You Need A Bad Girl To Blow Your Mind
by shayna115
Summary: Chloe Beale is new in town and is just starting at Barden High School, she immediately begins to make friends, one of them being Beca Mitchell who she finds herself having feelings for. Of course having a crush is never easy especially when there are people in your way trying to break you apart and when someone else catches her attention.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe woke up with a huge smile on her face. It was the first day of school in a new place. She would be starting the 11th grade today at her new high school. Chloe had just moved to Atlanta with her family week ago so she was excited to start school and start making friends.

Chloe took a shower and got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Good morning mom!"

Chloe's mother smiled. "Morning sweetheart, I see you're excited for your first day at Barden High."

Chloe nodded. "Oh yeah definitely, it's been boring here this past week not knowing anybody, I want to make some friends and make some memories"

Her mom smiled at her enthusiasm. "Okay then, sit down and eat your breakfast and then we can get you to school."

Chloe sat down at the table across from her seven year old brother. "Are you excited for school Caleb?"

He sighed. "I'm a little scared."

Chloe reached her hand across the table and grabbed his. "You're gonna be fine, you're awesome."

Caleb smiled at her and continued eating his food. Chloe watched him with a smile, he would definitely be fine in school, he was outgoing, silly and just plain ole cute, what's not to love. She finished up her food and washed her plate before calling out to her mom.

"Mom! I'm done! Let's go!"

She started walking out the door and to the car. It hadn't been more than a minute but to Chloe it felt like forever so she beeped the horn rushing her mother.

"I'm coming Chloe! School isn't going anywhere okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Sorry mom, I got a bit excited."

Her mom smiled and pulled the car out of the driveway and drove Chloe to school.

* * *

As Laura (Chloe's mother) drove up to the school, Chloe's smile widened, she was shaking in anticipation. She was one of those girls who loved to be near people, she loved being around people who loved being happy and having fun. She leaned over her seat and hugged her mother before opening the door and shouting out a see ya later to her mother. Laura drove off with a beep of a horn and a chuckle.

Chloe walked through the school doors and smiled at the sight she was met with. Barden High looked better than she thought it would and so far no students were dragging their feet. She walked forward and was immediately stopped by two girls. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Aubrey Posen I don't believe we have met."

Chloe smiled. "No we haven't, I'm new I just moved here a week ago, I'm Chloe Beale."

Aubrey nodded. "Nice to meet you Chloe." She pointed to the tall brunette next to her. "This is Stacie Conrad."

Stacie reached out her hand. "Lovely to meet you Chloe and welcome to Barden."

Chloe shook her hand with a smile. "Thank you."

Aubrey smiled. "Can I see your roster? I want to see what if we have any classes together, Stacie and I share all the same classes."

Chloe nodded and pulled it out. Aubrey looked over it with a smile.

"Okay so we have almost all the same classes except one, you've got chemistry class after lunch, we don't.. so you can just hang with us until after lunch, then after your chem class we can meet again for the next class."

Chloe smiled. "Okay sounds good."

Aubrey and Stacie smiled at each other and then roped their arms through Chloe's as they walked to class. Chloe grinned.

"I think we are going to be really fast friends."

Stacie nodded. "Us too."

* * *

The day was going great so far, Aubrey and Stacie seemed to know everyone so Chloe was getting introduced to a lot of new people. They were now currently sitting at the lunch table."

"Chloe? Chloe!"

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at?" Aubrey asked with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry I zoned out, who is that?"

She pointed at a little brunette with tattoos, eyeliner and sexy ear spikes. She didn't know why but the moment she laid eyes on her she couldn't stop glancing over at her, wondering what she was so focused on looking at on her laptop.

Stacie grinned. "That hottie over there is Beca Mitchell our residential and very sexy bad ass. I've been working on tapping that again but she hasn't seem to catch on yet, she will though she fucks everyone, well not everyone but the people she does says shes amazing I really wan-"

"Stacie!" Aubrey said laughing. "We get it, you want her hot tiny body all over yours."

Chloe nodded. "Do you know what she's doing?"

Aubrey nodded. "She likes to make music."

Chloe smiled hearing that, she wanted to get to know 'Beca Mitchell' a little better, she stood up.

"I'll be right back."

"Woah where are you going?"

"To talk to Beca.."

Stacie laughed. "No no no do NOT bother her while she's in her zone, you're sexy she'll probably come to you on her own time."

Chloe stared at Stacie and remained standing. "I'm not going over there because I want her.. I just want to know her."

"Chloe I'm telling you don't do it!"

"I'm going." Chloe left the table and made her way over to Beca.

Aubrey watched Chloe as she walked over. "I like her."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah me too.. She just better not mess up my chance with Beca."

Chloe took a deep breath as she neared the table. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she should just bail now, no she's too close. She sat down next to Beca and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Beca turned her head with a scowl on her face and dark blue eyes met light blue eyes. She watched as Beca's scowl slightly disappeared.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Chloe Beale."

Beca nodded and turned to face Chloe. "So you thought 'hmm let me interrupt the girl that looks like she doing something important on her computer because I want her to know who I am?'"

Chloe frowned. "No I just.. I wanted to uh -."

Beca sighed, the girl was harmless and she was clearly new it wouldn't kill her to be nice for a second.

"Chloe it's okay." She stuck out her hand. "It's uh nice to meet you, I'm Beca Mitchell."

Chloe smiled and gently shook her hand. "I know who you are, Aubrey and Stacie told me."

Chloe watched as something shifted in Beca.

"Of course you hang with them, it was nice talking to you I've got some work to finish up here."

Chloe nodded and slowly got up, her eyes connected with Beca's roster as she moved and saw they had the same class after lunch.

"Hey you have Chem after this... do you think maybe we could go together, I'm new and I don't know where it is, I'd really appreciate it." Chloe put on her biggest smile and saw Beca smirk at her.

"Okay red, we have five minutes of lunch left, let me finish this mix and we can walk together."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Cool, I have to get my stuff from over there any way, so uh you finish and I'll be back!"

Beca nodded. "Okay."

Chloe walked back to Stacie and Aubrey with a small smile. "She isn't so bad."

"What happened I saw you guys shake hands."

She smiled at Aubrey. "Yeah I introduced myself and she introduced herself, she doesn't seem to like you guys that much, I told her I was hanging out with you guys and she was ready to write me off, but then I saw we had Chem together and whipped out the ole Chloe Beale puppy eyes and asked her to walk me to class."

Stacie almost spit out her soda. "She's walking with you to class!"

Chloe nodded.

"Oh my god. I wonder if she's going soft, I've gotta make a move now!"

Aubrey grabbed Stacie's arm. "Stace stop... she could be being nice to Chloe because she wants to hook up or because she's the new girl and for now I'm gonna go with the latter."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah you're right."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Chloe hugged Stacie and Aubrey. Afterwards she made her way to Beca with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

The walk to class was silent besides the chitter chatter of the other students going to their classes.

"Here we are room 103 Chemisty."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you for escorting me Ms. Mitchell."

Beca smirked and began walking to the back of the class room. She was surprised when she turned to see Chloe sitting right next to her.

"Um are you stalking me Chloe Beale?"

Chloe laughed. "Stalking would mean you didn't know I was following, but I asked if I could go with you to class."

Beca cocked her head to the side. "You asked me to show you where the classroom was located, you never said anything about sitting with me."

Chloe nodded. "Do you want me to move? Because I could move and then some kid who wants to be cool so badly could slip in this seat and just annoy the fuck out of you."

Beca's smirk returned. "Who's to say you aren't the one annoying the fuck out of me.."

"I am... I know I'm not annoying you, and I can tell you like me."

Beca frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm good at reading people's body language, my mom taught me, you're comfortable around me... you like the challenge I give you and you can tell that I just genuinely want to know you."

Beca smiled, that's right she actually smiled at Chloe. "You're good."

Chloe smirked, already picking up the habit from Beca. "I know."

"I think I like you Chloe Beale."

Chloe smiled, inwardly doing a victory dance.

"I know that too."

* * *

 **A/N: So I had this done for awhile, but I was waiting to upload it because I wasn't sure if I should. Let me know what you guys think and if you guys want me to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad you guys seem to have enjoyed the first chapter, I have a couple chapters done so I'll be updating this again soon. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! And thank you to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed! It really means a lot and knowing you guys enjoy this makes me feel more confident in my writing, anyway.. on with the story, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The first day of school was over and Chloe was sitting outside waiting for her mom to pick her up. She was so happy with her first day, she had managed to make friends with practically everyone in the school, including 'bad ass' Beca Mitchell. Beca was a lot more fun than bad ass in her eyes but she'd never say that out loud.

 _*beep beep*_

"Hey Chloe, need a ride?"

Chloe looked up and saw Aubrey and Stacie in a car. She walked to them and leaned in the window. "I'm fine, my mom is picking me up."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Lame.."

Chloe laughed. "That may be true Stacie but I don't have a car of my own yet."

Stacie smiled. "Which why I'm offering to drive you. Call your mom and tell her you've got a ride."

"Fine, but if she's close I'm going with her."

Chloe called her mom and waited as the phone rang.

 _Chloe honey I'm so sorry I'm gonna be late, I'm walking out the door now._

"Mom don't worry about it, that's why I called, some friends offered to take me home."

 _Okay, will I be seeing you or are you gonna hang out?_

"Mm not sure yet, I'll text you."

 _Okay, can't wait to hear about your first day!_

Chloe laughed. "Can't wait to tell you."

She hung up the phone and smiled at Stacie and Aubrey. "I guess I'm going!"

Stacie smirked. "Okay wait a sec. I've always wanted to do this."

Aubrey and Chloe looked at Stacie. "What?"

Stacie drove off and drove back to Chloe. "Get in loser we're going shopping."

They all started laughing as they drove off in the direction Chloe assumed was the mall. She pulled out her phone and shot her mom a quick text telling her she'd be home later.

Stacie looked at Chloe through the rear view mirror and smiled. "So I've been dying to ask you, how was it walking to class with Beca? Did she ignore you? Did she talk about me? Did sh-"

"Stacie!"

Stacie laughed. "Sorry.. How was it?"

Chloe smiled as she thought about it. "It was fun.. Beca is a really cool person, she made Chem much more fun then it would have been, we're lab partners."

Stacie frowned as she looked at Chloe who seemed to be in a daze. "You're not like... into her are you?"

"NO! I mean we just met."

Aubrey smirked and turned to look at Chloe. "Just meeting people is generally how crushes come about, and Beca has a certain charm that can definitely make you feel things, are you into girls?"

"I uh I-I don't like labels.."

Aubrey laughed and looked at Stacie. "She's into girls."

* * *

The girls had been walking around the mall for about an hour now when suddenly Stacie gasped. "Oh my god Beca is here.. How do I look?"

She started trying to fix herself and Chloe felt herself wanting to check her looks as she followed them into the bathroom. After Stacie decided she looked good enough they exited the bathroom and followed Stacie as she walked over to Beca.

"Beca!"

Chloe watched as Beca turned her head looking for who called her and how she instantly frowned seeing it was Stacie.

Beca cleared her throat and put on a fake smile. "Hello Stacie."

"Hey fancy meeting you here... whatcha doing?"

"Umm shopping.."

Aubrey and Chloe walked forward and waved at Beca. Beca smiled at Chloe making her blush, Aubrey looked at the two and squinted her eyes. "So Beca.. what brings you here?"

Beca sighed. "Much like I told your friend here, I'm shopping... I am at the mall right?"

Beca looked around pretending she didn't know where she was.

Chloe smirked. "I don't know Bec, this might not be the mall."

She looked at Chloe and laughed. "You might be right, I've got to go but I'll see you guys at school."

She walked past Aubrey and Stacie and patted Chloe on the shoulder as she walked past. Chloe turned and watched Beca as she walked out with a smile.

"You ARE into her!"

Chloe turned her head quickly. "We just became friends Stacie, that'd be way to soon for me to have feelings for her."

"Whatever.."

Stacie walked away and Aubrey looked at the two and shrugged her shoulders as she followed Stacie. Chloe sighed and walked out of the mall and stood outside.

 _*beep beep beep*_

She looked at the car and saw the window slowly roll down revealing Beca. "Where are you other two witch friends?"

Chloe sighed. "Stacie got upset with me so I figured I should just head home, I'm gonna call my mom to get me."

Beca reached over and opened the door. "Get in."

Chloe smiled and slowly made her way to the car. "You really don't have to."

"Chloe you don't want to be out here for however long it takes for your mom to get here, come sit."

Chloe sat down in the car and smiled at Beca. "Thanks, this is a nice car."

"Thank you."

They sat there in a comfortable silence as the radio softly played music and Beca drove Chloe home. A new song started and Beca smirked while Chloe gasped, she turned up the radio and looked at Beca. "I love this song!"

Beca smirked and looked at Chloe before returning her gaze to the road. "You know David Guetta?"

"What have I been living under a rock? This song is my jam." She leaned over closer to Beca and smiled. "My lady jam."

Beca's eyes widened as she imagined Chloe 'jamming' to this song. She looked at Chloe with a smirk. "Interesting."

Before Chloe could say anything else her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

 _Chloe? Where are you?_

"I'm on my way home..."

 _What? Why? How?_

"I thought you were mad at me Stacie, I didn't want it to be awkward."

 _Where are you? You shouldn't be walking._

Chloe laughed. "Stacie I would not walk from the mall to my house, Beca saw me waiting outside and is driving me home."

 _Oh.._

"Are you mad?"

 _No.. If you say there is no feelings there then I believe you._

"Thank you."

 _I'll see you tomorrow at school?_

"Yeah of course, tell Aubrey I said bye."

 _Will do. See ya._

Chloe hung up and looked back at Beca. Beca looked over at Chloe. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah... Hey can I ask you something?"

"I usually say no, but... I'll say yes this time."

Chloe laughed. "Um do you like Stacie, I feel like an idiot asking because it looks like you hate her but you never know."

"We've already discussed the fact that you know how to read me... I think you know the answer to that."

Chloe let out a deep breath and Beca smirked. "You don't want me to reciprocate your friends feelings?"

"It's not that... it's just she mainly only wants to sleep with you."

"Yeah, I figured. She sleeps with anything with a pulse."

"Really?"

"Yup, there is a lot you'll be learning about your new bff... Which house is it?"

"The one on the right."

Beca pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Chloe watched her with confusion as Beca got out of the car and opened Chloe's door. Seeing the look of confusion on Chloe's face Beca laughed.

"I know what people think about me, but honestly it's just a front, I'm a nice person who does nice things for nice people."

Chloe smiled as Beca helped her out of the car and walked her to the door. "This almost feels like the end of a date."

Beca laughed. "It does.. what if it was... um would you.. like. to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go on a date with me?"

Chloe smiled and was about to quickly say yes, but she remembered Stacie and frowned. "Um I can't."

Beca had a tight lipped smile and nodded her head. "Okay then..."

"I do like you Beca, but so does Stacie and she's had those feelings longer then I have... you and I just met and Stacie and I just became friends."

"You don't have to explain Chloe, it's fine."

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands. "I'm not mad, it's fine really."

She leaned in and kissed Chloe on the cheek and walked to her car, she turned back and smiled at Chloe. "See you after lunch."

Chloe smiled and watched as Beca drove away. She sighed, she thought she didn't like Beca, but the moment Beca asked her out she felt those feelings appear. She walked in the house and saw her mom setting the table.

"Oh you're just in time for dinner, unless you already ate."

"Nope, I'm starving!" She sat down at the table and smiled as Caleb sat next to her.

"Hey how was your first day?"

Caleb smiled brightly at Chloe. "It was great! You were right.. how was your day?"

"The same, I met some really awesome people and made lots of friends."

Laura smiled. "I'm glad to hear you guys had a good first day... So Chloe who was that girl I saw you with outside?"

"Oh um that was Beca, I was hanging out with Aubrey and Stacie, I wanted to go home and Beca was there so she offered to drive me."

"Did you fight with those other girls?"

"Everything is fine between us, we had a misunderstanding is all."

"And what about this Beca character?"

Chloe laughed. "You sound like dad... Beca is also a friend... that's all."

"You two looked pretty close."

"Mom I have close relationships with people I become friends with."

Laura nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Laura started putting food on their plates as Chloe's father walked in. "Hey everyone."

"Hey dad." Chloe and Caleb said in unisome.

Laura got up and walked over to her husband and kissed him. "Hey Richard, how was your day?"

"Stressful, second graders are a piece of work and trying to understand their writing is even harder. How was yours sweetheart?"

"Boring. Kindergartners don't start school for another two weeks."

Richard laughed. "Then once it starts you'll wish they didn't."

Laura laughed as they sat at the table.

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning and put extra time in making sure she looked nice, she told herself it was because she wanted to look nice, but deep down she knew she wanted to look nice for someone. She ran down the steps and sat at the table with a smile. She ruffled Caleb's hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, ready for your second day?"

Caleb nodded. "There is this girl named Sara, I can't wait to see her, I drew her a picture." He showed Chloe the picture and she smiled.

"That's so sweet."

Laura ran down the steps and said good morning to Caleb and Chloe. "I've got some shopping to do today and some business to take care of so we can leave now and I can give you guys some McDonald's breakfast on the way."

They nodded their heads and got in the car.

Laura had just dropped Caleb off and was now taking Chloe to school. "So you've been deep in thought about something... wanna talk about it?"

Chloe shrugged.

"Does it have something to do with that girl you were with yesterday? Beca I believe her name is."

Chloe slowly nodded.

"What's wrong?"

Chloe sighed. "I think I have a crush on her."

Laura nodded. "I could see that last night."

"She asked me out last night."

"So what's the problem."

"Stacie... she's my friend, her and Aubrey took me under their wings and showed me everything about the school. Stacie likes Beca, and I swore to her that I didn't like Beca... but when she asked me out.. I felt... happy.. I wanted to do it."

"Maybe you should talk with Stacie."

Chloe looked out the window and saw she was at school. She shrugged. "Maybe... I'll see you later."

* * *

It was now lunch time and Chloe and the girls where getting their lunch. Stacie noticed how Chloe was looking around the room and frowned. "What are you looking for?"

"Uh nothing." Chloe said as she spotted Beca. "I'll be right back!"

Before Chloe could walk away Stacie grabbed her. "Where are you going?"

"To say hi to Beca."

Stacie smiled. "We're coming with."

Chloe's smile went down a bit but she nodded and walked towards Beca's table. She sat next to her and smiled. "Hey you!"

Beca smiled. "Well hello there." Here smile instantly went away as Aubrey and Stacie sat across from her. "I see you brought the gang."

Chloe nodded. "Uh yeah, I was coming to say hello and they decided to join."

"Hey Beca." Stacie said seductively. She used her foot and gently stroked Beca's leg under the table.

Beca cleared her throat and moved over a bit. "Hello Stacie."

Stacie smiled. "Can I talk to you for a minute... alone."

"Um I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Please just for a minute."

Beca sighed and got up gesturing for Stacie to follow her. Stacie got up and winked at Chloe and Aubrey before following Beca out of the lunchroom.

"What did you want to talk about Stacie?"

Stacie grabbed Beca's hand. "Not here."

Beca frowned as Stacie took her to the girls bathroom and closed the door.

"That's better." Stacie said with a smile. She walked to Beca slowly and gently pushed her against the wall.

"Stacie..."

Stacie smiled and put her finger to Beca's lips. "Just let it happen baby, I've wanted this for so long."

Beca tried to move but Stacie quickly attached their lips.

"St-Stacie.. stop!" Beca pushed Stacie off of her and tried to leave. Stacie pulled on her arm.

"Beca please! Why don't you like me? I just want you!"

Beca sighed and walked to Stacie. "I'm sorry I ju-"

Before Beca could finish what she was saying, Stacie pulled her into a deep kiss again.

"I think they are in here."

Aubrey and Chloe looked at Beca and Stacie wide eyed. Beca quickly backed away from Stacie and looked at Chloe. "I-I she kissed me."

Stacie laughed. "Beca you don't have to explain yourself to anyone... I can't wait until we do this again." She looked at Aubrey. "Why did you come looking for me?"

"Lunch is over, it's time to go to class."

Stacie nodded and kissed Beca on the cheek while smirking at Chloe. "See you later."

When Stacie left Beca quickly went to the sink and wiped her mouth off. "Fuck!"

"So much for not liking Stacie."

Beca turned and looked at Chloe. "Seriously? That was not a mutual kiss, I have no feelings for her whatsoever, she ambushed me... twice! I do not like her."

"It didn't look that way!"

Beca frowned. "I DO NOT LIKE HER! Why are you so mad anyway? It's not like we are together or anything."

Chloe nodded. "You're right... are we going to class?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yeah let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day had been a bit awkward after the whole kissing Stacie thing. Chloe didn't know why she was so bothered by it anyway... well she did, she maybe had a minor crush on Beca. Chemistry class was nothing but awkward silence between the two and Chloe hated it. She was currently sitting next to Stacie in her car and was regretting getting in all she did was talk about the kiss she had with Beca.

"Oh my god Chloe! you just don't understand! I've wanted this for so long and it was so good. Her lips are so soft and tasty. I know for sure what I'll be dreaming about."

I nodded my head. "Where's Bree?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"She's with her boyfriend Michael, omg I'll be dating Beca soon, Aubrey has Michael, now all we have to do is get you somebody."

Chloe laughed. "Stacie do you honestly think you and Beca are going to date?"

Stacie sighed. "Look Chlo I know I told you yesterday that all I wanted to do was hook up with her, but honestly I've always been waiting for her... I've never wanted to be with anybody except her and that kiss made me feel like we have a chance, I just need her to get to know me again, we lost our connection but I know we can find it again and connect even more."

Chloe looked at Stacie and saw she was being a hundred percent serious. "Stace I'm gonna tell you this because you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt... Beca doesn't like you.. I don't want to sound mean but she doesn't.. I've asked her.."

"She only said that because she want's to fuck you.. has she showed you her truck yet? She fucked me and a bunch of other bitches there."

Chloe was remained silent as Stacie pulled up to her house. Beca was parked there... with her truck. She saw Stacie turn and smirk at her.

"Oh look Beca's here.. with her truck, I'll guess you'll be getting fucked in the back of her truck tonight."

Chloe wordlessly got out of Stacie's car and watched as she drove away. She sighed and turned to Beca.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize... I feel like I should.."

Chloe nodded. "Why do you have that truck? Where's your car?"

"I ran over a bottle last night and the tire got flat... I haven't driven this truck in like two years.. it feels weird."

Chloe smiled a little knowing the truck didn't get much use anymore.

Beca laughed. "Stacie told you... about the truck?"

Chloe nodded."Yeah.. right after she told me how you two were soon gonna be a couple."

Beca scrunched her face up. "Yeah that's never gonna happen."

"I told her as nice as I could that you didn't like her, but she said all you wanted to do was fuck me... then she asked if I had seen your truck yet.. and you just so happen to be here, with that truck."

"Yeah, but not for that reason I promise. Stacie and I did have sex... three years ago, we were freshman and we were at a senior party, everybody got high and drunk that night and well Stacie and I ended up in the back of my truck.. It was the biggest mistake of my life because she's been obsessed with me ever since."

"Wait if you were a freshman how did you even have that truck? You were only what.. 13,14.."

Beca nodded. "I've had a rough life, I'd rather not dive into it, but I've been knowing how to drive since I was 12. It was my dad's truck he gave it to me before he... uh died."

"Oh.. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine.. I really don't want to talk about it, I've gotta go.. stuff to do and what not but I'm really sorry about the awkwardness and kissing Stacie earlier."

"You're gonna open up to me eventually." Chloe said with a smirk. "And you really don't have to apologize, like you said we're not together or anything."

Beca walked up to Chloe and grabbed her hands. "Yeah but I'd like for us to be... sorry I shouldn't have said that.." She kissed Chloe on the cheek and quickly hopped in her truck leaving a blushing Chloe behind.

Chloe walked in her house in a daze. It was going to be so hard being just friends with Beca. The girl was charming, cute, sexy, hot, funny, hot. Chloe smiled as she thought about her.

"Chloe?"

Just like that Chloe was snapped out of her daze and realized she wasn't alone in the living room, her mom, aunt and grandma were all in there staring at her.

"Who's your girlfriend?"

Chloe looked at her Aunt Alice. "She's not my girlfriend."

Alice laughed. "Really.. then why did her kissing you on the cheek have you smiling like a school girl?"

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes at her aunt, she was young, just 23 and she could often read Chloe really well.

"It's nothing..."

"Mhm... We'll talk later." She went into the kitchen leaving Chloe with her mother and grandmother.

"Hello Chloe."

"Hey Grandma." Chloe walked over to her grandma and gave her a tight hug.

"Who was that girl?"

"That was Beca, she's a friend I made a school."

Her grandma raised an eyebrow. " _Just_ a friend?"

Chloe nodded. "I swear, we are not dating."

She nodded and Chloe awkwardly walked away and into her room. She loved her grandma but she hated when she visited, her grandmother was so judgmental towards her it drove her crazy. Chloe hadn't been in her room for more than five minutes when Alice walked in and shut the door.

"Spill."

Chloe laughed. "There's nothing to spill.."

"Chloe Beale I know you.."

Chloe sighed. "Beca is my friend..."

"I believe you, but what do you want her to be?"

Chloe groaned. "Aunt Al..."

"Come on Chloe!"

"Fine.. I like her okay!"

Alice smiled. "She clearly likes you.. what's the problem?"

"Stacie." Chloe breathed out, seeing the questioning look on her aunt's face she continued. "She's my friend and she has a thing for Beca too.."

"So show Beca she should be with you and not her."

"Aunt Alice, Stacie is my friend and Beca isn't into her anyway."

Alice looked at her with wide eyes. "So you're missing out on something that could potentially be great because of a friend you just made yesterday?"

"I- uh yeah..."

"Chloe.."

"It does sound a bit stupid now, but I don't want to betray my friend, even if we've only been friends for a day."

Alice smiled. "How about this.. you and Beca can secretly date for awhile... see how things go and if things get serious enough and you both decide it could last you tell her."

"I don't know I-"

"Chloe.. I know you, you want her... just think about it." She walked out the room before Chloe could say anything.

Chloe jumped on her bed with a sigh and pulled out her phone.

 _Chloe [4:06 PM] Are you busy?_

 _Beca [4:07 PM] No, why are you okay?_

 _Chloe [4:08 PM] I'm fine, just wanted to talk._

 _Beca [4:09 PM] Ok. We can talk, anything specific?_

Chloe thought about telling her she wanted to go out but she decided against it.

 _Chloe [4:13 PM] No.. nothing comes to mind_

 _Beca [4:15 PM] Things still feel a bit awkward towards us and I don't want it to be, so again I'm sorry_

 _Chloe [4:16 PM] We're good Bec, you don't have to apologize you didn't do anything wrong... I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow. xx_

 _Beca [4:17 PM] See you tomorrow. xx_

Chloe smiled at her phone, then she frowned. _'Why couldn't I just said what I wanted to say'_ Chloe thought to herself. She heard movement by her door and looked over to see her brother Caleb standing there.

"Everything okay Caleb?"

Caleb sighed and walked in her room before he hopped on her bed and laid next to her. "You remember that girl I drew a picture for?"

Chloe nodded.

"Ian drew her a better picture, she told me she liked mines better but I think his is better. I like Sara and I don't know what to do."

Chloe smiled and faced her little brother. "Sara likes yours better, she'd rather be around you, I don't think there is much to worry about, do what makes you happy Cal."

Caleb smiled and kissed Chloe's nose and ran out of the room. Chloe laid there with a smile thinking about what she said and how her brother's situation sounded a lot like hers. She just made his situation a whole lot more simple.. she could do that to hers. ' _But I have Stacie'_ Chloe thought to herself. _'Well Stacie is the Ian in my story, Beca wants me, I want her there shouldn't be an issue.'_ Chloe smiled to herself. _'Tomorrow I'll tell Beca the truth.'_

* * *

A few hours later she was being called downstairs to eat dinner. She sighed as she prepared herself for the stare down she was about to receive from her grandmother. She walked down the steps and into the kitchen and like she predicted her grandma was staring at her.

"How nice of you to finally join us Chloe." Her grandma said with a small frown.

"Sorry grandma I was working on my homework."

Richard and Laura sat at the table and started dishing out the plates before she could get started with her rant. They knew Chloe and her grandmother didn't get along like they use to, they also knew it was because she didn't agree with all the things Chloe chose to do with life.

"So Chloe how was your second day of school?" Richard asked his daughter.

"It was interesting.. a few things happened and things got a little awkward, but other than that today was pretty good."

Laura laughed. "Well that was extremely vague.."

Chloe sighed. "I had an off day with Stacie is all."

Laura frowned. "I don't think I like this Stacie.. Its your second day of knowing her and you two already have been butting heads."

Chloe just nodded her head and silently ate her dinner. The rest of dinner was full of chit chat and awkwardness and Chloe was so glad it was over. Chloe cleaned up the dishes and excused herself while saying goodnight to everyone and made her way to her room. She jumped on her bed and pulled out phone, smiling when she saw she had a text message from her friend back in New York.

 _Abby [7:35 PM] Chloe the girls and I miss you at school :( how are you doing in Atl?_

Chloe smiled as she wrote out her reply.

 _Chlo [7:37 PM] OMG Abby! I miss you guys too. Atlanta is pretty good, although it's hot as hell a lot._

 _Abby [7:38 PM] Did you meet any hotties?_

 _Chlo [7:39 PM] Of course that's what you're thinking about lol if you must know there is this girl (yes I said girl lol)_

 _Abby [7:41 PM] OMG! Did my bestie finally admit that she likes girls?_

 _Chlo [7:42 PM] Ha ha ha we already knew I thought girls were hot, I just actually want to like seriously date one._

 _Abby [7:44 PM] Well I think I need to take a trip down there so I can meet this girl.._

 _Chlo [7: 48 PM] You definitely do need to come down here, not for that reason, simply because I miss you, I don't even know if anything will come of all this, there's a third person involved, she has no chance with her, but she is my friend._

 _Abby [7:49 PM] Damn that sucks.. What're you gonna do?_

 _Chlo [7:51 PM] Idk Abby, but when I do I'll let you know, I gtg I'm tired and I've got shit to do tomorrow, so I love you and I'll ttyl goodnight xoxo_

 _Abby [7:52 PM] K. Love you too goodnight xox_

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning with big, bright smile. Today was the day she would tell Beca that she did feel something for her and that she wanted to give them a chance. She just hoped that Beca wouldn't mind being in a secret relationship with her until they figured out just what exactly it is they want.

She thought about Stacie and frowned a bit. Stacie was her friend and the girl clearly had some type of strong thing for Beca. She shook her head, she couldn't worry about Stacie right now, she had to do what made her happy, and going after Beca was what made her happy. She hopped out of bed and grabbed her phone seeing she had a new message that just so happened to be from the girl who was currently capturing her thoughts, she smiled as she read it.

 _Beca [6:15 AM] Goodmorning beautiful hope you have a good day, see you in chem class._

 _Chloe [6:17 AM] Goodmorning to you too hot stuff ;) I actually can't wait to see you today, there's something I wanna talk about, see you later. Xx_

Chloe ran into the bathroom and took a shower. When she was finished, she took some extra time to make sure she looked nice. She heard a chuckle behind her and quickly turned, seeing it was her aunt Alice.

"It's just me girl, looks like you're putting a lot of thought and effort into your outfit today... any reason why?"

"n-no..."

Alice laughed. "Really? So you're not taking my advice and talking with Beca today?"

Chloe sighed. "There's no point in lying to you.. I am, does this look okay?"

Alice looked Chloe up and down. "Hmm.. lose the sweater, wear that skirt, it makes your ass look even better and you're good to go."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks Al."

"No problem.. you're like my little sister, I've gotta do stuff like this for you."

* * *

Chloe walked through the school doors and was instantly bombarded with questions from Stacie. "How was it fucking Beca? Did you do it in front of your house? Did she-"

"Stacie! We didn't have sex.. Beca had the truck because she has a flat in her car tire."

Stacie frowned. "Then why was she at your house?"

"She wanted to talk.."

"About?"

"Stacie that's actually none of your business..."

"Oh really... so much for not having a thing for her."

Chloe frowned, she was really losing her patience with this girl. What kind of friend was she? "You know what Stacie, I do have a thing for her.. okay! I like her a lot and she likes me, but out of my loyalty to you I've turned down the chance to go on a date with her, but I'm done, you're a terrible friend.. so I really have no reason to feel like I'd be betraying you if I pursue her. I'm done!" Chloe walked away from Stacie and Aubrey leaving them in shock.

Stacie turned to Aubrey with a frown. "Can you believe that bitch? She is not getting away with this.. she messed with the wrong one..."

Aubrey looked at Stacie and sighed, she knew how crazy Stacie could be and honestly she was tired of her too, Chloe was right, Stacie is a terrible friend, but Aubrey could never abandon her, they'd been together for everything. She smiled at Stacie and slowly walked away. "We should get to class."

Stacie nodded and started walking, quietly whispering to herself. "She won't win..."

* * *

 **A/N: Soo glad you guys are enjoying this! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and of course the reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

They had one more class until lunch and Chloe was anxiously looking at the clock, she really wanted to see Beca and Stacie had been staring daggers at her the whole day. Chloe sighed and pulled out her phone.

 _Chlo [10:12 AM] Come to the English honors class before lunch so we can walk together._

 _Beca [10:14AM] ok... But why?_

 _Chlo [10:16 AM] I figured you wanted to see me.. Lol jk idk I wanna walk with you, and Stacie has been killing me a million times in her head, I can see it in her eyes._

 _Beca [10:17 AM] Why? I thought you guys were 'besties'_

 _Chlo [10:18 AM] I'll explain later, see you at eleven?_

 _Beca [10:19 AM] sure thing see you soon._

It was finally eleven and class was over, Chloe nearly hopped out of her seat and made her way to the door before she felt someone tug on her arm. She sighed seeing it was Stacie.

"What do you want Stacie?"

"I come in peace.. I promise, I just wanted to apologize, I really like having you as a friend and I shouldn't let a girl who isn't interested in me affect our friendship."

Chloe was shocked but Stacie looked sincere enough. "Okay.. she won't affect us then."

Stacie nodded. "So you can totally go for it."

Chloe nodded and smiled, her smile went down when she saw Beca walking and laughing with another girl. "Who is that Stace?"

Stacie looked over and smiled. "Oh that's Jess, she's another badass here at our school, she's in and out of school all the time, her and Beca use to skip all the time, but Beca started getting more serious about school for some reason."

"Oh.."

Beca and Jess walked to the two with grins on their faces. "Hey Chlo."

"Hey Beca." Chloe said with a small smile.

"Jess this is Chloe Beale, Chloe this is Jessica Scott aka Jess."

Chloe watched as Jessica looked her up and down. "It's uh nice to meet you Chloe."

"Nice to meet you too Jessica."

Jess waved her hand dismissively. "Any friend of Beca's is a friend of mine.. call me Jess."

"Okay.. nice to meet you Jess."

"Much better." She then looked at Stacie with a grin. "Hello there Stacie, I've missed you!"

Stacie hugged Jess tightly. "Missed you too, I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too... I think I'll stick around for awhile."

Beca smiled. "You should."

Jessica pecked Beca on the cheek. "I will."

Chloe frowned, who was this girl?

* * *

They were all now sitting at the lunch table laughing, well they were laughing Chloe was seething with jealousy, Jessica clearly had a thing for Beca, and Beca clearly didn't mind. She didn't even get the chance to talk with Beca privately Aubrey and Stacie excused themselves as they went to the bathroom, leaving Chloe with them.

As Aubrey and Stacie walked into the bathroom, Aubrey grabbed Stacie's arm. "So Jess is back.."

Stacie nodded with a smile. "Yeah she is.."

"Does this have anything to do with your 'revenge'?"

"I don't know what you mean Bree."

"Oh cut the bullshit Stacie, you know Jess and Beca have a lot of history, you asked her to come flirt with Beca, so Chloe can't have her."

Stacie shrugged as she put on more makeup. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Aubrey sighed and walked away.

Lunch was over and Chloe stood by waiting for Beca so they could walk to class together. She smiled when she saw Beca walking towards her. "Hey.. sorry about that, I didn't know Jess was going to be in school today, I haven't seen her in a month."

Chloe nodded her head. "It's fine."

"So what did you wan-"

"BECA!"

They both turned and saw Jessica running towards them.

"You forgot your phone."

Beca let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you found it before I noticed it was missing, I would've died!"

"I know Bec." Jess said with a laugh. "Have good rest of the day you two. I'll see you after school Bec?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah sure.."

Jess smiled. "Good." She leaned forward and gently kissed Beca on the lips. Chloe turned away a bit, and Beca's eyes widened.

"Uh yeah... see you later.."

She grabbed Chloe's hand and started walking to their class.

"So Jessica's your girlfriend?"

Beca laughed. "No.."

"But she kissed you.. and you two seem to have a lot of chemistry.."

"Yeah... we have this _thing_ , we have history together and we've been through some things, but I wouldn't say we'd make it in the long haul."

Chloe nodded her head as they sat in their seats. "So would you date her?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "It wouldn't really be a big deal.. we've dated before, I wouldn't mind dating her again, but like I said, I don't see myself ever being in love with her."

Chloe tried to hide the disappointment in her face. "Do you think you could love her?"

Beca nodded. "I do love her. She means a lot to me."

"Oh."

"Yup.. enough about that though, I believe there was something you wanted to talk to me about, something regarding Stacie as well, you two looked fine to me by the way."

"Uh yeah, we got over it, and uh it was nothing.. nothing at all."

* * *

The day went on and Chloe was miserable, of course the girl Beca loved showed up today. She was now seated in the back of Beca's car and was listening to them talk. She let out a sigh of relief when Beca pulled up to her house.

"Thanks for the ride Becs."

Chloe hopped out the car and quickly made her way to her house.

"Chloe wait!"

She turned and was shocked Beca had followed her.

"Yeah?"

"You just walked off.."

"I thought you wanted to get out of here with your friend."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hang out with you or walk you to your door.. she can wait."

Chloe smiled and nodded her head. "Soo..."

"I uh I feel like we didn't really get much time to talk today.. can I come by later?"

"Y-yeah.. sure... when you come text me, I'll let you in through the back."

"Why not the front door?"

"My grandma is in town.. she saw you kiss me on the cheek the other day and she isn't to fond of the thought of a girl being with me.."

"But we're not.."

"Yeah but she wouldn't believe it, I just want to save us the trouble."

Beca nodded. "Okay, I'll text you then."

Beca walked with Chloe to her door and smiled. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah.."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe on the cheek before giving her hand a light squeeze. "See ya."

Chloe waved and watched Beca drive off, she sighed and had a light smile on her face as she walked through the door. She was quickly approached by her aunt who had a grin on her face.

"I saw you two."

"Saw what?"

"The chemistry.. the want..."

"Nothing is happening."

Alice frowned. "What do you mean nothing is happening Chloe? I thought you were telling her today."

"I was! I was so ready to tell her... but then Jessica Scott came and took all of our time.."

"Well that sucks.. you should have just pulled Beca to the side and told her."

Chloe sighed. "I can't aunt Alice! I need to have a conversation with her I can't just say it!"

"Okay.. Okay.. So now what?"

"When you saw us standing there she was telling me she wanted to come by later on. I'm gonna let her in through the back."

"I'll make sure no one sees."

"Thank you."

Chloe hugged Alice and went to her room to straighten it up a bit before Beca came. She got a text two hours later and quickly ran down the steps and let Beca in. "You came at the most inconvenient time you know?"

Beca frowned. "I'm sorry... I could come back or we could talk tomorrow.."

"No.. it's fine, I just know my mom will be calling me for din-"

"CHLOE!"

Beca laughed. "I can wait here for you.."

"No, I'll be right back just give me a sec."

Beca nodded her head as Chloe ran out of her room.

"Mom... I uh, I'm doing a really important project that is due tomorrow. Do you mind if I take my plate to my room.. or I can just eat later.."

Laura nodded. "It's fine honey, take your food and get your work done."

Chloe smiled and said hello to everyone before grabbing her plate and winking at Alice before rushing back to her room. She walked in and saw Beca looking at a picture she had on her nightstand.

"Hey."

Beca put the picture down and looked at Chloe who was closing the door. "Hey."

Chloe sat on her bed and patted the space next to her. Beca smiled and slid on the bed.

"So earlier you told me that you really didn't have much to say.. I know that's not the truth, I want you to tell me what you were going to tell me."

"I-I"

"Come on Chloe..."

"I like you.. a lot.. I was going to say that I wanted to give us a chance and see where things go.."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hands. "Why didn't you say that?"

"Jessica came.. she's so beautiful and you guys have your whole history, whatever that is and she kissed you... I just couldn't."

"And then I told you I loved her..."

Chloe nodded.

"Chloe I've known Jess since I was three years old, our parents weren't good parents and we use to band together when bad things happened."

Chloe watched as Beca took a deep breath and wiped a tear from her eye.

"When I was eleven, Jess and I were in the car with my mom... she was drunk and she dozed off behind the wheel. We tried to control it, we tried to wake her, but the car kept going, it swerved and the next thing I know the car is in water and we're sinking. That wakes my mom up and she's trying to unbuckle Jess and mine's seat belt. We get out of our seat belts and try to get out of the car. Some how my mom got the door open for us and we got out of the car, the pressure of the water must have done something because when we turned back my mom was trapped again, Jess swam to the car and tried getting the door open, I helped but we couldn't, we felt arms around us and the next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. We passed out but firefighters came and rescued us. My mom didn't make it..."

Chloe scooted closer to Beca and hugged her. "Thank you for sharing that story with me Beca. I'm glad you trusted me enough."

"You told me I'd open up to you.. I guess you were right."

"Is that why you learned how to drive when you were twelve?"

Beca nodded. "I could have possibly saved her had I known what I was doing... all I remember was feeling panic all over me, and seeing a look of determination on Jess's face. I knew then that no matter what, she'd be in my life forever, she's my soulmate, the kind that you love but aren't meant to be with you know?"

Chloe nodded her head. "I get it."

Jess means a lot to me, but if I had to choose between dating you and going back to her just because.. I'd pick you."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks.. that actually makes me feel much better."

Beca laughed. "I'm glad." She slowly leaned in and kissed Chloe slowly. She wrapped her arms around her and slowly got on top of Chloe kissing her, her hand slowly moving up Chloe's shirt. Chloe lightly moaned when she felt Beca gently squeeze her breast.

"Chloe do you wan- OH MY GOD!"

Beca jumped off of Chloe and saw someone looking at them with wide eyes.

"M-mom.."

"Chloe Diane Beale you told me you were working on an important project." Before Chloe could say anything Laura spoke again. "I want both of you out of this room and in the living right now!" She walked out of the room leaving a wide eyed Beca and Chloe.

"Dude is your mom going to kill me?"

"I-I don't know..."

They slowly walked into the living room seeing Laura, Richard and her grandmother. Chloe sighed, Beca looked at the older woman and immediately knew she was in for it. It was quiet for a few seconds before Beca cleared her throat. "Um hello.."

Laura smirked. "Hello... who are you?"

"Uh I'm Rebeca Mitchell a friend of Chloe's."

" _Just_ a friend?"

Beca looked around the room at everyone, she looked at Chloe's grandmother and nodded her head. "Yup."

"So what exactly did I walk in on a few minutes ago?"

"Um we were practicing.. for a play.. yeah... well not really a play but I make YouTube videos and I'm making a new video and I asked Chloe to be in it... she's my love interest."

Chloe's grandmother frowned. "I'd love to see some of your videos then."

Beca smirked. "Go for it.. I could always use more views, BMitch is my name on there."

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Yeah.. but Beca's gonna head home now, so let's go get your bags."

She grabbed Beca's hand before anyone could speak and pulled her in her room. "Seriously Beca! You just lied to my family..."

"Not really.. we are friends.. I do have a YouTube page and I'd like for you to play my love interest in one I'm thinking about making if you're up for it."

"Really?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, but let's talk about it tomorrow." Beca quickly pulled Chloe close to her and kissed her, slightly biting on her lip as she pulled away. "I'll text you."

Chloe's eyes were glazed over as she nodded. "Yeah."

Beca laughed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Chloe walked Beca to the door and waved as she left. She walked back in the house and were met by a series of different faces. Her grandmother was the first to talk.

"I hope you know you didn't fool anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"YouTube my ass Chloe, your mother saw you two making out."

"We were making out grandma okay we were, but Beca really does make videos and asked me to be in it as her love interest."

"Why do you have to play the love interest?"

"That's the only role left. Look grandma whether you like it or not I'll be kissing Beca, there's nothing you can do about it." Chloe took one glance at her parents and walked to her room.

Chloe was laying in her bed just thinking when her phone buzzed.

 _Beca [10:12 PM] Hey are you alive?_

 _Chlo [10:13 PM] Yeah I'm good._

 _Beca [10:14 PM] That's good.. wyd?_

 _Chlo [10:16 PM] Just laying here thinking, hbu?_

 _Beca [10:17 PM] What you thinking about? and nm just mixing._

 _Chlo [10:20 PM] Just thinking about everything that happened today..._

 _Beca [10:21 PM] I hope you're thinking good things about the stuff that happened between us.._

 _Chlo [10:23 PM] I'm thinking a lot about what happened between us today, I've come to the conclusion that we can't be together.. right now anyway._

 _Beca [10:30 PM] Okay.. We're still good and I'd still like for you to be in my video._

 _Chlo [10:31 PM] You don't want to know why?_

 _Beca [10:33 PM] Nah. I know I'm not that great of a person and obviously dating me would cause a huge rift in your family.. I understand._

 _Chlo [10:34 PM] BECA! No that's not it at all. I just can't..._

 _Beca [10:35 PM] It's fine, I understand.. I wanna finish up this mix, but I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Chloe_

 _Chlo [10:36 PM] Goodnight Beca._

Chloe sighed as she put her phone down. "Why did I do that?"

* * *

Chloe walked into school the next day and was greeted by Aubrey and Stacie.

"Hey, we text you last night, you didn't reply." Aubrey said after hugging Chloe.

"Sorry I was hanging out with Beca, she came over and we were.. talking."

"Oh.." Aubrey grabbed both Stacie and Chloe and started walking to class before Stacie could comment. While they were walking they ran into Beca and Jess.

"Beca come on, be my date tonight.."

Chloe watched as Beca smirked and pretended to think about it.

"I guess I could go."

Chloe felt her stomach drop. Stacie walked in their direction and hugged Jess.

"Hey Jess, why do you need a date?"

"My dad is trying to come back in my life and right some wrongs.. I've gotta go to this dinner, so I asked Mitchell here to be my date."

Stacie laughed. "I'm jealous, I can never get Beca to go out with me."

Jess grinned. "That's because her heart is reserved for me only."

Beca smiled, but it instantly went down when she looked up and noticed Chloe standing there. "Chloe.. hey."

"Hello Beca.."

"I should probably head to class.. I'll see you guys at lunch." Beca walked off and Jess followed quickly hooking their arms together.

Aubrey watched Stacie as she grinned at Jess and looked over at Chloe. She knew what Stacie was doing and she didn't like it, she was going to help Beca and Chloe get together.

"Hey I want us to have a small get together on Friday, just us three, Jess, Beca, Fat Amy, CR, and Ashley."

Stacie sighed. "Those are just our _girl_ friends.. no guys?"

"Fine.. we can also invite, Jesse and Benji.."

"Booo.. Add Luke to the equation and you've got a deal."

"Alright.. Luke and that's all.."

"If anybody else shows up I'm shutting it down, and you know I will."

Stacie and Chloe nodded their heads and they walked to class.

* * *

Chloe walked into the lunchroom and felt someone tug on her arm. She smiled when she saw it was Beca. "Hey.."

"Hey."

"Why are we not walking to the table?"

"Because everyone is over there and I want us to talk without interruption. We're going to the computer room, Mrs. D is cool, she'll let us chill in there."

Chloe nodded as she followed Beca.

"Hey Mrs. D, We're just gonna sit back here okay."

The teacher nodded and they made their way to the back of the room.

"I'm sorry about last night Beca, I shouldn't have said all that through text."

"It's fine Chloe, I'm actually glad you did that because I would have walked up to you today and told you how beautiful you were and kissed you and then you would have ended whatever it is we were about to start... We don't have to talk about that anymore, you rejected me three times... I get it you don't want me.. end of story, what I really want to talk about is my YouTube channel, I'm starting a new web series and like I said I want you in it with me, if you don't mind kissing me."

"I'd love to.. I don't mind kissing you.. you're quite good at it."

Beca smirked. "Thanks.. I'll text you details later.."

"Beca? It's not that I don't want you, it's just-"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands. "Hey, enough.. I said drop it, I'm over it we're good."

Chloe nodded and followed Beca as they walked back to the lunch room.

School was now over and Chloe was in Beca's car putting on her seat belt. Before they could drive off, Aubrey and Stacie approached the car. Stacie looked at the two and slightly rolled her eyes.

"Where were you two during lunch."

"Not that it's any of your business, but we were in a classroom discussing a film we're making... I could actually use more people, would you two like to be in it?"

"Hell yes! I've always wanted to be an actress." Stacie said with a grin.

Aubrey nodded. "Sure.. hey are you coming to my house Friday? It'll only be a few of us.."

Beca nodded. "I'll try to make it."

"Oh no she's coming."

They all looked over and saw Jess smiling at them. "I'll make sure of it."

Beca laughed. "Yeah.. I'm leaving now.."

"No ride for me?"

Beca shrugged. "I thought you were gonna catch a ride with the witches."

Aubrey frowned. "Hey!"

"Sorry Aubrey.. one of the witches." She says gesturing to Stacie.

"Beca!"

Beca laughed. "Sorry Stacie, I'm not taking it back for you."

Jess stood in front of Stacie before she could reply. "I'll ride with them, see you later Bec."

Beca raised her hand in a mock salute and drove off. It was a comfortable silence in the car for awhile.

"So what's the story with you, Aubrey and Stacie?"

Beca looked at Chloe then back at the road. "What do you mean?"

"It seems like you hate them, but Jess is your best friend, and she is friends with them.."

Beca shrugged. "It's mainly Stacie I don't like, Aubrey is just with her all the time so I just try to avoid both of them.. We were all friends before, but then Stacie and I slept together and she started acting different, she became like obsessed, then she started sleeping around with everyone.. One day I just got tired of her and stopped talking her, things got worse and stuff happened, I don't really want to get into all of it."

Chloe nodded her head in understanding. "But you're gonna go to Aubrey's party..."

"Like I said Aubrey's not really the problem and she's inviting people I guess you call my friends."

Chloe smiled at Beca. "I'm your friend."

Beca pulled up to Chloe's house and smiled. "Yeah you are, besides Jess you're like my only real friend."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. Aubrey and Stacie are cool, but I think you're like a real friend."

Beca smiled at Chloe and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Good to know I'm doing something right."

Chloe was about to say something but Beca's phone started ringing, she looked at and sighed. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."

Chloe nodded and got out the car, once Chloe made it her door she saw Beca quickly pull out of the driveway and drive off rather quickly.

"I wonder who that was." Chloe said to herself.

* * *

Chloe was laying on her bed listening to music and doing her homework when her grandma walked in and sat on her bed.

"Chloe I want to talk to you."

She gave her grandma a small smile and turned the music off. "What's up grandma?"

"I don't want you hanging out with that girl anymore.."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Seriously gram.."

"Yes seriously.. I looked at her YouTube, she's a bad influence!"

Before Chloe could say anything Laura walked in. "Mom I told you not to say anything.. Can you please leave me and _my_ daughter alone."

She nodded and left the room muttering things to herself. Chloe looked at her mom and sighed. "Mom you can't make me stay away from Beca.."

"I wasn't going to say that.. but I could if I wanted.. do you know about Beca's living arrangements?"

Chloe shrugged. "Not really.. I know both her parents are dead, but I never asked who she lived with..."

"Well I don't think her father is really dead because she has trash talked him a lot on her channel, she also always has a little girl with her, not really sure who she is, we didn't spend all day watching her videos."

Chloe nodded. "I'll uh.. I'll ask her about it okay?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah check that out, and be careful.." Before Laura walked out the room she looked at Chloe. "Oh and dress up a bit, your grandma leaves in the morning so we're going out to eat dinner."

"Sure thing mom."

* * *

Chloe rolled her eyes, they had been at the restaurant for 15 minutes now and her mom and grandma were arguing with one of the staff about getting a table.

"There's three tables over there available, why can't we use one of those?"

"Our tables are in use." The lady said and walked back to the desk.

Before Laura could say anything a familiar voice talked to the lady. "They can come sit with us."

A taller man looked at us and frowned. "I only got a table for three."

Beca looked at all of them and smiled as she pulled out her wallet. "I got it."

The lady behind the desk smiled at Beca as she took the money and led them all to the table. "A waiter will be with you momentarily."

Laura smiled at Beca. "Thank you for that, you didn't have to."

Beca smiled back. "It's no problem."

"Chloe Diane Beale you set this up!"

Chloe looked at her grandmother with confusion. "Set what up grandma?"

"Having dinner with this.. this _girl_."

"Grandma!"

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be talking about her when she gave you a table to sit so you could eat!" Jess said, face full of anger.

"I can talk to anyone how ever I please!"

Beca cleared her throat. "Honestly we had no idea about this.. I'm here with Jess and her father tonight. I really didn't know Chloe was going to be here."

Jessica's dad nodded. "Honestly, I'm trying to reconnect with my daughter.."

Chloe's grandma squinted her eyes. "Then why is _she_ here?"

Jess stood up and leaned over the table. "Because _she's_ my date!"

"Oh really.. well did you know she's going around kissing my granddaughter?"

Jess looked shocked at first but shook it off. "Beca can kiss whoever she wants, we're not dating.. she just is here to support me."

Chloe's grandmother looked at her. "Chloe I don't want you to be around these dykes.. they're corrupting you. You especially don't need to be around that worthless, parentless-"

"Grandma-"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand under the table and gently squeezed it. She gave her a small smile. "Excuse me for a sec." Beca got out her seat and walked to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you grandma." Chloe got up and quickly followed Beca.

When she entered the bathroom she saw Beca just standing there. "You okay?"

Beca looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah I'm cool. She's not the first person to verbally abuse me."

Chloe walked closer to Beca and grabbed her hand. "But she definitely shouldn't have said that to you.."

Beca smiled at Chloe. "I'm fine, I just had to get out of there.. we were causing to much of a scene. You shouldn't have left Jess with her, she's gonna destroy her."

Chloe stood closer to Beca. "Let her." She slowly started to lean in.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "Kissing you.."

She connected their lips and kissed Beca slowly, after a few seconds Beca pulled back a little. "You're only doing this to defy your grandma." Beca whispered near Chloe's lips. Chloe's lips hovered over Beca's. "Do you want to stop?" Beca smirked and shook her head before pulling Chloe close to her.

A few minutes later the door opened and someone cleared their throat.

"You scared me Jess." Beca said as she held her hand to her chest.

Jess looked at Beca and Chloe. "So that old lady was telling the truth.. are you two dating?"

Beca looked at Chloe then back at Jess and shook her head. "She's not interested... We're just friends... who kiss... sometimes."

"So you're friends with benefits.."

"Eh. I wouldn't say that.. I don't really get any of the 'benefits' maybe a kiss here or there.."

"We could be friends with benefits.."

They both looked at Chloe with wide eyes. Jess was the first to speak. "You don't look like the FWB type.."

"Well you don't look like the type to skip school all the time but you do.."

Jess nodded her head with a smirk and left the room. Chloe smiled at Beca and tugged her towards her. "So what do you think?"

Beca was still looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "I- uh I don't know.."

"Come on Beca.. You're badass, you like doing things like this..."

She slowly kissed Beca and trailed her hand up Beca's shirt. She smiled when Beca lifted her and sat her on the sink. She started kissing on Chloe's neck and lifted Chloe's shirt off. She stepped away from Chloe and ran to the door locking it before coming back to Chloe and kissing her again. She started unhooking Chloe's bra and groping her boobs. "Fuck! Beca maybe we should stop.."

Beca looked up at Chloe in confusion. "You know friends with benefits usually go all the way." Beca panted out.

"I-I just.."

Beca nodded and clipped Chloe's bra back together and handed her shirt back. "It's fine.. you don't want to.."

"I do! I just.."

"Not here.. got it.. We should probably head back anyway." Beca walked to the door and held it open for Chloe. Chloe sighed and followed her that's not what she wanted to say, but she couldn't say what she really wanted. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Chloe thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever done! Let me know what you guys think. All these reviews, follows, and favorites are crazy! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this, I'm actually having fun writing it. Write a review and let me know what you guys thought about the chapter and if there is anything you guys might want to see in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe woke up the next morning to hear knocking on the door. "Mm come in!"

She sat up on her bed and saw Alice walking in. She sat on the bed and looked at Chloe with a small smile. "How are you feeling after last night?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm fine.. I hate how grandma tried to bring Beca down like that."

"I know.. we all put her in her place when we left, sorry for leaving you."

"It's fine.. Beca drove me home."

"You guys were in that bathroom for a long time.. what happened?"

Chloe blushed. "We uh.. talked.. and don't judge me Al but we kind of agreed on friends with benefits."

Alice's eyes widened. "What?"

"Come on.. this is kind of cool, nothing serious I'm just.. having fun!"

"You both want to date each other.. so why do that?"

"I.. can't.. I don't know why."

Alice shook her head. "So I have some news..."

"Okay.."

"I'm moving to Atlanta with Mark!"

"Really?"

Alice frowned. "Come on Chloe I thought you'd be happy.. I'll be able to see you a lot more."

"I am happy, it's just.. Mark is just.. old, you're 23 and he's 44 and has a daughter my age."

"Yeah, speaking of Kate, she'll be here too, going to the same school.. maybe you can hang with her for awhile until she can come into her own at the school."

Chloe sighed. "Sure only because you're my favorite aunt."

Alice grinned. "I'm your only aunt."

"So when is this all going down?"

"Well Kate is actually coming today, she starts Monday, she'll be staying here for a week, then we'll be moving into our house."

"This is happening really quick.."

"I know, I'm sorry. nothing was really set in stone until yesterday."

"It's fine.. Kate is cool."

"Yeah." Alice said with a smile. "She'll be here when you get home from school."

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Chloe was currently in the school bathroom waiting for Beca to come in, she had texted her and was now waiting. Beca walked in with a small smile. "Couldn't wait until lunch to see me?"

Chloe laughed. "I guess.. I wanted to talk."

"Oh no.. words you never want to hear a girl say." Beca said with a smirk. "Look if it's about what happened last night don't worry about it, what happened was in the heat of the moment, we don't have to do anything."

"I do want to... just not now.. I've got things going on at home."

Beca smiled and walked over to Chloe. She grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Chloe.. we don't have to do anything., it's fine."

Chloe pouted. "But I like kissing you."

Beca smirked and kissed Chloe. "Kiss me then, I won't stop you, unless I'm dating someone and I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Wouldn't that be weird?"

Beca laughed. "Chloe, friends kiss friends sometimes.. but yeah it would be a little weird, but I'm not really one for being like everyone else."

Chloe smiled. "Okay.. let's be weird than." She leaned over and kissed Beca. "Being weird never felt so good."

Beca laughed at Chloe and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You should head back to class, I'll see you at lunch in an hour."

Chloe nodded but kissed Beca again before backing away. "See you later weirdo."

Beca smirked. "You're so weird."

Chloe winked at her. "Thank you."

Chloe walked into the classroom with a smile, her phone buzzed and she saw it was from Stacie, she looked up at her and saw Stacie looking back at her.

 _Stace [10:15 AM] What's got you all smiley?_

 _Chloe [10:16 AM] I was just talking with Beca._

 _Stace [10:16 AM] Are you two dating?_

 _Chloe [10:18 AM] Lol no Stace, we're not.. we're just good friends._

"Ms. Beale would you like to share with the class what you are reading in your phone?"

Chloe looked up and cleared her throat. "No ma'am."

The teacher walked to Chloe and grabbed Chloe's phone.

"Bring milk home after school thanks."

Chloe smirked as her teacher read the text. "Nothing juicy for the class Mrs. King, just my mom."

The teacher, now red in the face quickly nodded her head and gave Chloe her phone back. She looked back at Stacie who was looking back at her in amazement. Chloe grinned as Stacie mouthed 'how?' to her. She smiled and mouthed 'later.'

* * *

It was lunch time now and Chloe was waiting for Beca to walk into the lunch room. She saw Beca and Jess walk in and quickly made her way to them. Jess spotted her first and smiled at her.

"Hey Chloe!"

Chloe smiled back. "Hey Jess."

Jess looked at Beca who was smiling at Chloe and looked at Chloe who was smiling at Beca and grinned. "I'll leave you two to do.. whatever it is you do."

Beca watched as Jess walked away and looked back at Chloe. "Hello there beautiful."

Chloe smiled. "Hey."

"So do you wanna ride to the party at Aubrey's together?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "I completely forgot about that.. my aunt is moving here with her boyfriend and his daughter, she'll be here after school I was suppose to hang out with her."

"You have to hang out with a kid?"

Chloe laughed. "She's sixteen, she'll be going here Monday."

"Oh.. Well we can bring her too, I'm sure Aubrey wouldn't mind."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, then yeah we can ride together." She grabbed Beca's hand and led them out of the lunchroom. "Now come on, I wanna be weird with you."

Beca laughed as she followed Chloe out of the lunchroom.

* * *

Stacie watched Beca and Chloe leave the lunchroom with a frown. "Okay Jess what the fuck are you doing?"

Jess looked at Stacie in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Beca and Chloe... I asked you to come here so you and Beca could hook up and so Chloe couldn't have her..."

Aubrey looked at Stacie with widened eyes. "I knew it! Stacie what the hell is wrong with you? Chloe is suppose to be your friend.."

"Yeah and she knows how I feel about Beca!"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Look Stacie.. I came here to help you at first, but honestly Chloe makes Beca very happy. Beca always comes first in my book, Beca's happiness is my happiness. She isn't even dating Chloe and she is happy with her, they are just... doing what they want, they're not together, because Chloe won't allow it, Beca told me.. and she's probably doing it because of you."

"So you're not on my team anymore?"

Jess rolled her eyes and walked away from the table.

Aubrey shook her head. "You're an idiot Stacie.." She too walked away from the table, leaving Stacie all alone.

* * *

Chloe walked in her house with a smile. She thought about how she and Beca spent the whole lunch period making out. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a body run into her. She looked down and saw Caleb hugging her waist while jumping up and down.

"Chloe! Chloe! Kate is here! Do you remember Kate? She's here!"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah I remember Kate, where is she?"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room. Chloe smiled when she saw Kate sitting there on her phone. "Hey Kae long time no see."

Kate looked up with a grin and got up to hug Chloe. "You're finally home! It seemed like today went by forever! How are you Chlo?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm good, loving it here! How about you? How do you feel about moving here?"

Kae shrugged. "I'm a bit excited.. Leaving my friends is the worst part, you know that.. But honestly I knew it was gonna happen, my dad loves Alice so much and she was sad because she knew you guys were moving, so they'd been talking about coming here with you guys for awhile... Alice does love him right? I mean I know she loves him but she's like in love right? Because he's proposing to her soon and I don't want him to be heartbroken if she decides she doesn't want him.. I don't want to get attached to this place.."

Chloe smiled at Kate and nodded. "My aunt is very much in love Mark, I promise.. I can't believe he's going to propose!"

"Yeah.. Keep that to yourself."

Chloe nodded. "Of course... So my friends are having a party tonight and I want you to come, it'll be a group of us, just my friends."

"Sounds good , let me get my party clothes!"

Chloe laughed as Kate ran to the room she was staying in.

* * *

A few hours later Beca sent Chloe a text letting her know she was on her way.

"Kae, Beca will be here soon!"

Alice came into Chloe's room with a grin. "Taking Kate out?"

Chloe nodded. "Aubrey planned a party, I figured I'd bring her, let her get to know the gang."

Before Alice could say anything Kate walked in with a short black dress. Chloe's eyes widened. "Woah... we're not going to a club or anything Kae."

She nodded. "I know.. I just wanna look nice, never know who's attention I might grab."

Alice frowned. "I don't think your father would like me allowing you to go out like that.."

"Oh come on Alice, it's really not a big deal.. Yeah it's a bit sexy but it's nothing really major."

"It is major Kate, I'm suppose to be a mother figure in your life."

"Alice.. We're more like sisters. Please just leave it, I'll be with Chlo the whole time.."

Alice sighed. "Alright fine, but only because I know how this whole thing feels.. That was me a couple years ago."

Kate nodded with a smile. "Exactly.. So why are you with my dad? You're so young and hot... You could have anybody."

Alice smiled. "I love him."

Before anyone could reply, they heard a car beep outside. Chloe got up and gestured for Kate to follow her. She looked back at her aunt. "Oh and tell grandma bye for me, I don't really feel like saying it to her."

They walked outside and Chloe smiled when she saw Beca standing outside her car waiting. Kate looked at Beca with wide eyes and gently nudged Chloe as they walked. "Wow.. talk about a hottie."

Chloe laughed. "I know right."

"Are you two..."

"Oh um.. No.. We've kissed before but it's nothing serious."

"Good."

Chloe slightly frowned as they approached the car, but when she got to Beca she smiled. "Hey Bec!"

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe. "Hey Chloe! You look.. amazing." Beca's gaze fell on Kate and her eyes widened. "Woah.. You must be Chloe's aunt's boyfriends daughter.."

Kate smiled and reached her hand forward. "I also sometimes go by Kate too."

Beca smirked and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Kate and you look amazing too."

Kate's smile widened. "Thanks you look nice too.."

"Beca.. my name is Beca."

"Beca... Cool name."

"Thanks."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Now that introductions are done we should get moving."

Beca nodded. "Right. Let's get out of here before your grandma sees me."

Chloe laughed and got in the car. Silence filled the car until Kate decided to break it. She leaned forward in her seat so she could see Beca better. "So Beca.. Are you seeing anybody?"

Beca's gaze went to Chloe, then she looked back at the road. "Uh no.. very much single."

"How come?"

Beca shrugged. "Guess I'm not good enough for anyone.."

Chloe looked at Beca with sad eyes, she reached over and grabbed her hand. "That's far from the truth... you're amazing, you-"

"Yeah you seem pretty cool."

Chloe sighed at the interruption and looked out the window. Before anybody could say anything they pulled up to a big house. Chloe looked at the house in amazement. "This is Bree's house?"

Beca nodded. "Yup.. As you can imagine this place was like heaven when we were kids." Beca got out the car and opened the door for both Chloe and Kate. "Let's hope this night doesn't suck.."

They walked up the steps and Beca walked right inside. Chloe linked her arms with Beca. "You just walked in.. you seem pretty cozy here."

Beca shrugged. "It's a habit, I told you we were close once upon a time." They walked to where they heard music and talking and Aubrey smiled seeing Beca and Chloe walking in arm and arm.

"Hey! It's about time you guys came!"

Beca laughed. "Seriously? You said to come at 7 o'clock, it's 7:05."

"You know how I am Beca.. anyway who is this?" She gestured to Kate.

"Oh this is Kate, my soon to be cousin in law. She's moving here with her dad and my aunt, she starts Barden on Monday."

Aubrey nodded. "Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Aubrey everyone is over there, you can get to know them."

Kate smiled and nodded and made her way to the group where she easily got along with all of them.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Aubrey suggested they play truth or dare. Beca instantly shook her head saying no but eventually caved after everyone pleaded with her to play. Aubrey smiled and looked at Beca. "Beca.. Truth or Dare?"

Beca frowned. "Why me out of all people Aubrey.."

Aubrey shrugged and gestured for her to answer. Beca sighed. "Uh dare.. but please nothing to crazy.."

Aubrey pretended to think about what she wanted to dare Beca. "Uhhhh I... dare you... to kiss Chloe for ten seconds.."

Beca laughed. "Seriously? That's it?" She leaned over to Chloe who was sitting next to her and kissed her. Stacie frowned and looked at Aubrey questioningly. The game went on for ten minutes, with both Aubrey and Jess having Chloe and Beca do things to each other. Stacie had caught on to what they were doing and smirked when it was her turn. "Beca.."

Beca sighed. "Me again.. please don't ask me to make out with you.."

Stacie smirked. "While I am very tempted to do that one I won't.. truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Good choice.. I dare you.. to play seven minutes in heaven.. with... Kate."

Beca's eyes widened. "Kate?"

Stacie nodded. "Yeah.. I think you've made out with Chloe enough, so go in that closet and have fun with our new friend."

Beca looked at Kate then back at Stacie. "I-I don't think she'd-"

"It's fine Beca, let's do it."

Chloe watched the scene unfold with wide eyes. She watched as Beca hesitantly grabbed Kate's hand and led her to closet and how Kate seemed excited and was smiling as she walked with Beca. She watched as Beca looked at Kate with a smile and closed the closet door behind them and she watched as she heard a body slam against the door.

* * *

Beca walked with Kate to the closet and smiled when she saw Kate looking excited, she closed the door behind them and looked at Kate. "So yeah.. we don't have to do anything."

Kate shook her head. "I've been thinking about being alone with you from the moment I saw you standing by your car."

"Really?"

Kate nodded and leaned forward to kiss Beca. "I knew your lips would be soft." She leaned in to kiss Beca again and let out a surprised moan when she felt Beca push her against the door and kiss her back. "Can I assume this means you like me back?" Kate asked as Beca kissed her neck.

Beca stopped and looked at Kate. "I think you are very attractive, but I need to be honest, I'm kind of hung up on someone.. starting something with you right now wouldn't be fair to you."

Kate nodded. "Well I'll be there to help you get over this person." She leaned in and started kissing Beca again. "I think I'll start right now.."

Beca smiled into the kiss. "It might be working."

They had continued kissing, until they heard a loud thump on the door. "You're time is up! Get your asses out here!"

Kate looked at Beca and sighed. "Is it weird that I'm disappointed that this is over."

Beca leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. "Nope, I'm kinda bummed out too... you are an amazing kisser."

Kate grinned. "I'll have to put my number in your phone then so we can do this another time..."

Beca smirked and opened the door. "I'll get my phone."

As they walked out the closet, Kate grabbed Beca and kissed her again. Everyone could see some were smirking and two girls in particular were frowning. Jess looked at Chloe who looked like someone stole her puppy and sighed. "Enough Mitchell, your seven minutes are up, get your ass over here."

Beca quickly backed away from Kate and looked at Jess who was giving her the look Beca knew as the 'we need to talk look'." Beca grabbed her phone and exchanged numbers with Kate before following Jess into the kitchen. When they were alone she was immediately met with a slap to her arm. "What the fuck!"

"Don't what the fuck me.. what the fuck you!"

Beca looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"What the fucking fuck are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean Jess.."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Beca.. come on.. what was that with Kate?"

"We were doing seven minutes in heaven, which you guys made me do!"

Jess nodded. "Yeah we did.. seven minutes in heaven.. after those seven minutes you leave the closet and go your separate ways, not make out some more and exchange digits."

"Fuck you, you don't tell me what to do..."

"Beca..."

"WHAT?"

"You have Chloe.."

"I do? In what world?"

"In this one."

Beca sighed and looked at Jess. "I don't have Chloe.. I know it seemed like it yesterday and this morning, but I don't know it's weird... It's like she's playing me or some shit like that. Kate is nice, she smells great and she's a hell of a kisser."

"Okay but do you know what else she is?"

Beca shook her head with a shrug.

"She's Chloe's cousin, or soon to be.. whatever... Chloe, the girl you want, introduced the two of you."

Beca nodded. "She did.. I'm not doing anything wrong Jess... all we did is make out, and I told her I have a thing for someone else and that I didn't really want anything. She accepted and told me she'd be there and basically told me she'd be willing to wait. Everything is fine so why are you so... worried?"

"I just don't want you fucking up your chance with someone who could be your soulmate... romantically."

Beca's eyes widened, they always talked about finding their soulmates, the one they were meant to be in love with. "Y-You think Chloe is _the_ soulmate?"

Jess nodded. "I do.. I believe it more than Jesse believes in his sappy love movies."

"I don't know Jess.."

"Just think about it, you've only known her for about a week and I can tell you already have these crazy feelings for her. But hey maybe I'm wrong.. maybe Kate could be the one.. or someone we haven't even met yet, but I'm pretty sure it's Chloe."

Beca nodded but before she could say anything Jesse came walking into the room. "Hey Bec, I need a favor.. my cousin is having a birthday party in tomorrow, the DJ bailed.. you think you can fill in? I played him some of your mixes and he was happy the original DJ quit."

Beca smiled. "Sure."

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Cool.. I also need a date..."

Beca laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder as she walked out of the room. "Not happening buddy.."

Jess smirked at Jesse. "And you're thrown into the friend zone again for the umpteenth time!"

Jesse laughed. "Ugh shut up Jess."

* * *

Beca walked back into the room with Jess and Jesse following behind to see the lights dimmed and everyone finding seats. "What's going on here?"

Fat Amy looked at Beca with a smirk. "We're doing your favorite thing DJ... watching movies!"

Beca frowned and Jesse jumped for joy. "Yes!"

"Fuck... no..."

"Oh come on Beca, one movie won't kill you."

Everyone got into seat and Beca was the last one standing, she was trying to decide if she wanted to bail, then she remembered she had to take Chloe and Kate home. She sighed and looked around to see where to sit. The only seats left were next to Stacie and in between Chloe and Kate. She shook her head and sat between the two girls. Kate instantly smiled and scooted closer to her, Chloe doing the same thing. Beca sighed and looked over at Jess who was looking back at her with a small smirk. She knew Beca was in a dilemma.

"So what fantastic movie are we watching?" Beca said sarcastically.

Jesse spoke before anyone else could. "Don't tell her, she'll judge it because of the title. Just watch the movie Bec."

Beca sighed and turned to face the screen.

They were a hour into the movie and Chloe was getting bored, she didn't even know what was going on in the movie. She looked at Beca who had a light smirk on her face. She smiled until she noticed why Beca was smirking. Kate was holding her hand and was whispering in her ear. She lowered her hand and grabbed Beca's other hand. Beca turned to her and smiled at her before giving her attention back to Kate. Chloe sighed and leaned over to talk to Beca. "Follow me.." She whispered in her ear. She stood up and walked out of the room. Beca excused herself telling Kate she'd be back before following Chloe. She walked into the other room with Chloe.

"Is everything alright?"

Chloe nodded and leaned in to kiss Beca. Beca gently pushed her back. "Woah.. what's going on here?"

"I thought we agreed to this..."

"Oh.. we did but I didn't.. I.. you wanna make out right now?"

Chloe bit her lip and nodded before kissing Beca again. The kiss was rough and possessive and Beca felt it, she pushed Chloe back again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. Are you? Are you enjoying your time with Kate?"

Beca sighed. "That's what this is about? Look if you don't want me to talk to her I-"

"No.. do whatever you want, I'm sorry. I'm glad you like her..."

"She's cool.. she reminds me of you.. although she's a bit more flirty."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. She likes to flirt... Do you like that?"

"Uh.. it's a little hot I guess.. I don't know... we should probably go back in there."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca again, softer this time. "Just felt like doing it this time."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Fine by me."

* * *

It was another couple hours when Beca looked at the time and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Shit! Chloe! Kate! We've gotta go!"

Kate groaned. "Becaa can't we stay a little longer?"

"If you guys stay someone else will need to take you home. I've gotta get home right now."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Kate's arm. "Come on Kae, we're leaving with Beca."

Kate sighed. "Fine.. I'll see you guys Monday morning!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and the three girls left. Kate leaned forward in her seat to have a better look at Beca. "So why'd we have to leave? Do you have curfew or something."

Beca laughed and shook her head. "No one tells me what to do, I just have a certain responsibility that I have to be home for."

Kate nodded. "Which is..."

"None of your business..."

Kate put her hands up in surrender. "Okay.. sorry if I overstepped."

Beca nodded. "You didn't."

Beca was soon pulling up to the Beale household. She got out of the car and opened the door for both of them. "Thank you." They both said at the same time. Beca just smiled and nodded as she walked them to the door. They all awkwardly stood there. Neither of the girls wanting to go in before the other.

Chloe looked at Kate and smiled. "Kate? Could you uh, give us a minute?"

Kate looked at Beca and saw her smiling at Chloe, she sighed and kiss Beca on the cheek before slowly entering the house whispering a goodnight.

Beca laughed. "I don't think she wanted to leave.."

Chloe nodded. "I think you've made quite the impression on her."

"Yeah.."

"What do you think of her?"

Beca smiled. "I like her.. Like I said before she reminds me of you.. but more flirty.. she's also got this edginess about her that I like."

Chloe frowned a bit. "Am I gonna lose my kissing buddy?"

Beca smirked and gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips. "I don't think so, not anytime soon anyway."

Chloe smiled and was leaning in to kiss Beca again when suddenly the door opened. "Oh... sorry... I-I didn't know.." Kate looked at Beca with a frown. "I thought you were single.."

"I am.. We just kiss occasionally..."

Kate nodded. She walked to Beca and hugged her, Chloe could tell she was whispering something in her ear but couldn't tell what she was saying. She backed away with a quick peck on Beca's lips and skipped back inside after putting something in Beca's hand.

"What was that?"

Beca shrugged as she looked at what was in her hand with a smirk.

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw Kate's underwear in Beca's hand.

"Like you said I've made quite the impression on her."

* * *

 **A/N: You guys thought Jess was gonna be the problem didn't you? Lol Let me know what you guys think and again thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you guys are enjoying.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe walked into the lunchroom with a sigh when she saw Kate once again sitting next to Beca. Kate had been here for a little over a month now and was sticking to Beca like glue. She hardly got any alone time with Beca anymore because of her and it seemed like Beca was starting to get really close to Kate. Chloe sat down across from them with a small smile. "Hey guys.."

Beca looked up at Chloe with a smile. "Hey Chlo how was your weekend?"

"Boring, I did absolutely nothing... I should've called one of you guys."

Kate nodded. "You should have, Beca and I spent the whole weekend together, it would have been nice having you around too."

Chloe's eyes widened at the new information. "Yeah I bet... Beca can I talk to you for a minute?"

Beca stood up. "Uh yeah sure, we'll be back Kae."

They walked into the bathroom and Chloe took a deep breath. "What is going on with you and Kate?"

Beca shrugged. "Nothing.. we just like hanging out."

"Hanging out like you and I do or hanging out like couples do?"

Beca shut her eyes and bit her lip.

"Beca!"

"Maybe both.. we may or may not be together.. we're not exactly exclusive yet... it's not serious."

Chloe's heart dropped. "You said yet.."

"What?"

"You said that you're not exclusive yet.."

Beca nodded. "Yeah..."

"Do you want to be exclusive with her."

Beca shrugged. "I don't know.. maybe."

Chloe sighed. "How come you haven't talked to me about this.."

"This is all new Chloe, I haven't talked to anyone about this! All I know is that Kate is a really awesome girl and I like her a lot."

Chloe nodded. "Okay.." She gave Beca a sad smile and watched as she walked out of the bathroom. Chloe walked back into the lunchroom a few minutes later and saw Kate sitting on Beca's lap with her arm wrapped around her. "Have you guys seen Bree?"

Beca nodded. "She's running lines with Stacie, we start filming today."

"Oh okay.. should you and I practice?"

"I don't think you guys need to, you both have a natural chemistry.. I don't know what it is, but I think it'll turn out great!"

Beca smiled and kissed Kate's cheek. "Thanks for believing in me."

Kate grinned. "Of course!"

Chloe nodded. "Okay then, so when are we doing this?"

"Um around four-thirty... I have some things to take care of after school, but after that I'm free."

"Alright sounds good."

"Will you be able to drive me home Bec?"

Beca looked at Kate and shook her head. "I can't I have to that thing.."

"What thing?"

"You know.."

Chloe watched as Kate came to realization. "OH! That thing.. I can help you, it easier when I do.."

Chloe looked at them in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"

Beca stood up and looked at Chloe. "I uh.. it's nothing... I'm gonna go get a soda."

Chloe watched as Beca left, she looked at Kate with a frown. "What's going on?"

"Chloe I can't tell you.."

"Kate." Chloe whined.

"It not my place to tell you okay!"

"How do you know things about her that I don't? I was her friend first!"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm closer to Beca than you are, speaking of that.. we kind of have this thing going, but I know you and Beca are close so I just wanted to tell you I plan asking Beca to officially be my girlfriend later."

"I-I what?"

"What do you think?"

Before Chloe could respond Jess sat down at the table. "Hey losers!"

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Jess hey!"

Kate stood up. "Hey Jess. I'm just gonna go get me a soda too, I'll be back!"

Chloe sighed as Kate walked away. Jess looked at Chloe with a small frown. "What's wrong?"

Chloe buried her face in her hands. "Everything." She mumbled out. "This whole thing with Beca, we had a nice thing going and then it started slowing down.. now I know it's because she's getting kinda serious with Kate..."

"And that bothers you?"

"YES! Beca's suppose to be sharing secrets with me and spending her weekends with me, but instead she chooses to do it with her... what does she have that I don't?"

"Feelings for Beca.."

Chloe scoffed. "If anyone has feelings for Beca it's definitely me." As soon as she said it her hands covered her mouth. "Oh my god!"

Jess grinned. "You finally admitted it! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you girl but you need to get it together. Beca is crazy about you still, but you have to make your move before Kate does."

"I-I can't do that to Kate.."

"I think Kate knows how you guys feel about each other. She always makes little comments about how the two of you are so cute and how you guys would be perfect for each other."

Chloe frowned. "Then why is she doing this? Why is she pursuing Beca?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know.. I think she genuinely likes Beca and knows Beca has a great heart so maybe she thinks that if you won't give her the love she deserves then she will... or you know it could be something completely different."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah.. Thank you Jess for being here for me."

"No problem.. I kinda feel guilty."

"Why?"

"I first came back here because of Stacie... she uh she wanted me to take Beca's attention and keep her away from you, and the first two days I was doing it.. but then I saw you guys together. I saw the sparkle in Beca's eye when she saw you, and like I told Stacie, Beca comes first no matter what so I stopped my antics and instead tried to help you guys get together, but then Kate came and well you've seen what's been going on this past month."

Chloe nodded. "Wow.. Stacie is such a fucking bitch."

"Yeah, for some reason she doesn't want you to have her."

"I KNOW! She isn't getting into fights with Kate. I don't understand."

"Me either, but you're gonna get Beca today..."

"How?"

Jess smirked at her. "Let's just say we're gonna have to make some changes to the script..."

* * *

Kate walked up to Beca with a grin. "Hey."

Beca smiled at her. "Hey.. why'd you leave Chloe?"

"I didn't, Jess came so I figured I'd come and wait in line with my favorite brunette."

Beca smirked. "Well your company is always welcome."

Kate leaned in and kissed Beca. "So I was thinking after we take care of your sister we could go out on a date? Like a real one.."

"You have a sister Beca?"

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "I uh.. yeah."

"How come you never told me?"

Beca shrugged. "It wasn't much of secret.."

Chloe frowned. "So what is the secret?"

Beca sighed and Kate wrapped an arm around Beca. "Just tell her Bec."

Chloe slightly rolled her eyes at Kate but looked back Beca. "Well.."

"My sister lives with me.. an only me, my mom is dead and my dad, well I know I told you he's dead but he isn't, he's a drunk and he's never around. My grandmother knew of the situation my family was in so she left everything to me when she died. My sister is sick and I'm not suppose to be taking care of her because I'm a minor myself. I'm only seventeen, if people found out about us the state could take her and I'd lose her... I just- I can't lose her..."

Chloe looked at Beca with sad eyes. "I understand Beca but you could've told me.. is that why you take off sometimes?"

Beca nodded her head. "My sister is eight and she depends on me a lot.. she needs me, I have to be there to give her her medicine, make sure she eats what she is suppose to, help her with her homework, everything! So I decided to stop fucking around, stay in school, do everything I can to be the best person I can be so that I can take care of her."

Chloe nodded and pulled Beca to her wrapping her in her arms.

"Chlo you're fucking up my rep."

"Bec I don't give a damn about your reputation right now."

Kate smiled at the two. "You should come with us after school, you can meet Riley.."

Chloe looked at Beca for confirmation and she smiled and nodded. "Okay cool." The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Kate hugged Beca and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before making her way to class. "She looked pretty comfortable kissing you.."

Beca nodded. "I told you things are moving forward with us."

"Yeah.. let's head to class."

Beca smiled and nodded. "After you m'lady."

They walked into the classroom and sat down at their seats. "So do you want to go straight to my house or do you want me to drop you off at your house and pick you up later."

"Um I guess we could go straight to your house, I don't have anything to do anyway."

Beca nodded. "Ms. Mitchell, Ms. Beale is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Chloe looked at her teacher with wide eyes. "I uh.. um.. w-"

Beca jumped in. "We saw what was written on the board about the project and decided to start talking about something we'd like to do, assuming we are able to pick our own partners."

The teacher raised an eyebrow up at Beca. "Oh really? And what exactly did you come up with?"

"We were thinking a seven layer density column, you know getting different liquids and seeing what is more dense than the other and seeing if we can pour them into a column."

The teacher nodded before looking at Chloe. "And what do you think about it Ms. Beale."

"Um I think it would be something cool for us to do, we haven't exactly decided because we just started talking about it, but um I think we might go with that. Layering different liquids and seeing if they will stay in place seems cool."

The teacher smiled. "Very well then, class I hope the rest of you follow in Ms. Beale and Ms. Mitchell's footsteps and get serious about your work, this is the year that counts. Everybody pair up and we'll discuss projects. Beca and Chloe, you two may continue to discuss your density column."

Beca nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Archer."

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes when the teacher turned away. "Look at you, quick thinker."

Beca smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad I noticed the board."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah and you came up with a project on the spot that sounds kind of awesome."

"Yeah.. I know a think or two about science."

"And she's smart too! My my Mitchell you're adding on to the list of things I like about you."

Beca smirked and moved her desk closer to Chloe's. "You have a list?"

Chloe nodded.

Beca leaned closer. "Name five..."

Chloe smirked and looked around the room before leaning closer to Beca. "Your eyes... your tattoos... your piercings... your personality... your heart... do you want more because I could keep going..."

Beca looked Chloe in the eyes and smiled at her. "You are amazing Chloe and I am so glad you came into my life."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and smiled at her. "I'm glad too Bec, I-"

 _*bzzz*_

Chloe looked down at her phone. "Hang on a sec."

 _[Stace 12:15 PM] I was watching you, come in the hallway!_

 _[Chloe 12:16 PM] What the hell does that mean? Why were you watching me, and for what?_

 _[Stace 12:17 PM] Just come to the fucking hall way!_

Chloe sighed and raised her hand, gaining the teachers attention. "Yes Ms. Beale?"

"May I be excused for a moment?"

The teacher nodded. Chloe looked at Beca and gave her a small smile. "I'll be right back, start working on a hypothesis or something, I won't be long."

Beca nodded and watched as Chloe walked out of the room. Chloe walked into the hallway with a sigh and was immediately pulled away from the door. "Stacie what the hell?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Chloe?"

Chloe frowned. "What did I do now Stacie?"

"I saw you and Beca, I was walking past the classroom and saw you guys flirting. How could you do that to Kate?"

"I didn't do anything wrong Stacie! Get off my fucking back about this, it isn't your business!"

"It is my business, Kate is my friend and you're trying to take her girlfriend away."

"Stacie, Beca is not Kate's girlfriend, not yet anyway.. and why the hell are you so accepting of them having a relationship, but when you thought Beca and I did it was an issue."

Stacie just rolled her eyes and started walking away. "I'm watching you Chloe.. I'll see you tonight."

Chloe sighed and walked back into the classroom. "You okay Chlo?"

Chloe shrugged. "I think I need to reevaluate the people I call friends..."

"What happened?"

"Stacie.. She's telling to me to back off of you and that you are Kate's.."

Beca frowned. "I don't understand that girl."

"Me either."

Beca grabbed her hand. "But you don't need to listen to Stacie.. you're not doing anything wrong, and if you were I'd tell you.. Kate and I aren't committed to each other yet. I can do whatever I want." Beca looked around the classroom then back at Chloe. "For example, I could do this if I wanted to..."

Before Chloe could question what she meant, Beca had her lips pressed against hers. It was over far to quickly for Chloe's liking. "W-What was that?"

"That, my beautiful redhead was me doing something I've been wanting to for awhile. I've missed being weird with you.."

"Well it wasn't my fault, you started messing around with Kate.."

Beca smiled. "Kate and I haven't done anything except kiss, we get close but I always stop it.. honestly I always feel like I'm cheating on you.."

Before Chloe could say anything the bell rung signalling the end of class. Beca smiled at Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you after school."

Chloe nodded with a smile on her face and watched as Beca walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Chloe?... Chloe!" When Chloe's eyes came back to focus she saw Aubrey and Stacie staring at her.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd your mind go off to?"

Chloe shrugged. "I was thinking about something.. what's up you guys?"

"Class is almost over, I was asking you if you needed a ride home."

Chloe shook her head. "Nah, I'm going to Beca's house after school. We're gonna start filming and stuff."

Stacie frowned. "Does _Kate_ know about this?"

Chloe looked at Stacie and rolled her eyes. "Yes she knows about it, she's gonna be there too."

Stacie's frown stayed in place. "How come Bree and I didn't hear about the get together at Becs?"

"Stacie it isn't a get together, we're filming."

"But we're in it too!"

Aubrey nodded. "I think we should be there too, we are in the film."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Okay.. how about we all walk out together and you guys can come with me while I wait for Beca and you guys can ask her yourself."

Stacie nodded. "Fine by me."

They walked out of the classroom after the bell rang and went into the parking lot to wait for Beca. After a few minutes Beca pulled up and looked at the girls in confusion. "Hey.."

Stacie walked over to Beca and leaned in the window. "Hey Bec, how come you didn't invite Bree and I to your house to start filming?"

"I was going to text you guys later.. I've got some things to take care of and I wanna get everything together before you guys come."

"Oh... okay." Stacie kissed Beca on the cheek and stepped away from the car. "See you later then."

Beca wiped off her cheek in disgust and watched as Stacie and Aubrey walked away. Chloe got in Beca's car with a grin. "You look like you enjoy that kiss on the cheek."

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up Chloe." Beca started to pull off until she heard someone yelling wait. She look out the window and saw Kate running to the car. "Shit! I forgot Kate."

Chloe laughed as Kate ran up to the car out of breath. "What the hell Beca, why were you about to leave me?"

"I'm sorry Kate.. I sort of forgot."

"How the hell do you forget your girlfriend?"

"You're not my gir-" Beca stopped seeing the look on Kate's face. "I'm sorry Kate.. we were talking to Aubrey and Stacie and I guess I got distracted."

Kate nodded and got in the backseat. "I see you remembered Chloe."

"Kate.."

"What? I'm just saying."

"Chloe was waiting for me.."

Chloe turned in her seat and looked at Kate. "Yeah and even if she did remember me over you, that's your problem.. maybe your not making yourself memorable enough."

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh really.. please do tell what I have to do to become memorable.."

"Guys can we not do this.. please!"

Chloe sighed and reached over to grab Beca's hand. "I'm sorry Bec."

Kate leaned forward and turned Beca's face to hers and kissed her. "Yeah. I'm sorry babe."

Chloe frowned and looked out the window, Kate smirked and sat back in her seat and Beca just cleared her throat and started the car. "Let's go..."

* * *

They pulled up to the house twenty minutes later and Chloe's mouth fell open. "Wow.."

"It's not much.."

"Not much? Beca your house makes my house look like a shed... it's beautiful!"

Beca smiled. "It was my grandma's she left it to me."

"This place looks great!"

They walked inside and soon heard the rapid sound of footsteps approaching them. Chloe smiled as she saw a little brunette run to Beca. "You're home!"

Beca hugged her and kissed her on top of her head. "Of course I am! It's three-thirty I told you I'd be here, did you make it home from school okay?"

The little girl nodded and looked at Kate with a grin. "I missed you Kate!"

Kate smiled and hugged her. "I missed you too Ry."

"Who's that?"

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe closer to them. "This is Chloe.."

Chloe watched as the girls eyes lit up and she hugged Chloe. "I'm so glad I could finally meet you! Beca talks about you all the time!"

Chloe smiled and hugged her back. "She does does she? What does she say?"

Beca blushed as her sister started telling her the things she said. "She always says how pretty you are and how nice you are. She told me you always smell sweet and she was right." She leaned in closer to Chloe and whispered in her ear. "Don't tell Kate this, but I think she likes you more."

Chloe smiled and nodded before whispering back in her ear. "I like her too."

She grinned at Chloe and stuck out her hand. "I'm Riley by the way."

Chloe smiled. "It's so great to meet you Riley, I can't wait to get to know you more."

Beca smiled at the two and grabbed Riley's hand. "Okay Ry let's get you your medicine while Kate makes you something to eat." Kate nodded and walked to the kitchen leaving Beca, Chloe, and Riley.

"Chloe doesn't have to leave does she?"

Beca shook her head. "No she can stay, I told her the truth like you told me too."

Riley smiled. "Really! She knows what's wrong with me and that it's just you and me against the world?"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with you Ry, but yeah I told her how I was taking care of you and how she couldn't tell because someone could try and take you away." She looked at Chloe. "Can you sit with her for a minute, I've gotta get her medicine."

Chloe nodded. "Of course." Beca walked out the room and smiled at Riley. "Sooo.."

"How come you won't date my sister?"

"What?"

"Beca and I are close, she tells me everything.. well almost everything, but she told me she really likes you and that she asked you out a couple times but you always say no. Beca was really sad one time..."

Chloe frowned. "Really?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, she had came from your house and she told me that she kissed you and you kissed her back and that you guys were gonna start dating, but then later on in the night I came in her room and saw her frowning at her phone. I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me, but I saw her phone and I saw you said you didn't want to be with her. She was upset, so I comforted her like she does me and we fell asleep."

Chloe sighed. "I- she told me it was fine.."

"Beca always says things are fine when she's hurt."

Chloe thought back to all the times Beca told her everything was fine and sighed. "I made a mistake, I really like your sister, but now Kate, who is basically my cousin likes her and they sorta date."

Riley nodded. "I can distract Kate if you want me to.. You and Beca can talk things out... my sister does so much for me, I just want her to be happy and be with the one she wants. Hopefully things will get better.."

"What things will get better?"

They turned their heads and saw Beca walking back in the room with the medicine. "Nothing sis.."

Beca nodded and sat next to Riley. "Ready?"

Riley nodded her head and shut her eyes as Beca poked her with the needle. Chloe watched, silently wondering what was wrong with Riley. It was as if Riley had read her mind as she started to speak. "I have diabetes, if I'm not properly taken care of things can get real bad for me.."

Chloe nodded. "It looks like you're in good hands."

Riley grinned. "Yeah.. I am."

Kate walked in the room a few minutes later with a smile. "Someone must be hungry."

Riley nodded. "Yeah I am... Can you and I eat in the kitchen? I wanna tell you about my day at school."

Beca frowned. "Hey! Don't you wanna talk to me about your day?"

"Later, you can talk to Chloe." She winked at Chloe and walked out of the room with Kate.

Beca looked at Chloe. "What was that about?"

Chloe laughed. "Your sister wanted us to talk alone... she's trying to hook us up."

"What?"

"She told me that she wants you and I to be together.."

"I'm sorry Chloe she-"

"No it's fine.. I want us to be together too.."

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "What?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you guys enjoyed. I decided to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger here, let me know what you think. And as always thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean a lot and I am glad you guys are enjoying it.**

 **Oh and it looks like things might be clearing up for our girls doesn't it... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"What?"

Chloe walked to closer to Beca with a small smile. "I said I want us to be together... I was afraid before, and I couldn't accept my feelings for you, I didn't want to, but can't deny myself what I've wanted from the moment I saw you."

Beca was speechless she didn't know what to say. "I uh.. a-are you being serious?"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Dixie chick serious."

"I-I don't know what that means.."

Chloe laughed. "It means that I am _very_ serious. I want to be with you Beca, I'm sorry about all those other times but this time I mean it, you're all I want, you're all I've ever wanted."

Beca looked in the direction Kate and Riley went and looked back at Chloe. "I- I don't know if I can do this."

"Beca please just-"

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's that I don't know if you truly want to be with me. We've been here before and I got my hopes up, only for you to shoot me down. I can't keep doing that with you Chloe and it's not just you and I anymore.. Kate's apart of this too, she means something to me and I don't think it would be right for me to leave her and start dating you just for you to decide you don't want this."

"I do Beca I-"

"Guys Stacie and Aubrey just pulled up..."

Chloe sighed at the interruption and saw Kate looking at them skeptically once she realized how close they were. "What's going on here?"

Chloe let go of Beca's hands and shook her head. "Nothing.. we were practicing."

Kate nodded. "I'm gonna go let them in."

Chloe looked back at Beca once Riley left the room. "I mean it Beca and I will prove it to you."

Before Beca could say anything Stacie and Aubrey walked in the room. Beca looked at them with a small frown. "I told you guys I'd text you when you could come.."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "We already know about everything Beca so really there is no point in trying to hide, we were your best friends once upon a time you know."

Beca nodded. "Yeah.."

Aubrey waved. "I'm sorry we came before you said so Beca, Stace here was so excited and couldn't wait and she's my ride soo.."

"I understand, it's fine."

Riley came skipping into the room and grinned when she saw all the girls. "Wow! It's like a reunion!" She ran up to Stacie and hugged her. "I missed you so much, why don't you come around anymore?"

Stacie squatted so she was at eye level with Riley and hugged her. "Your sister and I aren't as close as we use to be, I've missed you too though and if Beca will allow it I'll come around more to see you."

Riley looked at Beca with hopeful eyes and Beca sighed. "Yeah I guess that'd be okay.."

Riley smiled and hugged Stacie again. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, she looked over and saw Aubrey staring at her. "Didn't you miss me too?"

Riley grinned and ran into Aubrey's arms. "Of course! It's just Stacie always played with me while you and Beca talked."

Aubrey laughed. "Yeah I know."

Riley moved out of the embrace and smiled at everyone. "I guess I should get out of your way now.. is Jessica coming?"

Beca nodded. "Jess will be here soon, and you don't have to go anywhere, sit over there and you can watch us and tell us what you think."

"Yes! I can be like a director!"

"Sounds good to me."

Aubrey frowned. "So who's going to be doing the filming?"

"Oh I asked Jesse, Michael, and Luke to help us out, they're driving with Jess."

Aubrey sighed. "Oh.."

"What's wrong?"

"Michael and I sorta broke up.."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

Stacie's eyes widened. "What? When the hell did that happen?"

"A couple weeks ago.."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You've been so wrapped up in yourself lately.."

"I'm sorry."

Before anyone else could say anything Jess walked in the room with Jesse, Luke and Michael following. "Your filming crew has officially arrived!"

Beca nodded. "Cool, let's get this started."

* * *

They had been filming for two hours now and they were saving all of Beca and Chloe's filming scenes for last, mainly because Beca wanted to watch everyone elses performance first. Everything was going good and they were getting to the end of the script to where their characters finally admit they have feelings for each other. Chloe looked at Jess who was looking back at her with a grin. Beca finished her lines and Chloe took a deep breath before remembering what she and Jess had came up with.

"I know you've been hurt before _A_ _nna_ but I want you to know that it won't happen again. You mean so much to me and I just want to show you that. You have been all that I have been able to think about and the thought of not having you is sickening. I know we are friends, but you've always been more than a friend to me _An_ _na,_ you've been nothing but sweet and kind to me from the moment we met."

Everyone looked down at their scripts in confusion seeing that Chloe wasn't saying anything that was on the script. Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes.

"What are you saying _Brittany_?"

"I'm saying that I've messed up in the past but I know now that I want you in my future, as more than just a friend."

Beca looked around the room at everyone to find everyone else looking at them with confusion on their faces. She looked back at Chloe and sighed. "I don't know if I can do this _Brittany._ "

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and stepped closer to her. "I promise I mean it this time..." She leaned in and kissed Beca. The kissed lasted for a few seconds before they heard Jess yell out. "Cut!"

Chloe blushed as she backed away, she nervously looked at Beca, but all her nerves went away when she saw Beca smiling at her. Beca looked at everyone with a grin. "I think that was the one."

Jess nodded. "It definitely was!"

Kate looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Am I the only one who's gonna ask what the hell that was?"

Stacie shook her head. "No I'm wondering the same thing.. because what you guys did was sure as hell not apart of the script, well the kiss was, but the dialogue.."

Beca looked at the two girls and sighed. "Last minute changes... Kate, you and I are gonna have a talk later.."

Kate nodded and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we are."

Everyone walked over to the monitor and looked over at the screens. "Wow Beca this looks really good! You have great equipment!" Aubrey said with a grin.

"Thanks, I had to get the best, I want this to look professional."

"Well it does.. and may I say you did an amazing job "acting" it seemed as if it was true feelings."

Beca just looked at Aubrey with a smirk and Aubrey winked at her.

Beca cleared her throat and clapped her hands together, gathering everyone's attention. "Okay that's a wrap today! I'd say our first day was a success. I'm gonna look through the clips and edit things and I'll let you guys know if there is anything I might want to re-film."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah like that whole last scene that wasn't written."

Beca sighed. "Kate I think it went well, so we improvised, what's the harm in doing that?"

"That improv seemed really real and you seemed to have forgotten that you have something with someone else!"

Aubrey looked at everyone and cleared her throat. "Well look at the time... I think we should get going... Stacie?"

"Nah. I think we should stick around for a bit."

"Stacie!" Aubrey called out.

She sighed and waved. "See you guys later..."

Jess nodded and looked at the boys she came with. "We should head out too.." They all nodded in agreement and said goodbye before walking out. The room now only held Beca, Riley, Kate, and Chloe. Riley cleared her throat. "Um I'm just gonna go to my room for a bit.. Bec let me know if you make or order anything for dinner." She looked at Chloe and then back at Beca. "And uh please make the right choice."

Beca nodded and watched as Riley walked out of the room. She looked over at Chloe. "Would you mind hanging out with Ry for a bit? I kinda want to talk to Kate alone."

Chloe nodded and walked out of the room to find Riley. When Chloe walked in Kate looked at Beca with a sad smile. "And this is the part where you explain to me how you've been in love with Chloe the whole time and that you want to be with her and that we have to end what we have.."

Beca sighed. "I'm not in love with Chloe, but I do have strong feelings for her. Look Kate I told you from the day we met that I-"

"Yeah I know Beca.. you were still hung up on someone. I later figured out it was Chloe, but I thought that maybe, just maybe I could get you to fall for me. I never thought Chloe would date you. Back home in New York there was this girl who liked Chloe, it seemed like Chloe liked her back, but she swore she didn't and said she wasn't gay. So I thought maybe we'd have a chance, but I guess I was wrong."

"Did.. did you try to get with me out of pity because you knew I had a thing for Chloe and you thought Chloe wouldn't share those feelings?"

Kate's eyes widened. "NO! I... When I first walked out of Chloe's house that day I was instantly curious as to who you were, you're so damn sexy and you give off this vibe so I was already into you, then you told me you were into someone and I kinda figured it was Chlo so maybe yeah... a hint of pity, but mainly me wanting to get to know you and be with you... I really like you Beca.. I'm like borderline loving you.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Kate..."

"It's okay Beca.. I know."

"But-"

"Go be with Chloe." Kate sighed. "It's what's best... you two always are so happy together and you guys would look really cute together, just take it easy on the cuteness around me for awhile okay?"

Beca nodded. "I uh I don't know what to say..."

Kate gave Beca a small smile and walked closer to her. "You don't have to say anything." She leaned in and gave Beca one last passion filled kiss. "I love you Beca..."

Before Beca could say anything else she walked out of the room and out of the house. Beca looked at the departing figure with tears in her eyes, she was having mixed emotions. She was happy that Chloe wanted her and that she could be with her, but she was sad that she had to do that to Kate, especially since she admitted that she loved her.

Chloe walked in the room a couple minutes later. "Did she leave?"

Beca nodded.

"Is she okay?"

Beca nodded and then shrugged. "She uh she told me she loved me... then she told me you and I should be together and then she left.."

Chloe walked over to Beca and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm good I ju-"

They were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. They walked to the door and saw Kate standing there with an awkward smile. "My dad is uh out with Alice and they can't pick me up.. so uh-"

"I'll drive you home Kae."

Kate gave them a tight lipped smile. "Thanks.."

Beca called Riley down after deciding that she would take them out for dinner after dropping Kate off.

"Yeah Beca?"

"Grab your sweater, we're gonna go out to eat after I take Kate home."

"Why can't Kate come with us to eat?"

Beca looked to where Kate was patiently waiting by the car and looked back at Riley. "Kate and I need a break from each other, she's a little upset and being around me for too long will be awkward."

Riley nodded. "Okay." She skipped off and got her sweater.

The car ride was awkward to say the least, when everyone started getting into the car both Chloe and Kate tried to sit in the passengers seat, Kate just sighed and got in the back with Riley. Driving to Kate's house was no better, there was an awkward silence and when she turned on the radio a song that she and Kate listen to together came on. Beca cleared her throat and turned the radio back off. Riley feeling the tension in the air spoke. "A boy in my class told me I was pretty today.. I think I like him, he told me he likes me but he likes my friend too."

Beca looked at Riley through the rear view mirror. "Don't worry about him Ry, you're too young to be thinking about dating anyone."

Chloe laughed. "Oh come on Bec it's just a little crush.." She turned in her seat a bit to look at Riley. "You go up to him and tell him to pick who he wants because stringing two friends along is wrong."

"Chloe!"

Chloe looked at Beca with a grin. "What?"

"My sister doesn't need to be dating anyone, she's eight!"

Chloe shrugged. "What's his name?"

Riley smiled. "Caleb."

"Caleb?" Chloe said with wide eyes.

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

"His name wouldn't happen to be Caleb Beale would it?"

Riley grinned. "It is! How'd you know?"

Beca looked at Chloe briefly before looking back at the road. "That's her brother."

"Well would you look at that.. I guess the Beale's have some type of power of you Mitchell's." Kate said with a smirk.

Chloe winked at Beca with a grin. "I guess so."

Riley was still in shock and finally spoke. "Caleb is your brother?"

"Yeah. He's spoken to me about Sara.. your friend I'm guessing?"

Riley nodded and sighed. "Yeah.. I guess I know who he likes more."

Chloe shook her head. "No, he use to talk about her a lot, but lately he hasn't. Maybe it's because of you. Oh! Maybe we can pick him after we drop Kate off and go on like a double date!"

"Dude no!"

Riley grinned. "That would be awesome!"

Kate let out a sigh relief when Beca pulled up to her house. "I'll see you guys later." She quickly opened her door and tried to walk out before Beca stopped her.

"Wait!.. Let me walk you to your door."

Kate smiled and shook her head. "It's fine Bec you don't have to. Go pick up Caleb and go on your double date, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." She got out of the car and waved to them before walking into her house.

Beca took a deep breath. "Well to your house it is, call ahead so he'll be ready."

Chloe nodded and called her house, telling her mom that she was going to take Caleb out. They got to the house ten minutes later and Caleb came running out with a grin, Laura not far behind. "Hello Beca."

Beca smiled and waved. "Hey Mrs. Beale."

"Oh you don't have to call me that sweetheart, Laura is fine... Where's Kate?"

"We just dropped her off actually, I need to talk to you later okay?"

Laura looked at her daughter skeptically but nodded her head. "Okay, we'll talk when you get back."

"Okay."

Caleb walked up to the car and opened the backseat, gasping when he saw who was in on of the seats. "Riley?!"

Riley grinned and nodded.

"Wow! What are you doing here?"

"Beca is my sister."

"Really? That's awesome. I love Beca!"

Beca grinned. "I love you too Caleb." She gave him a high five and smirked as he looked at her sister again.

"So where are we going?"

Riley smiled at him. "We're going on a date silly."

"A date! I haven't asked you yet.."

"You were going to ask me?"

Caleb nodded. "Mhm."

Chloe grinned at the two. "Aww you guys are so sweet."

* * *

They had been at the restaurant for a little over an hour when Beca looked at the time and decided it was time to go. "Okay I think we should head out now, it nearing seven and I gotta give Ry her medicine and give her bath and everything before bed time which is eight."

Chloe smiled. "Wow you are really... something, not what I expected."

"How so?"

"My first day of school Aubrey and Stacie were all like. Beca's a bad ass, don't mess with her, she'll talk to you if she wants, and I will admit, you were intimidating for the first couple of minutes but then you were cool, and now your like a responsible adult. You're taking on duties you shouldn't have to and you're raising a kid, quite well I have to say."

Beca smiled. "Well thank you for the compliment? I don't know if I should feel offended by you saying I'm not a bad ass or not.. but yeah I just I had a scare with her a while back and I realized I couldn't be the way I was because I wasn't properly taking care of Ry you know.. I almost lost her and that's something that can't happen, I'm nothing without her. I love her so much."

Riley looked up from her plate and smiled. "I love you too Beca." She said with a mouth full of food.

"Hey remember what I said... chew your food."

Riley chewed up her food and swallowed. "Sorry."

Beca smiled. "It's fine. You guys all finished?"

Everyone nodded and Beca left to pay the bill after a quick argument with Chloe over who would be paying.

They were now pulling up to Chloe's house and Beca walked Caleb and Chloe to the door after Caleb hugged Riley goodbye. Chloe opened the door for Caleb and told him she'd be in the house in a minute. She looked back at Beca with a small smile. "Soo.."

Beca nodded and awkwardly looked around. "Sooo..."

"I um had a really great time with you today. I mean I always have a good time with you, but especially today because we are dating.. I mean I think we are, right? Are we da-"

Chloe was silenced by Beca's lips on her own. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Beca. Beca pulled away with a grin and one last peck to her lips. "Chloe will you officially be my girlfriend? And if you say yes you have to stick to that answer."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Yes! Of course!"

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again. "I should let you go before one of your parents come out here."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. I'm gonna tell my mom about us, I don't want her finding out before I tell her.'

Beca smiled and nodded. "That's fine, I want everyone to know that I finally got you!"

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca before opening the door. "Call me when you get home okay?"

Beca nodded. "Will do."

Chloe walked into her house with a small smile on her face, her smile went away when she saw her mother standing there. "Mom.. di-did you see?"

Laura shook her head. "See what?"

"Nothing.."

"Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Laura smiled and nodded. "Okay, give me a sec to get Caleb ready for bed and i'll be with you in a sec. Go sit in the living room."

Chloe nodded and waited for her mom to come back. While her mom was gone Chloe was left with her thoughts. _'What if my mom flips out? What if she bans me from seeing her? What if she ships me off to some straight camp or boarding school, or worse... grandma's house.'_ Chloe shuddered thinking about it. Her thoughts were short lived when Laura came walking back into the room.

"Okay honey what's going on?"

Chloe took a deep breath. "Okay.. For started I think I'm gay... or maybe bi? I don't know.. but yeah.. and I uh kinda go out with Beca now."

Laura's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh no please don't hate me mom. I don't want to go anywhere, I wanna be with Beca. Don't hate me ple-"

"Chloe sweetheart calm down, I don't hate you I just needed a second to get it through my head... I thought Beca was dating Kate.."

Chloe sighed. "They weren't really dating per se, more like hanging out with the occasional kiss." Chloe thought about it and sighed. "Although Kate seemed to have been really into Beca... When Beca told her she didn't want to move forward with what they had and wanted to be with me she told her she loved her, but then told her that she and I should be together."

Laura nodded. "I don't know if that was right Chlo."

"I know mom, but really Beca and I had this thing going, and then Kate came and it stopped. But Beca and I have these strong genuine feelings for each other that we've had since the day we met. This may sound rude, but Kate was there to keep Beca occupied while I got my shit together and figured out my feelings."

"You know I haven't seen you smile the way you just were when you walked in the house... was that because of Beca?"

Chloe nodded. "We had just finished uh kissing and I just had an amazing night with her, even with Caleb and her sister there."

Laura smiled and leaned over to hug Chloe. "That's all I want, your happiness. Have Beca come over for dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I will." Before she could say anything else her phone started ringing. She grinned seeing it was Beca. Laura smiled at Chloe and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you talk to your girlfriend, goodnight."

Chloe smiled. "Goodnight mom." She answered the phone as she walked to her room. "Hello?"

 _Hey Chloe._

"Hey! Made it home okay?"

 _Yup made back in one piece, Riley's in the tub right now._

Chloe jumped onto her bed with a grin. "Oh okay, well I'm glad you guys made it home safely."

 _Yup safe and sound... Did you talk with your mom?_

 _"_ I did and it went pretty well... she wants you to come over for dinner."

 _"Oh man.. gotta bring out that Mitchell charm I guess."_

Chloe laughed. "Like that'll help you.."

 _"Hey it got me you didn't it?"_

"Touche"

 _I should probably go now, I gotta get Riley's clothes ready for tomorrow and get her pajamas on her, so I'll see you tomorrow._

"Okay then."

 _Oh and I'll drive you to school, Caleb too._

"You don't have to."

 _Yeah.. but I want to.. I'll see you later babe, goodnight._

"Goodnight." Chloe was grinning ear to ear as Beca calling her babe played back in her head continuously. "She called my babe!" She said to herself as she laid on her bed. "I'm Beca Mitchell's girlfriend!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter lol SO glad you guys are enjoying the story though. Thanks for all reviews, favorites and follows! Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe bounced down the steps the next morning with a grin on her face. "Good morning beautiful family." She was greeted with a chorus of good mornings from her mom, dad, and brother.

"What got you so chipper this morning Chloe?"

Chloe grinned. "Nothing daddy, just extremely happy today.."

He nodded. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this Beca character I'm hearing about does it?"

Chloe's face reddened and she looked over at Laura. "Mom! I wanted to ease him into it.."

Richard laughed. "Chloe you don't have to ease me into anything, it's fine. I just want you to be careful and I do expect her to be here for dinner one of these days."

Chloe nodded. "Of course daddy. I'm glad you're accepting of this."

"I'll accept you no matter what sweetheart. Do you need a ride to school, because if so you should grab your things, I'm leaving in five."

Chloe shook her head. "Beca's picking me up. She offered to take Cal too because he's friends with her sister."

Caleb grinned. "Yeah! Beca's little sister is Riley, we all went on a date last night."

Melissa and Richard chuckled. "Okay then." He looked at the time on his watch and stood up. "Okay you guys I gotta head out now." He kissed Melissa and gave Chloe and Caleb kisses on the forehead. "I love you guys, I'll see you later."

Beca pulled up five minutes later and knocked on the door. Chloe ran to the door and opened it with a grin. "Hey.."

Beca smiled. "Hey."

"Hey Chloe!"

Chloe looked away from Beca and smiled at Riley. "Hey Riley, good morning! Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "I slept great, where's Caleb?" She made her way inside before Chloe could say anything.

"Sorry about her, she's been excited to see him since last night."

Chloe nodded and held her hand out. "It's fine, come in for a bit."

"Is your mom in there?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, but I promise the questions won't happen until you come over for dinner, the only question she might ask is when you're coming to dinner."

Beca gulped and nodded. "Okay.. let's do this." She grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked into the kitchen where they found Riley sitting at the table talking with Melissa and Caleb.

Melissa looked up. "Beca! Hi!"

Beca looked at Chloe who gave her a reassuring smile, she took a deep breath and felt a surge of confidence. She was Beca Effin Mitchell, the bad ass, she didn't have to be scared of Chloe's mother. "Hey Mrs. Beale, lovely to see you again, I'm glad you're not yelling at me this time." She said with a chuckle.

Chloe looked at Beca with surprise written all over her face. Beca just smirked at her and returned her gaze to Laura which made her heart flutter.

Laura laughed. "Yeah me too, I'm glad you're not on top of my daughter."

Beca laughed. "Sorry about that, we were still trying to figure things out, but I think things are pretty clear now."

Laura nodded. "Glad to hear it.. When can I expect you over for dinner?"

"Tonight? As long as I can bring my little sister.."

Laura grinned. "Tonight is perfect and of course you can bring her, she gets along great with Caleb."

Beca nodded and looked at her watch. "Okay Beale we better head out, little ones gotta get to school and so do we."

Chloe nodded and hugged her mom before grabbing Beca's hand and walking out the door. She got in the car and smiled at Beca. "I thought you were nervous."

Beca smirked. "So did I, but then suddenly I wasn't.." She looked at the kids in the back seat and smiled. "You guys buckled up?" They nodded at her and shouted out yes. She nodded and started the car. "Alright, let's get you love birds to school then."

After dropping Caleb and Riley off they made their way to school. Chloe looked over at Beca with a smile and grabbed her free hand. Beca briefly looked at Chloe before directing her gaze back on the rode. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm perfect.. Never been happier." She said with a smile.

"I feel the same."

"So when we get to school..."

"We act normal, we already kinda acted like a couple so things won't really be that different although we should be wary of Kate, and maybe Stacie."

Chloe nodded. "Definitely Stacie."

"But I still want everyone to know that I finally got you, so don't hold back on the hand holding."

Chloe grinned. "Aw Mitchell you wanna hold hands and exchange love notes?"

Beca parked the car and quickly kissed Chloe. "Shut it."

They walked out of the car and into the school and was immediately ambushed by Stacie, Aubrey, and Jess. Of course Stacie was the first to talk. "What happened yesterday after we left? Where's Kate?"

"Kate is getting a ride with my aunt this morning."

Stacie frowned and looked at Beca. "Why didn't you pick her up? You picked Chloe up, but not your girlfriend?"

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe before responding. "I _did_ pick up my girlfriend." She inwardly chuckled when she heard Jess and Aubrey gasp and the face on Stacie's face was priceless.

"What the fuck does that mean because I don't see Kate anywhere!"

"Kate was never really my girlfriend and you know damn well I'm not talking about Kate."

Stacie's eyes widened and she looked at Chloe. "Tell me you didn't."

Chloe shrugged. "If I did it'd be a lie."

Stacie looked at all of them with a look no one could quite decipher, it made them all feel a bit uneasy. She shook her head and laughed. "Wow... okay then." She started walking away. "I'll see you guys later."

Chloe looked at them with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Beca watched as Stacie's figure went further and further down the hall. "I might be wrong, but Stacie might have declared war..."

Aubrey and Jess nodded their heads and Chloe just looked at all of them, her confusion evident.

* * *

Chloe walked into the lunchroom and spotted Beca waving her over. She quickly walked over to her and pecked her on the lips before sitting next to her. "Where is everyone?"

"They haven't gotten here yet... Stacie is in all your classes right?"

Chloe nodded.

"Did anything happen?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, Stacie has been surprisingly nice all day long, it's the nicest she's been to me since we met."

"Don't let your guard down."

"I won't."

Before Beca could say anything else Stacie, Aubrey, Kate, and Jess all made their way to the table. Beca sighed. "Since when did I start hanging out with people again?"

Stacie smiled sweetly at her and sat across from her. "Ever since your beautiful girlfriend came along and brought us all together."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "That's me the bring together..er?"

Aubrey laughed. "That's works, I'm glad Chloe came along.. I've missed you Bec."

Beca smiled at Aubrey. "Yeah, I missed you too."

Stacie sighed and looked at Kate. "Soo.. Kate, what do you think of your soon to be cousin's relationship with Beca?"

Kate smiled and looked at Stacie. "I'm happy for them, I knew they had a thing for each other which is why I gave Beca to Chloe."

Chloe frowned. "Gave?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I mean Beca _was_ with me before you, and I told Beca to go for it with you."

Chloe laughed. "You're delusional, you didn't _give_ Beca to me, she made a choice and chose _me_!"

"Yeah after I said be with Chloe."

Chloe shook her head. "No.. Beca has wanted me from day one. I was dumb and wouldn't admit my feelings so she went after the next best thing, but the moment I told her I wanted her she dropped your ass and came to me!"

The table got quiet and Kate stood up and ran out of the lunchroom. Chloe sighed and looked at Beca. "I-"

"Don't.. you didn't have to say all of that.."

Stacie had a small smirk on her face as Beca got up and ran after Kate.

"Kate! Wait up!" Beca ran after her as she ran into the bathroom and ran into one of the stalls. She gently knocked on the stall door. "Kate, talk to me."

"Just go away Beca."

"I don't want to go away, I want to know that you're okay.."

"I'm fine.."

Beca sighed as she heard Kate sniffle. "Kate just open the door and talk to me.. I'm gonna stand here until you do.

The door slowly opened and Kate looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Now what?"

Beca said nothing as she walked to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

Beca sighed and held Kate's hands. "For putting you through this, for getting your hopes up, for the things Chloe said.."

"Is it true?... The things she said?"

Beca stared at Kate for a minute and sadly shook her head. "On Chloe's first day she approached me at the lunch table. I was immediately wrapped in her beauty, I tried to send her away but she somehow got me to walk her to class, we talked a lot in class and became lab partner and well I just felt an instant connection to her. Fast forward to the end of the day I see her at the mall with Bree and Stacie and I think she looks amazing, I'm driving out of the parking lot and see her standing outside because she got in an argument with Stacie, my first instinct was to protect her and to make sure she makes it home alright. We talk and listen to music and the whole ride I'm thinking this girl is gonna be the one to officially change me. I pull up to her house we talk a little more and I asked her out. It really came out of nowhere but it felt right. She turned me down and I accepted it, but I told myself that no matter what I'd get with her eventually."

Kate sighed and nodded. "It sounds like you love her.."

"It's too soon to say Kate."

"What about me then.. Was I just a place holder, or second best as Chloe said."

"No! You mean a lot to me. You were a surprise... I never expected to feel the way I do about you and connect with you the way we did. Everything I told you those days were things I meant, I promise."

"What did you say to her Beca?" Kate and Beca both turned their heads and saw Chloe standing there with her arms folded.

"Chloe I-"

"No.. You need to decide if this is what you really want." She said gesturing between them.

"Chloe you are who I want, you know th-"

"I don't know, because the way you just left me and ran after her is making me think otherwise. I put you on the spot yesterday and maybe you weren't ready for us to be together. I'm gonna give you time and you need to sort out your feelings."

Beca sighed. "Chloe there isn't anything to sort, I want you."

"Actions speak louder than words Beca and you ran after Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Stop being so fucking dramatic Chloe, she ran after me to make sure I was okay."

"Whatever, Beca.. You need to think about this. If you decide you do want to be with me then you can come to my house at seven for dinner, I'll understand if you don't, no hard feelings and we'll be friends."

Beca nodded her and sighed. "Okay Chloe."

"I'll see you in class Beca." She gave them a small smile and walked out.

"Fuck!"

Kate walked to Beca with a smile. "She gave you an out Bec, clearly you two don't work together... Come back to me and we can act like yesterday never happened."

"Kate are you stupid? I want to be with Chloe, I _need_ to be with Chloe. I don't need time to think.. What you and I had was great, but it's all in the past. You know why I never slept with you those times?"

Kate shrugged. "Because you respect me?"

"I do respect you, but that's not the reason.. I could sleep with you when you were naked in my bed and all those other times because all I could think about was Chloe. It felt like I'd be cheating on her if I took that step."

"You know what.. fuck you Beca. I've had it with this bullshit. You love Chloe okay! I need you to stay away from me for awhile. I-I can't be around you.." Kate ran out the bathroom leaving Beca all alone.

Aubrey came walking in a few minutes later to find Beca sitting on the floor. "That's gross Beca do you know how dirty that floor is?"

Beca looked over at Aubrey and sighed. "I don't really care.."

Aubrey sighed and stood next to Beca. "Hey, I know we aren't that close anymore but I still consider you a best friend, you can talk to me."

"I'm sorry for abandoning you and leaving you with Stacie.."

"It's fine Bec, talk to me."

"Chloe broke up with me I think... temporarily. She told me to get my shit together and make up my mind about who I want to be with. She said if I decide I want to be with her than I could go to her house for dinner like we planned."

"Well it's easy then right? Just go to her house for dinner."

"Yeah, but you know me Bree. I don't want to just show up and be like hey I'm here that means I want you... I want to do something special for her, let her know that I... care for her."

Aubrey smiled at Beca. "You're scared.."

Beca frowned. "Scared? Of what?"

"You hesitated when you said you care for her.. I think you wanted to say you love her."

Beca's eyes widened. "Why does everyone say that? I've only known her for a month and we only just started dating."

Aubrey smiled at Beca and sat down next to her. "Love is a tricky thing, can happen at any moment whether it takes years, or even a single glance. You looked at Chloe the first day she came here and immediately felt something for here. I could tell when I saw you guys at the mall. I know how you are with feelings Bec and I know you take the L word very seriously, but you love Chloe."

Beca looked over at Aubrey. "I can't say it.."

Aubrey sighed and wrapped her arm around Beca. "I know you can't, but you'll find a way. The feeling will become so strong one day that it'll just burst out of you, or one day it could just slip out of your mouth, it could be by accident."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"While I doubt she doesn't feel the same way, like I said, love is a tricky thing and it can come at any time to different people. You may be feeling it before she is but don't freak out okay? Just because she doesn't feel it now doesn't mean she never will. I'll try my hardest to keep Stacie on a leash, I know she's also trying to interfere."

Beca sighed. "What the fuck happened to her? She use to be my best friend."

"You fucked her.. and she felt something from you that she never felt from anyone else and she can't let go of it. She's in love with you and it's a bit obsessive."

"Did she tell you that? That I made her feel something she never felt?"

Aubrey nodded. "I tried to tell her not to pursue it for the sake of the friendship, but you know Stace."

"Yeah.."

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. "We should probably go now before we are late to class."

Beca nodded and then smirked. "Look at you Bree sitting on the dirty floor with me."

Aubrey frowned. "Shut up, I'm screaming on the inside. I'll be showering for the rest of the night when I get home."

* * *

Beca walked into chemistry class and sat next to Chloe. "Hey, have a nice time in the bathroom with Kate?"

"She left right after you, I was talking with Aubrey about some things.. She helped me realize something.."

"What?"

"I'm not ready to say it yet, but she helped me."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Okay, we should get started on this project."

"Okay but before we do that, I want to-"

"Beca we need to focus on this okay?"

Beca nodded. "Fine."

The rest of class was spent on them working on their project and glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Class ended and Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "I'll see.. you around.."

"You'll see me later Chloe."

Chloe nodded and walked out the classroom. Jesse walked up to Beca as she gathered her things. "What's up with you and Chloe?"

Beca shrugged. "There's this _thing_ but we'll be fine. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Cool, so do you want to hang out tonight?" They walked out the classroom and started walking to the next.

"Can't I'm having dinner with Chloe and her family."

Jesse's eyes widened. "Whoa, dinner with the family already? Can't you bail and hang with me? It's been so long, all you do is hang out with Chloe or Kate."

"Well Chloe is my girlfriend and I have to be there tonight."

"Okay... how about before? We can chill straight after school.. Come on Bec I miss hanging out, playing video games, eating pizza.."

Beca sighed. "Fine.. We can hang after school, only because I think you can help me with something."

Jesse nodded. "Okay.. What is it?"

"I need to show Chloe that I am one hundred percent committed to her."

Jesse smiled. "I'm your guy."

* * *

Chloe walked into the car parking lot and sighed. "How am I getting home?"

"I can take you.."

She turned around and saw a guy from one of her classes. "Oh you don't have to, I'll find a way."

He smiled and walked closer to her. "I insist."

"Brad.. she said she didn't want you to take her home."

He looked over at Beca and his eyes widened. "Beca.. hey I was just offering her a ride home."

Beca frowned. "And she said she didn't want one, no need for you to insist."

"Beca stop he was just being nice."

"Yeah okay, come on."

Chloe shook her head. "No I'll just ride with Brad."

He looked at Chloe with a shocked expression. "You know my name?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah we have three classes together."

"Cool! I'll just get my car."

He walked away to get his car and Beca looked at Chloe with confusion. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm just getting a ride home."

"I always drive you home.."

Chloe shook her head. "Not today, you still need time to think Beca."

"Fuck! I told you I don't need time to think. You are still my girlfriend and I don't need time to think about if I want you or not! I want you and I've been waiting forever to get you and now you question me because I ran after my friend after you hurt her feelings."

"You're right Beca.. I'm sorry but I'll ride with Brad today."

"He only wants in your pants you know..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Everybody wants in my pants according to you."

"I've known him longer than you Chloe! He's a jerk and sleeps around."

"Do you not trust me?"

Brad pulled up with a grin and rolled the window down. "You coming?"

Chloe nodded. "Give me a sec." She looked at Beca. "I'm going with him and he's taking me home that's all, you should go I'm sure Riley is almost home."

Beca sighed. "Okay.." She walked up to Chloe and wrapped her arms around her giving her a hug. "I trust you, more than anything."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek before making her way into Brad's car and driving off. "So are you and Mitchell a thing?"

"I guess you could say that, we'll see how things go tonight."

"Oh.. okay."

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Brad pulled up to her house and smiled at her. "So.. are you into dudes at all?"

"Um I guess I am."

"So.. I guess that means I have a chance right?"

Chloe sighed and gave him a nervous laugh. "You'd be wrong to think that. I have really strong feelings for Beca."

He frowned. "But you didn't say that you guys were really together.."

"We are.. I was just I don't know. We sorta got into a fight and tonight will hopefully fix things."

"Okay.. So how about you and I have some fun until things become official between you two."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Beca was right about you. The answer is no, thank you for the ride." Chloe started getting out of the car when she felt him grab her arm.

"Come on Chloe, let's have some fun, this could be your last bang before you're in a committed relationship."

"Brad get the hell off of me..."

"Chloe..."

"I said let me go!"

"What's going on over here? Chloe?"

Brad let go of Chloe and she jumped out of the car after slapping him. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her aunt. "Aunt Alice.. I'm so glad you came when you did. Apparently I was driving around with a perv."

"Are you okay? Who was that?"

"He's nobody, just some guy in my class. He offered to drive me home and he seemed sweet, but I don't like the way things were going in that car a few minutes ago.. Enough about that though, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna kill your little friend and the dumb slut she left Kate for."

Chloe frowned. "W-What?"

"Kate has been so mopey since yesterday and she finally told me why. Beca broke up with her for someone else."

"That's not how it happened Al. They were never really together, not yet anyway."

Alice shrugged. "Whatever... Do you know who the bitch is?"

"I'm.. kinda afraid to tell you.."

"Chloe Beale.."

Chloe sighed. "Why didn't Kate tell you?"

"She's trying to protect the girl, much like you are. Tell me."

"Al.."

"Chloe... Just tell me who it is, I won't hurt her, I'm not the crazy I just want to give both of them a verbal beat down."

"It's uh.. It's me." Chloe muttered.

"Excuse me what?"

"It's me Al."

Alice's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Chloe nodded.

"Oh my goodness! Let's go in the house, we have to talk about this." They walked in the house, quickly saying hi to Melissa and made their way into Chloe's room. Alice hopped on Chloe's bed and looked at her. "Start talking.."

Chloe took a deep breath. "Okay.. Beca and Kate had a thing, it wasn't serious yet. I finally got my head out of my ass and realized that I wanted to be with Beca . I told her and we decided to give it a go. She spoke with Kate, and while she was upset she accepted it and gave us her blessing."

Alice sighed. "I really want to be happy for you because I know this has been a long time coming, but I also have to think about Kate."

Chloe nodded. "I know, I'm not asking you to choose sides or saying we'll talk about things that happen in our relationship. We won't do that.."

Alice frowned. "Than who will you talk to?"

Chloe laughed. "I have Jess and Aubrey, and I still talk to Abby. I'll be fine.. But don't worry, I won't keep you all the way out of the loop."

"Cool, that works."

Chloe nodded and looked at the time. "Hopefully Beca will be coming for dinner, and she might show early so you should go."

"What why?"

"Because you might still say something to her, we'll all meet up together one day and talk, but not today."

Alice sighed and nodded. "Sorry for calling you a bitch and a slut."

Chloe laughed. "It's fine, you didn't know it was me."

* * *

Beca walked into her house with a sigh, she and Jesse had did some shopping and she had to get ready before going to Chloe's. "Riley! I'm home!"

Riley came skipping into the room with a small smile, Stacie following behind. "You know when you told me you would let me come over more to see her I didn't really believe you."

Beca smiled. "Well you should now, you fed her right, and gav-"

Stacie sighed. "Yes Beca I fed her, gave her the medicine she needed, helped her with her homework, and I did a bonus, I bathed her, she's all set for dinner."

Beca grinned. "Wow! Thanks."

Stacie nodded. "No problem, I remember when we were little and you, me, and Bree would take care of her."

Riley smiled. "I remember too, you guys use to sing to me."

Stacie nodded. "We did! I'm glad you remembered." She looked at the time. "I should probably head home. I told my mom I'd be home by five-thirty and it's five. See you guys later!" She hugged Riley and slowly moved over to Beca wrapping her in a hug and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Beca nodded. "Thank you for watching her on such short notice."

"I love midget Jr. it was honestly no problem." Stacie walked out the door with a small wave.

Beca looked at Riley with a small smile. "Have fun with Stacie?"

Riley nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we played games, and she made some delicious food for me when I got home. She even made my math homework fun."

"I'm glad you had fun, we'll be leaving for Chloe's in twenty minutes I want to be a little early."

Riley smirked. "You're the one who isn't ready..."

"Right.. you just sit down and watch television and I'll be back down when I'm done getting ready."

Beca came down shortly after and sat down next to Riley. "I'm nervous.."

"How come? You seemed okay this morning.."

Beca sighed. "I'm not nervous about the parent thing, I'm nervous about the Chloe thing."

Riley frowned. "Why? She's your girlfriend."

"We got into a fight and she told me to make up my mind on what I wanted obviously I want her which is why I absolutely have to go to dinner tonight and I just want everything to be perfect."

"Gee I hope my love life isn't like yours when I'm older. Don't mess this up with Chloe okay? Ever since she came around you've been happier."

"I won't... you know you're pretty smart and grown up for an eight year old."

Riley smiled. "Well you're taking care of me so.."

Beca laughed. "Say no more."

* * *

Beca pulled up to Chloe's house and took a deep breath. Riley reached over and grabbed her hand. "Everything will be fine Bec."

Beca nodded. "Yeah... you're right. Let's go then." They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Beca took deep breath before knocking on the door. It opened seconds later and Caleb was smiling at them.

"I knew you'd show! Chloe told me you guys might not come."

Beca nodded. "Well we're here.."

Caleb nodded and grabbed Riley's hand and gestured for Beca to follow him into the kitchen. Laura was at the stove cooking. "Beca you're early.."

"Yeah, I wanted to be a little early."

Laura laughed. "You're an hour early but that's fine."

Beca nodded and grabbed her bag. "I probably shouldn't have put these flowers in my bag, but these are for you and I also bought you a bottle of wine.. I heard that's what people do."

Laura nodded. "Thank you Beca, and usually adults buy wine.. how'd you get this?"

"My grandmother's pantry.."

"Okay, well thank you."

Beca smiled. "No problem, did you need help with anything?"

Laura shook her head. "Chloe's in her room, you can go with her until dinner is ready."

"Okay, cool."

"Hey Beca!" Laura called out before Beca left the room. "Leave her door open."

Beca nodded. "Yes ma'am." She walked to Chloe's room and heard music playing. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly she smiled when she saw Chloe focused on something she was looking at on her computer. Beca pulled out her phone.

 _[Becs 5:11 PM] You are so cute when you're focused on something._

Chloe looked up and grinned when she saw Beca standing by the doorway. "Beca!" She jumped off her bed and ran to Beca, quickly wrapping her in her arms and kissing her. "I didn't think you'd come.."

"I don't know why Chloe, you know how much I care about you, at least I thought you did. I told you I'd be here, and I really want to be with you."

Chloe nodded her head and pulled Beca into her room, closing the door in the process. Beca stopped her and smiled. "You're mom told me to leave the door open."

Chloe smirked. "We'll leave it cracked."

Beca nodded and closed the door leaving only a small crack. Chloe laughed and pulled Beca on her bed immediately attaching their lips. "I'm sorry Beca." Chloe said in between kisses.

"Mm why are you sorry? You wanted to make sure I was serious about this..."

Chloe stopped kissing Beca and sighed. "Not that, I'm sorry about what happened with Brad earlier.. you were right."

Beca frowned. "How was I right?"

Chloe looked down at her hands.

"Chloe... what did he do?"

Chloe sighed. "He uh tried to get me to have sex with him."

Beca pulled away from Chloe. "I'll fucking kill hi-"

"I said he tried babe, nothing happened. My aunt came and I smacked him."

"I'll handle him later.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm. "Bec.. there's nothing to handle. Don't do anything okay?"

Beca nodded. "Fine.. but if he does something tell me."

"I will, I promise... Can we talk about what happened earlier with Kate?"

"Yeah sure."

Chloe sighed. "I apologize, I think I was in the wrong on that situation, I need to apologize to Kate too."

Beca nodded. "You said some hurtful things to Kate, so you probably should apologize to her, but me? You don't have to, you had a right to feel the way you did. I ended things with Kate for you but I still went after here rather than staying with you."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah.. everything's fine on my end."

Chloe smiled. "Good.. Beca Mitchell. Will you officially be my girlfriend, and this time no take backsies on from either of us. "

Beca laughed. "It would be my honor Chloe Beale."

Chloe smiled. "Seal it with a kiss?"

Beca nodded. "There's no other way." She leaned in and connected her lips with Chloe's and slightly moaned as Chloe's tongue entered her mouth. "Mm I've wanted this for so long."

Chloe pulled away from Beca and smiled. She pushed herself further onto her bed and grabbed Beca's shirt pulling her on top of her immediately reconnecting their lips. She reached at the hem of Beca's shirt and started pulling it up. Beca stopped her. "Ch-Chloe.. I don't think that's a good idea, not yet."

"I agree."

They both went wide eyed and looked at the doorway seeing Chloe's dad standing there. "M-Mr. Beale.."

"Daddy.. I-"

"It's fine.. Beca?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you come with me? I'd like to speak with you for a minute, before dinner."

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes and looked back at Richard and nodded. "Yes sir." Beca followed Richard down the hallway and into his study.

"Beca please have a seat."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter.**

 **I've got 133 followers on this story so I wanna say thank you to all of you. And thanks for the reviews and favorites too!**

 **Coming up we have "the talk" between Beca and Richard (Chloe's dad), Beale family dinner feat. two Mitchells and some other things. Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Beca please have a seat."

Beca nodded and slowly sat down in the chair across from Richard. "I'm so sorry for what you walked in on, I didn-"

Richard raised his hand signalling her to stop speaking. "It's fine, I'm glad you stopped her it shows me you are a good and responsible young lady."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I try to be, I've made lots of mistakes, still do but I do try to be responsible when it comes to that."

Richard nodded. "Are you having sex with my daughter?"

Beca's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "N-No sir."

He squinted his eyes at her. "Are you sure, because you don't sound to sure."

"I'm one hundred percent positive. We just got together and sex is something very sacred, I'd want to be sure that I love her before I did anything. Chloe's not the one to play around with, she means a lot to me."

Richard smiled. "What do you want from my daughter?"

Beca thought about it for a moment. "I-I don't know... I just want her. I want to be there for her, and I want to care for her.. I want her to fall in love with me."

Richard nodded. "Are you falling in love with her?"

Beca sighed. "Yeah.. I think I am."

* * *

Chloe rushed out of her room and into the kitchen where her mother was still cooking. Laura smiled at Chloe then frowned when she saw the frantic look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Dad walked in on Beca and me.. we weren't doing anything wrong.."

Melissa nodded. "And what were you two doing?"

Chloe sighed. "We were kissing and I started pulling Beca's shirt up, but she stopped me and then dad said something and then he asked Beca to go with him so they could talk."

"Okay, so why are you freaking out?"

"Because it's dad we're talking about! He sent nearly all my ex boyfriends running out the house!"

Laura laughed. "Sweetheart I doubt that's gonna happen with Beca, from what you said she didn't do anything wrong, it seems like we need to be having a talk with you."

Chloe laughed nervously. "Not necessary."

Laura nodded. "And even if your father did anything to intimidate her, I doubt she'd run. Beca is a strong person and she goes after what she wants."

"I hope everything is going okay in there..."

* * *

"No way! She cried?" Beca said as she laughed.

Richard chuckled. "She cried, they were just saying hello to her and being nice but she started crying and trying to attack it."

Beca laughed harder. "Remind me to never take Chloe to Disney World, or at least avoid the characters."

Richard nodded. "Will do."

"I went to Disney World once... it was amazing, one of the last things I did with my mother before she died... I couldn't believe we were going and I still don't know where she got the money from, but she made sure that day was the best day of my life, and it was."

Richard gave her sad smile. "Seems like you miss her."

"Of course I miss her, she's my mother. I mean she was a crappy mother and she did some horrible things but she was still my mom and no matter what she did, the good always out weighed the bad. That day at Disney World trumps any day she did something bad, because I could tell she was genuine the whole day and she genuinely wanted me to be happy and to have a good day."

"Yeah I understand, at least you still have your father."

Beca laughed. "Yeah right.."

Richard frowned. "Who's taking care of you and your sister?"

"I uh I live at my grandma's house.."

Richard nodded in understanding. "You should probably go back to Chloe now, she's probably freaking out."

Beca stood and held her hand out. "It was nice talking to you Mr. Beale."

Richard smiled and shook Beca's hand. "You can call me Richard, and it was nice talking to you too. It's nice to see my daughter has finally picked someone with a good head on their shoulders."

Beca smiled. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_ for respecting my daughter."

Beca nodded. "Anytime, I'll see you at dinner."

She walked out the room with a smile and made her way back to Chloe's room. "Chloe?" When she got no response she made her way to the kitchen. Chloe spotted her and quickly walked up to her. "Beca! I'm sorry for anything he said.. please don't go!"

Beca frowned. "Go? Go where?"

"H-He didn't scare you and threaten you and make you so uncomfortable that you wanted to leave?"

Beca laughed. "No.. The opposite actually. We had a nice conversation about lots of things. He even told me about the time you went to Disney World and attacked Mickey and Minnie Mouse."

Chloe gasped in shock. "He didn't!"

"How else would I know?" Beca said with a shrug.

Chloe covered her face with her hands. "So embarrassing..."

Beca moved Chloe's hands and gave her a quick kiss. "Not embarrassing... Cute."

Laura laughed. "If you think that's embarrassing you better hope he doesn't talk about our trip to the beach."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Mom.. no!"

Beca smirked. "I'd love to hear about this trip to the beach."

Richard walked into the kitchen with a grin. "Ooh are we talking about the trip to the beach?"

Chloe groaned. "Daddy.."

Melissa laughed. "Dinners finished."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god.."

Melissa smirked. "We can talk more about it while we eat."

Chloe's eyes widened as everyone walked into the dining room. "Dear lord... please help me." Chloe said to herself.

* * *

They had been eating for a few minutes when Beca cleared her throat. "So how about that trip to the bea- ouch!" Beca rubbed her leg and looked at Chloe with wide eyes when she realized she kicked her. "Chloe!"

Chloe shrugged. "It was an accident... sorry."

Richard laughed. "Sure it was.. so we went to the beach about six or seven years ago. We were all having a great time until we heard this deafening scream."

Chloe covered her face with her hands. "Please stop.."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and smiled at her. Richard continued. "We saw Chloe nearly sprinting out of the water and struggling to walk and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. We finally understood what she said once we got her to calm down and she was telling us she got stung by a jellyfish."

Beca's eyes widened. "Wow.. I bet that was painful."

Chloe nodded. "Extremely... and that's the end of the story, my parents are cruel people who laugh at their daughters pain."

Beca smirked. "I get the feeling there's more to the story."

Laura nodded. "There is.. after she told us she was stung by the jellyfish she started hopping around and yelling that someone needed to pee on her. Random people would be walking by and she would hop over and just yell 'pee on me!'"

Beca looked at Chloe with questioning eyes, a grin still in place on her face. "Pee on me?"

Chloe sighed. "I saw it on friends... Monica got stung by a jellyfish and Chandler had to pee on her. I know it's humiliating but I just needed the pain to go away."

Beca tried to hide her laugh by asking another question. She looked at Richard and Laura. "So one of you peed on her?" She asked with a chuckle, her skin slowly turning red from trying to hold in the laugh.

"Of course not!" Laura said with a giggle. "Richard picked her up and we took her back into the beach house and put some vinegar on it. Just as effective, much more sanitary."

Beca finally let out her laugh and wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. "Sorry for laughing Chlo but that is just too funny."

"How come I don't remember that?" Caleb said with a pout.

Chloe smiled at him. "You were just a little baby when that happened." She looked at Beca with a small smile on her lips. "I don't blame you for laughing, it's a ridiculous story."

Beca grinned. "Ridiculously cute.. I can only imagine you hopping around asking people to pee on you."

Riley looked at Beca with a smile. "You have a jellyfish story too Bec."

Beca looked at Riley with wide eyes. "No one wants to hear my boring story."

Chloe smirked and looked at Beca mischievously. "Oh no we'd love to hear it."

Riley nodded and Beca sighed. "This was last summer I think, we were playing in the water and then I heard Beca scream really loud and then she said oh fu-"

"Language Ry..."

"She said oh then she said the f word.. she said it a couple times then she passed out."

Chloe looked up at Beca with a worried face. "Were you alright? What happened?"

Riley laughed. "She was so freaked out that she passed out."

Chloe worry instantly went away and was quickly replaced with laughter. "You freaked that bad Bec?"

Beca playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever.. it hurt."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and kissed it. "I know your pain."

* * *

The rest of dinner went on as such, telling old stories and laughing. They were just finishing up dinner when Richard asked the question Chloe had been waiting for him to ask. "So Beca what are your plans for the future, and if you and Chloe end up together for the rest of your lives how do you plan on supporting her?"

Beca just so happened to be taking a sip of her drink when he asked so she nearly choked. She looked at Chloe with wide eyes and then back at Richard who was looking at her waiting for her reply. "I uh, I like making short films.. and I DJ too, so something in that field."

Richard nodded. "What are your plans after high school?"

"There are... a lot of things running around in my head right now. I'm not really one hundred percent sure yet. It's always been a dream of mine to move to LA so I could see that happening, but I have Riley to think about too, I have to think about her when it comes to my future planning."

Laura took a sip of her wine and smiled. "It's nice that you care so deeply about her but you can't stop your life because you don't want to leave her."

Beca sighed. "It's not that."

Richard squinted his eyes a bit as he looked at Beca. "What is it then?"

"Dad you don't have to know every single fact about Beca okay! She cares about Riley and she's there for Riley a lot. They have a bond that she doesn't want to break.. can we leave it?"

Richard sighed but nodded. "Fine.. I apologize Beca."

"It's fine.."

Riley looked at Beca and stood up. "Beca can you walk me to the bathroom?"

"Ry you know where the bathroom is, why do I need to walk you?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Please?"

Beca excused herself and followed Riley to the bathroom. "There I walked you to the bathroom, happy?"

Riley shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

Riley folded her arms and gave Beca a look.

"What?"

"Beca I know when you say you're fine, you're not really fine..."

Beca sighed. "Just leave it Ry, I'm okay."

"I know I'm young Beca but you can talk to me.. we've been through a lot together and you've protected me from a lot.. I want to be there for you."

Beca sat down on the edge of the tub and covered her face with her hands, she let out a long sigh. "It's just Chloe's dad got me thinking... what am I gonna do? I always planned on going to LA after high school but now I'm not sure."

Riley sat next to Beca. "Why?"

"Well I've got you for starters.. I don't wanna take you out of school here and take you to a new state and just make you start all over."

Riley frowned. "Again I know I'm young.. but I should at least have a say in this. Bec wherever you go, I follow. You wouldn't be taking me, I'd be willingly going to live with you. I don't care about this place Beca.. you're my home. You've nearly changed your whole life so you can take care of me. The only thing that would suck about leaving would be leaving Caleb... and Chloe."

Beca sighed. "That's my second dilemma.. but I've got nearly two years to worry about that."

Riley nodded. "Yeah, it's only October. You still have the rest of this school year and twelfth grade."

Beca smiled. "Thanks Ry.."

Riley hugged Beca and stood up. "Anytime Bec, we have to be there for each other."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Dad did you have to question her like that?"

Richard frowned. "It was just a few questions, if you two make it in the long haul I want to make sure you'll be well taken care of."

"That doesn't mean you have to give her the freaking third degree!"

Laura cleared her throat. "Chloe... calm down. Why are you so upset, he simply asked her what her plans were and why did they have to revolve around Riley."

Chloe sighed, she wished she could tell them why it was such a big deal, but she knew her parents would probably think Riley should be with a legal adult. "It's just they've been through a lot together and it is almost like all they have is each other. Beca would never leave Riley no matter what.."

Richard nodded. "Okay, I'll apologize to her when she comes back in. I don't really know all of what is going on in her life but from what she told me and from how things seems, she's had it rough."

Chloe gave her dad a small smile and nodded her head. "Thank you daddy."

Beca and Riley walked back into the room a few minutes later with smiles on their faces. Richard smiled at them and cleared his throat. "I'd like to apologize Beca, I shouldn't have questioned you so much."

Beca smiled. "It's fine, you just want to make sure Chloe will be in good hands, and I assure you she will be."

Richard nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

They finished dinner not long after and after Beca insisting on helping Laura clean up and another short talk with Richard, Beca was making her way to Chloe's room. She knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Chlo?"

Chloe looked up from he computer and smiled. "Finally finished sucking up to my parents?"

Beca walked into the room and sat next to Chloe with a smirk. "I wasn't sucking up to them, I was being polite."

Chloe nodded. "What did you talk about with my dad this time?"

"Oh a little of this, a little of that..."

"Becaaa.. Did he tell you more embarrassing things about me?"

Beca smirked but shook her head. "No.. I was talking to him about the Riley thing.. I didn't tell him the whole thing. I just told him I do the most in taking care of her."

Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry he grilled you like that earlier."

"It's fine." Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe. "He wants the best for you." Beca stood up and ran to her bag pulling something out. "I have something for you."

Chloe smiled. "What is it?"

Beca made her way back to the bed and smiled at Chloe. "I know we haven't really been together that long, but I just wanted to give you something to show you how much you mean to me..." Beca showed Chloe a box and she gasped, Beca laughed. "Don't worry it's not what you think." Beca opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond necklace. Again Chloe gasped.

"Beca.. I can't accept this."

Beca took it out the box and smiled at Chloe. "Of course you can.. I bought this for you."

"Why? This much have costed you a fortune."

"That doesn't matter Chloe, I just wanted to give you something, along with my promise that you are who I want to be with. I also have this..." She pulled a CD from behind her back. "I made you a mix."

Chloe took it with a grin. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! I feel bad now, you've given me these things and I have nothing for you."

Beca playfully rolled her eyes. "You have everything for me, just you being here with me, it's all I need."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca before pulling away, pulling her hair up and turning away from Beca. "Can you put the necklace on me?"

Beca nodded and put the necklace around her neck. She latched it together and kissed Chloe on her shoulder. "Done."

Chloe stood up and walked to her mirror to look at. "It's so beautiful Bec."

Beca walked up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I figured it look good on you. You're so damn beautiful I had to find something to match."

Chloe blushed and kissed Beca again. Things started to get a bit heated, but they were soon interupted by Riley and Caleb running into the room."

"Oops!" They both said.

Beca pulled away and looked at Riley expectantly. "What is it?"

Riley gave Beca a sweet smile. "You know your my favoritist sister right?"

Beca nodded. "I'm your only sister, now what do you want?"

"Can we stay the night please? Mr. Beale said it was fine as long as we had permission.."

"I'd love to, but we aren't prepared for that. Your medicine and clothes are back home."

Riley sighed but nodded. "Okay..."

Beca walked over to Riley and put a hand on her shoulder. "But... we can do it another time, like Friday maybe.." She looked at Chloe for verification.

Chloe nodded. "I'll have to check with my parent's but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Or.. you and Caleb can come to my house, it's parent free.."

Chloe smiled at Beca. "That's an even better idea."

Beca looked at her watch and sighed. "We should probably head home now. It's getting a bit late and I've gotta get Ry ready for bed and give her her medicine."

Chloe nodded. "I'll walk you out."

They made their way through the house, Beca and Riley saying bye to Laura and Richard. Beca helped Riley get into the car, making sure she was buckled in before looking at Chloe with a smile. "Tonight was amazing.. your family is great."

Chloe smiled. "I know, it was nice. I wish you could stay longer."

Beca nodded. "Me too, but hey I'll see you tomorrow and you can come to my house after school if you'd like."

"Sounds good, and I can't really enjoy seeing you at school because of Kate and Stacie."

Beca sighed. "I know, but we can't let them stop us from being together."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah..." She kissed Beca and wrapped her in a tight hug before backing away. "Call me when you get home okay?"

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe one more time before getting in the car. "I'll talk to you later beautiful."

Chloe smiled. "See ya."

"Bye Chloe!"

Chloe laughed and looked at the backseat to wave at Riley. "See you tomorrow Ry. I hope you had a good time tonight."

Riley nodded. "I did, see you tomorrow."

With one final wave, Beca pulled out of the drive way and drove home.

* * *

Chloe walked back into her house and into the living room with a smile. She sat down on the couch, her mind immediately wondering off to thoughts about Beca. Richard walked in the room and smiled before sitting next to Chloe. "What ya thinking about?"

Chloe smiled at her father. "Just thinking about Beca." She said while unknowingly playing with her necklace.

Richard looked at the necklace and his eyes widened. He gently grabbed it. "Where'd you get this from?"

Chloe smiled. "From Beca obviously.."

"Where'd she get the money to get this? I know this costs a pretty penny, I wanted to get this for your mother."

Chloe shrugged. "Beca is blessed in the money department."

Richard squinted his eyes. "Is she getting money illegally?"

"What? Dad what are you talking about?"

"Is she selling drugs?"

"No! She inherited money okay! Please stop looking for the bad in Beca because you like her dad I know you do. Beca is great so please stop trying to find something."

Richard sighed and nodded. "You're right.. I'm sorry okay, it's hard seeing my little girl in relationships, and this one looks like it could be a long one."

Chloe's face softened. "Dad.. I know it's hard watching me grow and fall in love, but I will always be your daughter, even if you can't call me your little girl anymore, I will always be your daughter and I'll always be there for you. And you're right, I think Beca and I will be together for a long time, maybe even forever."

Richard nodded. "I'll get use to it."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks dad.. I love you."

Richard smiled and wrapped Chloe and tight hug before kissing her forehead. "I love you too Chloe." Chloe's phone started buzzing as they pulled away from the hug. Richard saw Chloe's grin and immediatley knew who it was. "I'll leave you to it, goodnight sweet heart."

"Goodnight daddy." Chloe watched as her dad left the room and quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _Hey gorgeous, I'm home._

Chloe smiled. "Glad you made it home safely."

 _Yeah me too, Riley had a lot of fun. She nearly passed out the minute we walked in the house. I couldn't even give her a bath, she took her medicine and went to bed._

Chloe laughed. "Her and Caleb were running around quite a bit.. did you have fun?"

 _Yeah, I told you I did. Any time spent with you is great._

"The feelings mutual.. my dad likes you, he tried to deny it at first and find something wrong with you, but he caved."

 _That's me, Beca Mitchell badass slash parent pleaser._

Chloe grinned. "That's true... hey I'm a little tired so I'm gonna head to bed, but I'll see you tomorrow."

 _Okay babe, I'll pick you up in the morning, goodnight._

"Okay, see you then. Goodnight." Chloe hung up with a smile and skipped to her bedroom after saying goodnight to her mom.

Chloe was laying in her bed half asleep when she heard a little knock on her door. She sat up and saw Caleb standing by it. She waved him in. "Everything okay Cal?"

He slowly walked in the room and laid next to Chloe. "Are you in love with Beca?"

"I uh I don't know.."

"Are you leaving?"

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean?" She said with a yawn.

Caleb sighed. "Riley said Beca will probably move to LA and that she's going with her. Then she said if you love her that you will go with her too."

Chloe thought about it for a minute. "I don't know.. I mean I think it's too early for me to really know how I feel Cal, but I promise I'm not moving anytime soon, and neither it Riley or Beca. We're in eleventh grade, we have nearly two years and a lot of things can happen an _if_ I do end up moving across the world with Beca I promise I'll never forget you and I'd call you everyday."

Caleb nodded. "Okay.."

"You wanna sleep in here with me tonight?"

Caleb smiled and got under the covers. "I love you Chlo.'

Chloe kissed him on the forehead and closed her eyes. "I love you too Cal, goodnight."

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone buzzing. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Beca.

 _[Becs :) 6:15 AM] Good morning my beautiful girlfriend, I'm coming to get you in twenty, hope your sexy ass is ready._

Chloe grinned and sent a text message back.

 _[Chloe Super Hot Girlfriend 6:17 AM] Make that thirty minutes and I'll be ready, and good morning to you too beautiful_

 _[ Becs :) 6:18 AM] It's a deal Beale now stop texting me and get ready!_

Chloe laughed but hopped out of bed and got her things together so she could shower. After she showered and got dressed she made her way back to her room and saw Caleb was still sleep. She quickly woke him up and he ran to the bathroom. They both came walking into the kitchen twenty minutes later Laura smiled at the two.

"Well good morning my two beautiful children."

They both walked over to Laura and hugged her saying good morning.

"Am I driving you guys to school today or is Beca coming?"

Chloe sat down at the table and started eating the food her mom made. "Beca's coming, she'll be here in like ten minutes."

Laura nodded. "Okay." She looked over at Caleb. "You weren't in your room, did you have a nightmare?"

Caleb shook his head. "I just felt like staying with Chloe."

Chloe nodded. "We had a heart to heart. He was worried about me leaving and going to live some where else."

Before anyone else could say anything they heard a car horn. Chloe stood up. "Well that's our ride, come on Caleb."

They hugged and kissed Laura and made their way to Beca's car. Beca ran out to greet them. "Hey." She kissed Chloe and smiled. "So uh Stacie's car broke down so she's in there."

Chloe's smile went down a bit. "Oh... Okay then."

Beca nodded. "She's sitting in the back with Riley."

They got in the car and Chloe looked back at Stacie with a small smile. "Hey.."

Stacie smiled. "Hey Chlo! Good morning!"

"Good morning."

The car ride was spent in comfortable silence until they dropped Riley and Caleb off. Now it was only Beca, Chloe, and Stacie, and Chloe couldn't help but feel a bit of tension in the air. She turned back in her seat and looked at Stacie. "So Stace how was your night?"

Stacie shrugged. "It was fine, I was at Beca's house with Riley for a bit and then I went home.. hey Bec Kate just texted me, she needs a ride and since you're my ride that means you're her ride so could you circle back around?"

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe, she gave her a tight smile and then looked at Stacie through the rear view mirror. "Sure."

They pulled up to Kate's house ten minutes later and she walked up to it with a small frown. "What's going on?"

Stacie smiled. "We're here to pick you up silly."

Kate looked at Beca and Chloe in the front seat and slid in the back. "Great.." She muttered to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: So So sorry for the wait. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll be updating the next one much quicker. Let me know what you guys think! And again sorry for making you guys wait so long.**


	10. Chapter 10

They had been driving in an awkward silence when finally Beca couldn't take it anymore and said something. "So Kate... how have you been?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "We talked yesterday Beca.. just drive."

Chloe looked back at Kate with a frown. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Aww look at that Chloe trying to protect her girlfriend how sweet." She said mockingly.

Stacie just stayed silent, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Kate shut the hell up, Beca didn't have to pick you up you know."

"I didn't ask her to! I asked Stacie, and you shut the hell up!"

Beca sighed. "You guys stop it!"

"You stop it!" They both yelled to Beca.

"You know what pull over, I'll walk the rest of the way."

Beca shook her head. "No Kate, just everyone be quiet for the rest of the ride."

"Beca I said pull the fuck over!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Pull over Beca!"

"No!" Beca briefly turned her head and when she turned back she was shocked to see she was on the wrong side of the street. "Shit!" She swerved the car and tried to stay calm while the three other girls were screaming. The car came to a stop and Beca screamed as she saw a car coming straight for them, more specifically on Chloe's side. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and pulled at Chloe trying to pull her from her seat. When that didn't work she moved closer to Chloe and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her eyes shut and saying a silent prayer. The last thing she heard was screams and a loud horn getting closer and closer.

* * *

"Can you follow the light with your eyes?"

Stacie nodded and followed the light. "I'm fine, where are my friends? Are they okay, why won't anyone tell me anything?"

The nurse sighed. "I don't know about your friends Stacie, I'm just taking care of you. Just relax and I'll try and find a doctor to see what's going on with your friends."

Stacie nodded and watched as the nurse left the room. She looked at the time, _ten o'clock,_ which means they'd been at the hospital for about three hours. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone yelling in the waiting room.

"Where's my daughter? Chloe! Chloe where are you?"

Stacie winced as she slid off the hospital bed and walked out the door. "Mrs. Beale!" She yelled. Laura quickly spotted her and walked past the front desk and to Stacie.

"Stacie what's going on? Where is Chloe?"

Stacie sighed. "I don't know.. they won't tell me anything." She winced in pain and Laura quickly noticed.

"Come on let's get you back to your bed." Laura wrapped an arm around Stacie and helped her back into the room and onto the bed. "Now can you tell me what happened?"

Stacie nodded. "W-We were driving and we had picked up Kate. The ride was uncomfortable there was clearly tension and they all started arguing, Beca must have lost control of the wheel and the next thing I know we're swerving. The car stops and I hear Beca scream and I see a car coming right at us. She tried to get Chloe out of the way because the car was on her side but she couldn't so she just... hugged her I think and all heard was our screaming and the car slamming into us.. I think I passed out after that. I just woke up not too long ago and the doctors were checking on me."

Laura dropped her head in her hands and cried. She stood up to go back to the front desk but a doctor walked in. "Excuse me are you one of the parents?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, I'm Laura Beale. Chloe Beale's mother, but I know all the girls in the accident. Kate Montgomery is my sister's step daughter, Beca Mitchell dates my daughter, and Stacie is a close friend of Chloe's so please feel free to tell me everything."

The doctor nodded. "I'm not allowed to give you information on the other girls, but I can talk to you about Chloe. Would you like to step out into the hallway?"

"No it's fine, Stacie wants to know how Chloe is too."

He nodded. "Very well then, Chloe took a beating from the accident and we had to perform immediate surgery on her. She has several broken bones, a concussion and we had to check for internal bleeding. Luckily there was none. She's in recovery right now but we want to keep her under watch for a few days."

Laura nodded. "So she's okay?"

"She's... alive." He looked at Stacie with a small smile. "You seem to be in the best shape."

"I was in the backseat on the other side of the car."

He left for a moment to get her chart. "Looks like you have a small concussion and I see the nurse stitched you up already. I'd like to keep you over night, but we'll try calling your parents again."

Stacie nodded. "Thank you.. can you please tell me how Beca Mitchell is doing? She has no living family besides her sister."

Laura looked at Stacie with wide eyes. She didn't know that, she thought Beca lived with her grandmother.

The doctor sighed. "She's still alive, but she's still in surgery. The way she was postioned in the accident caused her to suffer a lot of injuries. What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

Stacie recounted the story to the doctor and he nodded. "Her wrapping her arms around Chloe must be what it is."

Stacie nodded. "She wanted to protect her. She couldn't move her from the seat so I guess she figured they'd both go together..."

He nodded and looked at Laura. "I can take you to Chloe if you'd like.. She's been out of surgery for an hour so she could be waking up any minute."

Laura nodded. "Thank you doctor." She looked back at Stacie. "I'll be back to check on you."

"Thank you Mrs. Beale." Stacie watched as Laura left with tears in her eyes. This was all her fault, she lied about her car being broken down so she could ride with them and she knew Kate would need a ride. This was all her fault and if Beca lived she would make it up to her.

* * *

Laura walked into Chloe's room and took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her daughter. She was covered in bruises and her whole face looked swollen. "My poor baby.." Laura said with tears in her eyes. She sat down beside Chloe and held her hand.

The doctor came in an hour later to check on Chloe. "Everything seems to be okay, her vitals are good..."

Laura nodded. "Thank you, is there any way you can tell me how Kate Montgomery is doing? I spoke with my sister a few minutes ago and she won't be here for another hour."

He nodded. "She's doing well, she was also in the back seat so she didn't suffer from too much damage, I can take you to see her if you'd like... She might be awake."

Laura looked at Chloe, then back at the doctor. "Yeah, I'd like to see her." She stood up and kissed Chloe on the forehead before following the doctor to Kate's room.

Walking into Kate's room was different, she wasn't as badly beaten as Chloe and she was awake. Kate heard people at the doorway and her eyes weld up with tears when she saw Laura. Laura quickly walked over to her and gently hugged her. "Are you okay baby?"

Kate nodded her head as she cried in Laura's arms. "I was so scared Aunt Laura, then I woke up and no one was here... i-is Chloe okay?"

Laura nodded. "She hasn't waken up yet, but she's doing okay.."

"And Stacie?"

"She's fine too, she's basically in the same condition as you, I guess because you two were in the back."

Kate nodded. "What about Beca?" Laura sighed and Kate's eyes widened. "Aunt Laura... is Beca okay?"

"I don't know Kate.. All I know is she was still in surgery an hour ago..."

Kate frowned. "But the car hit Chloe's side.. how is it that Beca is the one that seems the most hurt?"

"Beca took off her seat belt, got out of her seat, and wrapped her arms around Chloe. The way she was positioned hurt her a lot."

Kate nodded as she remembered watching Beca try and pull Chloe from her seat and then just hugging her. "I hope she's okay.."

Laura nodded. "Yeah me too."

Just as she said that a doctor came to the room. "Ma'am can you come with me for a moment?"

"I'll be right back." She said to Kate. She followed the doctor out into the hallway and sighed as she saw a familiar face. "Jess.."

"Are they okay?"

Laura nodded. "Stacie and Kate seem to be fine, just some bruising.. Chloe is still unconscious but the doctors say she should be fine. I don't know about Beca.. I'm sorry."

"Beca is fine.. I just had to know about the others. I heard you were here so I asked for you."

Laura frowned. "How do you know how Beca is doing? They wouldn't tell me anything, other than she was in surgery."

"I'm like the only person in Beca's contact list.. do you wanna see her? I can take you.."

Laura nodded and told Kate she was going to see Beca. They were in Beca's room now and Laura almost cried looking at the girl she had seen a few hours ago looking so beat up. "You're close to Beca right?"

Jess nodded. "I've known her my whole life... Why?"

"Is Beca taking care of her sister alone?"

Jess's eyes widened. "I uh-"

"Tell me the truth, I won't do anything.."

Jess nodded. "No one really knows and she doesn't want anyone to know because she doesn't want social services getting wind of it and taking Riley away."

"Now I know why she was so defensive about it at dinner.. What about her grandmother? I thought she was taking care of her..."

"She is in a way, her grandmother died and left her a butt load of cash and an amazing house."

Laura sighed. "Is she really capable of raising a child?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "You met Riley right?"

Laura nodded her head.

"Did it seem like she wasn't being raised right?"

Laura thought about it and shook her head. "No.. She had manners, she was sweet and she looked well taken care of."

"Exactly, Beca changed her life for Riley and she takes perfect care of her. Separating them would be a tragedy."

Laura nodded and looked at Beca sadly. "I'm gonna pick up Riley when I get Caleb from school. She can stay with me while Beca recovers."

Jess smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Beale.. You should probably go check on Chloe again."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see Stacie again first. She might still be alone." Laura walked into Stacie's room and she smiled. "Hey, how you holding up?"

Stacie shrugged. "I'm in a little pain but the doctors upped my dosage of pain relievers.. I talked to my parents and they should be coming any minute... How is everyone else? Have you heard anything?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah.. Chloe is doing okay, I'm just waiting for her to wake up. Kate is in the same condition as you..."

Stacie nodded. "And Beca..."

Laura sighed. "I don't really know.. Jess is with her and she took me to her room. I think she should be okay..."

Stacie let out a sigh of relief. "At least she has someone with her. It sucks being alone.." As she said that her parents walked in. Laura politely excused herself and made her way back to Kate's room and saw her sister in there hugging Kate.

"Alice."

Alice turned and ran and hugged Laura. "Thank you for looking out for her, I know you wanted to stay with Chloe the whole time."

"It's fine Al I've been making rounds checking on all the girls. Stacie's parents just came so I'm done going there and Beca has Jess.. so I'm gonna go hang out in Chloe's room before I go and pick up Caleb."

Alice nodded. "I can pick him up if you want me to..."

Laura shook her head. "No I've got to pick up Riley, Beca's sister.. and she doesn't know you and I want to explain to her what happened."

"Okay, let me know when you leave."

Laura started walking out of the room and nodded. "Will do." Laura walked into Chloe's room and heart quickened when she saw Chloe slowly moving. "Chloe?"

Chloe slowly turned and faced her mother. "Mom?"

Laura nearly sprinted to Chloe's bed and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

Chloe winced in pain. "Ow mom you're hurting me..."

"I'm so sorry sweetie, how long have you been awake?"

Chloe shrugged the best she could. "I don't know, maybe ten minutes..."

"Do you feel okay?"

"I feel better then I expected but maybe it's the medicine."

Laura nodded. "I was just with Kate, she's fine.. Just a few bumps and bruises, she was in the back with Stacie so they didn't really get hurt too badly."

Chloe nodded. "How's Beca? I'm sure she's pretending she's fine and trying to get out of here right?" Chloe said with a chuckle. "I know she hates hospitals."

Laura looked down sadly. "Actually she uh hasn't woken up yet.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean? I was the one the car hit head on.."

Laura nodded sadly. "But do you remember what Beca did before the car hit you?"

Chloe looked down in thought as she remembered the accident. "I remember seeing fear in her eyes as she looked at the car coming at us and then she looked at me. I remember watching her take her seat belt off and I was telling her to stop. She tried grabbing me but the car was coming to fast so she wrapped her arms around me... Oh no.. She was practically out of her seat mom, when that car hit us she could have been thrown all around... I've got to see her mom."

Laura sighed, hearing the story a little differently. "You can't Chloe you have to take care of yourself first. Beca isn't even up yet, and when she is Jess will tell me and you'll know okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Is there any way Beca and I can share a room so that I can see her?"

"I don't think so sweetie."

"Mom please.. Can you just ask? I really need to be there with her. This is my fault that it happened, she was trying to calm down Kate and I."

Laura frowned. "Chloe this is not your fault, it isn't anybodies fault... I'm gonna go talk to Dr. T and see what he says about you sharing a room."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks mom."

* * *

Back Stacie's room, she was getting question after question, wondering what happened. "Mom! Dad! I don't know what else to tell you guys... we were in a car accident! Just be happy I'm alive okay?"

Her mom nodded. "I'm sorry sweetheart.. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yeah, please help me out of my bed and take me to Beca's room."

Her dad frowned. "Honey I don't know if that's a good idea..."

Stacie looked at her parents with tears in her eyes. "Please.. I need to see her. I need to know that she's okay."

Her mom sighed and nodded before leaving the room to ask the doctor for a wheel chair. She came back and helped Stacie in before making their way up to Beca's room. Stacie walked in and Jess's eyes widened as she ran and hugged Stacie in the chair.

"Oh my god Stacie! It's so good to see you!"

Stacie nodded. "You too, thanks for being here with Beca."

"Like I wouldn't be.. What're you doing here?"

"I had to see her, I just want to be with her for a bit."

Jess nodded. "Have you seen Chloe or Kate?"

"Nope, I came straight here. Have you?"

"No, but Laura told me Chloe is awake now and I saw Kate briefly she seems to be fine."

Stacie nodded. "Cool." She wheeled herself closer to Beca's bed and grabbed her hand. She looked at her parents with a small smile. "You guys can take a break from watching me, I'm just gonna be up here for awhile. You guys can go get some food, and maybe bring me back some too."

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

"Of course, this was your lunch break anyway."

"Okay, we'll be back in a few."

Stacie watched as her parents left, then looked at Beca with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Beca." She kissed her hand and just stared at her.

Jess came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, she'll be fine. It's Beca... She made a small movement not too long ago and the doctor said it meant she was probably coming to so she should be up soon."

Stacie nodded. "I hope so..." She looked at Jess with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how I would live without Beca... She's my life, I love her. Everyday I wake up knowing I'll see her, even when she didn't talk to me... Beca is my best friend.. She's my everything." She kissed Beca's hand again. "I love you Beca.."

Stacie nearly jumped when Beca's hand moved. "Mm can you be quiet please.."

Stacie looked at Jess with wide eyes. "Did she just.."

Jess nodded and ran for a doctor.

Stacie smiled. "Beca it's me Stacie..."

Beca sighed. "I know.. I can hear you.." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Stacie with a small smile. "Hey."

Stacie slowly got out of her chair, wincing as she did and slowly leaned over and hugged Beca. "Hey!"

Beca frowned feeling a little pain. "What happened?"

"We were in a car accident Bec."

Beca's eyes widened. "What? Why don't I remember that?"

"I-I don't know.. It was you, me, Kate, and Chlo-"

"Chloe! Where is she! Is she okay?" She tried to lean forward but cried out as pain shot through her body.

Just as she did that the doctor walked through. "Whoa, easy there." He helped her back down. "How are you feeling Ms. Mitchell?"

"Like shit... Where's Chloe?"

He laughed. "She's coming."

Beca's eyes widened. "She is!"

He nodded. "She used her blue puppy eyes on me and managed to to get me to allow her to move her room to same one as you."

Stacie looked at him with wide eyes. "What! I want to share a room with Beca too!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Ms. Conrad but this is a two patient room, we can't fit three beds in here..."

Stacie glared at him. "Well tell Chloe no and let me room with her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I'm sorry."

"What the hell makes her so much more important that she gets the room?"

Before the doctor could speak, Beca did. "Because she's my girlfriend Stacie."

As Beca said that a bed came rolling in the room with Chloe on it and Laura following. Chloe's eyes widened as she saw Beca awake. "Oh my god! You-You're awake! Mom Beca's up!"

Laura nodded and looked at Jess. "I thought you were gonna tell me when she woke."

"She like literally just woke up, Stacie came in and talked to her and she woke up."

Chloe frowned a bit but looked at Stacie with a smile. "Good thing you came around then."

"Chloe.. How are you?"

"I'm fine baby, I've been up for a while now. You're just getting up, how are you?"

Beca smiled. "I'm fine.. I feel.. Good."

The doctor laughed. "I thought you felt like shit.."

Beca glared at him. "I was playing..."

Chloe grinned at Beca. "You don't have to pretend with me, we're all hurt.. some more than others, but we all feel a bit bad."

Beca nodded. "I can't even remember the accident. "I remember dropping off Ry and Caleb and that's it..."

"That's normal, it may come back to you.. You sustained a few injuries and I'd like to check you out. The way your back was positioned may have caused some damaged so I just want to check you out."

"Okay doc but unless it's good news I don't want to hear it."

He nodded. "Fingers crossed. I'm gonna have to ask you all to step out of the room and Chloe I'm just gonna cover our side of the room with this curtain for a moment."

Beca shook her head. "Chloe can watch."

He nodded and put the curtain back. Stacie watched with sad eyes as Jess rolled her out the room as Chloe and Beca looked at each other with love in their eyes.

* * *

"Hey Stace?"

Stacie looked at Jess who was sitting across from her. "Yeah."

"I heard what you were saying to Beca..."

Stacie nodded. "I know, you were in the room."

"Yeah, but you know she's committed to Chloe right?"

Stacie shrugged. "Things happen Jess, and I'm not gonna hide my feelings because she's got someone new to fuck."

Jess sighed. "It's not like that Stacie... They haven't even had sex yet. This relationship could last forever, why can't you accept that? Don't you think Beca deserves some happiness after all the crap she's dealt with in her life?"

"What about me! Don't I deserve happiness too? I can make Beca happy Jessica, I can! I love her so damn much and she deserves someone who will love her no matter what! _I_ love her, _I've_ known her basically her whole life, if she doesn't fall in love with me, it's gotta be you or Bree.."

Jess frowned. "Why Stacie? Why does it have to be one of us?"

"She needs someone who knows everything, she needs unconditional love, we all know Beca very well.. You know her the most, but I love her in a way I've never felt. Beca makes me feel special, and when we stopped talking it fucking broke me but I carried on because I know one day we'll be together.."

Jess moved and sat closer to Stacie and held her hand. "Stacie... Beca does not see you that way and she never will. I'm sorry okay, I know she means a lot to you but you're just her friend."

Stacie shook her head. "No! She told me that night.. That she loved me... that I was beautiful and that I meant the world to her."

"What night?"

"The night of the party, when we made love.."

"I don't know if I'd call fucking in the back of her truck making love."

"Jess... She was gentle and loving, and she may have been drunk but I wasn't and I remember every fucking second of it..."

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hey Stacie!" Beca drunkenly flopped down on the couch next to her._

 _Stacie laughed. "Hey Bec.. How much did you have to drink?"_

 _Beca looked at her and shrugged. "A lot... but_ _you_ _... haven't had enoughhh."_

 _"I don't really feel like drinking tonight Bec."_

 _Beca looked at Stacie and frowned. "Somethings bothering you... tell me."_

 _"It doesn't matter, and you're drunk."_

 _"Stacie, it doesn't matter how drunk I am, I'll always be there for you and you always matter." She stood up and grabbed Stacie's hand and led her outside to her truck. They got in and Beca looked at her expectantly._

 _Stacie sighed. "My parents have been fighting a lot and they aren't around the house as much.. and Jared is just... being Jared.."_

 _"What did the fuckwad do?"_

 _"I uh I found out I was the other woman today... in a harsh way actually..."_

 _Beca's eyes widened. "Wow.. I'm sorry man."_

 _"It's fine.. I just he said some harsh things.."_

 _"What did he say.. You can tell me."_

 _Stacie's eyes started watering up. "I heard him talking to his girlfriend, I guess she found out about me and they were fighting... He s-said he didn't love me and that I didn't mean anything to him, that I was a mistake and I just passed the time while he waited for her... He said I meant nothing, I was nothing..."_

 _Beca didn't know what to say. She was angry and felt the hurt for her friend. She looked at Stacie and guided her face to hers using one finger. "Look at me Stacie Conrad... You are so fucking beautiful okay? We all know Jared is a dumb ass and it doesn't matter what he thinks. What I know is that you're beautiful and talented and you mean the world to me. It doesn't matter what any jackass or bitch says because you'll always know that I love you, and that I will be here for you." Beca used her thumbs to wipe Stacie's tears and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead._

 _Stacie gasped and felt butterflies in her stomach, she scooted closer to Beca and looked her in her eyes. "Kiss me.."_

 _"Wha-"_ _Beca was shut up by Stacie's lips on hers. "Mm what are you doing Stacie?"_

 _Stacie pulled away from Beca and looked at her. "Feeling loved.." She put her hand up Beca's shirt and groped her, making her moan._

 _"Let's get in the back, it'll be more space." They got in the back and Stacie pulled her shirt off. Beca got on top of Stacie and looked at the naked girl under her. "You are beautiful Stacie." Beca leaned down and kissed Stacie as she started making Stacie feel a way she had never felt in her whole life... Loved._

 _"That was amazing!" Stacie said with a grin as she kissed Beca._

 _"Yeah.."_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah.. I just think I'm sobering up and realizing what we just did... three times."_

 _Stacie laughed and looked at Beca. "Hey, this was great okay? We did nothing wrong, if anything we did something right... I mean this is like the perfect love story!"_

 _Beca frowned. "Love story...?"_

 _"Yeah! Are you okay to get home or do you want to come home with me?" Stacie said seductively._

 _"I'm good to drive.."_

 _"A-Are you sure?"_

 _Beca nodded. "Yeah.. I think this... whatever just happened sobered me up."_

 _"Okay.. Well call me when you get home okay? I want to make sure you make it back safely."_

 _"Will do."_

 _Stacie hopped out the car after putting her clothes on and looked at Beca through the window. "Thank you for tonight Beca.. You really helped me forget about my problems and just so you know.. I love you too!" She leaned in the window and kissed Beca before skipping away to get her things._

 _Beca groaned and threw her head in her hands. "What the fuck did I just do?"_

 _*End Flashback*_

"Stacie that was three years ago and I think Beca made it clear that she didn't want to do it again.."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, but I think she's scared.."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of falling in love with me.. she doesn't want to break my heart. But that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Jess sighed. "I don't thi-"

"You guys can go back in the room now." The doctor said with a small smile.

Before Jess could finish what she was saying Stacie was on her way back in the room. "Beca! How'd it go?"

Beca sighed. "I may have caused some damage.. I need therapy . I don't have much feeling in my legs and feet."

Stacie stood up and leaned on the bed. "Don't worry, you'll be fine.. I'll be here for you." She said with a smile and kissed Beca on the forehead.

Beca just looked at her with wide eyes and Chloe watched from across the room with a frown. Jess shook her head and walked over to Stacie and helped her get back in her chair. "Come on, we should let them get some rest."

"No! I wanna stay here!"

Beca sighed. "Stacie, I think that's a good idea... I still feel weird, I guess because I just woke up, but I need some quiet time."

"Fine... I'll be back later!"

Laura being the only one left in the room looked at the time and sighed. "I've gotta go get the kids from school."

Beca's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Riley!"

Before Beca could freak out, Laura out a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I've got her Beca and don't worry she'll stay at our house while you recover."

Beca looked at Laura with confusion. "I uh.."

"I know about everything, Jess told me.. I promise I won't tell anyone except my husband because he'll question why she's with us."

Beca nodded. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's fine honey, I understand.. You've done a phenomenal job taking care of her."

"Thank you."

Laura kissed Beca on the forehead. "Get some rest.." She walked over to Chloe and did the same. "I'll be back later. Love you."

"I love you to mom."

When Laura left Chloe looked over at Beca. "Thank you..."

Beca looked at Chloe. "For what?"

"I forgot you don't remember the accident.. You saved me... You put yourself in danger to protect me."

"How so?"

"You took your seat belt off and attempted to get me out of my seat because the car was headed my way. When that didn't work you just stayed there and wrapped your arms around me.."

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "Wow... I'm crazy.."

Chloe laughed. "Crazy brave.."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah..?"

Beca's heart started punding in her chest. Was she about to say the L word to Chloe? Could she finally get it out? "I-I want you to know you really mean a lot to me.."

Chloe smiled. "After today, there is no doubt in my mind.. You mean a lot to me too Beca."

Beca nodded. "I'm just gonna get some rest.."

"Yeah me too.."

They both closed their eyes, Beca wishing she could say she loved her and Chloe wishing she wasn't waiting for Beca to say it.

* * *

 **A/N: So I don't know where that came from, but I started writing it and came out... Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know!**

 **I didn't get much of a response from the last chapter, so I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Let me know what you all think of this chapter, it means a lot!**

 **Next up: Riley and Caleb dealing with seeing Beca and Chloe after the accident, Stacie plotting, and maybe some Bechloe fluff!**


	11. Chapter 11

Laura pulled up to the elementary school and saw Caleb and Riley talking to each other with grins on their faces. She sighed knowing she was gonna have to tell them what happened sooner or later. She beeped the horn and Caleb looked up immediately recognizing the car. She watched as Caleb smiled and pointed to the car and as Riley frowned and looked at the car in confusion. The moment they got in the car Riley started asking questions.

"Where's Beca? She told me she would be picking me up today.."

Laura looked at Riley and gave her a small smile. "We'll talk about that later, how about we get something to eat?"

Caleb cheered and nodded and Riley just frowned. "I need Beca.."

Laura sighed. "Beca can't be here right now okay, I'll explain after I get you guys something to eat."

Riley sighed and nodded. "Can we stop at my house first? I need to take my medicine or something bad could happen to me."

Laura slightly frowned but told Riley to tell her how to get to her house. They pulled up twenty minutes later and Riley rushed into her house with Laura and Caleb quickly following. She disappeared and came back with needles. Laura looked at Riley with wide eyes. "Honey what is that?"

"It's my medicine, Beca told me to make sure I always take my medicine no matter what. I have diabetes.. Do you know how to do this?"

Laura shook her head. "I don't... Do you know any neighbors that may be able to help? I don't wanna try and accidentally mess up or hurt you."

"No neighbors can help, but Stacie can.. I can call her."

"Stacie is with Beca..."

Riley sighed. "Chloe?"

Laura shook her head.

"How about Aubrey?"

Laura smiled. "Aubrey wasn't with them." She pulled out her phone and handed it to Riley. "Put Aubrey's number in here so I can speak to her." Riley put in the number and soon Aubrey was answering.

 _"Aubrey Posen."_

"Aubrey hi it's Laura Beale, Chloe's mother.."

 _"Hi Ms. Beale, is everything okay, Chloe didn't show up to school today.."_

Laura sighed. "I don't want to get into all of that right now, can you come to Beca's house? Riley needs to take her medicine and she says you know how to do it."

 _"Yeah I do, I can be there in ten minutes.."_

"Thank you, I'll explain everything when you get here."

True to her word Aubrey showed up ten minutes later and showed Laura how to give Riley her medicine. "So what's going on? Where is Beca? And Chloe? Stacie and Kate didn't come to school either.." Aubrey said with a small frown.

Laura sighed. "Everyone sit down I have something to tell you."

They all sat down with worried expressions. "Mrs. Beale is everything okay?"

"The girls were in a car accident this morning..."

Aubrey gasped and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god! Are they okay?"

Laura nodded. "As okay as they can be.. Kate and Stacie were in the back so they aren't as bad as Chloe and Beca are..."

Riley's eyes watered up and she ran out of the room. Caleb ran to Laura and wrapped his arms around her. "Is Chloe okay?"

"She's fine baby, she's just a little beat up..."

Aubrey gestured to where Riley just went and stood up. "I'll be back." She walked to Riley's room and sat down on the bed next to her. The girl was quiet but she could tell that she was crying, she had learned how to quietly cry, something she'd probably seen Beca do. "Ry.. I know you're scared honey but I'm sure Beca is fine. She's strong, you know that and she'd never leave you."

Riley looked up and wiped her face. "Can we go see here?" She tearfully said.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, we can ask Mrs. Beale all the information and go see her."

They walked back to the living room where Laura and Caleb were and planned on driving to the hospital together. They were all in Laura's car driving in silence. They didn't know what they were gonna see when they got to the hospital.

* * *

They got to the hospital and after visiting Stacie and Kate they were now standing outside of Chloe and Beca's room. Laura looked at the three of them. "Okay, so I know Kate and Stacie looked fine but I don't want you all to expect Beca and Chloe to look like that. They were hurt more than them but they are okay..." She looked specifically at Riley and Caleb. "You guys understand?"

They nodded. Aubrey looked at Laura with slight worry. "Are we sure this is a good idea? They might not be able to handle this.."

Laura looked at the two kids with slight worry.

"I think they'll be fine." Jess said walking to them with a small smile. "You guys know that Beca and Chloe are strong right?"

Caleb and Riley nodded.

"Good, they may look like they aren't okay but they are... Sometimes the outside looks worse then what's happening on the inside, you understand?"

They both nodded. "So even if they look bad they are okay?" Caleb asked with curiosity.

Jess nodded. "Exactly, they were in a car accident. Glass broke and they got a little banged up and cut."

Riley sighed and nodded. "I'm ready to see them."

They walked into the room and lightly gasped. Riley's eyes watered as she ran to Beca's bed, Caleb doing the same thing to Chloe.

"Beca? Wake up!"

Beca's eyes slowly opened and she looked at Riley with wide eyes. "Ry... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Are you okay? You were the one in a accident."

"I'm okay Ry I promise, I just need to stay here for awhile. So the doctors can help me.. Have you taken your medicine and gotten something to eat?"

Riley sighed. "Beca don't worry about me.."

"Ry.. Did you take your medicine?" She asked with a motherly tone.

"I did okay? Aubrey came over and helped I swear! Now please tell me what happened."

Beca looked to Chloe who was now also awake to tell the story because she still didn't remember. Chloe sighed and told the story to Aubrey, Caleb, and Riley for what felt like the billionth time.

* * *

Stacie rolled into Kate's room which was just down the hall from her room and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad to see you're okay.."

Kate smiled at Stacie, feeling relief at finally seeing one of her friends. "I'm glad you're okay too, have you seen Chloe or Beca?"

"Yeah, they are worse than us, but they're okay. Chloe convinced the doctor to put her in the same room as Beca."

Kate laughed. "Chloe always get's what she wants..."

Alice cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm gonna go get something to eat... Do you girls want anything?"

Kate shrugged. "Just bring back whatever you're having... Al?"

Alice turned back to Kate. "Yeah?"

"T-Thanks for being here for me.. I know you're not my mom, but you're doing a good job at being one."

Alice smiled and hugged Kate before walking out the room.

Stacie grinned. "Well that was sweet.."

"It's true.. I know I've said things about her, but I really like her. You know she called my mom.. they hate each other, but she called her and told her about me. My own mother didn't care.. she said 'Is she dead?' Alice told her no and she just said 'Well why did you call me?' and hung up.. My own fucking mother... Alice came running the moment she found out what happened and my mom won't give me the time of day.

Stacie nodded. "I know the feeling, my parents have never really treated me like their child. It took them forever to get here, and when they showed up they treated me like I was some fragile thing. They put on this whole act the moment they walked through the doors. My mom called me sweetheart! She never does that, the way they acted today was unrecognizable."

"How did they act?"

"Like they loved me, but the moment we go home it'll be the same thing. They'll go to their separate offices and won't come out until they go to bed. I'll see them briefly in the morning and they'll walk out the door with nothing but a small wave, I won't see them again until night time and that'll be for a few minutes before they go back to their offices."

Kate nodded sadly. "You know sometimes tragedy brings out emotions.. and people realize things, I think your parents realize how much they really do care and the love they gave you today was genuine."

Stacie sat in thought. "You might be right, but I know you're right about tragedy bringing out more emotions. Whenever I get some alone time with Beca I'm gonna talk to her and tell her exactly how I feel, no more trying to sabotoge her, or forcing her to kiss me. I'm gonna be honest and truthful and if Beca reciprocates the feelings then my life will be complete.."

"And if she doesn't?"

Stacie sighed. "I'll be heartbroken... but I'll try to move on. But I really think Beca might feel the same way."

Kate sighed. "Stacie... When you have that talk with Beca... Please, please don't get your hopes up."

Stacie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Beca is in love with Chloe whether she knows it or not and Chloe is all she wants to be with."

Stacie nodded. "Okay.. I still have to know though."

"Yeah, you definitely should.. I could be wrong, but I don't think i am. It never hurts to try though.."

Stacie nodded with a small smile. "Exactly.."

* * *

"And that's when the doctor finally agreed to let me share a room with Beca and we came in saw she was awake."

Aubrey just shook her head in disbelief and hugged Beca and Chloe again. "I still can't believe this happened, but thank god you all made it out okay, and Beca I know everything will turn out okay with you and you'll be walking in no time."

Beca nodded. "One could hope..."

Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand and looked her in her eyes. "You will be, not only will you have an amazing doctor helping you, but you'll have an amazing team of people who care for you supporting you and helping you along the way."

Beca looked at everyone in the room with a smile. "Thank you guys, and thank you Laura for taking Riley while I'm in here... You're cool with that right Ry?"

Riley nodded. "Of course! I love the Beales!"

"Make sure you have in bed by nine, she takes a bath at eight and I usually let her watch TV or do whatever she wants after her bath until nine, then it's lights out."

Laura nodded, impressed. "Well you run a better system then me, maybe I should try that out on Caleb..."

"Yeah, keeping her on a schedule helps a lot. It's good for the body system to have stable amount of sleep, and with her having diabetes.. I just do everything I can to make sure she's healthy, and getting a good nights rest is on the top of that list."

Laura nodded and looked at the time. "Well it's going on seven, so we should probably leave.." She kissed Beca and Chloe on the forehead again. "I'll be back tomorrow first thing in the morning okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Okay, but you don't have to come first thing in the morning.. I understand you want to be here but you don't have to take off from work, just come after school..."

Laura shook her head. "No I'll be here in the morning.."

"Okay mom.. I love you."

"I love you too."

Riley and Caleb both went to their sisters and hugged them goodbye before switching and going to each others sisters and saying goodbye.

Aubrey smiled at them. "I gotta get going too, my mom won't let me take off from school and Mrs. Beale is my ride so.. I'll see you guys after school tomorrow."

They both nodded and said bye to Aubrey. The only person left in the room with them was Jess. Beca looked at her with a smile. "Jess you've been here for hours, you can go.."

"I don't know Bec, I hate leaving you here.."

Beca smiled. "I know, but at least I have Chloe here with me."

Chloe smiled at Jess. "I promise I'll watch her, and if anything happens you'll be the first person I call."

Jess nodded. "I am tired.. But I'll be here first thing in the morning with Laura.."

Beca shook her head. "No, you'll be in school.. You promised that you would start going more, we're fine, come after school I promise I'll still be right here."

"Beca..." Jess whined.

"I'll see you at four.."

Jess pouted. "Fine..." She walked over to Beca and kissed her forehead. "I love you Beca.."

Beca smiled and kissed her hand. "I love you too."

Jess walked over to Chloe with a small smile and hugged her. "I love you Chloe, and just so you know Beca loves you too." She whispered the last part and left the room with a wave.

"What did she say to you?" Beca asked Chloe when she saw the grin on Chloe's face.

Chloe shrugged. "She just said something I really needed to hear."

* * *

Laura walked into her house with a sigh. "Richard! Are you home?"

Richard quickly made his way to the living room. "Honey what's going on? I got your message and you wouldn't pick up your phone. Who was in an accident?"

"The girls, Chloe, Kate, Beca, and Stacie."

Richards eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I've got to get to the hospital and see Chloe!"

Laura grabbed his arm stopping him. She looked at Caleb and Riley with a small smile. "Caleb take Riley to your room and play until I call you guys for dinner." He nodded and they ran off to play. "Richard you need to calm down okay? She's fine."

"I need to see that for myself, please let me go."

Laura sighed and pulled him onto the couch. "Sweetheart she's needs her rest, just go see her tomorrow."

"Laura Beale why don't you want me to see her?"

"I just... I know how you are. You aren't good with hospitals and seeing people hurt. Chloe and Beca are sharing a room and they need rest."

Richard sighed. "Okay.. Fine, but I'm going first thing in the morning. I feel better knowing Beca is there with her."

Laura smiled as she thought about Beca. "You know Beca saved Chloe, it could have turned out much worse but Beca was there for her."

Richard nodded. "She's an amazing girl.. It's about time Chlo picked someone actually good for her."

Laura laughed. "I know.. I actually need to talk to you about something else."

"What is it?"

"Riley.. She'll be staying with us until Beca recovers..."

Richard frowned. "How come?"

"Beca lied about her grandmother.." Seeing Richards confused face she sighed. "Her grandmother is dead and left her a house and a lot of money. Beca has been taking care of Riley all by herself."

Richard's eyes widened in shock. "What? But she's so..."

"Well mannered?"

He nodded.

"I know, they are the best thing for each other. At least now we know why she got so defensive at dinner.."

"Yeah, but is this right? Beca shouldn't be taking care of a kid.."

Laura frowned. "Don't even think about it Richard. Beca is seventeen and seems to be taking great care of Riley. She's probably a better parent than us."

Richard scoffed. "Yeah right.."

"Seriously, Riley has diabetes, so she deals with all of that. She has a schedule for Riley, when she bathes, sleeps, wakes up..."

Richard nodded. "Beca is an amazing girl..."

"Yeah she is, so you okay with this?"

"Of course, now you go relax I'll make dinner, you had a stressful day."

Laura smiled and gave him a quick kiss before making her way to her bedroom to take a quick nap.

* * *

Beca was laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling when she heard Chloe groaning in her sleep. "Chlo?"

"Stop!"

"Chloe!"

Chloe's eyes opened and she slowly sat up as far as she could and looked at Beca. "What happened?"

"Y-You were talking in your sleep, you seemed scared.."

Chloe sighed. "I was dreaming about the car crash... All I see is you taking off your seat belt and moving from your seat. All I remember thinking is 'what is she doing? stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!' I don't know if I could ever live with myself if you died because of me.."

Beca nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't even remember the accident, but I know I'd do it again. I lo-... I'd never be able to sit there and watch a car come your way without doing something about it.. I needed to save you, I couldn't watch you die." She said with a blush, she almost said the word, but she couldn't say it."

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes knowing what she almost said. "Beca... I don't know what's going on inside your head, but I want you to know that you mean a whole lot to me and if your feeling a certain way about me you can tell me."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I know Chloe.. You mean a whole lot to me too."

Chloe sighed. "I wish I could get out of this bed and lay with you."

"Yeah me too, but alas my legs don't work.."

"Hey, you're legs will be working again in no time and my leg won't be broken soon."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I can't wait for that to happen."

The doctor walked in with a smile. "Hey girls how you holding up?"

They both just shrugged.

"Chloe we're gonna run some more ex-rays on you in the morning."

She nodded. "Okay Dr.T"

"Are you girls okay?"

Chloe nodded and Beca shook her head. He looked at Beca with a small smile. "What's wrong Beca?"

"I would appreciate it if you could push Chloe's bed closer to mine... I think it would help us with our healing."

The doctor sighed but nodded. "I'm not really suppose to be doing these things for you guys but I've got a soft spot for young love." He carefully pushed Chloe and Beca's bed together. "Better?"

Beca nodded with a grin. "So much! Thanks Doc I'll be giving you five stars."

He laughed. "See you girls in the morning."

After the doctor left, Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. "Not exactly in the same bed, but we're close to each other... And we can hold hands." Beca lifted her hand and held it out for Chloe to take.

Chloe grinned and grabbed it. "This feels much better." She leaned up and grimaced in pain before scooting over.

"What are you doing? You're hurting yourself."

"I'm fine Beca.." She scooted closer to Beca and leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. "I just wanted to kiss you, but if you want me to st-"

"You say you're okay right?"

Chloe grinned and nodded. "I'm fine."

Beca nodded and scooted up as much as she could. "Come here beautiful."

Chloe smiled and started kissing Beca. Beca sighed as they separated for air. "I can't wait to get out of this hospital and be able to really kiss you the way I want to."

Chloe nodded. "I know, but for now this'll do." She started kissing Beca with a grin.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning to an empty room. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw Stacie asleep in her chair. "Stace!"

"I'm up, I'm up.." She wiped the drool from her mouth and looked at Beca. "Oh! You're up, hey!"

Beca smiled. "Hey.. Did they take Chloe out for her ex-ray already?"

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, her parents went with her... I'm glad we have some time alone because I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Beca nodded and watched as Stacie stood up from her chair and slowly sat on the edge of her bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, still a little sore but I can stand on my own.. That's not what I want to talk about though.."

"Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?"

Stacie gave Beca and uneasy smile. "You and I.. now before you say anything let me talk."

Beca sighed but nodded. "Okay."

"I wanna be honest and tell you everything, I've been going about this the wrong way and I've damaged our friendship... Beca I love you.. You mean everything to me and I can't go another day without telling you. That night three years ago changed my life forever.. you were there for me and you said you loved me. I know I've done some messed up things and I know I've made you angry, but I wanna be honest here.. Do you have any feelings for me Beca, any at all, because if you do we'd be great together and I promise I'd be the best fucking girlfriend in the world.."

Beca just stared at Stacie with tears in her eyes. "Stacie.. I don't wanna hurt you." She said, her voice cracking. "I do love you, but not the way you want me to..."

Stacie looked Beca in her eyes, tears in both of their eyes. "Tell me Beca.."

Beca quickly wiped away the tears that fell down her face and sighed. "Stacie I don't feel the same way.. I'm with Chloe and I plan on being with her for the rest of my life."

The tears finally fell down Stacie's face and she nodded. "Okay.. Thank you Beca. I hope you feel better, my parents are taking me home today." She stood up and looked at Beca with a sad smile. "I'll try to visit tomorrow if my parents drive me."

"You don't have t-"

"I want to.. you're my best friend. I love you Bec." She kissed her on the cheek and made her way out of the room.

Beca sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Jess walked in with a sad smile. "You okay?"

Beca looked at Jess and nodded. "That was a different Stacie I just saw... That was my friend, she had no ill intentions, she wasn't trying to manipulate me.. it was Stacie."

"Yeah, she told me this morning that she was tired of all of the drama. She wanted to lay it all there and see if you felt the same way."

Beca nodded. "It sucked doing that, I could see it in her eyes how badly she wanted me to tell her I wanted her.. and when I said I didn't.. I could say the pain."

"She'll get through it, Stacie's strong and I'll look out for her."

Beca nodded. "You should go check on her."

Jess nodded and squeezed Beca's hand reassuringly before walking out to find Stacie.

"Why does life have to be so damn complicated?" She said to herself.

"It doesn't have to be, and it seems you've made it simpler."

Beca's eyes widened when she saw Chloe's dad walking through the door. "Richard.. Hey, is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to speak with you before Chloe and Laura came back.." Beca slowly nodded her head as he walked to her with a small smile. "Thank you."

Beca frowned. "Thank you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone hoped you guys enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, they mean a lot and I'm glad to see you all are enjoying. I noticed a lot don't like Stacie, and that's how you're suppose to feel, for now at least.. But yeah review and let me know what you all thought of the chapter!**

 **We're gonnna be jumping forward a bit soon and we'll see where things go from there!**

 **Also, part three of 'An Unexpected Love' will be coming out soon, so be on the look out for it, it's gonna be called "Trust Me"**

 **That's all, so thanks for reading and I can't wait to see what you all thought of this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Beca frowned. "Thank you?"

Richard nodded. "I heard what you did for Chloe in that car, I know she's your girlfriend but you haven't known her that long and you were willing to risk your life for her."

Beca nodded. "I'd do it again if I had to."

Richard smiled and held out his hand. "Thank you."

Beca nodded and shook his hand with a smile. "You really don't have to thank me, but your welcome."

Richard nodded and cleared his throat. "Now that that is out of the way, I'd like to talk about something else.."

"Okay..."

"I'd like to talk about the fact that you blatantly lied to my face about your living conditions."

Beca's eyes widened. "I-I didn't lie per se... I withheld some of the truth. I told you that I live at my grandmothers house and that's the truth."

Richard sighed. "Beca I need you to be honest with me okay?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry.. I just... I don't wanna lose Riley."

"I know Beca... We'll take care of her while you recover I promise."

Beca smiled. "Thank you."

"Riley is a wonderful girl and you've raised her well, she's teaching Caleb great things, so really we should be thanking you."

Beca laughed. "Your welcome then."

* * *

Beca had been talking with Richard for fifteen minutes when Chloe came rolling in with the nurse and Laura in tow. She looked at Beca with a bright smile. "Good afternoon Bec!"

Beca smiled. "Hey, how'd everything go?"

Richard and the nurse helped Chloe onto her bed and she looked over at Beca. "Everything is great!"

Beca nodded. "Besides the broken bones.."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Yeah, besides that... So what're were you two talking about?" She asked pointing at her father.

Beca shrugged. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that."

Richard laughed and nodded. "The usual."

Chloe playfully frowned. "Is this gonna become a thing between you two? Secret meetings and talks about things no one besides the two of you know about?"

Richard and Beca looked at each other with grins, then looked at Chloe and nodded.

Laura sighed. "Just be happy your father actually likes this one."

Chloe laughed. "I actually like this one too, more than anyone I've ever been with."

Beca smiled at Chloe and reached out with her good arm. Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand, Beca gently squeezed it and smiled. "I like you more than anyone I've ever been with too."

Laura smiled and looked at Richard. "We should go and get something to eat."

Richard nodded. "Yeah, we'll bring you girls something back."

They nodded at them nonchalantly as they stared at each other. Laura smiled and pushed Richard out of the room.

Beca smiled at Chloe. "So you're okay?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm okay, how about you? How are you feeling today?"

Beca sighed. "Physically I feel like crap and mentally I feel like an asshole."

"Why?"

"I uh had an interesting talk with Stacie this morning.."

Chloe sighed. "What happened?"

"She spoke with me about her feelings and asked me if I felt the same. She was honest with me and I just feel bad, I told her I didn't feel the same way about her and that I wanted to be with you and she just accepted it."

"She accepted it? No problems at all?"

Beca nodded. "She just told me she loved me and that she'd be there for me because I'm her best friend and nothing can change that."

"Wow.. Do you think she meant it?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know, only time can tell. She did seem pretty genuine though, but you know I only want you right?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and I only want you too." She leaned over and gently kissed her. "I've never wanted someone as much as I want you."

Beca smirked but before she say anything the doctor walked into the room. "Good afternoon young ladies, how are you two feeling?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm great, got my ex-rays nothing out of the ordinary."

The doctor nodded looking at her charts. "Yeah, I see that everything seems to be healing as it should and is in place... How about you Beca?"

"I feel okay, just wish we could get started with therapy so I can use my legs again."

He sighed and sat next to her. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about.. We plan on starting today, but I just want to tell you it is a hard process and you may feel like giving up but don't, I know you can do it. I'll be sending in a chair and we'll take you to the room you'll be working in."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "Can Chloe come?"

He briefly looked at Chloe then back at Beca. "Are you sure, this first time can be really stressful..."

Beca nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay then, she can come. I'll be back in a bit." He walked out of the room with a small smile.

As the doctor walked out, Kate walked in. "I'm so glad to see you guys!"

Chloe looked up. "Kate! Look at you! I'm glad you're okay."

Kate nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just a sprained wrist and some bruising... I'm so sorry about what happened in the car yesterday."

"Hey it's fine, emotions were high but we're all okay.."

"Okay, well I gotta get going, Alice is waiting for me outside... but if either of you need anything let me know and I'll be here." Kate hugged the both of them and walked out of the room with a wave.

"Hey, you alright?" Chloe asked, grabbing one of Beca's hands.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

Chloe sighed remembering what Riley said about Beca when she said she was "fine." She grabbed Beca's hand and looked her in the eyes. "I know you said you're fine, but I want you to know that I'll be with you every step of the way and we'll get through this together."

Beca wiped away a tear and nodded. "Thank you Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "You're welcome, I know you can do this."

* * *

"Fuck! I can't do this!"

"Come on Beca! You've got this!"

Beca had been getting leg therapy for three weeks now and while she was showing progress, there was still days when she wasn't doing very well.. Today was that day.

"Chloe I can't, I can barely walk an inch!"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and looked at her. "Hey never say that you can't because you can! You walked halfway across the room yesterday."

"Let's give Beca a break." Jim her trainer said.

Beca let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Jim."

He nodded. "Sure thing." He sat across from her and handed her and Chloe some water. "Listen Beca, I told you when we first started that there would be good and bad days. Remember the first day we started and you wanted to give up and you kicked Chloe out of the room?"

Beca slowly nodded.

"There will be days like that, but remember yesterday how you walked across the room...How happy you felt, I could see it all over your face."

Beca nodded. "I felt like myself again... I was able to get somewhere on my own.."

Jim smiled and nodded. "You're very independent, but right now you need people to help you. The more you let us help, the quicker you'll get better and be able to be on your own. Now I know it hurts sometimes and maybe your legs feel numb, but you've gotta fight through that.. Show your pain who's boss."

Beca nodded. "I'm the boss..." She held her arms out and looked at Jim. "Can you help me up?"

He smiled at her and quickly helped her. Chloe watched with a small smile as Beca mentally prepared herself. "You've got this baby!"

Beca nodded confidently and took a step forward. She held out her hand and looked at Chloe. "Can you just... hold my hand for a little support?"

Chloe quickly walked to her and grabbed her hand. "I told you I'm with you every step of the way."

Beca smiled and gave Chloe a quick kiss before focusing on moving her legs forward.

* * *

"So Beca how did things go today?" Laura asked with a small smile.

They were now sitting at the table eating dinner at the Beale household. Beca and Riley had been staying with them since the accident so someone could help take care of Beca.

"It was okay.. I've had better days.."

Laura nodded. "You're making progress that's all that matters."

"You know my brother once suffered from a leg injury and walking in water really helped with his recovery, I can take you to a private pool and work with you if you'd like." Richard said.

Beca nodded. "Did he recover okay?"

"Yeah, and quickly too."

Beca smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great!"

Richard nodded. "We can go tomorrow, the kids have a day off from school so I'll have a free day."

"Thank you Richard."

He smiled at her. "No problem Bec, I know how badly you want to walk again."

The doorbell rang and Richard went to go get it. He walked back in with Stacie who gave everyone a small wave. Stacie had been coming to Chloe's house everyday since Beca started staying with them. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Stacie with a fake smile. "Stacie.. You're here again.."

Stacie smiled at Chloe and nodded. "Yeah, gotta check on my besties." She walked over to Beca and kissed her on the cheek. "How did everything go today?"

"Everything went okay, not my best but I'm improving..." She looked at Chloe and then back at Stacie and sighed. "Stacie you don't need to come here everyday."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah I know, but I want to."

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe again. She knew Chloe didn't trust Stacie and they both suspected she was up to something. "Stace I'm telling you not to come everyday. If you want to know how I am you can call or text and if you do want to come over call us first you can't just show up. We're having dinner right now.."

Stacie nodded and awkwardly looked at everyone in the room. "Sorry... I will be just leaving now... and uh Bec I'll call you sometime.."

Beca nodded and watched as Richard walked Stacie out. Riley looked at Beca with a frown. "Why are you being mean to Stacie Beca?"

"I'm not being mean to Stacie, I just need some space from her. She tries to stay under me all the time and is constantly trying to do something for me."

"So.. Chloe does it too.."

Beca sighed. "It's different Ry.."

Riley rolled her eyes. "How is it different Beca?"

"Chloe is my girlfriend and she means more to me than Stacie."

"Fine.."

Beca sighed and finished her food, everyone else doing the same.

A few hours later Beca and Chloe were getting ready for bed. Beca had just finished checking on Riley and making sure she was comfortable and asleep and now Chloe was helping her into bed. Beca laughed. "You know the minute my legs are better your parents probably won't let us share a bed anymore."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "I know, it's funny because you don't really need your legs to.. you know."

Beca smirked. "You know? I don't know what that is.. What do you mean Chloe?"

"You know what my parents don't want us to do..."

Beca laughed. "Why can't you just say sex Chloe, two months ago you were fine with it."

Chloe nodded. "I don't know, it's just you're my girlfriend now and it has more meaning.. it's stupid.."

"It's not stupid, I understand." Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe. "Having sex with someone you're in a relationship is different... it's special, and I know our first time will be special because it's what you deserve."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca slowly getting on top of her. "Honestly, any time with you is special."

Beca gripped Chloe's hips and kissed Chloe again. "Yeah, but I want to be able to give you the full effect and I can't do that without my legs."

Chloe nodded and laid her head on Beca's chest. "Thank you for earlier with Stacie.."

Beca kissed Chloe's head and nodded. "I know it was bothering you, and honestly it was bothering me too.. Enough about that though, let's get some rest it was a long day."

Chloe nodded and cuddled into Beca before slowly dozing off.

* * *

 _Six Weeks Later_

Chloe pushed Beca into the house with a smile. "Hey we're back!"

Everyone ran into the living room anxiously, frowning when they saw Beca was still in her chair. "I guess it didn't go too well.."

Beca shrugged and smiled at everyone. She slowly stood up and walked over to Riley wrapping her in a hug. "I'm fine sis."

Riley grinned and held Beca tighter. "I was so worried you were gonna come back and say you couldn't walk."

Beca shook her head and looked at everyone. "Jim really pushed me today and he told me I was pretty much good to go and didn't need therapy any more." She looked at Richard and smiled. "He also told me working in the pool helped with my recovery so thank you."

He nodded. "It was my pleasure."

"I'm so happy right now.. I can officially walk again!"

It had been a rough the past six weeks, Beca made a goal to when she wanted to be able to walk and while she was off by a week she was able to do it. Christmas was now literally two weeks away and she was happy she'd be able to walk.

"So I know I just got the good word on my legs and I don't want it to seem like I don't want to be here but I'd like to have a Christmas party at my house. I'll cook dinner and set everything up, you guys gave Riley and I an amazing Thanksgiving and you also have taken time out of your lives to take care of us."

Laura smiled. "You don't have to do that honey, you and Riley have become somewhat of a family to us."

Beca nodded. "I want to Christmas day, we can all come together at my house and have a good time. You can invite your family members if you want, I have more than enough space in my house."

Chloe nodded. "She really does, it's huge." Chloe looked at her parents. "I think we should do it."

Richard laughed. "Of course you do." He looked at Laura with a smile. "I'm cool with it if you are, we can call everyone and tell them about the change and give them Beca's address."

Beca smiled. "Awesome! I'm gonna actually head home today."

Laura frowned. "Already? You might still need some help.."

"You guys have helped more than enough, you all can get back to your normal lives now, plus Chloe is coming along and if you allow it she'll stay a couple nights.."

Richard looked at them skeptically. "Why can't you all just stay here a little longer?"

"Beca's house is bigger dad and Riley probably wants to sleep in her own bed.." Chloe said looking over at Riley.

Riley shrugged. "I do kind of miss my house."

Richard looked at Laura and then nodded. "Fine, but I do expect you to behave yourself."

Chloe smiled. "Of course daddy."

He looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow.

Beca quickly nodded her head. "I promise I won't do anything wrong."

Richard nodded. "Okay then.."

Chloe grinned and hugged her parents. "I'm gonna go pack!"

Laura looked at Beca with a small smile. "How long does she plan on staying?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know.. I don't mind though, I like being around her."

Chloe walked back into the room fifteen minutes later with a couple bags and a smile. "I know it seems like a lot but it's really not, and I'll be stopping by everyday after school." She hugged her parents and smiled. "Thanks for letting me go."

Richard nodded. "How long do you plan on staying with Beca?" He asked eyeing her bags.

"Umm the rest of the month..."

Beca's eyes widened. "The rest of the month?"

"Yeah, I mean it's two weeks until Christmas so I figured I'd be staying with you these next two weeks and then winter break, I thought we could do something together.."

"Oh... yeah that's fine with me." She said looking at Chloe's parents.

"I don't know Chloe.." Richard said looking at Laura to back him up.

"Dad please.."

"Richard, she's getting older, she's seventeen and we know where Beca lives. I think she'll be fine."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I expect a phone call everyday and night."

Chloe nodded. "Of course." She looked at Beca. "You ready to go?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I'm just gonna grab my bag."

"Chloe I mean it when I say behave."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Dad I'm not a little girl anymore.. I'm not gonna do anything that can get me in trouble."

"When I say behave I mean don't have sex."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Dad!"

"I mean it Chloe."

"Dad Beca and I aren't having sex, but when we do decide to do it, you have no say over it."

Richard's eyes widened. "I can tell you that you can't stay with her at her house!"

Laura gently grabbed Richard's arm. "Sweetie calm down... Chloe go see if Beca needs help with anything."

Chloe nodded and went to her room to check on Beca.

"Richard I get where you are coming from, but you can't stop Chloe from doing that.. It's not like she can get pregnant anyway."

Richard shook his head. "I'm not worried about that, it's just the thought of someone being intimate with my little girl, someone touching her... I can't."

"It's Beca we're talking about, Beca is a great girl and she'd never do anything to make Chlo uncomfortable. I think she's in good hands, besides we don't know that they'll do anything."

"They've been together for two months, I think they're pretty anxious to do something."

Laura sighed. "Richard..."

Richard nodded. "You're right.. I freaked it's just my baby girl is growing up."

"Yeah she is.."

* * *

Chloe threw her bags in the trunk of her parents car and smiled at them. "We'll probably be back later today with the car, Beca said she's buying a new one today."

Laura nodded. "Okay, maybe you guys can stay for dinner when you come back..."

Chloe laughed. "Maybe mom, we'll see."

"Okay dear, I'll see you girls later."

Chloe drove off and smiled at Beca. "So where to? Do you wanna go pick out a car first?"

Beca shook her head. "Nah, I wanna head home, it's been a while." She turned and looked at her sister. "You okay Ry?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I did kind of miss my bed and our house."

Beca smiled. "I'm proud of you for being so strong while I was hurt, your support helped me get through it all."

"Of course Bec, like you said we've gotta stick together and be there for each other."

They pulled up to the house a half an hour later and entered the house. The moment the door opened, two small brunettes let out a sigh of contentment. "It feels good to be home." Beca said with a smile. They walked further into the house and Riley took off going up the stairs to her room, Beca laughed and grabbed Chloe's hand taking her to the back of the house. "Oh how I've missed this room."

Chloe smiled as she watched Beca walk around the room hugging her equipment. "What is all of this stuff?"

Beca smiled at Chloe as she held up a pair of her headphones. "This stuff is where all my musical magic happens, this is all my Deejaying equipment, my instruments.. everything!"

Chloe looked with wide eyes at all the instruments, guitar, drums, piano, she even saw a flute. "You play all of this?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I'm trying to teach Riley some stuff too... I've been working on a song about you."

Chloe smiled. "Really? Can I hear it?"

Beca shook her head. "I want you to hear it once it's complete."

"Please Bec.." Chloe pouted.

Beca smiled. "I'll let you hear thirty seconds of it."

Chloe nodded. "Make sure it's not just the intro."

Beca smirked. "You know me too well." She skipped through some of it and pressed play.

Chloe smiled as she listened to the soft melody and the lyrics Beca was singing. When Beca stopped it she walked over to her and kissed her. "That was amazing babe! You didn't tell me how good of a singer you were by the way."

Beca shrugged. "It never came up, but did you really like what you heard so far?"

Chloe nodded. "I loved it Beca honestly, I wish you would let me hear the whole thing."

Beca smiled. "Soon.. Let's go unpack this stuff, you can use some of my closet space and a few drawers."

Chloe smirked at her. "What makes you think I wanna share a room with you?"

"I uh just figured y-"

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "I'm just playing babe, let's go so we can get you your car."

* * *

They pulled into the car lot an hour later and began looking around. "Excuse me how can I help you?"

Beca turned and looked at the guy who was looking at her funny. "Hi I'm here to buy a car."

"Um I don't know if we have the right car for you.."

Beca frowned. "Why the hell not? I'm here to replace my old one."

He nodded at her. "And what was your old car, a toyota?"

Chloe looked the man up and down and walked up to him. "No she had a 2015 Dodge Challenger."

His eyes widened. "W-What?"

Beca nodded and showed him a picture.

"Did you steal it?"

Beca shook her head. "No you asshole I bought it! Just like I'm trying to do now! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I just looked at you and assum-"

"Yeah you assumed you were better than me and that I didn't have any money, now go and find me another dodge challenger just like my last one and when you come back have that fucking attitude in check." When he walked away she looked back at Riley. "Sorry for cursing in front of you."

"It's fine, I know you have a bad mouth."

Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca's hand before giving her a quick kiss. "You handled that better than I thought you would."

Beca smirked. "Thank you."

The guy came back with a small smile and some car keys. "I just want to apologize again, I'm really sorry.. I've got your car over here if you want to look at it."

Beca nodded and they all followed him to the car, she looked at him with a smile. "Thank you, it's perfect."

"What happened to your other car if you don't mind me asking?"

"I got into a pretty bad car accident almost two months ago."

He nodded. "And you're just replacing it?"

"I'm just getting my leg functioning back."

His eyes widened. "Wow, I'm glad everything turned out okay."

"Yeah, me too." He handed her the keys and she signed the papers she needed to buy the car and soon they were on their way. Beca looked at the time and smiled at Chloe. "I think we can stop by your house and eat some dinner."

Chloe nodded. "One more time."

Riley cheered as they drove in the direction of the Beale household.

* * *

Beca fell onto her bed with a sigh, they had gotten back from Chloe's house an hour ago and she had just finished giving Riley her medicine and getting her ready for bed. Chloe curled up next to her and gave her a kiss. "You okay?"

Beca yawned and nodded. "Yeah, today was just a long day and I may have used my legs a little too much today."

Chloe looked up at Beca, concerned. "Are you hurting baby?"

Beca shook her head. "Nothing to be concerned about, it's just a little tingle."

"You sure?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, my legs just feel a little restless.. I'm fine, just tired."

"Okay, let's go to sleep then."

"Thanks Chloe.."

"For what?"

Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. "You've been there for me, you've helped me, and you're family has been great."

Chloe kissed Beca and cuddled into her, Beca instantly wrapping an arm around her. "You don't have to thank me for that."

Beca kissed Chloe's neck and smiled, slowly closing her eyes. "I love you Chloe." She said softly.

Chloe's eyes widened in the dark.

* * *

 **A/N: I meant to have this out sooner but stuff happened. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I jumped forward a few times in this chapter, mainly to push Beca's recovery. Please review and let me know what you all think! I really appreciate it!**

 **Thanks to all reviews, follows, and favorites to my previous chapters and I'll be updating again soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Beca kissed Chloe's neck and smiled, slowly closing her eyes. "I love you Chloe." She said softly.

Chloe's eyes widened in the dark. _Did she just say that she loved me? "Beca_?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just say that you love me?"

Beca's eyes widened and she turned her light back on. "Oh my god! I did, I do!"

"You love me?"

Beca quickly nodded. "Of course, I love you Chloe!" She said with a grin.

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca, quickly attaching her lips to Beca's. "I love you too Beca, so much!"

Beca smiled. "I've wanted to say that for a long time, but it's hard for me.."

Chloe nodded. "I know babe, Jess told me that she knew you loved me, I know that it's hard that's why I never said anything."

"But you do love me right?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I love you Beca Mitchell."

Beca grinned and kissed Chloe with passion. "It feels so good saying it and hearing you say it back."

Chloe nodded and climbed on top of Beca. "I know what else would feel really good." She started kissing Beca's neck and putting her hands under Beca's shirt.

Beca moaned but grabbed Chloe's hand stopping her from going any further. "As much as I want to, and I really fucking want to, we can't, not yet.."

"Becaaa." Chloe said with a groan. "We've been together for almost three months, we love each other, what's stopping us?"

Beca kissed Chloe and sat up, Chloe still sitting on her lap. "It doesn't feel right for this moment, I mean yes we just declared our love for each other but does that mean we have to rip each others clothes off?"

"No.."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "I want you." She kissed Chloe on the cheek. "More than anything, but now isn't the best time, especially because your father is in my head saying 'be good' and this is exactly what he didn't want us to do."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Okay, you're right." She kissed Beca slow and soft. "But soon.." She got off of Beca and laid down. She smiled when she felt Beca lay next to her and wrap her arm around her. "Good night Bec."

"Good night Chloe.. I love you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Beca! Chloe! Wake up!"

Beca slowly opened her eyes and looked at Riley who was looking back at her with a frown. "What's wrong Ry?"

"You guys aren't out of bed yet is what's wrong! I'm gonna be late for school!"

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at the time. "Shit! I mean shoot.. Ry go get rea- Oh.." She saw Riley was already dressed for school. "Okay, so today is gonna be the first time you miss breakfast at school, you'll make in time but you'll miss breakfast, but I'll feed you something."

Riley sighed but nodded. "Okay, just don't make me late for school."

Beca nodded. "I'm getting up now." Riley walked out of the room and Beca gently nudged Chloe. "Babe? Wake up."

"I'm tired Bec."

"Chloe we're running a bit behind schedule, we've gotta get up now."

Chloe opened her eyes and grabbed her phone to look at the time. "Oh okay, we've definitely gotta get up."

Beca nodded. "Shower together to save time?" She said with a smirk.

Chloe grinned. "What happened to waiting for the right moment?"

Beca shrugged. "It's a new day."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca. "Go shower, I'll make some breakfast!" She hopped off the bed and started walking out the room.

"Chloe!"

Chloe turned and looked at Beca with a small smile. "Yeah?"

Beca grinned. "I love you."

Chloe jumped back on the bed and kissed Beca. "I love you too, now go shower." She walked out of Beca's room with a huge grin on her face. Chloe walked in the kitchen and found Riley sitting on one of the stools watching TV. "Good morning Riley!"

Riley smiled at Chloe and got up to hug her. "Good morning Chloe, where's Beca?"

"She's in the shower, do you take your medicine before or after eating?"

"After, I've gotta have something in my system."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I'll make some breakfast." She pulled out some eggs and sausage and quickly started making breakfast.

"Mmm what smells so good?" Beca asked ten minutes later as she walked into the kitchen.

Riley smiled. "Chloe made breakfast, it's delicious and it's still warm so you should eat."

Chloe nodded. "I've got a plate right here for you." She handed Beca the plate with a smile.

Beca put the plate on the table and pulled Chloe to her, planting a sweet kiss on her lips when their bodies met. "I love you, thank you for breakfast."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca again. "I love you too Bec, now I should shower so we can get out of here!" She quickly made her way to the bathroom so she could shower.

Beca sat down at the table across from Riley and started eating. "Wow! You were right Ry, this is amazing!" She looked up at Riley only to see the younger girl looking back at her with a smile. "What?" Beca asked in confusion.

"You and Chloe just said the L word."

Beca grinned and nodded. "I know, I said it last night. It just slipped out and I mean you heard her say it back today, so you know she feels the same way."

Riley drank some of her orange juice and nodded. "That's great, I'm glad you guys finally said it."

Beca nodded. "Me too, I really love her... Saying it last night was liking opening up a door inside of me, I have all these feelings for her and it feels amazing."

Before Riley could say anything, Chloe came rushing into the kitchen. "Let's go! Riley's gonna be late."

Beca looked at the time and her eyes widened. "Shit I mean-"

Riley laughed. "It's fine Beca, I know what you meant."

They rushed to the car and quickly, but carefully drove to Riley's school. Beca pulled up to the school with a sigh of relief, seeing that they made it on time. "Okay Ry I'll be picking you up from school so we can get some christmas decorations and decorate."

Riley's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together. "Really?!"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, now get to school."

Riley nodded and kissed Beca and Chloe on the cheek before rushing into the building. Beca smiled at Chloe and gave her quick kiss before pulling off and driving again. "Now to our school."

* * *

"You can go ahead, I've gotta go see the principle. I'll meet you at your locker in a few minutes."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca before watching her walk to the principle office. She smiled at the fact that Beca could walk again and began walking to her locker.

"Hey Chloe."

Chloe looked to greet who ever it was but instantly frowned seeing a face she didn't want to see. "Brad... Did you need something?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Nah, I'm just happy to see you. You've been in and out of school these past few weeks since the accident, and I see that there is still no Beca. Unfortunately her legs are useless now, so she really has no purpose so-"

"Actually sh-"

He stopped her. "Chloe come on, I get it Beca's hot and has this whole badass vibe, but without her legs she isn't anything. I can be everything she was and more! We would be great together and we'd rule the school." He leaned forward, pushing Chloe against the locker. "And I bet the sex would be better too."

Chloe's eyes widened but before she could say anything, he was on the ground and she saw Beca staring at him with anger. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You plan on stealing someones girl, that's not the way. Oh and before you talk shit make sure said person is actually incapable of walking and kicking your ass."

Brad looked up at her with wide eyes. "Y-You're okay.."

"I am... But you won't be." She clenched her fist and walked over to him.

"Stop!" Chloe quickly grabbed Beca and pulled her away from him. "Stop it baby, let it go."

"I'm not letting this shit go!"

"Beca..."

Beca looked at Chloe and sighed. "Fine.."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "Walk me to class."

Beca nodded and walked away with Chloe. She glanced back and saw his eyes on Chloe's ass. He saw Beca looking at him and smirked at her. Her jaw tightened and she clenched her fist. _Damn I wish I could do something about him._

* * *

All throughout the day people were coming up to Beca, hugging her, giving her hi-fives, saying how happy they were to see her, Beca just smiled and said thank you and went on with her day. She walked into the lunchroom and sat down with a sigh. Chloe looked at her with a small frown. "You okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, just tired of being stopped in the hallway by people I barely know, I mean it's nice knowing people care about me, people I didn't even know existed... They walk up to me and hug me and say they've missed me."

Chloe smiled. "I guess people admire you Bec, I know you have this whole bad ass persona thing going on, but people look up to you. You protect them from bullies and stand up for what is right, so why wouldn't they be thankful that you're okay?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm an asshole.. I don't know, I just didn't think I would have people miss me if I was gone, except for you and Ry of course."

Chloe sighed and grabbed Beca's hand. "Babe how could you think that? Yeah, you're an asshole, but you're a good asshole... that sounds kind of weird but you're like a good person but a mean person at the same time."

Beca laughed. "I get what you're saying Chlo." Beca looked around the lunchroom with a small smile. "It's nice, I feel different... These people..care."

Before Chloe could reply Stacie sat down next to Beca and smiled at her. "Of course we care Beca, we love you." She kissed her on the cheek and looked over at Chloe with a smile. "Hey Chloe."

Chloe gave Stacie a small smile. "Hey Sta-"

"So Beca I was thinking since you officially can walk we should all go out and celebrate."

Beca looked at Chloe and could see that she was annoyed. She looked at Stacie and shook her head. "I appreciate you wanting to hang and celebrate the fact that I'm better, but you need to respect my girlfriend."

Stacie frowned. "I do respect Chloe, I said hi to her."

"Yes, you said hi to her and when she was saying something back to you, you just ignored her and started another conversation."

Stacie nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry.. I have a one track mind and I'm just so glad to be back in your life."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Stacie, you need to realize the only reason you're back in my life is because of Chloe. I don't even know why she's friends with you because you have been nothing but disrespectful and mean to her .

Stacie looked at Chloe and sighed. "I'm sorry Chloe."

Chloe nodded. "Okay... Where is Bree, Kate and Jess?"

Stacie smirked. "Detention."

Beca's eyes widened. "Detention? Aubrey has detention? Miss perfection?"

Stacie laughed. "Yup."

Chloe grinned at them. "What did they do?"

Stacie started laughing harder. "That's the part that kills me, Bree didn't do anything! Kate and Jess kept talking, and Mr. Bren thought it was all three of them, he wouldn't hear it when they said Aubrey wasn't included."

"Wow, I know Bree is pissed." Beca said trying to hold in her laugh.

Stacie nodded. "Right, so like I was saying before though... celebration? Your house?"

Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No Stacie, Chloe, Ry and I are going to decorate the house."

"Ooh can I help?"

Chloe sighed. "Stacie..."

"Whaaat?" Stacie groaned. "I just want to spend time with my friends okay! I haven't spent anytime with you guys in a while and I haven't seen Ry since last month."

"Okay, fine... I'm fine with you helping us decorate as long as Beca is."

Stacie gaze quickly turned to Beca and Beca just shrugged. "It was suppose to be like a family type thing but the more help the better I guess."

Stacie grinned. "Yes! And it still is a family type thing, I'm like your family too."

Beca's eyes widened and Chloe quietly giggled as a mad looking Aubrey approached the table with Kate and Jess following behind with grins. Beca smirked at her. "Hey Bree, how was Detenti-"

"Shut it Rebeca Mitchell!"

Everyone except Aubrey busted out in fits of laughter.

* * *

Beca walked out of school with a sigh of relief, the day had been easier than expected. All her teachers said they would give her time to catch up and even drop some of old assignments she missed. She walked over to her car and stood there waiting for Chloe to exit the building, that's when she heard it.

"Yeah Beca is a fake, she's scared, she won't even fight me. That Chloe girl has her wrapped around her finger and Mitchell is too much of a pussy to do anything to any of us, the days of Beca running this school is over!"

Beca shook her head and walked to where she heard the voice and sighed when she saw it was Brad and some of his friends.

"I'm gonna kick Beca's ass and then I'm gonna steal her girl."

Beca walked up to him with a smirk, his friends gasped. "That's funny Brad, the last time we got in a fight I think they had to put your nose together again..."

He quickly looked around but stood a little straighter. "Oh hey Mitchell, what brings you here?"

"Oh you know, I heard an asshole talking shit about me.. Imagine my surprise when I come to find that its you."

"You won't do anything." He said with a grin.

Beca raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

Brad smirked. "Because Chloe doesn't want you to, and you do whatever Chloe tells you to."

Beca laughed and cracked her knuckles. "You see, the thing about Chloe is that I care so much about her that I don't want her to see that side of me unless it is necessary... I only know of self control when she's around, look around buddy... she isn't, so do you know what that means for you?"

Brad shook his head hesitantly.

Beca grinned. "You're shit outta luck!" She walked over to him and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground groaning in pain. "You might need to get your nose reconstructed... again. _That_ was for what you did to Chloe the first time, I don't want you to ever _touch_ her or look at her again!" She kicked him in the stomach. " _That_ you fucking asshole is for earlier, badmouthing me and looking at my girl in a way no one should look at her." She kicked him in the stomach again. "I think you know what that one was for, you talk to much and you can't back your shit up! Look your boys even know better than to try and help." She kicked him in the stomach again, making him cry out in pain. " _That_ was because you deserve and I'm probably gonna get in a fight with my girlfriend over this." She shook her head and walked back to her car, sighing at herself. Chloe came out with a smile just as Beca leaned against her car.

"Hey!"

"Hey.."

Chloe frowned. "What's wrong?"

Beca sighed and looked down at the ground. "I did something bad..."

"What? What did you do?"

Beca gestured to where Brad was still on the ground and Chloe gasped. "Beca!"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand before she walk to him. "Chloe, you should have heard the things he was saying.. Hearing him speak about us the way he did, plus what he did earlier and that time he was in the car with you... I couldn't let it slip. I'm sorry!" Chloe sighed and wordlessly got in the passenger seat of Beca's car. Beca groaned and got in the car. "Chloe.."

"We've gotta pick up Riley, we'll talk about this another time."

Beca nodded and drove away, hoping she didn't disappoint Chloe too much.

* * *

 **A/N: Took me longer than expected to update this, I apologize for that, but I hope you guys liked the chapter. I should have the next one up much quicker. Please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter in the reviews.**

 **Thank you to all the new followers and favorites. I appreciate it. And to those who review, thank you it's nice to see what you guys think and your opinions on what should happen.**

 **How do you think Chloe should react?**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

The car ride back to Beca's house was awkward and silent. Riley could feel the tension and cleared her throat. "So how was everyone's day?"

Chloe gave Riley a small smile. "It was okay, how was your day?"

"It was great, I had a lot of fun in gym! Oh and Caleb and I are partners for a science project!" Riley said excitedly.

Chloe nodded. "That's nice, I'm glad you and Caleb get along."

The car went silent again and Riley sighed. "Are you two fighting?"

Beca looked at Riley through the rear view mirror and back at the road. "It's nothing you need to worry about Ry."

Riley folded her arms. "If it affects my future sister in law I do need to worry about it."

Chloe looked at Riley with a grin. "Don't worry, what happened today doesn't affect the chances of me becoming your sister in law." Riley smiled and nodded as Beca just looked at Chloe with wide eyes. Chloe shrugged. "What? Do you not plan on marrying me in the future?"

Beca just smiled and looked to the road again as she pulled up to the house, her smile instantly turned into a frown when she saw Stacie's car was parked in the driveway. "I forgot we told her she could come over."

As they walked up the driveway Stacie came out of her car with a grin. "Hey you guys!"

Beca gave her a small smile. "Hey..."

Stacie sighed. "Let me guess, somethings come up and I have to leave and you'll see me when you see me."

Beca put her head down, feeling guilty. She shook her head and looked up at Stacie. "Actually I was thinking you could come with me and we could pick up some food to bring back here."

Stacie eyes lightened and she smiled. "Really?!"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, that is if you wanna hang with me for a little."

Stacie pretended to think about it. "Uh... Duh, hell yeah! Let's take your car!" She walked over to Beca's car and quickly got in .

Beca looked at Chloe who was looking at her with a questioning gaze. "I can tell she's trying to be better, but we never give her the chance to be around me."

Chloe nodded. "Fine.. Don't be gone too long, your sister needs to eat before she can take her medicine and we still need to talk.."

"Of course Chloe, I'd never forget what Riley needs, and we'll talk I promise." She gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips and quickly walked to her car, she waited for Chloe and Riley to walk in the house and drove off.

"Thanks for this Beca." Stacie said after they had been driving in silence for about five minutes.

Beca smiled at Stacie and nodded. "I can see you're trying, and I do miss you being my friend."

"I'm so glad you're better now, it killed me not being able to help you."

Beca pulled up to the McDonald's drive thru and waited for the other cars to move. "Honestly Stace there is nothing you could have done, no one I had to believe in myself and get the exercise I need."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, but Chloe was there for you all along the way.. I wish I could have been there too."

Beca pulled the car forward a bit and then looked at Stacie. "That's different, she's my girlfriend.. she unknowingly lifts me up and makes me happy. She was a huge supporter and I needed that from her and Riley the most."

Stacie sighed and looked down at her hands. "I wish I could be that for you."

Beca sighed and was about to say something but it was her turn to order. "Hi, can I get four double cheese burgers, three large fries, one small fry, three large sodas, two pepsi, one mountain dew, and a small fruit punch... thank you." She pulled up to the window and waited for her order. "Stacie... I.. get this may be difficult and if you can't handle being around me because of your feelings then you shouldn't. Don't torture yourself because you don't wanna lose me, we can spend some time apart.. I'll still be here."

"Bec I don't know if I can do that."

Beca reached over and grabbed Stacie's hand. "You can do anything, just like you were able to annoy the fuck outta me for two years because you felt like being a flirt."

Stacie laughed and wiped a couple tears that were forming. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch.."

"It's fine y-" She was interrupted as the food was finished. She grabbed the bags and paid before driving to the lot and parking. "Stacie you fell in love and didn't know how to react, so you lashed out... You being around and seeing Chloe and I together is no good for you.. We need time apart, you need time to heal."

"But we've been apart all this time Bec-"

"Have we really? Even when I tried to avoid you, you still found a way to be around me."

Stacie nodded as she thought about it. "That's true... When we get back to your house I think I'm gonna head home... And I don't know when I'll talk to you again."

Beca nodded sadly. "I understand... But you know where I'll be when you feel like you can be around with out... feeling. things.."

"Thank you Beca.. Can I have a kiss.. to you know... remember?"

Beca laughed and shook her head. "I don't think my girlfriend would like that."

Stacie shrugged. "Thought it was worth a try."

Beca smirked and drove off, heading back home. "I think everything is gonna be alright Stace." They pulled up to Beca's house and Beca handed Stacie her food and drink and smiled at her. "So.. I'll see you... again at some point in time.."

Stacie laughed and nodded, wrapping Beca in a hug. "I'll see you."

They both stepped out of the car and Beca watched Stacie get in her car and drive away before sighing and walking into her house. "Ry? Chlo?"

"In the kitchen!"

Beca walked into the kitchen with the food and smiled at them "What are you two doing?"

"We're starting dinner!" Riley said excitedly.

Beca smiled at Chloe. "Making dinner for the family already? I'm gonna have to lock you down and make sure no one else can have you."

Chloe laughed and walked over to Beca. "You're crazy." She kissed Beca and then frowned, looking around. "Where's Stacie?"

"I need to talk to you about that... Are you finished here?" Chloe nodded and Beca grabbed Riley's medicine. "Okay, Ry let's get you your medicine and then you eat and watch some TV while Chloe and I have a talk."

Riley nodded and sat still as Beca gave her the medicine. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everythings fine.. You're all set, now take your food and you can watch some TV. We'll be there in a minute."

Riley walked out of the room with her food and a smile and Chloe looked at Beca expectantly. "What's going on?"

"We had a nice talk and we decided it'd be best if we spent time apart... she won't be around us for awhile, not until she feels that she doesn't have feelings for me."

Chloe tried to hide the smile that was breaking through, but she couldn't. "So that means we'll be stress free?"

Beca nodded. "From Stacie at least, but there still is the topic of that dickhead Brad..."

Chloe sighed. "What happened baby?"

"I was standing by my car waiting for you to come out the building when I heard someone talking trash about me and saying they would beat me up and take you. When I went to see who it was and saw it was Brad... I just got like ten times angrier, he's such an asshole, and we've had issues before you even came to this school."

Chloe nodded. "What happened between you two?"

"I was in tenth grade, it was after the whole Stacie thing happened so I didn't really know what was going on in her life because we didn't talk anymore. I heard him blabbing about her one day, just talking about how she was going over his house to study and how he was gonna bang her whether she liked it or not ad a lot of other foul things... Regardless of how I feel about Stacie, she still holds a place in my heart and will forever be important to me so I went up to him and told him to shut his fucking mouth and not to lay a hand on her.. He challenged me and I lost it, he was practically threatening to hurt her so we started fighting and I broke his nose, like I practically shattered it."

They sat in silence for a moment before Chloe took a deep breath. "Wow.. I guess now I know why you didn't want him to drive me home that time."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hands. "I'm sorry babe, you've gotta know that.. I love you so much Chloe and I fight for the people I love.. I couldn't stand by and let him talk bad on you or me."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "I'm still disappointed in you, but I understand." She leaned in and kissed Beca. "Let's eat our food and see what Ry is watching.

* * *

Beca, Chloe, and Riley were now in 'Christmas in Hollywood', a Christmas shop that was open year round. Riley was wandering around the store with a huge smile at her face as she picked out decorations for the house. Chloe smiled as she saw a huge wreath and picked it up. "Hey Bec what do you think of this?"

Beca's eyes widened when she looked at Chloe. The wreath was nearly as bug as her. "It's... big.."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, but your door is huge so I think this would be perfect."

Beca nodded and gestured to the cart. "Put it in... So we've got ornaments, garland, cards, lights, fake snow, icicles, and a wreath... anything else?"

Riley jumped up and nodded. "A tree!"

"Alright then, let's go over there and look at the trees and see if we like any." Beca watched with a smile as Riley and Chloe held hands and looked at the trees with huge grins on there faces.

"You have a beautiful family."

"Huh?" Beca looked over at a lady who was smiling at her.

"Your daughter and wife, I can tell you really love them.."

Beca smiled and blushed a bit. "Oh.. I'm not married and I don't have any kids. I'm only seventeen, that's my sister and my girlfriend, but I do love them and they mean a lot to me."

The lady smiled and nodded. "Sorry for assuming, you all just looked like a little family. You and your girlfriend are gonna be great parents one day." The lady gave a final smile and nod and walked away.

Beca stood there blushing and thinking about having kids with Chloe. "I guess we are kind of a little family." Beca said to herself. Beca smiled as Chloe ran up to her with a grin.

"Baby you've gotta check this out! We found the most amazing tree ever!"

Beca nodded and followed Chloe, her jaw dropping when she saw the tree. It was beautiful, but it was humongous. "I'm sensing a theme here."

"And what is this theme?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca gestured to the things in the cart and then the tree. "Bigger is better."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "I'd have to agree, everything we picked is really big.. but its to make up for the fact that you're so tiny."

Beca rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Whatever, I'm gonna go get someone so they can wrap this baby up and ship it to my house." Beca walked away and Riley smiled at Chloe.

"This our first Christmas with it just being us, our grandparents are gone.. our parents.. not that they were ever really around, but this is looking like it's gonna be the best Christmas yet and I'm so happy you're gonna be apart of it."

Chloe smiled and hugged Riley. "I know you guys had it tough for awhile, but I'm glad you can still find happiness in all of it. Beca is really trying and I'm glad you can see that."

Riley nodded. "Beca has been there for me from the moment I was born, even when she was doing bad things, she always made sure I was okay... She always had to take care of someone, I'm glad she has you now so you guys can take care of each other."

Chloe grinned and hugged Riley tighter as Beca and a man walked over to them. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just having a heart to heart."

Beca nodded and looked at the man. "That big ass tree right there, the lady told me to write down my address so she has it."

"Okay, will you be home in a half an hour?"

Beca looked at the time and nodded. "Yeah."

The man nodded and wrote something down. "Cool, I'll be there in a half an hour. Have a nice day." He started moving the tree and the girls went to the register to pay for their things.

Beca's eyes widened as the total popped up. "Damn, that shit was expensive.. sorry for cursing Ry."

Riley just waved her off with a grin. Chloe looked at Beca with a bit of concern. "Maybe we should put some of this stuff back.."

Beca shook her head. "What? No.. It's cool I've got it." Beca paid for everything and they were now making their way to Beca's car with an arm full of bags. "Decorating outta be fun."

* * *

"Riley come in here and eat your dinner! That tree isn't going anywhere." Beca said as she set the table. Riley had been staring at the tree in amazement the whole two hours it's been there, only moving away for bathroom breaks and to do her homework. Riley walked into the dining room with a groan.

"The tree is so pretty Beca! I can't wait until we decorate it."

Beca nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you like it Ry, although I don't know how you're gonna put a star on top.. Guess I'm gonna have to invest in a ladder."

Chloe laughed. "Or you could climb on my shoulders and lift Riley.. we'd be a human ladder!"

Beca smirked and took a bite of her food. "The thought of becoming a human ladder and trampling to my death doesn't sound too appealing."

Chloe just smiled and kissed Beca before starting to eat her dinner along with everyone else.

* * *

"She's out like a light." Beca said as she dropped onto her bed with a sigh.

Chloe straddled Beca's legs and started massaging her back. "She had a long and exciting day, so I'm sure she was exhausted."

Beca nodded. "Mmm that feels good baby."

Chloe smiled and leaned down to kissed the back of Beca's neck. "You seem tense, so I figured I'd give you a back rub."

Beca grinned and rolled over, making Chloe fall off of her and scream as she fell onto the bed. "How thoughtful of you." She got on top of Chloe and kissed her."I love you beautiful."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca, pulling on her bottom lip as she pulled away. "I love you too."

Beca smiled and nodded as she looked at Chloe. "So this is gonna be happening soon..."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "It _could_ happen now.."

Beca laughed. "You have no idea how badly I want to do it, but-"

"I know baby, it's not the right time and you want it to be special."

Beca nodded. "Am I upsetting you?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, of course not.. I think it's good that we wait. The longer we wait the better it will be and like you said we need the right moment, I'm glad you're not just fucking me like you did those other girls before me."

"Yeah, but you're so damn sexy.. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to resist." Beca climbed off Chloe and laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her shoulder. "You're so beautiful and amazing, I don't know how I got so lucky."

Chloe turned to face Beca and gently kissed her on the lips. "We both got lucky.. I love you Beca."

Beca grinned and closed her eyes. "I love you too Chloe."

* * *

 **A/N: Basically a chapter full of fluff, Let me know what you all thought of the chapter!**

 **Do you guys think Chloe handled the Brad thing right? And do you think it's the last of the issues the girls have with him?**

 **Review responses:**

 _ **wolfie2451: Lol right she could have pretended it didn't happen.**_

 _ **xcombixgirlx: Adding Lily to get rid of Brad's body is a great idea lol I'll have to think about that if Beca ever has to do that lol.**_

 _ **Beca Mitchell-Beale: It is a difficult situation, in a way they both are right.**_

 _ **Monicachf6: Yeah regardless of who it was Beca would have punched him, she did a little extra because it was Brad though. Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't take too long.**_

 _ **Sayane2010: I don't really know what you wrote, but I appreciate the fact that you reviewed! I'll google translate it!**_

 _ **Demon Marker: Thank you so much for enjoying it! I enjoy you enjoying it and reviewing lol Hope you liked this chapter.**_

 _ **emilycancel: I'm glad you like it, here's your update lol**_

 **Thanks again for reading everyone and I love hearing all of your opinions.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Beca I hope whatever you are doing on your phone is more important then what I am teaching.."

Beca looked up at her teacher and sighed. "I'm sorry Ms. Abernathy."

"Would you like to share with the class what you were doing?"

Beca shook her head. "No, I can just put my phone away, I was just googling something."

Ms. Abernathy walked over to Beca and grabbed her phone. "Is it okay to be on your feet for a long time and get on a plane after a serious leg injury?" She read aloud, her face softened when she realized what she said. "Oh, I'm sorry Beca.."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been doing this during class anyway."

She nodded. "Are you planning on leaving?"

"No, it's almost winter break I was just thinking about taking a trip with someone... You can go back to teaching now."

Ms. Abernathy nodded and handed Beca her phone. She leaned down to Beca and whispered to her. "Your legs will be fine."

Beca nodded and started copying the notes off of the board. An hour later Beca walked out of the class and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around ready to yell at the person but stopped when she saw it was Kate. "Hey, Kate it's been awhile."

Kate nodded. "Yeah it has, you've been busy... recovering and I've been.." She sighed. "I've been avoiding you because I feel like the whole thing is my fault."

Beca pulled Kate to the side and smiled at her. "It's not your fault, it was no one's fault, things happen. You didn't have to avoid me."

"Okay."

Beca smiled and hugged Kate. "So no more sitting all the way on the other side of the table at the far end at lunch okay?"

Kate nodded. "Got it! I'll see you later Beca."

Beca smiled as Kate walked away, but that smile instantly faded when she saw Chloe approaching her with worry on her face. "Chlo? What's wrong?"

"Brad's parents are here... I heard them talking about what happened."

Beca nodded and reached in her pocket. "Here are my keys, just in case anything happens and I can't be there for Riley."

Chloe took the keys with shaking hands. "Babe... what-"

Beca placed her hands over Chloe's shaking hands. "I'll be fine, but _if_ I end up having to stay here for a bit or something else I need you to get Ry and let her know I'm okay, and don't forget to give her the medicine."

Chloe nodded. "Okay... okay, I guess we should go to our classes."

"Yeah.." Beca kissed Chloe and smiled. "I'll see you later okay?"

Chloe smiled. "Okay."

"I'm just gonna go to the office before they call me over the loud speaker."

Chloe sighed and wrapped Beca in a hug. "I love you."

Beca gently rubbed Chloe's back. "I love you too, now go to class I'll be fine."

Chloe gave Beca one last kiss and walked to her class, hoping Beca wouldn't get into too much trouble. Beca walked into the office and cleared her throat. The principal looked up at her with a small smile. "Beca, we were just about to have you sent down."

Beca nodded. "I heard Brad's parents were here so I took a guess and figured they were here for me."

Brad's mother rolled her eyes at Beca's nonchalant attitude. "You beat my son up again! He has to have his nose reconstructed and he has bruises all over his body."

Beca sighed and walked into the room more. "I apologize Mrs. Coleman, but your son has been nothing but disrepctful to me. A person can only take so much before they snap, so I'm sorry for upsetting you but I'm not sorry for what I did..."

"I let you get away with it the first time, and that was only because of what he was trying to do to your friend. But now I will not, I'm pressing charges and requesting to have people check out your home life because clearly your parents aren't doing something right."

Beca's eyes widened. "No! Um.. That isn't necessary okay? It won't happen again I promise."

Mrs. Coleman shook her head. "I've already made my decision."

"Please, my parents are gone and I live in my grandmothers house... I can't-"

"Well your grandmother is gonna be evaluated."

The principal cleared his throat gaining the attention of the people in the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Coleman if I may, Beca is a phenomenal young lady and I have seen first hand how your son treats her. I think you're going to extreme measures, Beca has a troubled past and she's finally getting better and I think doing all of this will push her in the wrong direction. Every kid has an issue and Beca was standing up for herself. I'm sure if your son was able to beat Beca up we'd be having a very different conversation.."

Mrs. Coleman nodded. "I understand that, but she has hurt my son she-"

"All I am asking is that you think it over for a little, you can come back tomorrow and speak with Beca again make up your decision. I'm sure Beca's grandmother doesn't need any of the stress, raising a teenager is enough for an older woman."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll think about and we'll discuss this further tomorrow."

The principle stood up and stretched his hand forward. "Thank you, and I will have a talk with Beca."

Brad's parents walked out of the room and Beca let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you Principal Evans, I'm sorry about what happened."

He sat back down and gestured for Beca to sit down too. "I know things are tough, especially after the accident you were in."

"Brad said things to me about that, he also was speaking about my girlfriend in a disrespectful way. I couldn't let that slide.."

Principal Evans nodded his head. "I understand, I'll try to talk his mother down."

"Thank you."

He smiled at her. "I meant it when I said you are phenomenal Beca, I'm rooting for you." He wrote something down and handed it to her. "Give that to your teacher and you're free to go to class, come straight to my office tomorrow morning."

Beca smiled. "Okay and thank you.. I don't have many people who believe in me."

* * *

Chloe walked into the lunchroom later that day and sprinted to the table when she saw Beca sitting there. "Bec!"

Beca smiled. "Hey, I told you I'd be fine."

Chloe nodded and hugged Beca. "So what happened?"

Beca sighed. "His mom wants to press charges and get my home life evaluated, but Principal Evans managed to talk her down some. We're meeting again tomorrow morning and she'll make her decision."

"Well if she decides to press charges or anything I'm sure my parents will help you. They can pretend to be your parents even."

Beca shook her head. "I don't want to drag them into this.."

"Babe if people come and check out your living situation and find out that you and Riley live alone, they'll put the both of you in the system."

Beca sighed and dropped her head in her hands. "Okay, I might need a little help."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "I'm here for you my love."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "Thank you.. I love you."

Chloe grinned. "I love y-"

They were interrupted by clapping, they looked over and saw Aubrey standing there with a huge grin. "You guys just said the I love you's! How exciting!" She sat down across from them grinning from ear to ear. "Who said it first? Where was it? Ho-"

"Bree! Calm down.." Beca said with a chuckle. "I said it, and you were right.. It does come out of no where, we were laying and bed and it slipped out."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Laying in bed?" She slapped Chloe's arm. "You didn't tell me you and Beca took the next step! That's like mandatory to tell one of your bff's."

Chloe rubbed her arm with a frown. "She said we were laying in bed, not having sex! We haven't taken that step yet."

Aubrey smiled. "Aww finally someone is making Beca wait."

Beca laughed. "Actually _I'm_ the one making _her_ wait."

"Whoa.. She's gonna marry you Chlo." Aubrey said with a smile.

Chloe blushed and grinned. "It's a bit early to be talking about that, but I do hope so."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Me too."

Aubrey smiled. "So where were you earlier Beca?"

Beca sighed. "Dealing with Brad's mom.."

Aubrey's eyes widened. " _You_ did that to him? I saw him he's got this huge bandage on his nose."

"Yeah, he disrespected Chloe and I."

Chloe frowned a little. "I still think you should have let it go, now you could get in big trouble because of it."

Beca sighed. "Can we talk about anything else?"

Aubrey nodded. "Let's talk about where Stacie is, I didn't see her walk in the lunchroom did you?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, but she's staying away from us."

Aubrey frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing bad happened Bree, Stacie and I had a nice talk last night and we decided that maybe some time truly apart would be good for us." Beca said with a smile.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You guys are dumb asses, haven't you ever heard absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"I-"

"Yeah, that won't work!"

Chloe sighed. "It might, that saying isn't always true you know.."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Aubrey stood up and looked around for Stacie. "I guess we'll wait and see..." She looked at Beca. "So what's going on with that web series we started?"

"It's not happening... not for a while at least."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, I'll see you guys later. Let me know how things go with Brad's mom."

* * *

Beca walked out of her last class of the night and let out a sigh of relief. People kept walking up to her and patting her on the back and saying she did a good job at beating up Brad again. She quickly walked to Chloe's locker and waited for her.

"Rough day?"

Beca looked up and smiled at Chloe. "I've had rougher days but it was a bit annoying. People are proud of me for what I did to Brad and that makes me feel kind of good, but then I think about you and how disappointed it made you and I get conflicted..."

Chloe sighed and started opening her locker. "While I am disappointed that you did what you did, I won't say he didn't have it coming..." Seeing Beca start to smile she spoke again. "I'm not saying it was a good thig though and I don't want you running around fighting."

Beca nodded. "I know, just glad you don't think I fought him for nothing. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand as they started to walk out of the building. "Do you wanna go out to eat somewhere? Just the two of us?"

"That's sounds nice but what about Riley?"

Beca opened the passenger side of the car door and watched as Chloe got in. "She's going to her friends house, her mom's knows how to take care of Riley."

Chloe smiled. "Okay then, let's go somewhere!"

Beca pulled into a diner twenty minutes later with a smile. "My grandma use to take Riley and I here." The moment they walked through the door Beca smiled warmly and a lady walked up to her.

"Oh my god, is that my little Beca Mitchell?"

Beca walked up to the lady and hugged her. "Yeah it is, hey Katherine."

"Look at you, last I heard you were cutting up and acting a fool." She said as she lightly slapped Beca's arm.

Beca nodded and put her head down. "Yeah, I started losing it when gram got sick and when she died... I lost it."

Katherine nodded. "You seem better now though." She said as she showed Beca and Chloe to their seats.

"Yeah I am, it's been a few years and I had to step up and take care of Riley.. She's been going through some things so I had to step up or I'd lose her."

Katherine smiled. "Aw Riley was practically a baby when I saw her how is she?"

Beca smiled as she thought about Riley. "Ry is amazing, she's a little fireball and she's so wise and loving.. I wouldn't be who am without her." She looked at Chloe and smiled. "This one helped me too."

Katherine looked at Chloe with a grin. "I was wondering when you were gonna talk about her."

Beca nodded. "This is Chloe, my girlfriend... She's absolutely amazing and we've been dating for a little under three months."

Katherine smiled at Chloe. "Nice to meet you Chloe, I'm so happy Beca's found someone that makes her happy."

Chloe smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, and Beca makes me very happy too."

Katherine nodded. "I'm glad." More people came in the diner and Katherine sighed. "I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls, look over the menu and someone will be over here shortly to take your order."

"Thank you Katherine."

Chloe watched as Katherine walked away with a smile. "She's nice."

Beca nodded. "She's always been nice, she tried to be there for me when things got bad but I shut her out and I was in a dark place for a while."

Chloe nodded in understanding. " Seems like you trust her."

Beca nodded and shrugged. "I've known her my whole life so I guess, why?"

"No reason.." Chloe said with a shrug.

Beca's looked at Chloe with curiosity. "What are you getting at Beale?"

Chloe sighed. "I was just thinking maybe she could help you out... I know you and Riley are fine, but she could be there to take care of you guys mainly Riley and you'd be free to do other things and not have to worry so much." Seeing the frown on Beca's face, Chloe continued. "Hear me out babe, there is a lot at risk if you get caught and losing Riley is the worst thing that can happen."

Beca nodded. "Yeah but that'd be weird, Ry doesn't really know who she is and I haven't seen her in years.. She might call the authorities if I tell her we're alone..."

"Or.. She could come to your rescue, help you raise Riley and give you a little freedom."

Beca sat in thought for a minute before nodding her head. "That does sound kind of nice.." She looked over to where Katherine was standing and stood up. "I'll be back if someone comes asking what drinks we want get me a pepsi." She walked over to Katherine and smiled at her. "Hey Katherine."

"Hey is everything okay? Sorry about the wait we get so busy around this time."

Beca shook her head. "Everything is fine sort of... I just needed to talk to you about somethings I think I can really trust you with and I'm hoping maybe you can help..."

Katherine looked at her with worry etched on her face. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Do you remember where gram lives?" Seeing Katherine nod her head Beca continued. "I still live there... Can you stop by tonight?"

Katherine nodded but looked Beca dead in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not like in terrible trouble or anything I just... when's your shift over?"

Katherine shrugged. "Whenever I want it to be."

Beca nodded. "Do you think you could leave with Chloe and I?"

"Sure thing honey, just let me know when you're leaving."

Beca smiled. "Okay, thank you." She walked back to her seat and let out a sigh. "She'll be riding back with us and I'll talk with her at home."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, you didn't want anything specific right because I ordered you a double deluxe cheeseburger and some mega fries."

Beca's eyes widened. "H-How did you- that's my favorite order!"

Chloe grinned. "Wow I guess I just really know you!"

Beca laughed. "Yeah you do."

* * *

"Tastes just as good as I remember." Beca said as she rubbed her stomach. She looked at the time and dropped some money on the table. "We should probably head out now, Ry will be on her way home soon."

Chloe stood up and nodded. "Let's go, but we're coming back I need to eat those fries again."

Beca laughed. "Will do." She walked over to Katherine with a small smile. "We're ready to go."

Katherine nodded. "Okay, let me get my things and my daughter and we'll meet you outside." She walked away and Beca stood there in thought.

"Holy shit! She totally had a daughter I can't believe I forgot.."

They started walking outside and Chloe laughed. "Shame on you, is she our age?"

Beca shook her head. "If I remember correctly, she's a few years younger than me."

Katherine came out a couples minutes later with a tall brunette. Beca's eyes widened as they approached them, the younger girl laughed. "Hey Beca."

"Uh hey... I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

She shrugged. "It's fine, it's Emily.."

Beca snapped her fingers as she remembered. "That's right, Emily Junk... Wow look at you, you're so tall and grown up now.. How old are you?"

Emily laughed. "I'm fifteen and you haven't changed a bit."

Beca shrugged. "Whatever some people aren't blessed with height." She said with a smirk as everyone got in the car.

Beca pulled up to her house just as Riley stepped out of her friends' mom car. "Oh my gosh, is that Riley?" Katherine asked with a grin.

"Yup, she's was at a friends house." They stepped out of the car and Beca waved goodbye to the girls mother and hugged Riley. "Everything okay Ry?"

Riley nodded. "Yes I'm fine, I had a lot of fun at Emma's house."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad." Everyone walked inside and Beca told everyone to take a seat. "Ry did you take your medicine?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fields knows what to do." She looked at the two strangers. "Who are they?"

Beca grinned. "Ry this Katherine and Emily Junk, Katherine was a friend of Grams and she use to watch us sometimes and Gram took us to her diner all the time. Emily here use to play with you a lot and she was like your first best friend."

Riley looked at them with wide eyes. "I-I don't remember..."

Katherine stood up and walked over to Riley with a smile. "It's fine kangaroo you were little, but look at you now... you're a big girl now."

Riley smiled and nodded. "I remember that name.. is that what you use to call me?"

Katherine nodded. "You were always hoping all over the place and I started calling you kangaroo."

Beca watched how Riley interacted with Katherine and looked at Chloe who was already looking at her. "Hey Ry how about you and Chloe go play for a little, I wanna talk to Katherine and I'll get dinner started."

Riley nodded. "Okay Beca." She started walking up the stairs with Chloe and stopped. "Emily do you want to play with us?"

Emily nodded with a grin and quickly followed them up the steps. The moment they were gone Katherine turned to Beca with a serious face. "What's going on Beca?"

Beca sighed. "I uh... This is random and so didn't plan to do this when I came to your diner but Chloe suggested it and I think it's a good idea..."

"Slow down honey, just tell me."

Beca nodded and took a deep breath. "My mom died, you know that... Ry and I were left with Gram and my dad, Gram got sick and died and we were left with my dad.. only my dad is never around and we haven't seen him in years..."

Katherine frowned. "What are you trying to say Beca?"

Beca sighed. "I'm saying that I love my little sister and I take good care of her and myself but I am a teenage girl... We're alone Katherine, there is no one taking care of us. I-I have to be responsible for everything an-and I think I'm doing a good job but it's stressful, worrying about my sister everyday... being alone. Chloe's parents help a little but I just- I need your help.."

Katherine wrapped her arms around Beca who was now crying and rubbed her Beca. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I think it was one of the situations where I didn't know it was bugging me until I confronted my feelings..."

Katherine nodded. "This isn't right... Someone should have came and took care of you guys, he made sure of it or so we thought..."

Beca frowned and pulled away. "Who?"

"Your father.."

Beca stood up. "What?"

Katherine sighed. "He's still... around. He's trying to better himself and get his life together he asked his brother to come and take care of you guys but I guess he never showed."

"Never showed? Katherine it's been almost three years of us being alone. Two of those years I was reckless and barely took care of myself and I had to take care of a six year old! Why didn't you come check on us? On me!?"

"We thought your uncle came, so I spent my time trying to help your father.."

Beca scoffed. "It's been three years Katherine he still hasn't gotten his shit together?"

"Language.. but it's a long and hard road to recovery when you are in as deep as he was.. I'm here now though Beca anything you need I'll help you with, do you need me to take Riley?"

Beca's eyes widened. "I don't want anything from you anymore.. You can leave."

"Beca don't, you're not gonna shut me out..."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I can do whatever the hell I want to do, no one is in charge of me! Don't you understand! I'm alone, I've been alone my whole fucking life! I-"

Beca felt arms wrap around her and smelled a comforting scent. "Calm down Beca.." Chloe said as she hugged Beca tightly.

Beca looked up and sighed. "I-I'm sorry.."

Chloe nodded. "You were yelling and we could hear.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Ry-"

Chloe quickly shook her head. "We didn't hear anything bad, we just heard your voice getting louder."

Beca nodded and looked at Katherine. "I'm sorry for losing it, that hasn't happened in a while... I think we should call it a night though, I've gotta get Riley some dinner and then get her ready for bed."

Katherine stood up. "She could spend the night at my house if you'd like, take some weight off your shoulders.."

Beca shook her head. "No, not tonight maybe another night..."

"Okay Beca, I'm sorry by the way."

Beca nodded. "I know, we can talk some more soon... I'll be by the diner and we can talk."

"Okay."

"I'm just gonna go cook Riley something real quick, have a good night." Beca said as she walked into the kitchen.

Chloe looked at Katherine. "What happened?"

Katherine sighed. "I told her something she didn't want to hear.. You should talk to her about it, she needs you." She reached in her bag and handed Chloe a piece of paper. "That's my number, if anything happens or if you guys need me to look after Riley for whatever reason, call me."

Chloe nodded. "Okay.."

Katherine smiled. "Take care of Beca dear.." She squeezed Chloe's shoulder and called out to Emily who quickly came down and said goodbye to everyone before making her way out with her mother.

* * *

Chloe walked into the living room found Beca sitting in a chair looking blankly at her laptop. She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "You know one of the duties of being a girlfriend is making sure that your significant other is okay..." She felt Beca nod and smiled. "Are you okay significant other?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to Beca. The talk with Katherine had happened three hours ago and Beca had been distant and silent since.

"I'm fine.." Beca said as she slowly looked to Chloe.

Chloe sighed. "Good thing I know fine is a code word for not fine.. talk to me babe."

Beca nodded. "My... father asked his brother to come take care of Riley and I nearly three years ago while he got his life together. Katherine has been helping my father all these years and never thought to check up on us.. My uncle sends us a Christmas card every fucking year and that's like the highlight of my Christmas, knowing someone still cares only he doesn't.. he's suppose to _be_ here but he abandoned us. I was _fourteen_ Chloe! _Fourteen!_ All alone with none but my little sister. people question why I'm such a jackass, well _this_ is why! My life sucks and nobody loves me..."

Chloe grabbed Beca's face with tears in her eyes. "You are a great person Beca Mitchell I don't know how many times I have to tell you that! And how dare you say nobody loves you because I sure as hell love you, and I know Riley does.. and my family, and we definitely know Stacie does, Bree, Kate, Jess.. You may think that you're alone but you're not, you have people around you who would die if anything happened to you. Fuck your uncle for never showing up, but guess what.. that made you a stronger person and he's missing out. I know right now things seem tough and I know you're angry and hurt, but don't shut yourself out from the world.. don't shut yourself out from me."

Beca hugged Chloe tightly as she tried to force the tears in her eyes away. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, always."

Beca nodded. "Is Riley okay?"

"Yeah, she could tell something was bothering you so she let me tuck her in and she went right to sleep."

Beca smiled. "You know this is all your fault Beale.."

Chloe frowned. "H-How?"

"You've got me expressing my feelings and shit.. it not a bad thing though, all of this needed to come out."

Chloe nodded and stood up. "We should get to bed."

"Yeah, gotta wake up to more drama."

They walked into the bedroom and Chloe pushed Beca onto the bed. "But after all of the drama, you get to lay with me.." She climbed on top of Beca and started kissing her. "Everything is gonna get better... and I'm gonna be here with you through it all."

Beca gripped Chloe's hips and bit her lip. "I want you." She lifted Chloe's shirt and started kissing her stomach.

Chloe sighed and pulled away. "As much as I want to, it's my turn to say no... It's not the right time."

Beca nodded and pulled Chloe's shirt down. "I'm sorry.."

Chloe climbed off of Beca and laid next to her. "It's okay, get some sleep baby."

Beca nodded and wrapped her arm around Chloe. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Beca closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: A change is coming... Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I know it's a lot of drama.. but it will get better.. possibly :D**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows they mean a lot!**

 **Please review and let me know if there is anything you all would like to see.**


	16. Chapter 16

Beca woke up the next morning with a frown on her face. She sighed and moved her arm to wrap it around Chloe only to find the space empty. Her frown deepened and she sat with a groan. "I can tell it's gonna be a shitty day already." She said to herself. She rolled out of bed and started picking clothes out for the day as Chloe walked into the room.

"Oh! You're up!" Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Beca. "Good morning."

Beca sighed and moved out of Chloe's arms. "Good morning." She said blandly.

Chloe frowned and looked at Beca. "Everything okay baby?"

"Yes Chloe I'm fine.." Beca said in annoyance. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Chloe watched as Beca walked away and sighed. "Someone needs some cheering up.." She whispered.

Beca walked into the kitchen a half an hour later and made herself a cup of coffee. She looked at Riley and gave her a small smile. "Hey, did you sleep okay?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah I had a dream that you, me, and Chloe moved to LA together!"

Beca sipped her coffee and nodded. "Cool dream, did you eat or do you need me to make breakfast?"

Riley slowly looked at Chloe with a frown at Beca's lack of enthusiasm. "Chloe cooked, it's pretty good! She let me help with the pancakes and we made you some special ones!" She grabbed a plate and handed it to Beca, the pancakes were in the shape headphones.

Beca looked at the pancakes and smiled. "Thanks you guys.."

"Riley why don't you go upstairs and make sure you have everything ready for school." Chloe said as she looked at Beca.

"That sounds like a good idea Chloe." Riley waved to Beca and ran out of the kitchen and up the steps.

Chloe sat down next to Beca and slowly put her hand on top of Beca's. "Babe... Are you okay?"

Beca rolled her eyes and looked at Chloe. "Are _you_ okay? You keep fucking asking me if I'm okay and I've told you I'm fine, can you just back the hell off?"

Chloe moved her hand. "No Beca I can't back the hell off, something is bothering you and I'm not just gonna ignore it because you want me to. Is this about everything that happened last night Beca?"

"Chloe.. I'm telling you this because I love you. Leave me alone!" Beca said as she stood up. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door, leaving a confused and hurt Chloe wondering what just happened.

* * *

"Is Beca okay?" Riley asked as Chloe pulled up to her school.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, she just needed some alone time ."

"I heard her yell at you.."

Chloe sighed and looked at Riley. "She's just going through something right now, she's having a bad day. Am I picking you up from school today or are you going to your friends house again?"

Riley unbuckled her seat belt and smiled. "I'm going to my friends house, but her mom can't drive me home so you'll have to pick me up from there at five-thirty."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, Beca knows the address?"

"Yeah."

Chloe got out of the car and opened the door for Riley. "Alright then kiddo have a good day at school, be good, and I'll see you at five-thirty."

Riley smiled and hugged Chloe tightly. "Thank you for being here Chloe."

Chloe smiled and hugged Riley back. "Anytime Ry." Chloe watched as Riley walked into the building and then she drove off in the direction of her school, hoping Beca would be there. As soon as Chloe walked into the school building Aubrey was by next to her and was pulling her off to the side. "Okay, good morning Bree."

"What's going on with Beca?" Aubrey asked urgently.

Chloe looked around. "Is Beca here? Have you seen her?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes I've seen her Chloe now tell me what the hell is going on!"

"If I could I would, she just woke up with a bad mood and she left me and Riley this morning... She just walked out the door after telling me to leave her alone."

Aubrey frowned. "That's weird, did anything happen yesterday that would send her spiraling out of control again?"

Chloe sighed. "Something happened last night.. she found out some things about her father, it's not my place to tell but she was pretty upset. I calmed her down and we went to be bed but I guess the anger is still there.."

Aubrey nodded. "We need to get her back to normal fast because bad Beca isn't good.."

"Where is she?"

Aubrey sighed. "She's in the principles' office talking with Brad's mom again... I'm worried about that situation."

Chloe nodded and looked in the direction of the office. "We should walk by and see if she's okay."

"Alright, but don't make me late for class."

* * *

"She isn't even sorry for what she did to my son!" Brad's mom said angrily.

Beca shrugged. "I'm really not, I'd do it again and again because he deserves it. Actually he deserves much more."

Principal Evans looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Beca!"

Beca folded her and leaned back into the chair with shrug. "I'm the bad guy for being honest? Mrs. Coleman you can walk around this school and ask every single person in this building what they think of Brad and I promise you it won't be good."

Brad's mom scoffed angrily. "I'm sure I could say the same about you..."

"I thought so too, but I've come to learn that the people of this school like me a lot because I'm the only one with big enough balls to stand up to Brad."

Brad's mom stood up and looked at Beca. "I'm pressing charges and that's my final answer."

Beca shrugged. "Do what you want." Beca looked to the door and saw Chloe and Aubrey standing there looking at her with disappointment, she rolled her eyes and looked at Principal Evans. "Can I be excused for a moment?"

"We need to resolve this so I'd like it if you staye-"

Beca stood up. "It'll only be a minute..." She gave the principal a small smile and walked out the door. "What are you doing here Chloe?"

"Looking for you, why the hell did you just up and leave this morning?"

Beca shrugged. "I needed space and some time alone.."

"You left Riley and I, but more importantly Riley! She didn't know what the hell was going on."

Beca sighed. "I know it was wrong of me to go but I knew you'd take of Riley."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Really Beca? Yo-"

"What's going on with you Bec?" Aubrey said cutting in before Chloe did anything to upset Beca even more.

Beca focused on the ground and shrugged. "Just not feeling life right now?"

"Why? You're alive, you're healthy, you have an amazing girlfriend who loves you, friends who care about you, a sister who adores you... Let's us be here for you Beca."

Beca looked at Aubrey with a small smile. "I know what I have Bree and I don't want to lose it but I just want to be alone right now.." She looked at Chloe who was looking back at her with sad eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Chloe called out as Beca went to open the principals' office door. "Can you at least apologize to Mrs. Coleman? We don't need her on your back... think about Riley."

Beca nodded. "You're right.. I'll apologize." She looked at Aubrey and Chloe and nodded before walking back into the office. "Principal Evans I'm sorry for walking out, I just needed a minute."

"I hope you've returned with a better attitude Beca."

Beca clenched her fist as she sat down but nodded. "I-I have..." She looked at Mrs. Coleman and gave her a tight lipped smile. "I want to let you know that I am sorry, what I did to your son was wrong and I know I've hurt him deeply so I'm apologizing to you because I know what I did was wrong. I'd really appreciate it if you gave me one last chance by not pressing charges."

Mrs. Coleman studied Beca face and frowned. "I don't know if I believe you."

"Listen you're getting an apology out of me, that never happens... Can you just accept it and we go our separate ways? I'm sure you're tired of seeing my face so let's end this, I'll stay clear of your son and that'll be that."

Mrs. Coleman sighed but nodded. "Fine Beca but this is it, next time you're going down."

"There won't be a next time."

Mrs. Coleman nodded stiffly at Beca and the principal and walked out of the office. Principal Evans looked at Beca with a small smile. "Well I thought that was going to go completely different, well done Beca."

Beca shrugged. "I just said what she wanted to hear, I'm not sorry and if he approaches me I'm kicking his ass."

Principal Evans sighed. "Beca-"

"Can I go, nothing you say can change how I feel and class started five minutes ago.."

He sighed and nodded. "You're dismissed."

* * *

It was now lunch time and Chloe had spent the past five minutes looking around for Beca and waiting for her to come to the lunchroom. Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chloe once again picked her head up and looked all throughout the lunchroom for her girlfriend. "Chloe I know you're worried about Beca but doing this isn't doing anything but stressing you out. Eat and wait okay? Lunch started five minutes ago, she'll be here."

Chloe nodded and slowly started eating her food.

"Hey guys!" Kate said excitedly. "Chlo what's wrong?" Kate asked seeing the saddened look on Chloe's face.

Chloe shrugged and looked up at Kate. "Beca's going through something and she's shutting me out..."

"Oh... Well I think I know of something that will brighten up your day!" Kate said with excitement once again.

Chloe gave Kate a small smile but shook her head. "I doubt it.."

"Really, so hearing that my dad finally proposed to your aunt wouldn't make you happy?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she gave a real smile for the first time that day. "Seriously?!"

Kate nodded. "He just did it and texted me as soon as she said yes!"

"Oh my god! Wow this is amazing!" Chloe stood up and hugged Kate. "We're officially gonna be family now!"

Kate grinned. "I know, even though we practically are already."

Aubrey looked at the two of them with smiles. "Tell them I said congrats."

"Will do." Kate's phone started buzzing and she looked down with a grin. "It's my dad calling."

Chloe nodded. "You should go outside the lunchroom so you can hear better, it's really loud in here."

"Yeah, I'll be back!"

* * *

Beca sat down with a sigh and pulled out her laptop. "Beca?"

Beca rolled her eyes and was ready to yell at whoever was disrupting her. She pulled off her headphones and turned only to see Stacie standing nearby looking a little nervous. "Stacie? Hey.."

"What are you doing in here?"

Beca shrugged. "Needed to be alone.. how bout you?"

"I've been eating in here since we stopped talking.."

Beca nodded. "We can uh hang right now if you want... it's not a big deal right now."

Stacie sat next to Beca and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong.."

Stacie folded her arms and looked at Beca sternly. "Don't even.. what's up?"

Beca sighed. "Do you remember the lady from the diner? Katherine?"

Stacie nodded. "Of course I do, I still eat there occasionally."

"I've recently come back into contact with her and well she told me things about my dad, like how she's helping him and he's bee with her trying to recover the whole time! Not to mention my fucking uncle was suppose to come and take care of Riley and I but never did and only send us Christmas cards.. I'm just so fucking pissed."

Stacie nodded and put her hand on Beca's shoulder to comfort her. "What you need to do instead of shutting everyone out, which I know you are, is to talk about it.. Just lay it all there, and I mean you should do that with Chloe.. You should be here with Chloe, not me."

"It's not like I knew you'd be here Stacie! I was going to the lunchroom and I saw Chloe looking so happy and I didn't want to ruin that so I came here."

Stacie sighed. "Don't you think that you not showing up at all is gonna ruin her mood?"

Beca shrugged. "I didn't think about that.."

"You should go.. there is still ten minutes of lunch left, go see your girl."

Beca nodded and hugged Stacie. "Thank you.. You're amazing."

Stacie nodded and watched as Beca ran out of the room. "Not amazing enough for you.." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Beca ran into the lunch and quickly ran to the table Chloe was sitting at. Chloe looked up seeing Beca all out of breath and frowned. "Beca?"

Beca wordlessly walked up to Chloe and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a deep kiss. "I love you Chloe and I'm sorry if I'm fucking up your day."

Chloe hugged Beca tightly. "I need you to talk to me."

Beca nodded. "I need you."

Aubrey smiled and looked at Chloe. "I'm gonna give you two some space." She mouthed to Chloe who nodded at her.

"Baby what's going on in that head of yours?"

Beca sighed. "I'm so angry, I just.. I feel the way I felt when my grandma died. I can't control it and I feel myself losing it again."

"I don't know the whole story of what happened back then Bec but I'm here now and I'm gonna be by your side."

Beca shut her eyes tightly as she felt tears starting to form. "Do you promise?"

Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head and nodded. "I promise Beca... Is everything okay concerning Brad's mom?"

"Yeah, she's giving me one last chance."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "See there goes some good news, I just found out some good news myself."

Beca let go of Chloe and sat down. "Oh yeah? What?"

"My aunt Alice just got engaged!" Chloe said with a grin.

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe. "That's amazing! I know how much she wanted to."

"Yeah, she called me not too long ago." Chloe said smiling.

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe. "You'd like to get married one day right?"

Chloe looked at Beca a little shocked but nodded. "Of course, would you?"

"I didn't think so, but lately I've been thinking it wouldn't be such a bad thing.."

Chloe grinned and grabbed Beca's hand. "Have I been making you think you want to marry me?"

"I guess.. I just really love you. I've always believed in having soulmates but once my life turned to shit, the idea of marriage seemed unreal.."

Chloe kissed Beca gently and smiled. "Well I would definitely want to get married to you."

Beca smiled. "Even through all my bullshit?"

"I believe the term is for better or worse."

Beca grinned and hugged Chloe. "I'm gonna try and change my attitude."

Chloe nodded. "I know you can, you already are and we'll talk after school when we get to your house."

"Okay, we should probably start heading to class, the bells about to ring." Beca said looking up at the clock.

Chloe stood up and stretched. "Yeah let's go." Chloe looked as Beca started walking and frowned. "Beca what's wrong?"

Beca slowly turned to Chloe. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Try again, the truth this time.."

Beca sighed. "My legs are feeling a little tingly, it must've been from how much walking I've been doing."

"Maybe we should get you to the nurses office and you should go home."

Beca shook her head. "I'll be okay babe, I've three more classes, I'll survive."

"Okay, but tell me if you start hurting."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand as they started walking to class. "Of course."

* * *

They managed to make it to class, but were five minutes late. "Ms. Beale, Ms. Mitchell you two are late."

Beca eased into her seat and rolled her eyes. "You don't say."

"Excuse me?"

Beca scoffed. "You heard me, you don't always have to make it known that someone is late.. I'm sure the person knows."

"I think you need to watch your attitude Beca!"

Beca slammed her hand on the table. "And I think all of you teachers need to get off of my fu-"

"Mrs. Archer!" Chloe said standing up before Beca could finish her sentence. "I apologize for our lateness, as you know there was a car accident a few months ago that left Beca's legs almost useless and she's having a bad day with them, so I apologize on behalf of her."

Mrs. Archer nodded, remembering how Beca walked in the class in sat down. "Okay, But I will not tolerate that Beca if there is something bothering you, you can come and talk to me privately."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks."

Chloe just looked at Mrs. Archer and gave her the best Chloe Beale he could muster, silently asking her to let it go. She said a silent prayer as the teacher sighed and started going over the objectives. "Beca, remember what we talked about."

"She pissed me off Chloe."

Chloe sighed. "She just wanted to know why we were late."

"No, she made a statement telling us we were late as if we didn't already know. I don't need a fucking reminder that my legs are feeling like shit right now." Beca whisper yelled.

Chloe rubbed Beca's leg. "Is it hurting?"

Beca shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Not really it just feels weird.."

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

Beca shook her head. "Not necessary, I've just gotta make it through the rest of the school day and get home and take the pain meds the doctor prescribed. He said it was in case of any pain, I think he meant this."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, but if it get's worse throughout the day I'm taking you no matter what you say. Who's in your next class? Anybody in here?"

Beca nodded and pointed out a girl a couple rows over. "She is, we talk sometimes.. Why?"

"She's gonna help you get to your next class and then Bree will help you get to your last class since you guys are in the same one, I've already texted her."

"Fine, but I'll be fine on m-" Seeing Chloe's face she stopped. "Okay, you're right I need help, thank you. Her name is Emily."

Chloe smiled and got Emily's attention. She quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and held it up. _Hey Emily, Beca told me you guys talk a bit and I was wondering if you could help Beca get to the next class, her legs aren't doing to good._

Emily smiled at Chloe and nodded before turning her attention back to the board. Chloe looked at Beca with a smile. "You're good to go, and I'll of course be your escort out of the building."

Beca smirked. "I guess the saying is true, save the best for last."

* * *

Chloe made her way to Beca's last class and frowned when she heard a commotion in the room. "Ms. Mitchell please calm down!"

"I am fucking calm! Just let me go home!"

Chloe stuck her head in the door and saw Beca looking at her teacher with angry eyes, Aubrey holding Beca down in her seat, and the teacher looking at Beca sternly with his arms folded. "What is going on?"

The teacher looked over at Chloe. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm here because school is over and I'm Beca's ride... I'm also her girlfriend and I'd like to know what is going on."

"I noticed Beca was off today and she seemed to be in pain, I simply questioned her and offered to call her parents so I know that she makes it home safely."

Beca looked at him and talked through gritted teeth. "I said I was fine and that I didn't need you to help me."

Chloe gave the teacher a small. "Thank you, but I'll take it from here." She walked to Beca and looked at her. "Are you feeling worse?"

"I'm fine.."

Chloe sighed. "Beca I think you should go to the ho-"

"Babe I'm good, nothing more than a few tingles and numbness."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and shook her head. "I need you to stop being so stubborn Beca something could be wrong... I'm taking you to the hospital."

Beca took a few deep breaths before she snapped on Chloe and nodded. "Fine, but you'll see that the doctor is going to say I should take my meds."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, we'll see if he says that." She looked up at the teacher. "Thank you for being concerned but we're gonna leave now."

He nodded. "Okay I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day."

They walked out of the building and Aubrey smiled at them. "I gotta get home, but let me know how things go okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course, thanks for your help Bree."

Aubrey smiled and hugged Beca and Chloe. "No problem, see you guys."

Chloe drove into the hospital parking lot twenty minutes later and looked at Beca with a small smile. "Here's to hoping you only need to to take your meds."

Beca nodded. "I'm fine.. and I mean it." She leaned over and kissed Chloe. "Thanks for caring about me."

Chloe grinned. "I'm suppose to care about you, I love you."

"And I love you too."

Chloe got out the car and helped Beca into the hospital, a half an hour later they were in a room waiting for the doctor to come in. "Well if it isn't two of my favorite patients."

Both Chloe and Beca smiled at him. "Hey Doctor T." They both said.

"I understand you are having some leg trouble Beca?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it's been little tingles here and there these past few days but today it feels much more intense. I'm sure I just need to take my medicine though right?"

Dr. T sat down in front of Beca with a sigh. "It could be more serious than that Beca."

Beca frowned. "What the hell do you mean?"

"There could be some nerve damage.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Nerve damage?! Shouldn't you have seen that months ago when the accident happened, before I went threw those months of therapy?"

"Calm down Beca I didn't say you had nerve damage I'm just saying it's a possibility, you could just need some rest and more therapy, we'll keep our fingers crossed." He stood up and straighten his coat. "I'm gonna go set up an ex-ray, you two sit tight." He walked out the room with a small smile.

"Fuck this.." Beca said with a sigh. "I am so tired of all this bull shit!"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "Hey, no matter what it is we're gonna work through it, whether it be nerve damage or you needing more therapy, I'll be here with you."

Beca nodded and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out. "Thank you."

Doctor walked back in the room with a nurse and a wheelchair. "We're all set."

* * *

 **A/N: So I was gonna write more but I decided to end it here because it's been so long since I've updated this and I'm so sorry for that. I started focusing on my other stories and then I got sick and that lasted longer than I expected, but I promise this will be updated again much quicker. I really hope you all enjoyed and again I am so sorry for the wait.**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Three hours. That's how long they've been at the hospital now, three hours. Chloe had called her parents and asked them to pick Riley up from her friends house, Riley called not too long after worried and Chloe quickly assured Riley that Beca would be okay. "It's been at least ten hours by now, where are they with my results?" Beca said angrily.

Chloe laughed. "Babe it's been three hours, I know it's long but they should be coming soon. Are you hungry?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah but can ask Jess to come and bring some food, I don't want to be left alone here."

"Of course." Chloe pulled her phone out and quickly texted Jess letting her know what was going on and asking her to bring some food.

Beca scooted over in her bed and patted the space beside her. "Come lay with me?"

Chloe smiled and got on the and wrapped her arm around Beca. "You're gonna be okay."

Beca nodded. "Thank you for making me come here, I would have went home and never came to the hospital and this could have gotten worse."

Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and nodded. "I've gotta take care of you babe you know that."

The doctor walked in and smiled at them. "The bad news is the better of bad news." He said with a smile.

"What the hell does that mean?" Beca asked already feeling slightly agitated.

He smiled at her trying to make her feel better. "There is no nerve damage, you just need to take it easy. I recommend more therapy and lots of rest, I understand you're in school so we can give you a wheelchair. No walking for a least a week unless it's necessary or if you're doing therapy."

Beca sighed. "This is good news?"

"I didn't say it was good news, I said it was the better of the bad news and considering what it could have been, this is good news. Having nerve damage could paralyze you Beca so be happy you're gonna be okay."

Beca nodded. "Okay, you're right.. I'm sorry I'm just having a bad... life right now."

Doctor T nodded. "I could recommend you to a therapist if you'd like."

Beca scoffed. "Not gonna happen."

Chloe looked at the doctor and shrugged before looking at Beca. "That might actually be good for you Bec."

"I don't need to see a fucking therapist Chloe, I need my legs to be okay!"

Chloe looked at Doctor T. "Um when can we leave?"

"Discharge papers are being done right now, so in about ten minutes."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

Chloe got off the bed and looked at Beca. "What is wrong with you."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Are we really back to this again?"

Chloe sighed. "I was thinking the same thing..."

"Beca you need to get it together.." Jess said as she walked in the room. "Don't take your frustrations out on Chloe she's only trying to help.

Beca huffed. "I know bu-"

"Ah ah ah, no buts your girlfriend loves and cares for you, you could at least show some appreciation." Jess said as she folded her arms.

Beca sighed. "You're right.." She looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry for being an ass... again."

Chloe nodded. "I know you're stressed, I just wish you'd talk to me rather than get angry."

Jess looked at Chloe and smiled. "Why don't you go and take some time to yourself.. I'll get Beca home and make sure everything is okay, and I'll fill you in later."

Chloe looked hesitant. "I don't know.."

"Go ahead Chloe, you've been so good to me you deserve a break from me." Beca said with a smile. "Just come back to me tonight."

Chloe stood up and kissed Beca. "I will, I love your cuddles." Chloe left the room with a wave and a smile, leaving Jess and Beca to wait for the doctor.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" Jess asked.

Beca sighed. "My life is basically shit is what's going on, my father isn't dead somewhere, or on the streets, he's living it up with Katherine all this time, and my fucking uncle who sends me Christmas cards every year and tells me he misses was suppose to take care of Riley and I and bailed! I'm fucking angry, and hurt, and pissed as hell and now my legs wanna fuck up on me! I'm losing it Jess."

Jess wrapped her arms around Beca. "Hey everything's gonna be alright, you're gonna make it through this like you do everything else and I'll be here every step of the along with Riley, and Chloe, and Bree... We all love you and we're here for you babe."

Beca nodded and wiped away a tear that managed to escape from her eye. "Thank you."

"Alright, you're all set to go Beca." Doctor T said as he walked into the room. "Oh hey Jess."

Jess smiled. "Hey Doctor T.." She flirtatiously. "Is Beca able to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm recommending therapy three times a week and remember no walking for at least a week, I recommend a week and a half."

Beca sighed but nodded. "Thank you Doctor T."

"As always, it is my pleasure to help." He smiled at them before walking out.

"You ready to go?" Jess asked with a smile.

Beca nodded. "Yup."

Jess grabbed Beca's wheelchair and helped her get in it. "I didn't get your food but we can stop somewhere..."

Beca shook her head. "I'll just make something at home.. or maybe not, I can't stand up to cook.."

"Don't worry I'll be your personal chef." She said with a wink.

Beca laughed. "Yippee!" She said sarcastically.

* * *

"So he's been staying with Katherine and "recovering" this whole time?" Jess asked in confusion.

Beca nodded. "That's what Katherine told me."

Jess shook her head. "Bullshit, I don't believe it."

"Why would she lie?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know, and I can't believe Uncle James would do that to you and Ry.."

Beca scoffed. "I don't even want to call that man my uncle and after the voicemail I left him I doubt he still considers me his niece."

"Beca.."

Beca shrugged. "I did it this morning, I was hella pissed and he was the first person that came to mind."

The doorbell rang and Jess stood up."I'll get it, keep stirring."

Beca nodded as Jess ran to get the door. She soon heard feet running rapidly in her direction and she smiled when she saw Riley. "Ry!"

"Beca!" Riley wrapped her arms around Beca tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I am, just need a little more physical therapy and some support from you." Beca said with a smile.

Riley nodded. "Always, the Beales' are here by the way."

As she said that Laura, Richard and Caleb walked in the room. "How's it going?" Richard asked.

Beca shrugged. "I've been a lot better."

Laura smiled. "Don't worry honey you'll be fine.. where's Chloe?"

"She's out... somewhere, we told her to take some time to herself... Honestly I thought she was gonna go see you guys, maybe I should call her."

"No need, I'm here... You okay baby?" Chloe said as she walked in the room.

Beca nodded. "Yeah I'm cool, a little tired but I'm good."

Laura cleared her throat and looked at Beca. "Richard and I were talking and we spoke with Riley and well we were thinking maybe she could stay with us for the night, just so you could relax."

Before Beca could say anything, Riley jumped in. "Actually I want to stay with them until your legs feel better and you can walk and take care of me."

"That'd be a week or so Ry.."

Riley smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'm cool with that. I can sleep in Chloe's room and you won't have the extra stress of taking care of me."

"You're nor str-"

"I know." Riley said cutting Beca off. "It'll be easier for you though.."

Laura nodded. "I know all about how to take care of Riley now, she'll be in good hands.."

Beca felt hesitant but looked at Chloe who smiled and nodded at her. They did a good job at raising Chloe, she thought to herself, a week won't do any harm. "Okay... But the minute I'm out of the wheelchair I want you back home, I'll miss you too much."

Riley squealed and hugged Beca. "I'll miss you too, but I'm so excited." She ran upstairs so she could pack some clothes and Beca asked Jess to get her medicine ready.

"So you guys know her routine right?"

Laura and Richard both nodded and recited the routine.

Beca smiled. "Right, and I try to have her eat healthy for the most part, but sometimes I let her eat a few things here and there."

"Got it, if we need you for anything we'll call. It's almost bed time so we should probably get going."

Beca nodded. "You're right, she stands by the schedule. She wakes up really cranky if she goes to bed later than her bedtime."

"We'll take care of her Beca." Richard said with a smile.

Riley came bouncing down the stairs with her bags and grinned. "I'm ready to go!" She hugged Beca and then made her way out the door with Caleb and Richard.

Laura walked over to Beca and hugged her. "You'll get through this and we just want to help."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I know, thank you."

"No problem honey and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Laura said bye to Chloe and walked out.

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier, I know I keep apologizing and then being a dick again but I mean it this time."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I accept your apology and I'm sorry too for getting so frustrated with you."

"You had every right to get frustrated with me Chlo you don't have to apologize."

Chloe nodded and bent over to kiss Beca. "But I am sorry."

Jess smiled at them and cleared her throat. "I'm gonna head out, I've got the food in the oven check it in an hour. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." She hugged Beca and Chloe and made her way out with a wave.

* * *

"He's totally gonna kiss her." Beca said with a mouthful of popcorn. The man in the movie kissed the girl and Beca slapped her hand down on the couch with excitement. "I told you! Movies are so damn predictable, I don't want to watch something when I already know what's going to happen."

Chloe playfully groaned and threw a piece of popcorn at Beca. "Shut up."

Beca grinned. "Do you know when you watch a Christmas movie you are watching the same movie over and over again, it's just different actors and dialogue. She's miserable right now and she'll ask for a Christmas miracle or some shit like that. She'll wake up the next day in some sort of alternate universe and will later realize her life isn't as fucked as she thinks it is. Oh and let's not forget that there'll be a guy she ends up with."

Chloe laughed. "So what, it's still nice to watch." The doorbell rang and Chloe stood up with a sigh. "I'll go see who is it.." She walked to the door and saw Katherine and some man standing there. "Katherine I want to apologize for my beh-"

"You were right Chloe, I've come here to make it right...may we?" She asked.

Chloe nodded and stepped aside. "Who are you?" She asked as the man walked by her.

He looked at her with a small smirk. "I'm John.."

Chloe's eyes widened as she took in all of his features. The hauntingly deep steel blue eyes, the chocolate brown hair, the sexy mysterious smirk. "Oh my god.. You're-"

"What the hell is going on here?"

They all turned around and found Beca looking at them with a look none of them could quite decipher, except Chloe that is which is why she was slowy making her way over to Beca. "Babe..."

Beca clench her fist as she slowly started to stand up. "Chloe what the hell are they doing here?"

"Bec what happened to you?" John asked as he watched Beca struggle to stand.

Beca fell back down into her wheelchair with a huff. "You do not call me Bec!" She yelled at him.

Katherine cleared her throat. "Beca we're here to make it right, after Chloe came and talked me I knew it was time for him to see you."

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Chloe. "When did you talk to Katherine about me and why didn't you tell me?"

"When I left the hospital I was angry and I needed to take it out on someone so I went to Katherine and kind of yelled at her and left."

Katherine nodded. "She talked some sense into me.. I think you and John need to talk."

Beca shook her head. "I don't need to talk to that man.

"Beca please I'm sorry.. I'm getting better, I've been clean for almost two years."

Beca nodded. "Congratulations, tell that to someone who actually cares." She started rolling away in her wheel chair.

Chloe sighed and looked at them. "Let me talk to her for a sec." She ran after Beca and found her in her mixing room. "You know I haven't heard the rest of the song you made me for me." Chloe said with a smile.

"Christmas is in nine days, I'll give it to you then."

Chloe nodded and sat on Beca's lap. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "No you're fine.. So can we skip the small talk and get to the part where you force me to talk to that man?"

Chloe sighed. "I'm not gonna force you to do anything Beca, I just think it'd be good to hear what he has to say and you can say everything you've wanted to say to him over the years."

"I don't trust him.. I'll talk to him but if he asks about Riley we'll say she doesn't live with me. He fucked me over once and I'm not gonna let him do it again."

Chloe nodded. "You can do this babe." She kissed Beca and then took her back into the room.

"Okay John.. Go for it." Beca said nonchalantly.

John nodded. "What happened to you?"

"I was in a car accident, next."

John sighed he wanted to continue but decided to move on. "How's Riley?"

"She's fine from what I can tell, I don't have her.."

John's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

Beca scoffed. "Drop the act John you don't care, she's not here so why does it matter where she is? We're not you're responsibility anymore."

John sighed. "I do care! Why do you think I'm trying to get better? I'm not doing this for me! I love you and Riley so much and I want to make sure I'm good enough to be your father.

Beca laughed. "In case you haven't realized John, I'll be eighteen soon. I don't need you, and once I'm eighteen I will find a way to be Ry's legal guardian. There is no room for crappy wanna be fathers, so you can leave and continue your life because I'm fine without you."

John stood up. "I'm not giving up on you Beca and I'm gonna find Riley and we'll be a family."

"You don't have to look for Riley I know where she is." Beca said with a sigh. "I'll talk to her about meeting you and I'll contact Katherine, you don't have to send out a fucking search party."

John nodded. "Thank you Beca, hope to hear from you soon." He walked over to Beca and hugged her tightly. "I love you Beca." He smiled and walked out of the house with Katherine.

Beca just sat there with wide eyes. "Did that asshole just hug me?"

Chloe laughed as she looked at the stunned Beca. "He did.."

"These must be my last days.. I'm dying and everyone is coming back into my life before it happens."

Chloe sat on Beca's lap again and wrapped her arms around her. "You're not dying babe, how do you feel after seeing your dad after all these years?"

"One, he's not my dad, and two I feel the same."

Chloe sighed and turned in Beca's lap so that she now faced her. "You've gotta be feeling something Bec, talk to me."

"I feel angry, I told myself if I ever saw him again I'd kick his ass but instead I was stuck in this fucking chair."

Chloe nodded. "What are you gonna tell Riley?"

Beca shrugged. "As of right now I'm not telling her anything, and the next time I see him I want to be out of this wheel chair so maybe next week or so."

"Maybe you could invite him over for Christmas."

Beca sighed as she tried to calm herself down. "Okay Chloe you don't get it, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT MAN!" She yelled.

Chloe got off of Beca and crossed her arms. "I get it, I just wish you would move on and forgive him."

"Forgive him? Chloe you have no idea what he did, what he made me do. You have no idea what he put my family through, he's the reason my grandma is dead! He's practically the reason my mom is dead and he's the reason I'm the person I am today."

Chloe knelt down in front of Beca and took her hand. "I think you're a pretty great person."

Beca sighed and looked down. "You know the changed Beca..."

"Okay, I'm sorry Beca." Chloe said as she lifted Beca's face up with her finger. "You're right I don't know what he did.. I don't know anything about your life Beca."

Beca sighed and looked Chloe in the eyes. "You really wanna know all about me?" Seeing Chloe nod she continued. "Okay.. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Time to dig into Beca's backstory. Wonder what happened...**

 **I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully before the end of the week, I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"You really wanna know all about me?" Seeing Chloe nod she continued. "Okay.. I'll tell you everything, this is everything my grandma told me about my parents past and some of what I already know..." She took a deep breath. "So John met my mom when he was in his second year of college, she was a junior in high school. They met at a party and at first they didn't get along too well. My mom was this sweet, innocent girl who only went to the party because her friends begged her to, and John was a bad boy who didn't care about anything or anybody. The only reason he was still in college was because his family was loaded. Anyway, my mom didn't like John much when they first met but they had mutual friends and ended up seeing each other a lot. Eventually she fell for his bad boy ways the way all the good girls do and soon found out just how bad he was. In college he smoked a lot of weed and drank a lot but eventually he started going after the harder drugs and pulled my mom into it."

Chloe stood up. "Before you continue, let's get more comfortable." She pushed Beca to her bedroom and helped her sit on the bed. "Okay, continue.."

Beca nodded and took a deep breath. "It was my moms senior year when she realized things were really bad, she was pregnant and knew she had to stop doing drugs for the sake of the baby. She talked to John and begged him to stop with her but he wouldn't, my mom tried to stop on her own but being around John and seeing him do it caused a few slip ups... she lost the baby."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"My grandma on my mom's side tried to tell my mom to stay away from John and to get help but she was so in love she ran away with him... She got pregnant again and they both decided they wanted to be better, they were clean for a few months my mom lasted longer than John but they both cracked, lucky for them the baby made it... That baby was me, my mom was nineteen and John was twenty three they were in no way ready for a kid but they tried. John had a friend named Michael, he was also into drugs and alcohol and he also had a daughter.. Jess."

Beca smiled as she thought about Jess. "She didn't come into my life until I was three, but ever since she did things were so much happier for me. I don't really remember much from when I was three, but I do know we were there for each other. Michael would come over with Jess and then our parents would just leave us to fend for ourselves. She taught me a lot of things and I taught her things as well, we tried to shield ourselves from what our parents were doing but eventually it caught up to us."

Beca took a deep breath and looked at Chloe. "Jess and I were ten when we first smoked weed. It was right in our faces and no one was around so we decided to try it and see why our parents seemed to love it so much. They walked in while we smoked it and instead of doing what regular parents would do, they laughed and lit up their own. My mom took it from me but John made her give it back. After that it became a regular thing and soon we started acting out in school and skipping school. My mom wasn't really into the drugs much because she had just had Riley but John and Michael were a mess... Soon we stopped seeing them and that made my mom start drinking again. My grandmother decided to take all of us and move us into her house and things were okay, I still skipped and acted out every now and then but it was better. John was barely around and that made my mom drink practically everyday.. One morning Jess and I were running late for school and my mom decided to take us. I already told you about the car accident, when my mom died... I lost it."

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca as she saw tears starting to appear in Beca's eyes. "We can stop if you want Beca."

"No.." Beca said as she shook her head. "I want you to know everything... After I was released from the hospital I ran away.. I ran away from Jess, I ran away from my grandmother, and I ran away from Ry. I was stealing from people and I spent days on the streets, looking for John and trying to find things to numb the pain. Jess found me about a week later and practically dragged me back to my grandmothers house. When I got back there I found out that they had to take Ry to the hospital, that's when we first found out she had diabetes. I straightened out a bit, for the sake of the family I had left but it was only for a little. After my mom's funeral I lost it again and I was in a bad place for a while. John showed up a few months later with some of his buddies, they were high and they tried to rob the house, my grandmother had a heart attack that day. She couldn't fathom how her own son could do try to do that to her... After that she wasn't the same and she died a year later. When it set in that she was gone... I knew I had to make a choice, I continue to fuck up my life and end up like my parents or I step up, take care of Riley and show her the right way to live.. I still drink and smoke once in a while, but it's nothing major and I've never let Ry be exposed to it." Beca let out a breath. "That's most of the story.."

"Most? You left some out?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Beca nodded. "I left out how John forced me to rob a store, or how he used me as bait to get drugs, he even tried to get me to do drugs with him once.." Beca shook her head. "I hate that man so much."

Chloe kissed Beca on the head. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, but I am so proud that you rose above all of the negatives and became the amazing person you are. You're so amazing for giving Riley a good life, both you and Jess are strong and I love you so much."

Beca looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "Jess and I use to dream about meeting people just like you, I think I found my soulmate."

Chloe grinned. "I think I found mines too, I'm gonna be here for you no matter what."

"You make all the bad in my life good, I couldn't have asked for a better person to come into my life and Riley loves you so that's a plus."

Chloe nodded. "I love you, so it's my job to make sure you're happy."

"Do I make you happy Chloe?"

Chloe smiled. "More than anything, I never expected this to happen when I came here but from the first day of school I was intrigued by you and I had to know you."

"I'm glad you did, I love you."

"I'm glad I did too, and I love you too, so damn much." Chloe said as she leaned over to kiss Beca. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

Chloe walked into Beca's room with a tray of food and smiled as she watched Beca sleep. It had been a few days since John came around and Beca still wasn't in the best of moods. "Baby I know you love your sleep, but it's time to wake up.."

Beca groaned and turned away from Chloe. "I don't wanna."

Chloe laughed, put the tray down, and hopped on the bed. "You've gotta get up for three reason, one.. We have school.. two, I made you some delicious breakfast, and three you don't have to use your wheelchair today."

Beca opened one eye and looked at Chloe. "It's Monday?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can just go run or go walking for hours, you've still gotta take it easy."

Beca nodded as she sat up. "I know thanks for cooking by the way, what'd you make?"

Chloe put the tray in front of Beca with a smile. "A little bit of everything."

Beca nodded and started eating. "I know you just said I shouldn't do too much walking, but Christmas is in four days so I need to get some last minute things and food, lot's of food. Your dad told me you have a big family and most of them are coming."

"We'll just walk slow, we can do that after school."

Beca shook her head. "We're stopping by your house to see Ry and your family.. We can go after..."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah we'll just have to tell my mom we can't stay for dinner."

"Aww man..."

Chloe laughed. "Or we can shop another day.."

"No, I want to get it out the way... Okay so after school we stop by your house for an hour or so, then we go shopping, then we can change and then we can go on a date because we don't get to do it much."

Chloe smiled. "A date?! We haven't been on a real one like.. ever! I'm like really excited!"

Beca grinned as she gave Chloe a forkful of her food. "I can tell... We should make this a big thing, we should dress up and go somewhere really fancy."

Chloe nodded. "As long as it's not too expensive.."

Beca waved her hand dismissively. "That's not what's important, what's important is giving you what you deserve and you deserve the best."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "Babe I'd be happy going to the pizza store down the block, as long as I'm with you, you make me happy I already have the best."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe tenderly before pulling away. "We're gonna go somewhere nice."

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay Beca, go shower and get ready I'll wash your plate."

Beca pecked Chloe on the lips. "Thank you babe." She slowly got out of bed and smiled as she stood up. Her legs felt a little woobly from the lack of use but she got use to the feeling and practically skipped to the bathroom.

Chloe watched with a smile and made her way downstairs.

* * *

"Beca! Look at you walking on your own." Aubrey said with a smile.

Beca nodded and grinned. "Yup no more wheelchair!"

Kate walked up to them and hugged them. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good, my legs feel good." Beca said with a smile she spotted Stacie looking at them from a far and looked at Chloe. "I'm gonna go talk to Stace for a minute.."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "It's fine."

Beca walked over to Stacie and smiled at her. "Hey."

Stacie looked behind Beca to see where Chloe was. "Uh hey.. does Chloe know you're talking to me?"

Beca laughed. "She does, but even if she didn't she can't force me not to talk to you."

Stacie nodded and smiled at Beca. "How are you?"

"Much better, I don't think I ever really thanked you for talking with me the other day it really calmed me down and it helped a lot."

Stacie smiled. "It was really no problem, you've been there for me more times than I can count."

The bell rang and Beca looked back at Chloe who was waiting for her across the hall. "I should probably go, but I'll see you in class."

"Why don't we walk together?"

Beca held onto the straps on her bag. "Chloe is making me go to the principle and officially apologize for being such a dick, I won't be long though so I'll see you later."

Stacie nodded and started walking away. "Okay, see you in class!"

"Hey Stace?"

Stacie turned back around and smiled at Beca. "Yeah?"

"You should sit with us at lunch, I surprisingly miss you." Beca said with a smirk.

Stacie laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll come around."

Beca walked back over to Chloe with a smile. "I hope you don't mind I invited her to sit with us at lunch."

Chloe shook her head. "It's fine, it's been awhile since we've all really hung out."

Beca held on tightly to Chloe's hand as they approached the principals office. "I'm not good at admitting I'm wrong to other people."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. "You've can do this babe, it has to be done Principal Evans has been nothing but kind to you."

Beca nodded and knocked on the door.

 _"Come in!"_

Beca walked in and gave him a shy smile. "Good morning Principal Evans."

Principal Evans smiled at Beca. "Good morning Beca, good to see you up and walking, everything okay?"

Beca nodded and sat down across from him. "Yeah I'm good, I just want to apologize to you for my behavior these past couple of days, things have been going on with me and my family and I took it out on you and anybody who spoke to me so I'm sorry."

"It's fine Beca I understand people have times where they are put under a lot of stress, so I'm not holding it to you but I want you to know if you need to talk I'm here for you."

Beca smiled and started to stand up. "Thank you, you've really been someone I could count on ever since I've been going to this school."

He nodded and reached into his desk. "Before you go, I've got something for you." He handed her a wrapped gift. "Merry Christmas."

Beca frowned. "You got me a gift for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

Beca looked at him and back at the wrapped present. "Did you buy something for all the students?"

He shook his head. "Nope, you should get to class. Tell Chloe I say hello, oh and don't open until Christmas."

Beca slowly nodded her head and walked out of the office. "I think Principal Evans has a crush on me..." Beca said with wide eyes.

Chloe laughed and started walking with Beca. "Why do you think that?"

Beca held up the box he gave her. "He got me a gift for Christmas and like you said he has always been super nice and caring towards me."

Chloe stopped and looked back at the principal's door. "That's creepy.. maybe you shouldn't go back there."

Beca shrugged. "He's never tried anything and he told me to tell you hello."

"Maybe he's waiting for you to turn eighteen then he'll make his move!" Chloe said with wide eyes.

Beca laughed. "Okay.. This is where I walk away, I'm sure it's nothing or it could be something different like I remind him of his daughter or something."

"Does he have a daughter?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know..." They walked to Chloe's class and Beca smiled. "This is where I leave you, I'll see you at lunch." She left Chloe with a peck on the lips and made her way to her own class. Beca walked in the classroom and saw Emily waving her hand in the air and patting the space next to her. Beca smiled as she walked over to the taller brunette, Emily seemed to have taken a liken to Beca and Beca thought she was pretty cool too. "Hey Em."

"Good morning Beca, I see you're out of your wheelchair are your legs all better?"

Beca nodded. "For the most part, I still have to take it easy but I can walk around a bit."

Emily smiled. "That's amazing, so you're really into music right?" Seeing Beca nod she continued. "There's this music festival thing happening tonight an-"

"Emily I have a girlfriend, Chloe's my girlfriend." Beca said cutting Emily off.

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh no! I wasn't.. I'm not- I was saying I couldn't go and I had tickets so I was wondering if you wanted them.."

Beca blushed a little and nodded. "Sure I'll take them, how much do you want for them?"

"I don't want anything, just enjoy yourself think of it as a Christmas gift I guess."

Beca nodded. "Thanks, and I'm sorry about assuming."

"It's fine now that I think about it, the way I worded it did kind of make it seem like I was trying to ask you out."

Beca smiled as Emily handed her the tickets. "I was just telling Chloe I wanted to take her on a date tonight, this will be a perfect ending to our night."

"Glad I could help, now maybe you could help me..."

Beca nodded. "What do you need help with?"

"So there's this guy..."

* * *

Chloe walked into the lunchroom with a smile. Aubrey rolled her eyes seeing the huge smile on her face. "Jeez Chlo if you keep smiling that hard your mouth will sty in that position."

"Sorry, it's just everything is going really well right now and I'm really excited for this date with Beca tonight. You know we've never been on a real official date, we got in a car accident a few days after we got together and then we spent months recovering and now you know it's finally happening."

Aubrey nodded and smiled. "I'm happy for you, I want details!"

"I'm sure it's just gonna be dinner, but I'll let you know." They walked over to the table they normally sat at and found Beca immersed in a conversation with Emily, Chloe smiled and sat next to Beca. "Hey babe."

Beca turned to Chloe and kissed her with a smile. "Hey, you remember Emily right?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course, she's been really helpful."

"She likes that Benji kid and he seems to like her too but they're both to shy and awkward so I'm gonna play matchmaker and speak with Benji, can you give Em a pep talk while I talk to him?"

Chloe looked at Emily and smiled. "Yeah sure."

Beca nodded and walked away, walking to Benji with a smile. "Hey Benji?"

Benji turned and his eyes widened when he saw Beca approaching him. "Y-Yeah?"

"Just wanna talk to you buddy." Beca rolled her eyes as Jesse, who was sitting next to Benji, stood up and hugged her.

"Beca's harmless, she's like my best friend." Jesse said with a grin.

Beca slowly pushed him off of her. "You're pushing it Swanson." She returned her gaze to Benji. "You're straight right?"

"Y-Yeah... Why? I thought you had a girlfriend."

Beca started laughing. "I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for a friend... So there's a certain somebody who is into you and she thinks you could be into her too, would you be open to the idea of dating."

"YES!" Benji nearly yelled. His face got red when he realized how desperate he sounded. "I mean I-I guess I could... Is it Aubrey? She's might be a little too intense for me, but I'm not one to be picky."

Beca shook her head. "It's not Aubrey, do you know Emily Junk?"

Benji's eyes widened and Jesse grinned. "Dude Benj has been head over heels for her from the moment he saw her on the first day of school, I've told him to approach her but he won't."

Beca nodded. "Well you should, like right now.. She's over there waiting for you to say something to her. Man up, walk over there, and tell her that you want her."

Benji stood up and nodded. "I will!" He said confidently. "Tomorrow." He said as he slouched back down. "I can't do it..."

Beca grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You _can_ do it, I believe in you. I'll walk over there with you." She grabbed his hand and they slowly walked over to the table where the girls were seated. Beca cleared her throat gaining their attention and smiled at them. "Benji has something to say.."

He looked at Emily and gave her an awkward smile. "Uh hi..."

Emily smiled. "Hi.."

"So uh I-I heard you might like me, and if you did that'd be awesome because I l-like you too." Benji stuttered out.

Emily grinned and stood up. "Really?!" Once Benji nodded she squealed and hugged him before pressing her lips against his. "Oh I'm sorr-" She was slienced by Benji kissing her back."

Beca just smirked and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "Alright kiddos save it for the bedroom, people are eating here."

They pulled away sheepishly and Emily hugged Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey before walking off with Benji.

Aubrey grinned at them. "I think that went well."

* * *

As Chloe and Beca pulled into the driveway, Riley and Caleb were out the door and waiting for them to get out of the car. When they got out of the car they were immediately trampled by the two kids. "I'm so happy to see you out of the wheelchair Beca! Are you okay?" Riley said with a small smile.

Beca hugged Riley and nodded. "I'm great let's get inside, Chloe and I aren't staying long."

Riley sighed as they walked in the house. "Whyyyy?" She whined.

"I'm taking Chloe on a date tonight, but I can come and pick you up later and take you home if you want..."

Riley shook her head. "Nah, you can take me home tomorrow I want you to enjoy your time with Chloe."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Okay, so how was your day?"

"It was great we made our own plants in school today, now we get to watch as they grow." Riley said with a smile.

Laura walked in with a smile. "Why don't you show Beca your test."

Riley jumped up and grabbed her book bag and returned with a piece of paper. "Look! I got an A+!"

"That's great Ry! I'm so proud of you!" Beca looked over the paper with a smile. "I knew you could do it."

They were all sitting on the couch an hour later when Beca looked at the time. "I think we should get going, I got some last minute shopping to do and I've got a date planned with this lovely lady." Beca said as she kissed Chloe's hand.

Laura nodded and gestured to the Riley and Caleb who both were asleep on the couch. "I'll let them know you left, they had a long day at school."

Beca nodded and kissed Riley on the head before making her way out the house with Chloe.

* * *

"So I have a surprise for you." Beca said with a smile as they drove to the restaurant. "It's the reason I told you to pack some comfortable clothes."

Chloe looked over at Beca with a smile. "Really! What's the surprise?"

Beca smirked. "It's a surprise, you'll find out after dinner."

Chloe gasped and playfully slapped Beca's arm. "You're mean!"

Beca laughed as she parked the car. "You love me though." She said as she leaned over and kissed Chloe.

"I do, and you love me too." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca smirked. "I do... and now I may kiss you." She leaned over and kissed Chloe with a smile.

Chloe laughed. "We totally just got married didn't we."

Beca nodded. "Yup and you're officially stuck with me now."

"I think I'm okay with that."

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant where they were immediately seated. "Order what you want and don't worry about the price."

Chloe nodded and looked around in awe. "This place is amazing.."

Beca smiled. "I know right."

Chloe looked at the menu and her eyes widened. "Babe do you see these prices?"

"Yyyup." Beca said as she was trying to decide what to order.

"Good evening ladies can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

Beca nodded. "Whatever wine you think is the best is what we'll have."

The waiter squinted his eyes at them. "Are you old enough to drink wine?"

Beca gestured for him to come closer. "I can give you a hundred dollars and you can get me the wine or we can pretend I didn't say that and I'll get something else to drink." She pulled out the hundred dollar bill and smiled as he took it and put it in his pocket. "Awesome."

He smiled and nodded. "Are you ready to order?"

Beca looked at Chloe before looking back at the waiter. "Could you give us five more minutes?"

"Sure thing."

Chloe looked at Beca with a small smile. "I didn't think you were the bribing type."

Beca shrugged. "I'm usually not, but I'm just kind of in the mood for some good wine you know?"

Chloe nodded. "I guess, any idea what you're getting?"

"Nope, but we should decide before he comes back."

* * *

"Best food ever!" Chloe said as they walked out of the restaurant. "I don't think I've ever eaten a steak that was _that_ tender."

Beca laughed. "I know it practically melted in my mouth, so you don't mind changing in the car do you?"

"I guess not... why?"

Beca smiled. "I chose this restaurant because it was hella fancy and it was close to the place the surprise is located."

"Okay, we can change in the car." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca nodded. "You can change first I'm gonna keep watch."

Chloe went in the car and changed before coming out a couple minutes later in some jeans in a t-shirt. "Your turn."

Beca nodded and opened the car door with a smile. "Nice tattoo by the way, I thought you only had the lady bug."

Chloe blushed as Beca got into the car. "You were watching me?"

Beca pulled off her dress. "Yeah, you're my girlfriend I didn't think I couldn't. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable." She got out of the car and zipped up her jeans. "I've got a few tattoos not visible to everyone too." Beca said as she stood next to Chloe. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I'm excited too! Are we walking there?"

"Yup it's a nice night so I figured we could walk, we should start making our way over."

They had been walking for ten minutes when Chloe started seeing a lot of people and hearing all the commotion. "Beca is this..."

Beca nodded. "It is."

"How'd you get tickets for this?

Beca smiled. "Our lovely new friend Emily Junk, she said she couldn't make it to the concert and wanted to give it to me."

"This is so exciting, so many great people are performing tonight!"

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Come on let's see if we can get further up.

The show was nearly over and Beca and Chloe were having a great time dancing and singing the songs. Beca had some how gotten them pretty far up, something they both appreciated and they were now getting ready to leave. "Beca this has by far been the best date I've ever been on, so thank you."

Beca smiled. "It's been the best date I've ever had too Chlo and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I more than enjoyed myself, I love you so much."

Bea grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

Chloe dropped on Beca's bed with a satisfied sigh, she had just gotten out of the shower and was now waiting on Beca. That was really one of the best dates she was on and she felt really happy. A thought passed through her mind and she decided to do it before she changed her mind. She pulled her shirt off, leaving her only in her panties. She took a deep breath as she waited for Beca to return. Five minutes later, Beca walked into the room.

"Hey Chlo do you thin-" The words died in Beca's mouth as she looked at Chloe waiting for her on her bed. "Umm... damn." Beca said as her eyes roamed all over Chloe's body.

Chloe bit her lip and gestured for Beca to come closer. As Beca crawled on the bed Chloe smiled. "It's time baby."

Beca crawled on top of Chloe and hovered over her. "Are you sure?" She asked as her lips hovered over Chloe's.

Chloe nodded. "I'm so sure."

Beca nodded and closed the distance between them. "Mm I love you baby."

Chloe moaned as Beca sucked on her neck. "I love you too."

Beca grinned and kissed all over Chloe's body before stopping right above her panty line. She looked up at Chloe as she started kissing lower and lower. She smiled as she saw Chloe's wetness on her panties. "I see someone's already wet for me."

Chloe nodded. "I've been waiting for you."

"Well we better not make you wait any longer.." She grabbed the hem of Chloe's panties and pulled them down. She kissed Chloe as she slowly entered her with two fingers. "That feel okay baby?" Beca asked as she slowly moved in and out of Chloe.

"Mmm more than okay." Chloe moaned out. "Harder."

Beca smiled and leaned over to Chloe's ear. "Tell me what you want baby."

"Fuck me harder!" Chloe yelled.

Beca smirked. "You're wish is my command." She quickened her pace and pumped in and out of Chloe. She felt Chloe's walls start to tighten around her fingers so she slowed down her pace and started kissing all over Chloe's body.

"Becaaaa." Chloe whined.

Beca looked up at Chloe with a smirk. "Don't worry Chlo, I'm gonna take you there." She winked before her head disappeared between Chloe's legs, making her moan even more.

"OH MY GOD!"

Beca started moving in and out of Chloe at a fast pace again and started sucking on her clit. "Come on baby, cum for me." Beca said before once again burying her head between Chloe's legs.

"Fuck! Baby right there! Don't s-stop! Shit!" Chloe said as she felt herself fall off the edge. She let out a loud moan as Beca continued to lick and suck, making her have a second orgasm. "Jeez." Chloe said as Beca kissed her way up Chloe's body. "I did not know you'd be that good."

Beca smirked as she looked at Chloe trying to catch her breath. "I didn't know you'd taste that good girl."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca as she lowered her hand down Beca's body. "I can't wait to see you come undone under me."

Beca let out a quiet moan that turned louder as Chloe entered her. "Oh that feels great."

Chloe bit her lip and continued pumping her fingers in and out of Beca as her moans started getting louder and louder. She pulled Beca's shirt off and attached her mouth to Beca's nipple.

"Oh fuck, I'm about to cum." Beca said as she started rocking in time with Chloe's fingers. "Shhhit!"

Chloe quickened her pace and kissed Beca on the lips as she came. She rolled off of Beca and let out a sigh. "That was amazing!"

Beca nodded. "Well worth the wait." Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe as she cuddled into her.

"That was my first time... with a girl." Chloe said shyly.

Beca's eyes widened. "Really?"

Chloe nodded. "I've always known I was attracted to females but I've never accepted it until I met you."

Beca smiled. "Well you were amazing, I couldn't tell it was your first time."

"That's good to know... Hey do you wanna make give me a second time?" She said with a smirk.

Beca smirked back as her hand slowly slid up Chloe's leg. "Definitely."

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty good chapter I'd like to think, we found out a lot about Beca's parents and some of what Beca went through. They had a nice date which ended pretty awesome if you ask me. ;)**

 **Let me know what you all thought though, I really appreciate your opinions!**

 **Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Beca woke up the next morning with a smile. She could feel Chloe's body pressed against hers and memories of the night before filled her mind. She wrapped her arm around Chloe and gently kissed her cheek.

Chloe slowly stirred in her sleep and her eyes met Beca's eyes and she looked at Beca with a grin. "Good morning Baby."

Beca smiled and gently brushed some of the hair out of Chloe's face. "Good morning... How're you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling amazing!" Chloe said as she stretched. "Last night was... Epic in every way."

Beca laughed. "I think so too.." She looked at the time and sighed. "We should probably get ready for school."

Chloe nodded. "We can cut our time in half if we shower together.."

Beca smirked. "Do you really think we'd come out _faster_ if we showered together, I mean after last night I doubt I'd be able to keep my hands off of you."

Chloe grinned and looked at the time. "I think we've got time.." She kissed Beca and pulled the sheets off, revealing her naked body. "I'll be waiting..." Chloe said as she got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Beca watched Chloe walk away with a smirk and quickly got up to follow her.

* * *

Chloe was sitting at the table watching as Beca made her breakfast. "You know you look so sexy when you cook." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca flipped a pancake and looked back at Chloe with a smirk. "Are you still feeling a little...hot?"

Chloe laughed. "Shut up Beca!"

Beca put some food on a plate and handed it to Chloe before kissing her. "You know we could just ditch school and hop back into bed and have some awesome, amazing s-"

"We're going to school Beca we've only got two days until holiday break." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca sighed and got herself some food. "Fiiine."

Chloe ate some of her eggs and cleared her throat. "I was um.. okay right?"

"Okay at what?"

Chloe sighed. "You know... doing what we did last night.."

"Babe I think the way I reacted is enough to tell you how good you were. No one has ever made me come undone like that.. you were great, the best I've ever had honestly."

Chloe blushed. "Really?"

Beca nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't lie to you about this."

Chloe grinned. "Well you sure as hell was better than any guy I've ever been with."

Beca smirked. "Damn right I am, let's get to school."

* * *

"I'm gonna drop you off at your parents house after school, I gotta wrap some gifts and I've got you a few and I want to pick up one more thing for you.. it's finally ready." Beca said as she walked Chloe to her locker.

Chloe nodded. "You know you didn't have to get me anything Beca.."

Beca smirked. "Did you get me anything?"

"Yeah..."

Beca laughed. "Exactly, I'll probably be back to pick up you and Ry at five."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch."

"See ya babe."

The moment Beca walked away Aubrey and Jess were by Chloe's side. "How was the date?" Aubrey asked eagerly.

"Did my bestie do a good job?" Jess asked with a small smile.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "It was amazing! She took me to this restaurant with a name I can't pronounce, we had some delicious wine, and she ordered these tender steaks and there was music and just me and Beca time you know. We had time to talk and just enjoy each other. After dinner she surprised me and took me to this music festival, we stayed there for a few hours, sang, drank... we had a great time and we went back to her house and showered and.. yeah that was the date." Chloe said with a grin.

Jess squinted her eyes at Chloe and smirked at her. "You have a certain _glow_ about you today.."

"I'm just really happy." Chloe said still smiling.

Jess nodded. "It's a different glow.. it's the Mitchell glow."

Aubrey laughed. "The Mitchell glow.. What the hell are you talking about Jess."

Jess grinned. "You two totally had sex last night!"

Chloe blushed. "What makes y-" The bell rung and she let out a sigh of relief. "Gotta go!"

Jess smirked and they started following Chloe to class. "You seem to forget we're in the same class... You don't have to be shy about it you know, I know the effect Beca has and the way your glowing tells me you two totally did the do, not to mention you have a hickey peaking out."

Chloe's hand shot up to where Jess was pointing and she sighed. "Fine we did, and it was amazing! Now can we talk later we've got class."

Aubrey sighed. "Fine but I want details!"

* * *

Beca sat down in her chair with a small smile. Emily looked at Beca and quickly sat next to her. "Good morning."

Beca smiled at Emily. "Morning."

"How did everything go last night?"

Beca grinned. "It was amazing, thank you so much for the tickets."

"No problem I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves." Emily said with a smile.

Beca smirked. "Oh we definitely enjoyed ourselves... How'd things go with Benji?"

Emily blushed and smiled at Beca. "He's really sweet, I gave him my number and we talked practically all night!"

"I'm happy for you."

Emily nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I wouldn't even be talking to him if it weren't for you."

Beca shrugged. "I'm sure you two would have spoken to each other eventually."

"Still, thank you." Emily said with a grin

Beca nodded. "Thank you as well, my night with Chloe turned out to be a lot more than I expected."

"Glad I could help."

Beca rolled her eyes as the teacher walked in and started talking about a project they had to do over winter break. "So I know you'll probably be doing something with your family but I'm having a Christmas party at my house. It'll be mainly Chloe's family but I'm inviting some of my friends too so you could come by and bring your family if you'd like."

Emily looked up at the teacher to make sure she was looking before looking back at Beca with a smile. "Thank you! We just open our present in the morning then the rest of the day is nothing so I'll definitely come by, I'll see if my parents and brother want to come too."

Beca nodded. "Cool, I'll text you my address an-"

"Ms. Mitchell, Ms. Junk is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked as she looked directly at them.

Emily blushed and sank into her chair and Beca just sighed. "If I wanted to share what I was talking about with the class I would."

"Excuse but you will not t-"

"You asked me a question and I answered it truthfully.. Why are you upset that I gave you a honest answer." Beca said innocently.

The teacher sighed. "Enough talking, pay attention." She started writing on the board again and Beca looked at Emily with smirk and shrugged. Emily was looking back at her with wide eyes.

Beca shrugged. "It happens all the time." She mouthed to her.

Emily just grinned and playfully shook her head before paying attention to the teacher.

* * *

Chloe laughed as Aubrey and Jess continued to question her about her night with Beca. "You guys do realize we just got out of class and lunch just started right?"

Jess nodded. "But I know Beca is gonna be all secretive about it so we gotta get you to spill details before she comes."

Chloe looked at Aubrey who was nodding her head and she smiled. "Fine... So after we came back we showered.. separately. She was in the shower and I was going through a mix of emotions.. Then out of nowhere I just wanted her, I needed her in every way so I took off some of my clothes and I waited for her to come back. When she came back... let's just say the message was received and she took me to the highest peak I think I almost exploded." Chloe said with a grin. She looked around and leaned in closer to them. "I've never came as hard as I did last night." Chloe said with a slight blush. "Then I made Beca cum and we went on a few times.. and again this morning."

Aubrey laughed. "Explains why you were more chipper than usual." They looked over and saw Beca walking into the lunchroom with Emily with a smile. "Beca is really happy these days so please don't mess it up."

Jess nodded. "It wouldn't be a good thing if you did..."

Chloe laughed. "Oh my god.. Are you guys giving me the best friend talk?"

Jess shrugged. "If that's how you wanna look at it."

Chloe nodded. "I promise I will never intentionally hurt Beca and I will love and respect her to the best of my abilities."

Aubrey and Jess nodded. "Good."

Beca walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her. "What's good?"

Chloe grinned. "I got the don't hurt my best friend talk."

Beca looked at Chloe. "And you're happy about that?"

Chloe shrugged. "I've never had it before and it shows that we're really serious."

Jess smirked at Beca. "Heard you an eventful night... and morning."

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "Seriously babe?"

Chloe laughed. "Sorry Bec they noticed something different and I couldn't help but tell them how good you were."

Beca smirked. "I was pretty good wasn't I..."

"Pretty good at what?" Both Stacie and Kate asked as they sat down across from them.

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Chloe. "... Uh.. Stuff.. I'm good at a lot of stuff."

Stacie squinted her eyes at Beca. "You're lying.."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Beca and Chloe consummated their relationship and Bree and I were getting the dirty details from Chloe."

Stacie nodded and gave them a small smile. "Congratulations... She is really good." Stacie's eyes widened after she said that and she looked at Beca and Chloe. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that, I mean I did mean it, you are good Beca you're fucking amazing, but I didn't mean to sa-"

"We get it Stace.." Beca said quickly to stop Stacie's rambling. "Can we move onto another topic?"

Kate nodded. "How about we discuss why Emily Junk and her friends are looking at you and talking... I've seen you around with her, what's going on there?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "What do you mean what's going on? We've become friends so we talk... I don't know what's up with her friends but that's all there is to it."

"Alright." Kate said as she continued to look at Emily.

Chloe laughed. "Kae I'm sure it's nothing. Oh look they're coming over here."

"Hey hope we're not interrupting anything." A girl with blonde hair said.

Chloe shook her head. "Not at all, what's up?"

"Emily Junk says she's friends with you guys, especially Beca and she's spending Christmas at Beca's house. We find that hard to believe so we just had to see for ourselves."

Beca looked up at them. "Aren't you guys Emily's friends?" Seeing them nod she continued. "So why don't you beileve what she says? Emily and I are friends, she's amazing and she's a cool girl and she is coming to my house on Christmas for the party I'm having."

"Would you mind if we came?"

Beca nodded. "I'm sorry but I only invite family and people I'm close to."

The girl smiled and moved closer to Beca. "We could get closer.."

Chloe cleared her throat. "She has enough people close to her and I'm the only one that needs to be _that_ close to my girlfriend."

She backed away and nodded. "Okay... I'm sorry." They walked away and back to Emily who was looking over at them with a smile.

"Emily is way to sweet to be hanging out with those bitches.. " Beca said, she looked over at Chloe with a smile. "But you were really hot when you got that girl together."

Chloe smiled. "You're always hot."

"You're always -"

"You guys!" Aubrey said getting their attention. "You're both hot now you should stop before you rip each other's clothes off in front of everyone."

Beca laughed. "You're right, I was about two seconds from putting my hand up her skirt."

Chloe gasped and playfully slapped Beca's arm. "You're ridiculous."

Beca shrugged. "You would've enjoyed it."

Kate laughed. "You're blushing Chlo."

Chloe stood up with a grin. "I hate you guys." She walked away with a smile.

Beca watched Chloe walk away and stood up with a smirk. "I'll be back."

Jess laughed. "See ya."

Beca followed Chloe into the girls bathroom with a grin. "You okay?"

Chloe looked back at Beca with a smile. "Did anybody follow you?"

"Nope." Beca said popping the p.

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca to her instantly attaching their lips. "I wanna be weird." She whispered against Beca's lips.

Beca smirked. "You wanna be weird? I was thinking maybe we could be a little crazy!" Beca said as she pushed Chloe into one of the stalls and slid her hand up Chloe's skirt.

"Yes, we can definitely be crazy!" Chloe said as she pulled Beca closer to her.

Beca grinned as she started moving Chloe's panties aside. "I hope you can keep quiet."

* * *

They walked out of the bathroom with grins on their faces. "Okay I can't believe we just did that!" Chloe said with a laugh.

"I can't believe it either." A voice said.

They turned around and their eyes widened seeing it was the vice principal. "Mrs. Stevenson!" Beca said with shock. "Um what are you doing here?"

"Apparently there were some 'weird noises' coming from the girls bathroom so a student told the Principal Evans, he told me to come check it out... Care to explain what happened?"

Chloe sighed. "We were-"

"We were using the restroom! That's what it's for.." Beca rushed out. "I didn't hear any strange noises.."

Mrs. Stevenson rolled her eyes. "I heard Beca... I'm disappointed in the both of you, Chloe I'm upset you gotten yourself wrapped up in all of this."

Chloe folded her arms. "What's gonna happen?"

Beca sighed. "Look can you just let Chloe get back to lunch and take me.."

Mrs. Stevenson laughed. "Lunch has been over for ten minutes!"

Beca was slightly shocked at the news but nodded her head. "Fine, let her go to class."

Chloe shook her head. "Beca you take the fall for everything.. We both did this, we go down together..."

Beca smirked. "Well I already know that..."

Chloe laughed and slapped Beca's arm. "That's not what I meant!"

"Are you two seriously joking around? Come on you two, to the principal's office." Mrs. Stevenson said with a frown.

Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed Chloe's hand as they walked to the office. "Here goes nothing." Beca said as they walked up to the door.

Mrs. Stevenson looked at them in disgust. "I hope he expels you."

"Fuck y-"

Chloe put her hand over Beca's mouth before she could finish. "We'll just see our way in.." Chloe took her hand off Beca's mouth as they walked into his office.

"I should've smacked that bitch!" Beca said as she looked back at her.

Chloe shook her head and opened the principal's door. "We were having sex in the girls' bathroom Beca it's a big deal."

Beca sighed. "I know.."

"Are you two gonna come in or are you gonna stand by the door all day." Principal Evans said with a small frown. They silently walked in and sat down, neither of them wanting to look up at him. "When I heard there were two students who were being... inappropriate in the bathroom I had a bad feeling, I hoped it wasn't you guys.." He sighed and looked down in disappointment. "Explain to me what happened.."

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat. "I mean come on dude I think you know... Do we have to explain it."

"No... unfortunately you violated the school code so I'll have to suspend the both of you."

Both Beca and Chloe's eyes widened. "Principal Evans come on man.. It's only two days left until break is that really necessary?"

He nodded. "It is necessary Beca I'm sorry but I can't just let this go.. Chloe I'll be calling your parents, you can sit and wait in the waiting room and Beca I'd like to talk with you for a minute." Chloe looked at Beca for a second before getting up and walking out of the office. "Why Beca?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Why these personal talks all the time? You could've asked me that while Chloe was in here."

"I wanna hear it from you personally. I'll talk with Chloe later.."

Beca sighed. "We just got caught up in the moment. Things have been going well with us and we finally took that leap in our relationship last night so.."

He nodded. "I get it..." He cleared his throat and looked at Beca. "Look I understand your teenage hormo-"

"Dude I don't need to have that talk with you."

"Okay, just next time wait until you get home." Principal Evans said with a small smile. "You can leave now."

Beca stood up and nodded. "How long are we suspended?"

"Just these last two days... enjoy your Christmas Beca and I hope you enjoy the gift I gave you."

Beca nodded and walked to the door. She turned to him with a small smile. "Can I ask why you're so nice to me, and why you got me a gift for Christmas?"

"I see a lot of myself in you..." He said with a small smile. "You can go home with Chloe."

Beca nodded and walked out of the office. She sat next to Chloe and sighed. "I'm so sorry babe."

Chloe sighed and grabbed Beca's hand. "It's not your fault, I led you to the bathroom... We did it together, I just hate that he has to call my parents and then we'll have to explain what happened and then my dad will know we-"

"Fuck.. Your dad will know that we're intimate and he'll hate me! No, he'll kill me!" Beca said with wide eyes.

Chloe bit her lip as she tried to hold in a laugh. "Babe please don't say intimate, and he won't kill you."

Beca sighed. "But he'll hate me."

"He won't... How'd you get out of the principal calling someone for you?"

Beca shrugged. "I didn't... He just said I could leave with you. He never tries to involve parents or anything with me.." She looked at his office door. "It's almost as if he knows.." Beca shrugged and looked at Chloe. "But yeah hopefully your parents will let me leave with you guys."

"And why do you two have to leave at all?" Laura asked as she walked over to them.

Chloe instantly blushed and Beca put her head down. "Hey Laura.."

"Mom it's not-"

Richard walked in with a frown. "Out with it, don't sugar coat it."

Beca eyes widened even more and she let go of Chloe's hand.

"Daddy.. I don't want you guys to be upset.." Chloe said shyly.

Richard stood in front of Chloe and Beca with his arms folded. "What happened?"

Beca sighed. "We were caught being inappropriate in the bathroom..."

"Inappropriate how?" Laura asked.

Before either of them could respond the office door opened and Principal Evans gave them a small smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Beale, could you guys please come into my office? I'd like a word."

They nodded and entered the office, leaving both Beca and Chloe feeling uneasy.

* * *

"So I'm just gonna get right into it." Principal Evans said. "A student came to us and told us they heard sexual sounds in the ladies bathroom and I sent our vice principal to find out who it was.."

Richard frowned. "Chloe would never do anything like that."

Principal Evans sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Beale but she did and she admitted it. We have a zero tolerance rule here and unfortunately I have to suspend her for two days."

Laura sighed. "I'm terribly sorry Principal."

He nodded. "It's fine, I get it. They're teenagers and hormones go crazy but I have rules I have to follow and so do they."

Richard looked out the window of the door and looked at Beca. "I'm thinking of a few rules now."

Principal Evans nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but welcome and you are free to take Chloe home; Beca too."

Laura nodded. "Thank you." They walked out of the office and saw Beca and Chloe looking up at them with nervous smiles. "We're having a long talk Chloe Beale."

Richard looked at Beca with anger and then looked at Chloe. "This is done.. Chloe you're coming home."

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean it's done?" Chloe asked getting worried.

"You hanging with her, you'd never do this!"

Laura grabbed Richards arm as an attempt to calm him. "Richard let's just get home."

Richard nodded. "Let's go Chloe."

Chloe shook her head. "I'm staying with Beca."

Richard laughed. "Don't think for a second that I won't pick you up and carry you out because I will."

Beca sighed. "Maybe you should just go, we don't want to cause a scene.."

"At least let me get my things from Beca's house.."

Richard shook his head. "I can go pick it up for you."

Laura sighed. "Richard stop... Chloe go with Beca, but I do expect you to come home so we can talk."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and started walking away. "Okay mom."

Richard frowned. "What the hell Laura!"

"Don't do to Chloe what my parents tried to do to us, we can't force them apart." Laura said.

Richard sighed. "I get why they did it now..."

"Richard I know you're upset but we knew they would get to that stage eventually." Laura said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but at school? My little girl deserves better than someone who will just take her in some dirty school bathroom." Richard said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Beca got in the car with a sigh. "You dad fucking hates me... He's gonna ruin me, us!"

Chloe slid in the car and grabbed Beca's hand. "I won't let him.. He can say what he wants but he can't make me do anything. I love you and I won't let him or anyone take that away." She leaned over and kissed Beca with a smile. "Now drive before he comes out here and tries something."

Beca pulled up to her house twenty minutes later and opened the door for Chloe. "I totally ruined Christmas, he won't want to come over and he'll tell all your family not to show up."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand ad pulled her inside. "Don't worry about it Beca, I'll talk to him and we'll fix this. We're both almost eighteen so we can all handle this like mature adults."

Beca nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, mature adults."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca before pushing her on the couch. "I just wanna kiss you a little before I go home."

Beca slowly wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, still feeling a bit uneasy. "I guess I can do that for you." The moment their lips touched, they were separated as they heard the last voice they wanted to hear.

"You should really lock your doors Beca. Let's go Chloe we're leaving right now." Richard walked over to them and grabbed Chloe, taking a yelling Chloe out of the house. Beca just sat there confused and unsure of what to do with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Took longer than I expected to upload this, I apologize for that but I hope you guys liked!**

 **What do you guys think is gonna happen next?**

 **Why do you think Principal Evans is so nice to Beca?**

 **Is Richard overreacting?**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Daddy please stop! Turn the car back around please!" Chloe cried as Richard drove away from Beca's house.

Richard sighed. "I can't, you shouldn't be doing things like that.."

"Like what?" Chloe yelled. "Having sex? Newsflash dad I've had sex with guys before her!"

Richard looked at Chloe with widened eyes. "What?"

"Beca didn't take my virginity, it's been gone since I was fifteen. She didn't even do anything wrong, I approached her about it last night and when we were in school."

Richard pulled over and looked at Chloe. "Are you serious?"

Chloe nodded. "Beca didn't do anything wrong dad. Please can we go get Beca and all talk about this like adults."

Richard started the car and drove off shaking his head. "Nope, you're not a adult yet and I forbid you from seeing Beca."

Chloe gasped. "You can't do that!"

Richard pulled up to their house. "I can, and I am!" He got out of the car and opened Chloe's door. "Let's go, inside."

Chloe folded her arms and sat there. "No."

Richard laughed. "And you call yourself mature." He grabbed her arm and led her into the house.

"Dad you are being ridiculous!" Chloe said as she walked into the living. She sighed when she saw her mom. "Mom, this is crazy dad said I'm forbidden from seeing Beca.."

Laura's eyes widened. "He what?"

Richard nodded. "I told my seventeen year old daughter that she couldn't see Beca and I'm standing by it."

"Richard-"

"She was having sex in the girls bathroom Laura! In school! It's not up for discussion.." Richard said with a frown.

Chloe sighed. "Dad I'm sorry, but separating us won't do any good."

Richard nodded. "I'm aware that you have school and that you are lab partners, I'll figure something out."

"Dad!"

Richard shook his head. "I'm done with this conversation." Richard said as he walked out of the room.

Laura sighed. "You just gotta give him some time..."

Chloe frowned. "Time? So what, I'm suppose to stay away from Beca until he 'cools off' that's crazy!"

"I don't know what else to say honey."

Chloe sighed. "Tell me to leave and go see Beca."

"I can't Chloe."

Chloe frowned. "You agree with him don't you..."

"Chlo-"

Chloe stood up. "I'm going to bed." Chloe walked to her room and saw Riley standing by her door. "Ry... I forgot you were here."

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

Chloe sighed. "It's complicated."

Before Riley could say anything they heard the doorbell ring and soon enough heard Beca's voice. "Are you and Beca fighting?"

"No, but I'm gonna go see her. You go back and play with Caleb for a bit." Chloe walked back to the living with a small smile. Her smile widened when she saw Beca. "Bec!"

Chloe went to run to Beca but was quickly stopped by her dad walking in the room. "You're no longer welcome here Beca. You can pick up your sister and that's it."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry for everything that happened Richard."

"That's sir to you.."

Beca nodded. "Sir.. Um I just.. I bought these tickets for a trip to the Bahamas over Christmas break for Chloe and I but I doubt you'll be letting her go so I just wanted to give them to you."

Richard looked at the plane tickets and folded his arms. "Are you trying to bribe us?"

Beca's eyes widened. "No! I just genuinely don't want to waste the tickets. Everything is paid for, you get a tour and unlimited food. A bunch of stuff.."

Laura smiled. "This is lovely Beca, you should enjoy your trip."

"I wouldn't enjoy it if Chloe isn't there.." Beca said looking sadly at Chloe.

Richard nodded. "Well we'll go and we'll have mom stay here and look after Chloe and Caleb."

Chloe scoffed. "I can take of Caleb and that's just a bad idea having grandma anywhere near me."

Richard shrugged. "It's settled."

Beca nodded. "And also I'd really like it if you all still came to my house for Christmas. Everything is already planned. I'll be like a ghost."

Laura nodded. "We'll be there honey."

Richard frowned. "We will?"

"Yes. When is the flight to the Bahamas?"

Beca smiled. "Nine AM the twenty sixth." Beca looked at the time and nodded. "I should probably be on my way now, do you mind if I go back there and help Riley with her things?"

Richard nodded. "You may.. What's in the bag?"

"Chloe's clothes..." Beca walked to Chloe and handed her the bag. "I'm sorry." She said sadly. Beca walked to the room Riley was staying in. "Ready to go home?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I've missed you."

* * *

The car ride back to the house was quiet. Riley sighed again for the eighth time in a row when Beca looked over at her. "Something on your mind Ry?"

"I'm just wondering what happened between you and Chloe. I heard her dad yelling at her about you. He said she can never see you again."

Beca nodded. "Something happened, nothing bad.. But her dad found out and he didn't like it."

"So did you break up?"

Beca shook her head. "No, we're just on a break right now."

"Are we gonna be alone on Christmas now?" Riley asked sadly.

Beca smiled. "No, they're still coming I promise."

* * *

Chloe walked into her room with a sigh. She couldn't believe that Beca was really giving up that easily. She patted her pockets for her phone and sighed when she realized she didn't have it. She walked out of her room. "Mom have you seen my phone?"

Richard appeared with it in his hand. "I have, you're not speaking to Beca."

Chloe sighed. "I need it for five minutes, please it's for school."

"Fine, five minutes I'll be back."

Chloe took the phone and quickly dialed Beca's number, seeing it had been deleted.

 _"Chlo?"_

"Hey.. I've got five minutes to go over this project with you."

 _"Project?"_

"Yes. Take a hint." She whispered the last part.

 _"Oh.. I get it now... I left in a note with your clothes in that bag. Did you see it?"_

"No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't giving up on our project."

 _"Never, I love you too much."_

"I love the project too, so let's make sure we get an A."

 _"Read the note, and I'll see you in school Christmas."_

"Okay . I love you Beca."

 _"I love you t-"_

Richard snatched the phone. "That's enough."

Chloe sighed and walked back into her room, making sure to slam the door. She rushed to her bag ad looked through it until she found the note.

 _When you first heard about me everyone called me the badass. I have that name for a reason, your parents will not keep us apart, I promise. ~B_

* * *

 **A/N: Just wanted to give you guys a quick update. I know it's short but more will be coming. Let me know what you all thought of the chapter.**

 **Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been two days since Chloe had heard from Beca and it was now Christmas morning. Chloe was putting on makeup when her dad walked in the room. "What are you putting on all the stuff for?"

Chloe sighed. "It's Christmas dad I always put makeup on..."

"You sure you not just doing that because Beca will be there."

Chloe turned to face her dad and rolled her eyes. "I doubt you'd even let me get near her anyway, it isn't for Beca."

Richard nodded. "Okay, your mother and I have to run a few errands. Your grandmother is here and she'll be driving you and Caleb to Beca's. A few of our family members are here so you all can go together.

Chloe nodded. "Alright... How long will you guys be?"

"About an hour, we gotta pick up some things and then we're meeting a few of your aunts and uncles at the airport so we can show them the way."

Chloe nodded and turned back to her mirror. "Okay, tell grandma I''ll only be a few more minutes."

"Okay." Richard started walking out of the room before turning back to look at Chloe. "Did you like the gifts you got today?"

Chloe nodded and held up her arm. "The bracelet you got for me is beautiful... thanks."

Richard smiled. "No problem.. Merry Christmas.

* * *

Chloe sat anxiously in the car seat as her grandma pulled up to Beca's house. "I don't even know why we're doing this here. Christmas is about spending time with family.."

Chloe rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "She has put a lot of hard work into this, she wants to thank us for helping her get through her physical therapy." She knocked on the door eagerly and grinned when Beca opened the door. "Merry Christmas!"

Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk. "Merry Christmas!" Beca looked behind Chloe and saw a bunch of people walking to them. "Is that all your family?"

Chloe shook her head. "There's more coming."

Beca nodded and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone, Merry Christmas! Thank you for coming to spend Christmas with me even though I'm a stranger. Please come in."

Everyone walked inside the house in awe of how big it was and how beautiful the decorations were. Chloe walked Beca around to each family member to make introductions and smiled when she was done. "And that was a piece of my family that's coming... I missed you."

Beca smiled and held Chloe's hand. "I missed you too."

"Chloe!" Chloe's grandmother yelled as she walked over to them. "Your father told me to make sure you stay away from Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Lovely seeing you again Ms. Beale. I was just asking Chloe to help me get the sodas from the basement.. Is that allowed?"

"Your hair is pretty." Riley said to Chloe's grandma. "Can you show me how you did it like that?"

Linda, Chloe's grandmother, smiled and nodded. "Sure sweetheart."

Beca winked at Riley and pulled Chloe in the direction of the basement. "I never showed you this part of the house." Beca said as she shut the door and walked down the steps. Once they were all the way down the basement, Beca pulled Chloe into her and kissed. "I love you so much."

Chloe grinned and pushed Beca on the couch before getting on top of her. "I love you too."

Beca smiled. "I've got something for you..." Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gift. "This is one of your gifts."

Chloe grinned and pulled the wrapping paper off, gasping when she saw the box. "Bec.."

Beca smirked. "Open it!"

Chloe opened the box and gasped. Beca had gotten her a six carat diamond ring. "Beca.."

"It's not an engagement ring, don't worry." Beca said with a laugh. "It's a promise ring... It's me promising to be there for you, to love you, and never let anyone take you away from me.."

Chloe smiled with tears in her eyes. "This is a very expensive looking promise ring Beca."

Beca grinned. "Just imagine what your engagement ring will look like." She said with a wink.

"How am I suppose to wear it without my parents or anyone else seeing it?"

Beca shrugged. "Let them see it, I don't give a fuck.. It's yours, I bought it for you because I love you and they can't force you not to wear it."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "Thank you, it's beautiful.."

"I knew it'd match you perfectly." Beca said with a wink.

Chloe grinned and then sighed. "I guess we should probably get upstairs.."

Beca pushed Chloe further down on the couch and got on top of her. "Or maybe we can do a little of this.." She leaned down and gently connected her lips to Chloe's. "Just for a little longer."

Chloe nodded and started kissing Beca. She gasped when she felt Beca's hand go down her pants and she gently moved it. "We can't.."

Beca sighed and started kissing Chloe's neck. "We can't but we should." She whispered.

"Beca?" They heard Riley's little voice saying from the steps.

Beca sat up. "Everything okay Ry?"

"Ms. Linda is looking for you and Chloe..."

Beca stood up with a sigh. "Okay, I'll be up in sec. Thanks for the warning." Beca looked at Chloe and shrugged. "To be continued..."

"Yeah but when?" Chloe murmured. "So are we gonna wait a couple minutes and go out at separate times?"

Beca shook her head. "No, there's a staircase that leads to the second floor. I'll take the stairs and when I come down I'll say I was in the bathroom while you just go back up there with this box of soda."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca. "I love you."

Beca smiled. "I love you too." Beca made her way to the other staircase and walked up to the second floor while Chloe grabbed a box of soda and went up to the living room where her family was.

The moment Chloe closed the basement door, her grandmother was by her side. "Where were you and why were you gone so long? Where's Beca?"

"I was in the basement looking for the sodas, Beca went upstairs for something but she hasn't come back yet and I didn't know where the sodas were."

Linda folded her arms. "You're my granddaughter, I know when you're lying... I'm just gonna wait here until Beca comes through the basement door."

"Oh look grandma it's Beca." Chloe said with a smug grin. "It looks like she's coming from upstairs right?"

Linda frowned. "Oh.. I'm sorry. You know the rules though." Linda said as Beca approached them.

"Hey sorry that took longer than I expected... I see you found the soda." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't carry them all did you want to bring up more?"

Beca shrugged . "I guess so." She looked at Linda. "Do you want to help or do you trust us to just get sodas.."

Linda waved them off. "Get the sodas, five minutes.. I'll be back."

Beca smirked and pulled Chloe down the basement again. "I got us five more minutes of alone time.."

Chloe pulled Beca to her and attached their lips. "I guess we better make the most of it." Chloe looked at the time four minutes later with a sigh. "We have to stop."

Beca groaned. "I doubt she'll really be back in five minutes." Beca said as she leaned back in.

Chloe pulled away again. "She will, trust me."

Beca sighed and bent over to pick up a box. "I can't wait until tomorrow..."

Chloe picked up a box too and looked at Beca. "What's happening tomorrow?"

Beca started walking up the steps with a smile. "We're going on a date."

"What? How? My grandma won't let me leave the house you know that."

Beca nodded. "I do, but you remember my note?" Seeing Chloe nod she continued. "I don't give a fuck and I'm gonna see you."

"Okay." Chloe said with a smile. As soon as they walked in the kitchen to put the sodas down, Chloe's parents walked in with more of her family.

Richard frowned. "I recalled you saying you were gonna be like a ghost Mitchell." He looked at Linda who walked in the kitchen. "Why are they together mom?"

Linda rolled her eyes. "They were getting soda from the basement, that's it."

"That better be it, come on Chloe." Richard said as he guided Chloe out of the kitchen and away from Beca.

* * *

A few hours had gone by now and everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone except for Chloe that is. Richard had been by her side throughout the entire day making sure she stayed away from Beca. "Look at that." Richard said shaking his head. "She's already moving on."

Chloe looked to where her dad was pointing and rolled her eyes seeing it was only Emily. "Dad it's not like that, Emily is a friend of ours."

"Friends are the ones that swoop in when relationships fail." Richard said with a frown.

Chloe sighed. "I have to use the bathroom.. Can I do that on my own or do you want to go potty with me too."

"Where'd Beca go?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know dad, I've been here with you all day and you were just talking to me so I wasn't looking at her."

Richard nodded. "Go to the bathroom, I'm gonna go talk to your uncle for a bit."

Chloe nodded and walked upstairs and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed. "This day sucks.."

"It does your dad it like a fucking mama bear, no one is getting near the cub." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe turned to Beca with a smile. "Are you following me?"

Beca shrugged. "Not really, you were in the same place basically the whole day. I'm surprised your dad let you go to the bathroom alone."

"I know, I said the same thing.."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Come on.."

Chloe smiled. "Where we going?"

Beca smirked. "Away from everyone..." Beca pulled Chloe into her room and shut and locked the door. "I know we probably won't have much time alone, so I just want to give you this." Beca ran to her closet and pulled out a big box. "I saw you staring at this a while ago so I got it for you." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe opened the box and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! It's the dress!"

Beca nodded. "It looked like you were in love with that dress so I knew I had to go and get it for you."

"It's beautiful."

Beca handed Chloe another box. " _This_ is a gift for the both of us.." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe opened it and laughed when she saw the box was full of different types and colors of lingerie. Chloe picked some of them up with a small smile. "Well this is... interesting.."

Beca nodded. "And sexy as hell, obviously this box will stay here because your parents do not need to see this."

Chloe looked at the ring on her finger and the boxes. "Bec you really didn't have to do this."

"I love you, I wanted to do it. Did anyone notice the ring yet?"

Chloe shook her head. "I've been pretty good at hiding it, but I'll probably end up slipping up by the end of the night.."

Beca smiled. "Like I said earlier, you don't have to hide it... It's not an engagement ring...yet."

"You keep saying that." Chloe said with a smile. "You trying to tell me something?"

Beca shrugged and started playing with Chloe's fingers. "I mean I have this super awesome, supportive, beautiful, sexy, smart, amazing girlfriend..." She looked Chloe in the eyes. "I'd be a fool to let you go."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I'd say yes.. I mean not if you asked me anytime soon, but I could see in the near future like a couple years."

Beca nodded. "Me too."

"I might surprise you and propose to you first." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca laughed. "You just might.."

Chloe frowned as she noticed Beca's face suddenly get serious. "What's wrong?"

Beca sighed. "Your parents hate me now..."

"If they hated you we wouldn't be here, they're just upset."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and looked at her. "Are you willing to do anything to be with me?"

Chloe nodded. "As long as it doesn't put me or you in jail." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smirked. "Good. Now you should get back downstairs before swat gets called. I'll see you tomorrow babe around three." She leaned in and kissed Chloe. "Now take your sexy ass downstairs before I keep you locked in here forever."

Chloe stood up. "You know that wouldn't be so bad.. but it's Christmas so I gotta be around my family."

Beca nodded. "I'll be down in a minute, I've got presents for your family."

Chloe smiled as she walked to the door. "You're amazing."

Richard watched as Chloe came back downstairs with a small frown. "Took you long enough, I hope you enjoyed your time with Beca."

"What are you-"

Richard stopped her. "Chloe I went up after you and saw you walking into Beca's room."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

Richard shrugged. "I was giving you your time, and that was the last time you'll see her. I was about to go back up there."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous.."

Richard looked at the box in Chloe's hand. "What you got there?"

"A gift from Beca.." As her dad took the box and opened it Chloe started to panic, hoping she didn't grab the wrong box.

"This dress is beautiful."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah I told her I wanted it a while ago and she remembered. What?" Chloe asked when she noticed he was staring at her with a frown.

"What is that on your finger?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "It was another gift from Beca... It's a promise ring..."

Richard frowned. "A promise ring for what? A promise to leave you alone?"

Chloe sighed. "I'm putting this box in the car." When Chloe walked back in the house she smiled seeing Beca walking around giving all of her family small boxes. She was about to walk over to Beca when she saw her dad looking at her warningly. She sighed and walked over to one of her cousins. "Hey Michelle, what's in the box?"

Michelle smiled. "Your friend gave us some awesome bling! Gold chains!"

Chloe's eyes widened. "She's giving everyone gold chains?"

"I think so, that's what it looks like." Michelle said as she noticed people pulling out gold chains. She looked at Chloe. "Did she give you a gold chain?"

Chloe shook head. "She gave me a few other things.."

Michelle nodded at the discreet answer, her eyes widening when she noticed the big ring on her cousins finger. "Holy shit! Who the hell put a ring on it? I did't know you were dating..."

Chloe laughed. "It's not an engagement ring, it's a Christmas present from Beca..."

"What's going on there? I've been noticing the lingering glances and how grandma and uncle Richard seem to not really like her.. not to mention that big ass ring."

Chloe pulled Michelle away from everyone with a smile. She had been wanting to talk to someone all about Beca but her best friend from New York had been busy lately. "We're dating, we've been dating for three months."

Michelle's eyes widened. "Whoa, go Chlo! Wait is she the one that saved you in that car accident?"

Chloe nodded with a proud smile. "Yeah, she put herself in terrible danger to save me the day after we started talking."

"Wow, talk about loving someone from the start. So what up with Uncle Rich? I understand why Gram doesn't like her, but why your dad?"

Chloe sighed. "He loved Beca at first... They were like close and had talks.. but the three nights ago we had our first time together. Then the next day our hormones got the best of us and we did it in the school bathroom, someone heard and told the principal and then suddenly I'm banned from seeing Beca."

Michelle shook her head. "That's rough, Beca must be damn good at what she does though for you to be doing it in school."

Chloe nodded. "All I'll say is that no guy has ever made me _feel_ the way Beca did when they were between my legs."

"Feel is a code name for cum right?" Michelle said with a smirk.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah."

* * *

Beca handed the box to Kate with a smile. "Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd be here.. Merry Christmas!

Kate took the box with a smile. "Thank you, and this is kind of my family now so.."

Beca nodded and watched as Kate opened the box. "I got everyone a gold chain... it looks good and if it's not somebodies style they can sell it for some good money."

Kate's eyes widened. "You got everyone in here a gold chain?"

Beca nodded. "Chloe said she had a huge family so I bought seventy-five chains."

"Seventy-five? Oh my god Beca how much was all of it?"

Beca sighed. "A lot.. But I have more than enough money buying a few chains won't hurt."

Kate smiled. "You are something else Beca Mitchell."

Beca smirked. "I know, I'm pretty great."

"I wish I never would have let you go." Kate said in a flirty tone.

Beca frowned. "What?"

"I love you Beca.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Is this some kind of Christmas family joke?"

"Nope." Kate said popping the p at the end. "It's me being honest."

Beca grabbed the cup that was in Kate's hand and smelled it. "Dude where did you get alcohol from?"

Kate smiled. "In the kitchen silly."

Beca spotted Chloe's aunt Alice. "Stay here I'll be right back." She walked in the direction Alice went. "Alice!"

"Yeah?" Alice said when she saw Beca.

Beca gave her a small smile. "So I know you're like Kate's stepmom or whatever so I thought I'd let you know that she's had some alcohol."

Alice's eyes widened. "She did? Thank you for telling me." When Beca nodded and started walking away, Kate grabbed her arm stopping her. "Laura told me what happened... I just want you to know that I'm backing you guys 100 percent."

Beca smiled. "Thank you, it's nice to know we have someone in our corner, they're keeping us separated."

Alice nodded. "Let me know if you need anything.."

"I will thanks... I told her to stay there and wait for me.. she was getting a bit flirty."

Alice smiled. "I'll take care of it."

Beca nodded and walked away. She saw Riley eating some food and walked over to her with a smile. "Hey Ry."

Riley smiled. "Hey Beca."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Riley nodded with a grin. "This is one of the best Christmas' ever! This must be what it's like to have a family for the holidays..."

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe's family. "Yeah it must be..."

"Can we do this every year?" Riley asked with a hopeful smile.

Beca smiled and gave a small nod. "I'd love to, but it's up to them if they decide to come.. We'll worry about it when the time comes.."

* * *

The night was coming to a close and Beca was saying goodbye to some of Chloe's family and offering some rooms to the others. The living room was now empty except for Beca, Chloe, Riley, Caleb, Laura, Linda, and Richard. "I want to think you guys for coming even though you two aren't too happy with me right now.. I know I gave you guys gold chains like everyone else but I have one more thing for you two." Beca said looking at Chloe's parents. She handed them a box. "Open it when you get home." She handed Caleb a big box. "Here you go kid, Ry helped me pick it out for you."

Caleb smiled. "Thanks Beca!"

"No problem." Beca looked at Chloe with a small smile. "Last one for tonight I promise." She said with a laugh. She gave Chloe the small box and kissed her hand.. "I guess this is it..."

Chloe looked back at her dad who had his arms folded. "I guess so.. Bye."

Beca nodded. "Bye." Beca watched as they drive off and pulled out her phone. "Jess? I need you to come back over..."

Jess was knocking on the door a half an hour later with a small smile. "Sneaking out?"

Beca smirked. " _I'm_ not sneaking out.." Beca grabbed her car keys. "Riley is asleep, so I guess you can go sleep too I just wanted someone she's familiar with here in case she wakes up."

Jess nodded. "Okay, you should get going before Chloe goes to sleep."

Beca smiled. "Thank Jess.." She walked out the door and quickly drove to Chloe's house. She walked to the backdoor and started trying to pick the lock. "Please don't have an alarm." Beca whispered to herself. When she heard the door click open she let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. She pulled up her hood and carefully walked through the house. She quietly gasped when she heard footsteps and hid, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw it was a half asleep Caleb going to the bathroom. She quietly walked to Chloe's room and turned the doorknob before walking inside and carefully closing it back. She walked to Chloe's bed and smiled seeing her asleep. Beca leaned down and pressed and gentle to kiss to her forehead. "I love you Chlo." Beca whispered.

Chloe started to stir from her sleep and her eyes widened when she saw a hooded figure hovering over her. "Oh my g-"

Beca put her hand over Chloe's mouth. "It's just me babe."

"Beca?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Beca smiled. "Sorry for showing up I just couldn't wait until tomorrow.. It was hard being around you all day but not really being around you."

Chloe leaned up. "How'd you get in here?"

"I picked the backdoor lock.." Beca said with a shrug.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Am I being crazy?"

"Alittle... I just didn't know you knew how to do that.."

Beca nodded. "I know how to do a lot of things I shouldn't know how to do, but if it means being able to get to you I will." Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe. "Do you wanna go for a late night drive with me?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't know if I should.."

Beca looked out Chloe's window. "I can get in your room through the window.. I'll keep that in mind next time."

Chloe laughed. "You are something else Beca.."

Beca smirked. "But in a good way."

Chloe nodded. "In the best way.." Chloe bit her lip in thought and then nodded. "I'll go with you but not for too long okay?"

"Of course, an hour at the most." Beca opened Chloe's window with a smirk. "Let's go my queen, your chariot awaits." Beca climbed down and helped Chloe as she climbed down. "How's if feel doing something you're not suppose to be doing?"

Chloe took a deep breath. "Right now the adrenaline in my blood is rushing and I feeling like running."

Beca laughed. "Come on, I parked my car a little further down the block."

When they reached the car Chloe looked at Beca with a smile. "I loved the necklace by the way, I didn't even know our picture was being taken."

Beca grinned. "That was the point, I knew our picture was gonna be taken on our date because I asked them to but I told them to do it randomly. It's something about the true emotion on our faces here, we're not smiling because someone with a camera told us to. I look at this picture and see that you love me one hundred percent."

Chloe frowned. "I should have gave you your present when you were in my room.."

Beca smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon so I can get it then.. Make sure you're in your room at three."

Chloe nodded. "I will."

* * *

They had been driving for about a half an hour, talking and laughing about things when Beca pulled up to her house. "So before I take you home, we're gonna stop here for a little... Don't worry about your family inside because we're going up there." Beca said pointing to the top of the house. Chloe nodded and got out of the car, grabbing her hand when they got to the front door. "Hopefully none of your family is roaming around."

They quietly walked through the house and up the stairs until they finally reached the roof of the house. Beca helped Chloe up and her eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, I feel really close to the stars up here.."

Beca nodded. "It's amazing right? Jess discovered it a few years ago and a lot has happened up here..." Beca walked over to the ledge. "I stood her three years ago and thought about jumping... I was gonna jump. Jess couldn't find me and thankfully she looked here because I think I would have jumped had she not come."

Chloe walked over to Beca and grabbed her hand. "Why?"

"I wasn't happy, it seemed like no one loved me.. I missed my mom." Beca said with tears in her eyes. "It was so selfish of me to do that though, I would have left Riley alone and broken.. more so than me."

Chloe pulled Beca away from the ledge and looked at her. "Why are you telling me this.."

"I tend to think without my head and I just want you to know that... I sometimes do things not because I don't care but because my brain hasn't caught up with my actions to tell me to stop. I tend to lash out sometimes."

Chloe nodded. "Are you afraid something bad is gonna happen with something?"

Beca shrugged. "I handled the whole thing with your parents well, I didn't do anything.. But I don't know if I'll have that much self control next time, I mean I wouldn't hurt them or anything but... I don't know I'm angry and I love you and they don't want us together anymore."

Chloe kissed Beca. "Babe everything will be fine and if I notice you starting to lose yourself or anything I'll do something okay?"

Beca nodded with a small smile. "Sorry for turning things so serious, I just thought that was something else you should know."

"Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to tell me.." Chloe said with a smile. "I love you Beca, no matter what."

Beca grinned and peaked Chloe on the lips. "I love you too." She looked at the time and sighed. "I guess I should be getting you home now." They quietly made their way back downstairs and to Beca's car. "After you." Beca said with a smile as she opened the car door for Chloe.

"Thank you." Chloe said with a wink as she got in the car.

The car ride back to Chloe's house was filled with smiles, laughter, and quick glances at each other. Beca groaned as she parked her car a few houses away from Chloe's. "This is where our happiness ends.."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca. "Only until I see you again, and I'm getting my phone back before my parents leave tomorrow, I'll save your number under a different name and we're can talk all you want..."

Beca smiled. "Suddenly feeling much better. Come on I'll help you get back to your room." Beca was pushing Chloe up and through the window with a smirk. "I gotta say, I fucking love the few from down here."

Chloe giggled. "Shut up! And push harder.."

"Oh what I wouldn't give to hear you say that under different circumstances.." She pushed Chloe through the window and into her room, following shortly behind."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca pulling her towards the bed. "Push harder." She said with a grin."

Beca smirked and pushed Chloe onto the bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her. "That's more like it." Beca said as she lifted Chloe's shirt up and started kissing her stomach. "Think you can stay quiet?" Beca asked as she unbuttoned Chloe's pants.

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "I-"

"Chloe.. Can I sleep with you?" They heard a little voice ask.

Chloe's eyes widened and she quickly pulled the covers over her and Beca. "Caleb what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." He said as he climbed on the bed.

Chloe sighed. "Now really isn't the best time Cal..."

Caleb looked at Chloe with a small frown. "Why is there a lump on top of you?" He pulled the sheet back and his eyes widened at seeing Beca. "What are you doing in there?"

Beca smiled. "I was just saying good night to Chloe... Can you not tell your parents that I was here?"

Caleb nodded. "Thank you for the bike Beca, I love it!"

"No problem kid..."

Chloe looked at Caleb with a small smile. "Could you get me some water? I'm a little thirsty.."

Caleb smiled with a nod and walked out of the room.

Beca let out a sigh of relief. "Man that was close... I guess I should head home now."

Chloe nodded and walked Beca to the window. "Be careful." She kissed Beca with a smile. "I love you."

Beca grinned. "I love you too." She gave Chloe a quick kiss before making her way out the window. "Goodnight."

Chloe looked out the window and waved to Beca. "Goodnight."

Caleb walked back in the room with the water. "Where did Beca go?"

"She left now come on, we've got to talk about how you need to knock before coming into my room." She said as they laid in the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you all thought of the chapter!**

 **We get to see some of Beca's temper next chapter...**

 **Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Beca woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. She took a quick shower and made her way downstairs where she found a kitchen full of Chloe's family; one of her aunts at the stove cooking. "Good morning Beca! I hope you don't mind me in here cooking."

Beca smiled at her. "No.. It's perfectly fine Janine." Beca felt her heart warm as everyone said good morning to her and made space for her to sit next to them.

"Have you spoken to Chloe yet?" Chloe's Uncle Tim asked.

Beca shook her head. "We're not exactly allowed to speak.."

Janine frowned. "What does that mean?"

Beca sighed. "I don't if you know this, but Chloe and I are... together like in a relationship."

Janine nodded. "Anyone with a brain can see that..."

"You could really tell that we were together yesterday? We were trying to avoid each other."

Michelle laughed. "Like I told Chloe yesterday, the lingering glances is a dead giveaway... I could totally see the love between the two of you. Not to mention the huge rock you gave her."

Janine's eyes widened. "You put a ring on my nieces finger?"

"I.. did put a ring on her finger, but it was a promise ring not an engagement ring.. We've only been together for three months, I'm not one of those people who propose so soon in a relationship although Chloe does make me think about, not that I would any time soon." Beca rambled.

Tim nodded. "So why exactly were you guys trying to avoid each other and why can't you talk?"

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat. "Uh Chloe and I were caught being inappropriate in school and Richard said we couldn't see each other again after he found out."

"When Richard called us and said we were going to your house for Christmas he sounded excited and had nothing but good things to say about you."

Beca nodded. "Yeah that was before he found out my relationship with Chloe consisted of more than just kissing."

Michelle smirked. "Oh my god! You two totally got caught having sex in school."

Beca's eyes widened. "Dude!"

Michelle shrugged. "Don't deny it.."

"Her parents hate me for it, I don't want her aunt and uncle to as well."

Tim laughed. "As much as I don't want to hear about my niece having a sex life, I wouldn't hate you for it. I'd rather it be you than some douche who could get her pregnant and then leave her."

Janine nodded. "Yeah, and don't worry about my brother I'll talk to him.. Enough about that though, what are your plans for the day?"

Beca sighed. "I've got something planned but I'm keeping it to myself."

"Does it have something to do with Chloe?" Michelle asked.

Beca shrugged. "Why'd you think that?"

"I may or may not have heard her here last night.." Michelle said with a small smile.

Beca nodded. "I am going to see her and no disrespect to any of you, but I won't let you stop me."

Janine grinned. "You have nothing to worry about, it's nice seeing someone genuinely care about her." She looked at her husband. "Do you remember that idiot she use to date?"

Tim rolled his eyes and nodded. "Richard and I had to have quite a few talks with him and let's just say the last talk didn't end so well..."

Beca's eyes widened. "Chloe has never told me about any of her past relationships, what happened?"

"He was an idiot and tried to punch Richard, luckily I was there and didn't care about getting in trouble so I kicked his ass."

Beca nodded. "Did you go to jail for beating up a minor?"

Tim shook his head. "He was nineteen."

Beca's eyes widened. "How old was Chloe?"

"It was last year, she was sixteen. She swore up and down that he was the one and his age meant he was more mature and perfect for her."

Janine shook her head with a smirk. "Poor girl thought he was her first love, six months later though she knew he wasn't."

Beca stood up. "She was with him for six months and thought he was her first love?"

Michelle nodded. "We had a bunch of talks about him."

Beca grabbed her jacket. "I think I'm gonna go see her right now.." She walked out the door and came right back in. "I've got to take care of my sister first, and her parents are still home."

"About that." Janine started. "Where are your parents?"

Beca sighed and thought about how to answer. "I uh I live alone... with my sister."

Tim frowned. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen.."

Tim nodded. "But you don't have a guardian and you bought us all gold chains?"

"My grandparents on my dad's side were loaded with cash.. My grandmother left her house and all her money to me.. My grandparents are dead, my mom is dead, and my father isn't in my life but I take great care of my sister by myself."

Janine smiled. "You really do."

Riley came downstairs with a yawn. "Good morning."

Janine started making plates and grinned at Riley. "Good morning sunshine."

Riley smiled as Janine placed a plate in front of her. "When Beca and Chloe get married will that make you my family too."

Beca's eyes widened and Janine grinned. "It sure does but we don't have to wait for that, you two are already like family."

Riley looked at Beca with a wide smile. "Can they stay here forever?"

Beca laughed. "They've got lives in New York, but they can stay for how ever long they want to during this time." Beca said, looking at Janine and Tim.

"No, we'll get out of your hair." Janine said with a small smile.

Beca shook her head. "No seriously, you guys are welcome to stay all week if you'd like. I honestly don't mind and Ry likes having you here."

Riley nodded and gave them a thumbs up as she ate.

Tim shrugged and looked at his wife and daughter. "We could use a small vacation from New York and stay here for a bit."

Beca smiled. "Yeah take a look at what Georgia has to offer." She looked at Riley. "You ready to take your medicine?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, then can I show Aunt Janine and Uncle Tim the gifts you got for me?"

Beca grinned. "Sure, if they're up to it."

* * *

Chloe anxiously looked at the time. They had dropped her parents off at the airport five hours ago and it was nearing the time Beca said she was coming over. "Hey grandma I'm just gonna sit in my room for a little, I've got this thing for school I'm suppose to work on over break so that's where I'll be."

Linda nodded. "Okay let me know if you need anything."

Chloe smiled. "I will." She walked past Caleb and kissed the top of his head before making her to her room with a small smile. She was sitting on bed watching TV when she heard a light tapping on her window. She looked over with a grin seeing Beca waiting for her to unlock it. "Hey." She said when she opened the window. "When you said three you really meant three."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe. "Maybe you could leave the window unlocked."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"So did your parents make the flight okay?" Beca asked as she sat down on the bed.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, my mom was so excited.. I think dad was too but he was putting up a front."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad I could give that to them, although I really would have enjoyed being there with you."

"Yeah me too... But at least we have each other right now."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, can I just say your family is the best... Riley loves them and asked if we were gonna be a family once you and I get married. I've never realized it but I can see that Riley wants a family, more than just her bug sister." Beca said with a sigh.

"Yeah she looked really happy yesterday and got along with my little cousins."

Beca sighed. "I wish I could give her that.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and smiled. "You can, my family loves you, they love Riley.. We could go to New York during the summer or for spring break and we can hang with them so she can be around them. My family is your family."

Beca smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca kissed Chloe with a smile. "So I heard a little about the boyfriend you had before you moved here."

Chloe's eyes widened. "They told you about that?"

Beca nodded. "It made me realize that I know nothing about your past love life.."

Chloe nodded. "Is that something you think we need to talk about?"

Beca shrugged. "I think maybe a little, but we don't have to if you don't want to." Beca kissed Chloe. "You wanna get out of here?"

Chloe pulled away and bit her lip, looking at her door and then at Beca. "I don't know, what if my grandma needs me."

Beca shrugged. "She'll find out that you sneaked out."

Chloe sighed. "I'll ask her if I can go to Bree's or something."

Beca nodded. "Fine."

Chloe walked into the living room and smiled at her grandma. "Hey gram could I go over to my friend Aubrey's house? I need her help with the project and she's stuck babysitting at her house so she can't come here."

"I would but your dad told me to make sure you stay home."

Chloe frowned. "You can't make an exception?"

"I'll let you go out tomorrow okay?"

Chloe sighed. "Whatever." She walked back to her room with a small sigh. "I can't, apparently my dad asked her to keep me indoors."

Beca rolled her eyes. "This is fucking ridiculous." She stood up and walked out of Chloe's room.

Chloe's eyes widened and she quickly followed Beca. "What are you doing?"

Beca ignored Chloe and walked to Linda. "What is your problem?"

Linda looked at Beca with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here visiting the girl I love, the girl I plan on spending the rest of my life with. This is real!" She said grabbing Chloe's hand. "It shouldn't matter that we are both girls, what should matter is that we love each other and that I'd do anything for her. You've been nothing but a bitch to me from the moment you met me and I've been nothing but respectful to. I get that you're from a time where two girls being together isn't accepted, but it's more accepted now and your granddaughter has a girlfriend who is desperately in love with her and you need to deal with it because even if you, or Richard or even Laura don't like us together... we will be together."

Linda shook her head. "I don't have to accept it."

Beca nodded and tried to keep her anger in control. "You're right, you don't have to accept it... but you will." She grabbed Chloe and kissed her deeply. "I love her and that's all there is to it."

Linda shook her head in disgust. "You really want to be with this hoodlum Chloe? She comes here and disrespects me and curses in front of your little brother."

Chloe just stood there unsure of what to say. "I uh I need to talk to Beca." She started pulling her in the direction of her room until Linda stopped them.

"I don't think so." Linda said as she grabbed Chloe's arm.

Chloe sighed. "Let go of me grandma." Chloe yanked her arm free and walked to her room with Beca, slamming the door shut behind them. "Beca what the hell was that?"

Beca shrugged. "She needed to know how I felt."

Chloe shook her head. "NO, that's not how you do it.. You don't curse at my grandma. Yes she is unfair but don't ever speak to her like that again."

Beca frowned. "So it's okay for her to berate me but I can't return the favor?"

"You ever heard of respect your elders?" Chloe said as she folded her arms.

Beca nodded. "I have, and I did respect her as best as I can. Have you ever heard of treat others the way you want to be treated? I'll be damned if I let someone talk down on me and not let me see my girl just because they're old, fuck that!" Beca grabbed her jacket and put it back on. "I came here because I wanted to do something with you, I love you and I want to spend any time that I can with you but I guess you don't want the same." Beca walked out of Chloe's room without another word.

"I'm calling the police!" Linda yelled as Beca walked into the living room.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Don't bother, I won't be coming back." She looked at Caleb. "I'm sorry for being mean to your grandma Caleb.. Bye." She walked out the door with a final nod to them.

Chloe came rushing into the living room seconds later with tears in her eyes. "Beca wait!

Linda put the phone down and looked at Chloe. "She already left, said she won't be coming back..."

Chloe put her hand in her hair in frustration. "Shit.."

Linda's eye's widened. "Language Chloe!"

Chloe sighed. "Grandma please.. please stop. I love Beca so much, she's everything to me." She looked up Linda. "She's the reason I'm still alive, she's the reason I'm happy. Don't you care about me gram?"

"Of course I do!"

Chloe wiped a tear that managed to fall. "Then why can't you accept that I like girls and that I'm in love with one... She treats me better than anyone ever has, we've only been together for three months and she already had our whole family here for Christmas. She's letting you Son, daughter-in-law, and grandchild stay at her house because she loves me. Sometimes I think she loves me more than you guys do.. I'm almost certain she does, she doesn't have many people in her life to love so she gives me her all, I can't say that anybody in our family does that for me. But _she_ does and you don't like it just because she's a girl. That's not right and you know it." Chloe stormed back to her room with tears in her eyes, hoping she didn't just lose the best thing that happened to her.

* * *

There was a knock on Chloe's door five minutes later and Chloe sighed. "Go away..." The door opened and Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna talk anymore."

Linda sat on the edge of Chloe's bed with a small smile. "I haven't seen anyone so passionate about love since your mom and Richard. I didn't think they belonged together but they fought tooth and nail to prove me wrong... I must say, you've got this fiery look in your eye that your mom didn't have, but had she had that look I would've loosened up on Richard sooner." She held out her hand which had car keys in it. "Go find Beca."

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm getting older and I don't want to leave this world thinking my granddaughter hates me, plus it is very obvious how much that girl loves you and how much you love her.. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"You're being serious right now?"

Linda nodded. "Yes, now go!"

Chloe quickly got up and took the keys from her grandmother. "Thank you, so much! I could never hate you by the way." She kissed Linda on the cheek and ran out of the house and to the car. She pulled up to Beca's house not long after and just opened the door. "Aunt Janine is Beca here?" She asked when she saw her aunt.

"No honey last I heard she was sneaking to see you."

Chloe nodded. "She did but we got in an argument and she left..."

Riley walked over to Chloe with a small smile. "She's probably at Stace's, Bree's, or Jess' house."

"Thank you Riley." Chloe said with a smile. She quickly made her way to Jess' house thinking that'd be the first place Beca would go. She knocked on the door and waited for Jess to answer.

"Hey Chlo, what's up?" Jess asked when she opened the door.

Chloe gave her a smile. "Hey, is Beca here?"

Jess shook her head. "No... Is she suppose to be?"

Chloe sighed. "We got in a fight and she took off and I don't know where she is."

"Do you want me to come with you to look for her?"

Chloe shook her head. "No you should stay here just in case she comes here. I'm gonna go checks Bree's house next."

Jess nodded. "Okay.. Did you try calling her?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she laughed. "I didn't.." She pulled out her phone and waited as it dialed for a bit.

 _"Chloe?"_

"Bec I'm sorry, can we talk?"

 _"I'm a little busy right now Chloe, you probably need to go before your grandma catches you anyway."_

Chloe sighed. "She let me go, I've been looking for you.."

 _"She what?"_

"She basically said life's too short and she doesn't want to die thinking I hated her... The important thing is that I'm free and I'm sorry and I'd really like to see you. Where are you babe?"

 _"I'm out hanging with an old friend.."_

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Could you be more specific?"

Beca sighed. _"His name is Bumper, I ran into him and we decided to hang out it's been awhile.."_

 _"Beca are we doing this or not?_ " Chloe heard in the background. "We need to talk Beca.."

 _"Alright, give me an hour I'll come to you.. Where are you?"_

"I'm with Jess."

 _"Okay, I'll see you in an hour or so."_

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I love you."

 _"I love you too."_

Chloe sighed as Beca hung up and looked at Jess with a smile. "Mind if I hang with you for awhile?"

"Not at all." Jess said as she gestured for Chloe to come in. "Where is she?"

Chloe sat down on the couch. "She said she ran into an old friend named Bumper... They're hanging out."

Jess's eyes widened and she stood up. "That is not good.."

Chloe frowned. "Why not?"

"Bumper Allen is not a good person... He used to run the streets with Beca and let's just say he's has a very bad influence on Beca."

Chloe sighed. "Beca wouldn't do anything stupid though.. right?"

Jess shrugged. "When Beca is upset she doesn't think she just does.."

Chloe nodded. "I know she told me, so what do we do?"

"I don't know.. All I know is that Bumper is very manipulative and Beca is most likely in a state where she doesn't care."

Chloe stood up and started putting her jacket on. "We have to find them."

Jess nodded. "Come on I know all his spots."

* * *

Beca sighed as she watched Bumper count his money. "I though you said you needed me to drive you to work.."

Bumper smirked and held up the money. "I do believe I was just at work..."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I need to get to my girlfriend."

Bumper grinned. "I'll tag along, I'd love to meet the girl that has you so... different."

Beca shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Aw are you embarrassed of your old pal?"

Beca started the car. "I don't need her knowing about this part of my life."

Bumper rolled his eyes. "Oh please... You need to loosen up and I know just what you need." He said as he started digging through his pockets.

Beca grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I don't even wanna know what you have.. I'm taking you home and then we'll pretend we never saw each other."

Bumper sighed. "You know Beca... I was there for you a lot and I never I asked questions when you needed me so I don't appreciate you treating me like you're better than me."

Beca sighed and nodded. "You're right.. I'm sorry, but I can't be here. I've matured I'm doing good with my life and you're still doing the same thing we did years ago."

"I think you owe me Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Okay get out of my car, we're done."

"NO! You fucking owe me and you're gonna do what I tell you."

Beca turned the car off, took her keys, and got out of the car. "Let's go."

Bumper frowned and got out of the car. "What are you doing?"

"You think I owe you? I'm not going to let you control me so we'll fight, if I kick your ass you leave me alone, and if you kick my ass, I'm yours."

Bumper smirked and held up his fist. "My dear friend, you're are making a mistake.. You do remember _I_ was the one to teach you how to protect yourself."

Beca nodded. "Yeah you did, which means I know all your moves... You on the other hand have no idea what I have up my sleeve." Beca said as she punched him in the face. "You taught me how to defend myself, I taught myself how to kick ass."

* * *

"Are you sure you know where he is? We've been to three places." Chloe said with a sigh.

Jess nodded. "YYup, correct me if I'm wrong but that looks like Beca kicking somebody's ass."

Chloe frowned and looked to where Jess was pointing. "Oh my god! Do you think he put her up to this?"

"Probably, but she has her own mind.. She could have said no. Now I'm gonna have to kick her ass." Jess said as she took her seat belt off and got out of the car. "REBECA MITCHELL!"

Beca stopped and looked up at Jess and Chloe with wide eyes. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm here to kick your ass for letting that idiot Bumper get to you again." Jess said as she folded her arms.

Chloe sighed. "Beca what are you doing."

"Aw is that Chloe?" Bumper asked as he spit some blood onto the ground.

Beca frowned. "Shut up."

Jess widened her eyes. "Bumper?" She looked at Beca. "That is _so_ not who I thought you'd be beating up."

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked in confusion.

Jess sighed. "When Chloe told me you were with Bumper I assumed the worse and I thought he had you caught up in his web of sketchyness.."

"Come on Jess have more faith in me, I'm better than that now."

Jess nodded. "I know, but Chloe told me you were upset and that you were with Bumper and I know how you can get."

Beca rolled her eyes. "You had to bring her?"

Bumper stood up with a grin. "So that is the girlfriend."

Beca sighed and punched him in the face. "Don't get any ideas Bumper."

Chloe sighed. "Beca let's go."

Beca nodded and looked back at Bumper. "Let's just forget this day ever happened."

Bumper laughed as he wiped some blood from his face. "Easier for you to do than me don't you think?" He asked as he gestured to his face.

"I'm sorry, but please let's just forget about this all."

Bumper nodded. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Beca walked to her car and looked at Jess and Chloe. "I'll meet you guys at Jess's house."

Chloe shook her head. "Jess can go home, I'm coming with you and we're having talk."

Jess nodded and waved. "I'll see you guys around."

Beca sighed and opened the car door for Chloe and got in the car before driving off. "So.." She said as she waited at a red light.

"There was a specific thing I wanted to talk about, but now there's more."

Beca nodded and started to drive again. "I'm sorry about what just happened... I ran into him and he asked me to drive him to work."

Chloe looked over at Beca. "So how did driving him to work end up being him on the ground bloody?"

Beca sighed and pulled over. "This talk needs to be done in private and I think this is as private as we're gonna get." She put the car in park and faced Chloe. "So when he asked me to drive him to work I thought he meant something like a legit job. Turns out he was just dealing, I told him I didn't want to be apart of what he was doing and that I was leaving.. I offered to take him home but he just didn't want me to leave, he said I owed him so I told him the only way I'd do what he said was if he could beat me in a fight."

Chloe nodded. "So why does he think you owe him?"

"Like I told you before, I was in a dark place and I wasn't the best person. I got into some trouble when I was looking for my dad and he saved me. I started hanging with him and I got into a lot of trouble and he always had my back... He even did a little jail time for me." Beca said with a sigh. "I do owe him, but I don't want to get back in that life."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "You don't owe him anything babe, he _chose_ to help you and do those things. You don't have even think about him anymore, it's over let's just move on from this..."

Beca nodded. "I still feel like I owe him though, I wish he could have turned his life around like I did."

"Some people can't be changed." Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca. "But that doesn't mean that you have to go back to it... Why are you worrying about it now all of the sudden?"

Beca sighed. "He's just getting out of jail. He was released a little less than a month ago... He was in there for sixteen months because of me."

"What happened?"

Beca shook her head. "I- everything happened so fast..

* * *

 _"Dude where are we going?" Beca asked with a smirk as she followed Bumper._

 _Bumper looked at Beca with a grin. "We are going to the store to do something.."_

 _Beca walked into the store with Bumper. "Something like what?" She asked as she started grabbing a few snacks. "You ever try these?" She asked with a smile. "My friend Jess loves these, they're delicious." Beca said as she grabbed the bag._

 _Bumper sighed. "B that's not what we're here for! Put that shit down."_

 _Beca sighed. "Oh come on! I haven't eaten all day..."_

 _Bumper rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I need you to be ready.."_

 _"Ready for wha-"_

 _Bumper walked to the counter and pulled out a gun. "So it'd be great if you took all your money and gave it to me..."_

 _Beca's eyes widened. "Dude.."_

 _The store owner looked at Bumper with fear in his eyes. "Please sir I can't afford to lose my money, I have a family."_

 _Bumper nodded and tapped his gun on the counter. "Okay, would you rather your family be without you or with less money?"_

 _"I uh.." He sighed and opened the cash register." He looked at Beca with pleading eyes as he took the money out of the register."_

 _Beca sighed and pulled Bumper to the side. "Bumper what the hell is going on? Why are you doing this?"_

 _Bumper smiled. "There's this apartment I saw... I'm few hundred off from being able to buy it, I need the cash quick before someone buys it before me."_

 _"Man this isn't the way.. your apartment is fine by the way."_

 _Bumper shook his head. "My apartment is okay, but it doesn't have two bedrooms and an extra side room for a special someone to be able to put their Djing equipment.."_

 _Beca's eyes widened. "You're getting a new place for us?"_

 _"Of course, you already practically live with me I figured you'd prefer to have your own room rather than cooping up on the couch all the time."_

 _Beca smiled. "Hell yeah I'd prefer to have my own room!" She glanced back at the store owner. "But I don't think this is the way."_

 _Bumper shrugged. "I already started it." He walked back over to the counter. "Now where were we?" Bumper seeing all the money in the bag. "Thanks man, I'm sorry it had to be this way." He grabbed the bag and handed the gun to Beca. "Hold this for me"_

 _Beca's sighed and grabbed the gun. "Can we leave now?"_

 _Bumper nodded and grabbed another bag before grabbing some snacks and taking them. "Let's go!"_

 _Beca looked at the owner with a sad smile and followed Bumper. "Wait." Beca said pulling on Bumper's arm. "I'm gonna at least pay for my stuff." She turned back around her eyes widened when she the owner had a gun pointed at Bumper. "Sir please don't.."_

 _"What?" Bumper said as he looked at Beca. He followed Beca's gaze and frowned. "You gonna shoot me buddy?" He smirked. "Let's go Beca." He turned back around and started walking out._

 _"Bumper look out!" Beca pushed him out the way and pulled the trigger. Her eyes widened and she dropped the gun. "Oh fuck."_

 _Bumper looked at Beca with wide eyes. "You saved my life.."_

 _"Shit! Did I fucking kill him?" Beca said with tears in her eyes._

 _Bumper stood up and walked over to the still body. "He's alive.." He went to the video recording and started deleting the last ten minutes. "Go."_

 _Beca frowned. "What?"_

 _"There is no evidence that you were here.. Go, go back to the apartment and forget that happened. I'll be back for you."_

 _Beca shook her head. "I can't just leave.."_

 _"Beca go!" Bumper said. "This wasn't suppose to happen, I've got to fix it. You're still so young you don't need to have something like this on your record."_

 _Beca scoffed. "I'm fourteen."_

 _Bumper sighed. "This isn't the time for you to be offended." He said as he heard sirens. "Go!"_

 _Beca hugged Bumper and quickly walked out of the store._

* * *

"He survived." Beca said with tears in her eyes. "But he'll never walk again..."

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. "I- don't know what to say."

Beca sighed. I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Never, I love you.." She grabbed Beca's hand. "He took the fall for you?"

Beca nodded. "He told them he did it, even when I tried to get him to let me confess."

"You visited him?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "Four times.. The last time I visited him I told him I wanted to get my life together and that I was going back to my real home. He understood and agreed that a fourteen year old shouldn't be living alone."

Chloe nodded. "So he's like a good; bad guy?"

Beca smiled. "I guess you could say that.. He always had my back and treated me like I was family."

"Thank you for opening up more." Chloe said gratefully.

Beca nodded. "I mean I pretty much have to after what you saw.."

"Okay, can we talk about earlier?"

Beca sighed. "Babe I'm so sorry, I was so disrespectful.."

Chloe nodded. "But you were right... My grandmother also admits that you were right which is why she gave me her car keys and told me to find you and make it right... My parents might not be team Bechloe right now, but that doesn't matter."

Beca frowned. "What the fuck is a Bechloe?"

Chloe laughed. "It's our names together baby." She leaned over and kissed Beca passionately. "I forgive you for everything, and I hope you can forgive me because I'm sorry too."

Beca shook her head. "You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong."

Chloe moved out of her seat and sat on Beca's lap. "We can finish talking about this later.. I want to kiss you."

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "I can't say that I don't want it." Beca leaned forward and attached her lips to Chloe's. "I love you so much."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too."

Beca grinned and placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's lips before pulling away. "As much as I'd love to continue, we should do this somewhere else."

Chloe nodded and got back in her seat. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere... You know I planned on taking you someplace where we could get some alone time... We can't leave the state now, but we can go to a hotel.." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe nodded. "That sounds like a plan."

Beca grinned and pulled her phone out. "Okay, so we're going to the ritz-carlton. We check in at six tonight. Is that cool with you?"

"Isn't that place expensive?"

Beca sighed. "Chlo.."

Chloe nodded. "You've got it covered I know, but I feel like I should be doing something.."

"As long as you bring your sexy self the along thing you need to worry about doing is me." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe laughed. "Okay, I'll take that for now but I'm gonna start doing things for you."

Beca nodded. "Let's get you home so you can pack."

* * *

Chloe walked into her house with a small smile and started walking to her room. "Chloe.. How'd it go?"

Chloe grinned. "We're good, there is still more to talk about but we'll be fine."

Linda nodded. "I'm glad."

"So Beca planned a mini trip for us, it's still here in Atlanta we'd still be around I just wouldn't stay here."

Linda sighed. "You're staying with her? That might be a bit much.."

"Grandma please, we just need this time before mom and dad get back."

Linda nodded. "Check in every night?"

"Of course. I'll probably stop by too."

Linda nodded and hugged Chloe. "Don't make me regret this.."

Chloe smiled. "I won't."

Beca pulled up to Chloe's house an hour later with a smile. "Hey gorgeous."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca. "Hey, so are we headed straight to the hotel or.."

Beca nodded. "I dropped Riley off with Jess, although your aunt really wanted her to stay. Jess said she'd bring her by."

Chloe smiled. "It seems my family and your family like each other."

Beca shrugged. "For the most part, it's only Riley and I.. but I really like your family too, well _most_ of them." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "I have your gift, well I have a few gifts now. After you gave me my gifts I felt a bit inspired.."

Beca smiled. "Well what'd you get me?"

"I wanna wait until we get to the hotel."

Beca started the car and looked at Chloe. "Let's go then shall we?"

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek before putting her seat belt on. "We shall."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you all thought!**

 **Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi, I have a booked a room for Mitchell." Beca said as she and Chloe stood at the front desk of the hotel.

The man nodded. "Beca Mitchell?"

"Yes sir."

The man looked at Beca and Chloe. "You do know the room you booked only has _one_ bed..."

Beca nodded. "I am aware of that, all we need is one bed."

"Okay... Your room is ready you can go right up."

Beca gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked and put their suitcases on the cart. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded. "More than ready." They rolled the cart onto the elevator and Chloe looked at Beca with a smile. "This hotel looks amazing, I can't wait to see our room."

The elevator doors opened and Beca and Chloe anxiously walked to their room. "This is it.." She opened the door with a smile and pulled the cart in. "Holy shit! This is nice!"

Chloe looked at the room with wide eyes. "I feel like I'm in a movie right now.."

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "Glad you like it."

"I love it! I love you!" Chloe said as she gently kissed Beca.

Beca pulled away with a smirk. "And I love you.. We should put our stuff away."

Chloe nodded and grabbed her bag. "I wanna give you your first gift..." She opened the bag and pulled out a box. "I know it's not as nice as the one you got for me, but I'm not exactly swimming in cash." Chloe said with a laugh. "But I really wanted to get you one too." She opened the box and handed it to Beca. "I love you Beca and I promise no matter what I'm gonna be there for you, and support you, and show you just how much I love you."

Beca smiled at the ring with tears in her eyes. "This is perfect babe." She pulled Chloe into a kiss. "You have no idea how much this means to me, seriously it's perfect Chloe."

Chloe grinned and wrapped Beca in a hug. "I'm glad you think so, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Chloe walked out of the bathroom in her robe with a smile. "Okay, that has got to be the best shower I have ever taken! The water pressure is insane!"

Beca laughed as she lit some candles and turned the lights off. "I told you it was."

Chloe grinned. "What are you doing?"

"I ordered us some dinner while you were in the shower, it should be here any minute. I figured all of this would be romantic."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "This is perfect, it really sets the mood.." She bit her lip and pushed Beca on the bed before climbing on top of her "You treat me so good."

Beca nodded. "As do you."

Chloe leaned down with a grin and kissed Beca. "God you're so sexy."

Beca's hand moved slightly under Chloe's robe and she smirked. "Are you naked?"

Chloe kissed Beca and bit her lip. "Not quite..."

Before Beca could respond there was a knock on the door. "Damn, that must be the food.." She stood up and went to the door. "Aw this smells delicious." Beca said with a grin. "Thanks man." She rolled the cart in and looked at Chloe with a grin. "Dinner is served."

Chloe smiled as she looked at the delicious steaks. "These look amazing... and I love baked potatoes."

Beca smirked. "I know, let's eat."

Chloe nodded and sat down as she began to eat. "So can you tell me more about Bumper?"

"Okay.. What do you want to know?"

Chloe shrugged. "Start from the beginning, how'd you meet?"

Beca nodded. "Um my dad had been gone for awhile and I missed him so I went looking for him. I ended up on the wrong side of town one night and a group of guys approached me, one of the guys grabbed me and then a gun went off. They all backed away and there was Bumper standing there with the gun aimed at the guys now. He told them to let me go and when they tried to refuse he shot one of them in the kneecap." Beca said with a smile. "I explained to him my situation and he offered to help and to watch out for me. After that I was with him for a few months."

"I still don't know what to think of him."

Beca nodded. "That's understandable, he's a bad guy but has a good heart. He does bad things and hurts people but at the same time he cares for people too. He could have kept walking or even hurt me too that night but instead he decided to help a little fourteen year old."

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad nothing happened."

"Yeah me too, I feel bad for what I did to him earlier but I just can't get back into that life."

Chloe nodded. "You did what you had to do, you weren't wrong."

"So can we talk about your douche bag of an ex now?"

Chloe laughed. "Okay. His name was Tom, he was nineteen I was sixteen and I thought he was the love of my life. I met him when I went to a party with some of my friends, he was quite the charmer.. You actually remind me of him sometimes, but only the good parts. He fed me a bunch of lies about the future and the I found out he was cheating on me the whole time.. I was hurt by it but I wasn't crushed which is how I knew I wasn't truly in love with him.. If you were to cheat on me I'd have to kill you because I love you so damn much."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand with a smile. "I'd never do that to you. "

Chloe grinned. "You're literally the best person I've ever dated. No one has ever treated me the way you do, you respect me and you love me for me."

Beca nodded. "I do, that's just because you deserve the very best."

Chloe smiled. "I'm just about done here."

"Yeah me too." She grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I managed to snag us a bottle." She poured the wine in the glasses and smiled. "To us.. may we stay together forever.."

Chloe nodded and clinked her glass with Beca before taking a sip. "Forever." Chloe took another sip of her wine before looking at Beca with a smirk. "So for your next gift..." Chloe stood up and walked over to Beca. "I might have took something when I was at your house... wanna find out what?"

Beca looked up at Chloe and nodded. "Hell yes.."

Chloe bit her lip and gestured to her robe. "Open it up."

Beca stood up and slowly pulled the strings on Chloe's robe. Her eyes widened when she saw the black lace lingerie Chloe was wearing. "Damn... I knew it'd look amazing on you." She said as her eyes darkened with desire.

Chloe smiled and started to unbutton Beca's shirt. "You do have great taste in lingerie, let's see how good you are at taking it off."

Beca put one hand behind Chloe and started undoing all the snaps. "I think I'm pretty good." Beca said with a smirk as it slid off Chloe's body.

Chloe let out a low moan and pushed Beca on the bed. "You are so damn good at everything!" Chloe said as she climbed on top of Beca.

Beca gripped Chloe's waist with a smile. "I love you."

Chloe unbuttoned Beca's pants and helped her pull them off. "I love you too." She said as she got back on top of Beca. "And I wanna show you just how much." She started kissing Beca and slowly lowered her hand down Beca's body. "I want to watch you cum for me baby."

Beca nodded and moaned as Chloe moved her hand under Beca's underwear and started to rub her clit. Chloe grinned at the reaction she was getting from Beca and pulled her panties down. She bit her lip before leaving a trail of hot kisses down Beca's body. She smiled up at Beca before lowering her head and taking a long; slow lick up Beca's folds. She smiled as Beca arched into her. "Getting antsy?"

Beca groaned and pushed Chloe's head back down. "Please baby I need you."

Chloe grinned and pushed three fingers into Beca before continuing to lick and suck on her clit. Chloe wrapped one of her arms around Beca's waist to keep her in place as her hips started bucking rapidly. She kissed her way up Beca's body while continuing to pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriend at a fast pace. "I can feel you." Chloe breathed into Beca's air. "Cum for me Beca." She said as she nibbled on Beca's ear.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and starting thrusting her hips to meet Chloe's fingers. "Shit!" Beca said as she tightly shut her eyes. She held tightly onto Chloe as she came. "Damn..." Beca said with a sigh as she caught her breath. " _That_ was fucking amazing! I was so fucking turned on and you doing what you just fucking did... Damn." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe grinned as she licked her fingers clean. "Glad you enjoyed."

Beca nodded and took a deep breath before flipping Chloe and kissing her. "I believe it's your turn beautiful."

"Is it?" Chloe asked as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Beca licked her lips and nodded. "Yes it is.." Beca said as she fixed herself between Chloe's legs. "Well well well, what do we have her? Looks like a fucking pool to me." Beca said with a smirk as she ran a finger between Chloe's folds.

Chloe sighed. "Beca.."

Beca smirked. "What? I'm just saying, you're so damn wet." Before Chloe could make another comment, Beca started sucking on her clit before sticking her tongue inside of Chloe.

Chloe gripped the sheets as Beca's tongue darted in and out of her. "Holy shit!" Chloe said with wide eyes. "Keep doing that Beca!" Beca gave her a small nod continued her actions while using her one of her hands to rub on Chloe's clit. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. "Yes!' Chloe moaned out.

Chloe's walls started clenching on Beca's tongue so Beca replaced her tongue with her fingers and smiled at Chloe. "You are absolutely beautiful." She said as she started kissing Chloe's neck and grinding into her.

Beca smiled as Chloe screamed her name and clawed at her back as she came. "Oh my god!" Chloe cried out, she pulled Beca to her and kissed her with nothing but pure love and passion.

Beca helped Chloe ride out her orgasm with a smile and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder before slowly pulling her fingers out of Chloe. "You're amazing."

" _I'm_ amazing?" Chloe breathed out. "I thought you made me explode those other times, but _this..._ I've really never felt that way. I felt like I was in outer space and all I could see were stars. If anybody is amazing, it's you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I mean I know I'm pretty good but really I enjoy pleasing you."

Chloe groaned and threw her arm over her face. "You're gonna be the death of me Rebeca."

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Why?"

"When you say things like that, it makes me feel things... And I'm a bit exhausted from what you just did I'm not ready for another round."

Beca smirked. "Me talking about how much I enjoy pleasing you turns you on?"

Chloe sighed. "Fuck it." She said as she climbed back on top of Beca.

* * *

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Chloe Beale." Beca said as she laid down and wrapped her arm around Chloe.

Chloe smiled and took a deep breath as she caught her breath. "I could say the same thing about you, not just sex wise but as a whole."

Beca shrugged. "I was just talking about the sex but okay.." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe scoffed and playfully slapped Beca's arm. "Asshole, you love me though."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe with smile. "I do, I really fucking do and I really do mean you are the best thing to happen to me, Riley too she's so happy with you around."

"I'm happy being around you guys too." Chloe said with a grin. "I don't think I've ever been this happy, even with all the shit we've been through."

Beca nodded. "I put you through so much shit.. I'm sorry."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and played with her fingers. "It was never your fault directly.. The whole Stacie thing was her wanting to be with you because of your _amazing_ skills, the thing with Kate was because I was an idiot and let you slip away, the car accident was again me being an idiot with Kate and you trying to protect us..." Chloe shrugged. "Maybe it's not you, it's me."

Beca laughed. "It's neither of us and we're not gonna do that it's not you it's me shit. We went through some shit and we're gonna go through more shit down the line, hell we're going through shit right now with your parents but we'll be fine because we love each other."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You're right, and I didn't even realize how much of shitty situation we were in until now. I can't not be near you but my dad is stubborn as hell."

Beca sighed. "When your parents get back, it'll be more sneaking into your windows and whisking you away at night until he has enough to cool off and I can talk to him properly."

Chloe nodded and sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be this way..."

Beca shook her head and sat up. "Enough of this, we just had a bunch of mind blowing sex and we're here in this beautiful hotel room, let's enjoy this... Let's enjoy each other."

Chloe grinned. "You're right, I know you hate them but maybe we can watch a movie for a bit."

Beca smiled and curled up with Chloe. "Anything for you."

Chloe leaned over. "I do have something else for you." She reached under the bed and pulled out a huge picture frame that had a picture of the two of them.

Beca's eyes widened. "Oh wow.. How'd you fit that in your suitcase?"

Chloe smiled. "I didn't, I had Aubrey keeping it at her house and while you were in the shower she came and brought it to me."

"Sneaky girl... We look amazing together." Beca said with a grin.

Chloe nodded. "We definitely do." She grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. "Now let's see what movies they have on here.."

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and looked over at Chloe who was fast asleep with a small smile. Beca quietly got out of bed and put her robe before walking out of the room to get some breakfast for her and Chloe.

"It's okay if I take these plates back to my room right?" Beca asked one of the staff as she held the plates.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Of course, do you need help?"

"Yeah actually, I was gonna come back get some two coffees and two oranges juices." Beca said with a small smile.

A grabbed a cart and smiled. "This should cover it."

"Thanks." Beca placed the plates on the cart before going to make her and Chloe's coffee and get the orange juice. She returned to the man and the cart. "That's it."

He nodded. "Lead the way."

They reached Beca's room and she looked at him with a smile. "This is me, my girlfriend is sleep in there so we've gotta be quiet."

He frowned. "Girlfriend?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah.."

"I thought we were getting somewhere..." He said awkwardly.

Beca frowned. "Getting somewhere? I asked you if I was able to take my plates, two of them by the way, to my room. I have two plates of food, two cups of coffee and two cups of orange juice.. did you honestly think I was alone?"

He sighed. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to anything but you.."

Beca nodded. "Okayy.. I'm just gonna go in my room and pretend this never happened."

"Yeah.." He helped her bring the stuff and looked at Chloe who was still peacefully sleeping with a small frown. "So yeah.. Sorry about earlier." He said as he walked out the room.

Beca followed him and waved him off. "It's fine thanks again for helping." She gave him a small smile before closing the door and making her way to the bed. "Baby wake up." She said as she gently shook Chloe.

"Good morning." Chloe yawned out.

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe on the lips. "Good morning beautiful how was your sleep?"

Chloe grinned. "It was amazing I-" She stopped and started sniffing the air. "I smell french toast.."

Beca laughed and gestured behind her. "I got us some breakfast."

"You're a god sent Rebeca."

Beca smirked as they sat at the table. "You've been calling me Rebeca more often..."

Chloe shrugged. "I just feel like saying it sometimes, I feel like it's a privilege for me to be able to say and no one else you know? I can stop though if you want me to."

Beca shook her head. "I'm cool with you alternating between Beca and Rebeca.. It's kind of sexy when you call me Rebeca, even when you're mad."

Chloe ate a piece of her french toast and moaned. "This is so good."

Beca grinned and took a piece before Chloe could react. "Damn this is good, I should have gotten that instead of the pancakes."

Chloe pulled her plate closer to her and looked at Beca with a playful frown. "Don't even think about stealing anymore of my french toast."

Beca laughed and started eating her food. "Yes ma'am.. So do you have anything you want to do today?"

"Uh not really.. Oh they do have an indoor pool which is awesome because I love to swim but it is winter so we can do that."

Beca nodded. "Okay, we've gotta go get our swimsuits first."

"Yeah, that'll be perfect because when we stop to get mines I can just have my gram called my parents so they think I'm there."

Beca smiled and nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "Okay that's perfect we'll leave in about two hours, that'll give us enough time to relax and then get ready."

Chloe nodded and leaned over to kiss Beca. "Sounds good baby."

* * *

Beca pulled up to Chloe's house a few hours later with a groan. "I know you're grandma is being a little more accepting of us but I still dread seeing her.."

Chloe laughed. "You can wait in the car I won't be too long."

Beca unbuckled her seat belt with a sigh. "I can't, I want to thank Linda for giving us a chance and apologize for my outburst.."

Chloe smiled and pecked Beca on the lips. "You are such a good person."

Beca laughed and got out of the car. "I know right."

They walked in the house and Chloe was ambushed by Caleb. "Hey Cal how you doing?"

"I'm good Chlo I missed you last night but I went to gram."

Chloe gave him a sad smile. "Sorry I couldn't be there for you bubbies but I'm glad you had gram, where is she by the way?"

"I'm here, I'm just talking to you father right now." Linda said with wide eyes.

Chloe gasped and looked at Beca who just stayed silent. "Tell him I said hello.." Chloe said awkwardly.

"He wants to talk to you." Linda said as she handed the phone to Chloe.

Chloe sighed and took the phone before walking to her room. "Hey daddy..."

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat as she was now left with Linda and Caleb. "I want to apologize for my actions yesterday, I was way out of line."

Linda nodded. "You were but I get you were doing it for love.. You were trying to get me to grasp how much you loved her and I got it." Linda said with a smile. "Thank you for loving my granddaughter."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Thank you for _letting_ me love your granddaughter, I was honestly scared that you wouldn't let her spend this time with me.. I really only want the best for her and I make her happy and she makes me happy."

"I know, I can tell.. Chloe hasn't been this happy in years. You're good for her and I'm sorry it took me so long to see that."

Beca sighed. "Maybe you can talk some of that into your soon because he hates my guts right now."

Linda laughed. "He doesn't hate you, he's just disappointed.. You had sex with his daughter in a school bathroom, he's not happy knowing that you have sex but what made it worse was the location."

Beca nodded. "I'm not too proud of myself, neither is Chloe but we're young we make mistakes and we learn from it. This punishment he's giving us is too much, Chloe is my everything and I know she deserves more than to be taken in a bathroom but honestly it just happened. Our hormones went berserk and the next thing I know we're in the principals office."

Linda smiled and nodded. "I get it, I was once young.. I tried to keep Laura away from my son but honestly she's the greatest thing to happen to him."

Beca smiled. "They are pretty great together."

"They are.." Linda stuck out her hand. "I'm sorry for everything."

Beca took Linda's hand and shook it. "I'm sorry for everything too."

* * *

"I'm fine dad." Chloe said with a sigh on the phone. "Staying in my room mainly, watching movies..."

 _"Why don't you spend sometime trying to reconnect with your grandma?" Richard suggested._

Chloe sighed. "Gram and I are fine now... I should go."

 _"Wait! I don't want you shutting me out, you're my daughter and I love you."_

Chloe nodded. "I love you too dad but I'm angry with you and I don't feel like talking."

 _"I know about Beca..."_

Chloe's eyes widened. "W-What?"

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you guys think?**

 **Do you think Linda and Beca will be able to remain on good terms?**

 **We heard a little more about Bumper so do you think he'll come back in a bad way?**

 **What does Richard know?**

 **Talk to me in the reviews!** **Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chloe felt her heart rate pick up as what her dad said replayed in her head. "What are you talking about dad?"

 _"Christmas night when everyone was sleep, I know she was in our home."_ Richard said

Chloe let out a small sigh of relief that he didn't what she was currently doing. "I-I'm sorry, I love her."

 _"I want you to be honest with me Chloe Beale, has she been in our house again?"_

Chloe sighed, she knew she was gonna have to lie to him. "No.. She said goodbye to be that night. I haven't heard from her since, she's probably moved on already.."

 _"Okay, I'm trusting that you're telling me the truth."_

Chloe bit her lip and let out a sigh. "Gram is calling me so I gotta go, tell mom I love her, bye." She hung up before he could say anything else and took a deep breath before walking back to the living. She smiled seeing her grandma and Beca talking and not arguing. "How's everything going here?"

Beca looked up at Chloe and smiled. "We're good here, how'd everything go with your dad?"

Chloe sighed. "I had to lie to him and I hate that I did... He knew you came over Christmas night and he wanted to know if you'd come back again."

Beca nodded. "We'll make things right, it can't be this way forever." Beca said as she grabbed her hand comfortably.

Linda smiled at them. "Everything will workout Chloe, my son just needs some time. What do you two have planned for today?"

"We're gonna go back to the hotel and swim in the indoor pool they have. Then we'll probably just relax for a bit."

Linda nodded and arched her eyebrow. "What'd you guys do last night?"

Chloe blushed and Beca smiled. "We had some amazing dinner and Chloe gave me my Christmas gifts... We talked for a bit and watched some movies."

"That's it?" Linda asked accusingly.

Beca smirked. "That's all you need to know about."

Chloe cleared her throat before her grandma could say anything. "Okay we should really get going." Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's arm and started pulling her away. "Bye gram, bye Caleb!" She shut the door once they were out of the house and dragged Beca to the car.

"Anxious much?" Beca asked with a smile.

Chloe frowned but had a small smile playing at her lips. "You are so embarrassing!"

Beca pulled Chloe into a kiss with a smile. "Yeah but you love me."

Chloe sighed and kissed Beca again. "Yeah I do."

* * *

Beca pulled up to her house with a smile. "One more short stop and we're back at the hotel, your aunt, uncle, and cousin are inside."

Chloe nodded. "Let's head in!"

Beca opened the door and walked in the house. "Hello?"

Janine poked her head out of the kitchen with a smile. "Beca! Chloe! Hey!"

Chloe smiled and went to hug her aunt. "Hey aunt Janine!"

"What are you girls up to?"

Beca followed Janine into the kitchen with a small smile. "We're just stopping past to get my swimsuit, where's Tim and Michelle?"

"Your friend Jess came over with Riley and they're showing them where the store is." Jess said with a smile. "So how are you two doing?"

Chloe sat down and looked at her aunt with a smile. "We're great, thanks for telling her about Tom by the way."

Janine laughed and sat at the table with Beca and Chloe. "I was just saying that Beca was much better in comparison to Tom and your Uncle Tim agreed."

Beca smirked. "Oh I definitely think I'm better than him." She said with a wink.

Chloe gasped and playfully slapped Beca on arm. "Beca!"

Beca laughed. "What?" She asked feigning confusion. "I was just saying how I take much better care of you than Tom."

Janine grinned at the two. "Sure you were Beca.. Do you guys want breakfast?"

"Nah we already ate, thank you though." Chloe said with a small smile. "So how are you guys liking Atlanta?"

Janine shrugged. "Haven't really seen much of it yet but it's nice, much warmer here than in New York."

Chloe nodded. "So would you consider moving here?"

Janine laughed and shook her head. "New York is home for us."

Beca smiled. "Well you're welcome to come and stay here whenever you feel like it."

"Thank you Beca."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "You are so sweet."

Beca grinned and shrugged. "Your family is my family."

Janine smiled. "You've got yourself a keeper Chloe Beale, don't let this one go."

Chloe nodded. "I don't plan on it."

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked out of the house with a smile. They had spent an hour talking with Janine and enjoyed getting advice from her about how to stay happy in a relationship. "Do you wanna make a stop anywhere before we go back to the hotel?" Beca asked as they walked to the car.

Chloe shook her head. "No we ca-"

"Beca..."

Beca turned to see who said her name and eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Bumper... W-What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

Bumper smirked. "You know I have my ways.."

Beca looked at Chloe and sighed. "Wait in the car."

Chloe shook her head and grabbed Beca's hand. "I'm not leaving."

Bumper rolled his eyes. "Come on I'm not gonna fucking hurt you, I need to talk to you. You know me Beca.."

Beca reluctantly nodded and walked closer to him. "What is it?"

"I need your help, being fresh out of jail is hard when you're trying to get a good job so I'm just doing a little work here and there around the neighborhood like old times..."

Beca frowned and folded her arms. "Let me guess, you got mixed up with some people and now you need help selling to pay your debt."

Bumper nodded. "You've always got my back Beca and I'll split it with you, I'm sure your grandma only gives you pocket change."

"She's not doing that." Chloe said angrily. "And she sure as hell doesn't need drug money."

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and gently rubbed it to calm her down. "I've got this babe."

Bumper nodded. "She's got this.. So what do you say, you'll be able to buy your lovely girlfriend something nice."

Beca sighed. "My grandma died a while back Bump, it's just me and my sister so I can't get into all of that.."

"That's all the more reason to work with me, you need to be able to take care of yourself, your sister, and your girlfriend... I'm sorry about your grandma by the way."

Beca nodded. "Thanks, but I definitely don't need any help.. My grandma left me all of her money and her house. Notice my car and this.." She said gesturing to the ring on Chloe's finger. "I don't need to get into that."

Bumper frowned. "So because you're loaded with cash now I don't fit in your life? I kept you fed and clothed Beca, I gave you a roof to live under I fucking went to jail for you!"

Beca sighed and nodded. "I'm gonna help you."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Beca!"

Beca smiled reassuringly at Chloe. "I'm not gonna help you sell but I'll give you money to help you pay off your debt, I'll also look into getting you a job I know someone who owns a diner she owes me... I'd let you stay here but I've got my sister and Chloe's family is visiting at the moment."

Bumper nodded. "Thank you Beca and don't worry about my living arrangements, I'll figure something out."

Beca smiled. "I kinda owe you.. and you did take care of me out there. Bumper I don't want you ever coming here again unless I invite you. Do you have a phone?"

Bumper nodded and pulled it out. "Government phone, I get free minutes."

"Okay call me in a couple days and we'll handle this, right now I'm trying to enjoy some alone time with my girl." Beca said as she typed in her number.

Bumper smirked. "Look at you all grown up... I'm proud of you lil B."

Beca laughed. "Remember the first time you called me that?"

"Yeah you slapped the shit out of me and I never said it again." Bumper said with a grin.

Beca nodded. "Let's not relive that."

Bumper nodded and started walking away. "I'll be calling you in a few days."

"Alright, stay safe until then."

They watched as he walked away before getting into the car. "Are you sure this is a good idea Beca?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm just helping him get on his feet."

"These people could ask for a lot of money, and I know it's not really an issue but if you keep spending you might find it all gone sooner than you expect."

Beca nodded. "You're right and I've actually been thinking about getting a job... Just a little something to put in the bank as I take some out."

"I think that's a good idea Beca, any idea's where you would want to work?" Chloe asked with a small smile.

Beca shrugged. "There may or may not be a radio station I have interest in and they may or may not have interest in me.."

Chloe eyes widened. "Really?"

Beca grinned and nodded. "Yeah, they called me a little earlier trying to get me to officially be on board."

"You have to tell them yes! This could be the start of your career babe!"

Beca smiled. "I know! I'll call them tomorrow."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca. "I'm so excited for you!"

Beca smirked. "Me too! You know I might need a sexy redheaded assistant..."

"You could do that?"

Beca nodded. "They told me I could have an assistant if I wanted."

"I'll think about it." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca quirked a brow. "I'm offering you a job that will pay good and will have me around and you'll think about it?"

Chloe shrugged. "Some people say working together can ruin a relationship and I don't think my parents would be happy with me working with you."

"Working together will not ruin our relationship and your parents don't have to know that I work there.." Beca said slowly. "Problem solved!"

Chloe nodded as a smile formed on her face. "Let's do it!"

* * *

 _Back in The Bahamas..._

"Richard what are you doing?" Laura asked as she watched him pack their bags.

Richard folded a shirt and put it in the suitcase before looking up at her. "We're going home, we shouldn't have left in the first place Chloe is detaching herself because of Beca!"

Laura rolled her eyes and stopped him from folding anymore clothes. "Richard you're making this into something it doesn't have to be, they had sex in school, yes it's a big deal and she was punished but enough is enough. You did not have to forbid them from seeing each other. Beca is an amazing young woman and she is very responsible. You use to get along with her quite well before all of this, it's not the end of the world. She's detaching from us because you took away the love of her life s-"

"I'm sure Beca isn't the love of her life Laura, she thought Tom was too but you see how that ended.." Richard said with a scoff.

Laura sighed. "Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't think Chloe is gonna marry that girl..."

Richard frowned and looked down. "She won't if I have anything to do with it.. Maybe we should move back to New York."

"RICHARD!" Laura yelled angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you? They had sex, get over it! Beca is great and she makes our daughter happy, she went out of her way to give out entire family a good Christmas, lord knows how much money she spent, we're here in this beautiful place because of her and all she asks in return is Chloe's love and you're taking that away from her! Grow up and get over it!" Laura yelled before walking out of the room angrily.

Richard sighed and looked at his phone. He looked at the picture he still had as his background thanks to Chloe, a picture of him, Beca, and Chloe all smiling happily at each other. He couldn't even remember why he was so angry or why he wanted them to be apart so bad so he sighed and clicked Beca's name so he could call her. It went straight to voicemail and he let out a groan before talking. "Hey Beca it's me, Richard... I uh just call me back so we can talk. Bye."

* * *

Chloe moaned as Beca kissed down her body. "I thought we were going to the pool..."

Beca smirked and looked at Chloe as her fingers rested at the hem of Chloe's bikini bottom. "That was before I saw you in your bikini, the pool can wait.."

Chloe bit her lip in anticipation as Beca pulled the bottoms down her legs very slowly. "You love teasing me don't you."

Beca kissed her thighs and smiled. "It makes your release all the bette-" Beca was interrupted as her phone started to ring.

"Don't even think about getting that Rebeca.." Chloe said with a warning.

Beca nodded and pressed reject with out looking at the phone. "Let's get back to the important stuff than shall we?"

"We shall." Chloe moaned out as Beca licked her way up and down her body.

Beca hovered over Chloe with a smirk. "Are you read-" Her phone beeped and she frowned. "People only leave voicemail's if it's important..."

Chloe sighed but nodded. "Check it, it could be about Riley.."

Beca nodded and grabbed her phone. "Holy shit.."

"What!" Chloe asked as worry started to seep in.

"Y-Your dad called.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah.. And left a voicemail."

Chloe nodded. "Listen to it!"

Beca bit her lip. "What if he's threatening to kill me, I don't want you to hear that."

"I wanna hear what he has to say to you Beca, play it!"

Beca nodded and went to her voicemail. _Hey Beca it's me, Richard... I uh just call me back so we can talk. Bye._

Chloe frowned. "I don't... He didn't seem angry."

Beca nodded having the same confusion Chloe did. "I know, what could he want from me?"

"Maybe you should call him.."

Beca shook her head. "I'm not gonna do that while you're here... naked."

Chloe frowned. "Beca.."

Beca sighed. "Fine.." She dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Stay quiet." Chloe nodded.

 _"Hello.."_

Beca cleared her throat. "Mr. Beale.. You called?"

* * *

 **A/N: Could things finally be looking up? Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all continue to enjoy!**

 **What do you guys think about the whole Bumper situation?**

 **Do you think the phone call between Beca and Richard will go smoothly?**

 **Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Mr. Beale.. You called?" Beca asked nervously.

 _"I did, what are you doing?"_

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Chloe. "I uh, I'm just laying.. in bed."

 _"Why do you sound so nervous?"_

Beca sighed. "The last time we spoke you were telling me to stay away from your daughter and you hate me..."

 _"I don't hate you Beca.."_

"I don't want to sound rude Mr. Beale but why are you calling me?"

Richard took a deep breath and sighed. _"You came into my house Christmas night, why? And don't bother trying to say you didn't, I already spoke with Chloe about it."_

"I-I just wasn't ready to let go yet... I love her."

 _"Have you moved on?"_

Beca frowned. "Of course not! I don't think I'd ever be able to move on from Chloe."

 _"I may have overreacted and I apologize for how I handled things.."_

Beca looked at Chloe and her eyes widened. "I forgive you, I think I'd be pissed too if my daughter was.. Well you know what happened."

Richard gave her a small chuckle. _"I'll allow you to start seeing Chloe again when Laura and I return."_

"R-Really!" Beca asked with a grin.

 _"Yes and I know I was being unreasonable before but I'd like for us to have that talk."_

Beca nodded. "Of course!"

 _"Okay, I'll see you in a week Beca."_

"Thank you Mr. Beale... Really, I love Chloe so much and I promise I won't let you down again."

 _"Okay Beca thank you... bye."_

"Bye." Beca hung up and looked at Chloe with a grin. "I think he's coming around.."

Chloe grinned back at Beca and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"I can't believe we just finished swimming and it's winter!" Chloe said with a grin as they walked in their hotel room.

Beca laughed. "That's the benefits of having an indoor pool."

Chloe smiled and dropped on the bed. "We were about to do something earlier but then my dad called and the mood was ruined..."

Beca smirked and slowly walked over to Chloe. "We were weren't we?"

Chloe nodded and scooted further on the bed. "Maybe we should continue..."

Beca reached Chloe and pulled her bikini top off of her. "I agree." She threw Chloe's top behind her and started kissing her. "How did I get so lucky?"

Chloe let out a low moan as Beca attached her lips to her nipple. "I ask myself the same question."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, now-"

 _*ring ring ring*_

Beca sighed. "Hang on a sec." She said as she pulled away from Chloe and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She said without looking at the phone.

 _"Beca! Beca I need your help?"_

Beca frowned. "Bumper?"

 _"Yes! Who else would it be?"_

Beca sighed. "I didn't look at who called... What's wrong?"

 _"The guys I told you about earlier want to collect their debt now! Please Beca I need y-... Who is this?"_ Another voice asked.

Beca frowned. "Who is this and where'd Bumper go?"

 _"I'm the guy that's gonna kill your friend if he doesn't pay me."_

"How much does he owe you?"

 _"Three thousand for the goods and an extra five hundred for all the trouble we're going through.. He's lucky I'm not charging more."_

Beca sighed. "Okay, I'm the person that's helping him pay you back... Can we meet up somewhere?"

 _"I want you to come to me. You know that alleyway on fifth street?"_

"Yeah I've been around there a few times in my youth..."

 _"Good, there's a building behind it be there in a hour at the latest or he dies."_

Beca nodded. "Got it. There won't be some code or anything right?"

 _"When you get there just say PJ sent you... OH and don't come with the police or he will die and so will you."_

"That didn't even cross my mind PJ so-" Before she could finish her sentence the line went dead. She looked at Chloe. "So we're gonna have to finish this later.."

Chloe frowned. "What's going on with Bumper?"

Beca sighed knowing that if she told Chloe the truth she'd want to come along. "There's an emergency he needs me for, I'll be back." Beca said as she started grabbing some clothes to put on.

"Tell me what's really going on, who are you meeting up with?"

Beca sighed. "A guy named PJ has Bumper and he wants his money, I'm just gonna go there give them the money and get Bumper out of there."

Chloe shook her head and grabbed Beca's arm. "I won't let you go, I've seen way too many movies.."

Beca smiled. "Well then I'm the star of the movie who makes it out."

"I can't take that risk Beca."

Beca sighed. "I have to do this..."

Chloe stood up. "Fine but I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

Chloe folded her arms and looked at Beca. "Yes I am."

Beca looked Chloe in her eyes. "NO. you. are. not!"

* * *

"Why are we pulling into an alley way?" Chloe asked as Beca stopped the car.

Beca sighed. "Because we're doing something sketchy. "Can you not ask so may questions, I didn't even want you to come here."

"Why not?"

Beca looked at Chloe. "I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't want you knowing this side of me.."

Chloe smiled and grabbed the side of her face. "This isn't you Baby you're helping your friend... I know you went through a lot as child and you did things but that doesn't make me love you any less and I know you'll protect me."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe. "Thank you for being my rock."

"Always, now let's do this!"

Beca shook her head. "I let you come, but you've gotta stay in the car."

"No way am I letting you go in there alone. We stick together Beca."

Beca sighed. "Fine, but please don't say anything."

Chloe nodded. "I won't."

They got out of the car and walked through the alley way until they saw a building. Beca grabbed onto Chloe as she saw two men appear from the shadows. "What do you want?"

"Uh PJ sent me.."

The men nodded and knocked on the door four times. "You may enter."

Beca nodded and held onto Chloe as they walked inside. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little scared."

Beca stopped walking and looked at Chloe. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"How sweet, where's my money?" A voice asked.

Beca looked around. "Where are you?"

The lights turned on and Beca saw a man standing there with a small smirk. "Hello."

Beca's eyes trailed to Bumper who was lying by his feet. "What happened to him?"

"He's fine, just taking a little nap... Money please?"

Beca sighed and took the bag from around her and held it up. "You'l let us all go right?"

PJ smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I've been through something like this with Bumper when I was younger, except he was on this side with me and we were saving someone else."

"And what happened?"

Beca shrugged. "They did some things and tried to kill us but here we are..."

PJ nodded. "Well don't worry I'm a man of my word." He kicked Bumper in the face. "Wake up!"

Bumper woke up with a groan and held his nose. "Dude she'll be here I promis- Oh Beca!"

PJ grinned. "Beca..."

Beca sighed. "Bumper lovely to see you." She said sarcastically, she looked at PJ. "Can we do this exchange?"

"Money first, then Bumper is all yours..."

Beca scoffed. "No way, you have your people all over so there's no way I'd get away with taking the money. You give me Bumper and the money is all yours..."

PJ smiled. "I like you Beca.. Maybe we could do some work togeth-"

"Not gonna happen I left that life when I was younger and I really can't get back into it, nor do I want to."

PJ nodded. "Is it because of that gorgeous redhead behind you?"

Beca frowned. "It's not any of your business, can we please just go?"

"Okay. Get up Bumper."

Bumper nodded and slowly made his way to Beca. "Thanks for this Bec."

Beca rolled her eyes and dropped the bag on the floor. "Your money is in the bag, feel free to check it." Beca said as she opened the bag.

PJ walked over to them and counted the money. "Bumper your debt has been paid... for now."

"Thank you!"

PJ nodded and looked at Beca with a smirk. "Maybe I'll be seeing you around.."

"Don't count on it." Beca before walking back to the door with Chloe. She sighed when she realized Bumper wasn't walking with her. "Dude come on!"

Bumper's eyes widened and he ran to Beca. "Right, sorry."

They walked up to the car and Beca angrily pushed Bumper up against it. "What the hell man! I can't believe that just fucking happened!"

"I-I'm sorry Beca, I was just walking and a car pulled up and grabbed me.."

Beca sighed and let go of him. "Just get in the car man."

Chloe watched with wide eyes and looked at Beca as Bumper got in the car. "Where are you gonna take him?"

Beca sighed. "I don't know... Hopefully he has a place to stay. Chloe I'm sorry I just lost my temper with him."

"I get it Beca, let's just get out of here." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca nodded and opened the car door for Chloe. "After you."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

Beca got in the car and looked at Bumper through the rear view mirror. "Do you have a place to go?"

"I do, thanks again for saving me Beca." Bumper said genuinely.

Beca nodded. "Consider _my_ debt to you paid."

Bumper laughed. "Paid and then some, I definitely owe you now."

"Where we headed Bump?" Beca asked with a small smile.

Bumper grinned. "Do you remember the old apartment?"

* * *

"Woah." Beca said with a small smile as she walked into Bumper's apartment. "It's exactly how I remember it." Beca looked at Chloe. "This is where I stayed for awhile when I was fourteen."

Chloe looked at the little apartment and then at Bumper. "Thank you for taking care of Beca during that time."

Bumper smiled and pulled Beca into a side hug. "It was no problem, this is my little sis. Thank _you_ for taking care of her now."

Chloe grinned. "I love her."

Bumper nodded. "Thank you guys for coming to my rescue and I apologize if I ruined your day."

Beca shrugged. "Yeah you kinda interrupted us, I mean my head was about to be between her legs but no big deal."

Chloe's eyes widened and she gasped. "Beca!"

Bumper smirked and gave Beca a fist pound. "Still banging all the girls Bec."

Beca laughed. "Not all the girls, just this one... She's special."

Chloe smiled. "I love you."

Beca nodded. "And I love you."

Bumper grinned and pushed Beca to Chloe. "Go kiss your girl."

"With pleasure." Beca said as she leaned in and kissed Chloe.

Bumper laughed. "Do you guys wanna stay for a bit or are you gonna head out?"

Chloe smiled. "We can stay if you want to Beca."

Beca nodded. "Let's stay for a bit, we can order in and hang out."

Bumper smiled. "Great!"

* * *

"Two weeks after we met I was letting her stay with me and one night I just heard her start screaming." Bumper said with a laugh. "It was like three in the morning and she was screaming so I ran out of my room and started calling for her. Then I heard her yelling my name angrily so I ran to where she was, which was the bathroom." Bumper said with a giggle.

Beca groaned. "Why are you telling this story?"

Chloe laughed and rubbed Beca's shoulder before looking at Bumper. "Continue."

Bumper nodded. "Anyway, I get to the bathroom and I lie to you not, her whole ass was inside of the toilet like she fell so deep." Bumper said as he started cracking up.

Chloe's eyes widened and she fell back on the couch with a laugh. "Oh my god! Baby how did that happen?"

"It was dark and he left the toilet seat up."

Bumper shrugged. "Sorry." He started laughing again and looked and Chloe. "Then she started holding out her arms and was like 'help me dude' once I started pulling her up she started yelling 'close your eyes! close your eyes!" Bumper said laughing at the memory. "It was fucking hilarious."

Beca sighed. "That was a traumatic moment for me.."

Bumper nodded. "I'm sure it was, when I finally got her up she slapped me so hard... Let's just say the toilet seat was never left up again."

Chloe laughed. "I think I like you Bumper."

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked with a smile.

Chloe shrugged. "Our first meeting wasn't the best and Jess told me bad things about you but the more Beca talks about you and the more I get to know you and all the things you did for Beca, I think you're a cool guy."

Bumper nodded. "Thanks, I've done bad things but I've always made sure Beca was safe."

Beca nodded in agreement. "Had my back from day one."

"I uh stopped by that store the incident happened in..." Bumper said.

Beca's eyes widened as she waited for Bumper to continue.

"He freaked out at first but once I got him to calm down we had a nice talk."

Beca nodded. "I-I've been too afraid to go back there, how was he?"

"He's paralyzed but he's handling it well, he said it was hard at first to get back to work but he learned you just gotta live day by day and not in fear. He said he forgives us Bec and he understands, we were young and stupid..."

Beca sighed. "I hope jail wasn't too tough for you..."

Bumper smiled. "I was fine after the first two weeks."

"I'm sorry."

Bumper shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, I wanted to rob that store and I gave you the gun."

Chloe rubbed Beca's back. "I think maybe you should make a trip down there too, maybe it'll give you some closure. I can go with you if you want me too."

Bumper nodded. "I will too, talking to him will make you feel better you don't need to keep carrying this guilt."

Beca sighed. "I'm scared."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and smiled at her. "We'll be there with you along the way."

Beca nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked back into their hotel room later in the night and Beca fell onto the bed with a groan. "This day took an unexpected turn."

Chloe nodded and straddled the back of Beca's thighs as she started to massage her back. "I think you handled everything perfectly."

Beca smiled as Chloe lifted her shirt and continued to massage her back. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Beca turned over and looked Chloe in eyes. "For being you."

Chloe smiled and leaned down to kiss Beca. "You don't have to thank me for that.."

"I do, you don't judge me and you love me for me. Not to mention you came with me tonight, you're so brave and you care for me."

Chloe nodded. "Well I love you so..."

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe down to her. "I love you too." She kissed her gently and grinned. "You are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Chloe grinned. "I was thinking the same thing. How about you and I go take a shower and enjoy the rest of our night..."

Beca lift Chloe's shirt up and kissed her stomach. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached for it and answered it with a yawn. "Hello?"

 _"Good morning Chloe."_

"Dad?"

 _"Yeah why do you sound surprised?"_

Chloe yawned again as she looked at the time. "Sorry, I didn't look at who was calling I just answered... What's up dad?"

 _"What are you up to?"_

"I just woke up actually... Why? Is everything okay?"

 _"Everything is fine I just wanted to apologize to you."_

Chloe frowned in confusion. "Apolog-?"

"Mm baby who are you talking to?" Beca asked as she rolled over and faced Chloe.

Chloe's eyes widened and she put her hand over Beca's mouth as she sat there in silence hoping her dad didn't hear. "What are you apologizing fo-"

 _"Who was that?"_

"N-No one daddy."

 _"That sounded a lot like Beca."_

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. "He heard you!" Chloe mouthed.

Beca sat up with wide eyes. "Sorry." She mouthed back.

"Dad-"

 _"Beca's with you?"_

Chloe sighed. "Maybe.."

 _"Chloe Diane Beale tell me the truth!"_

"I'm sorry daddy, Beca is with me..."

Richard sighed. _"You said you were just waking up... Does that mean you guys slept in the same bed?"_

"Y-Yes.."

 _"Did you... sleep together?"_

Chloe's eyes widened. "Dad can we not talk about that.. You told Beca that she could start seeing me again."

 _"I said she could start seeing you after your mother and I return."_

"What's the harm in seeing each other a couple days before that?"

Richard sighed. _"There are things that need to be discussed and rules that have to be made."_

"Daddy I get what we did was wrong, we both do and that'll never happen again. I just need you to trust me I'm seventeen and I'll be eighteen soon, Beca too. We love each other and honestly that will _never_ happen again. We can't not be together it feels impossible."

The line was quiet for a minute before Richard spoke again. "I want to speak with Beca."

Chloe put the phone on loudspeaker and looked at Beca. "She's here."

 _"Beca?"_

"Y-Yes Mr. Beale?"

 _"I thought we agreed that you could see Chloe when I returned..."_

Beca nodded. "I honestly have nothing to say... You told me to wait but instead I spent the day with your daughter..."

 _"How'd you even get Chloe past her grandmother."_

Chloe smiled. "Grandma actually approves now daddy."

 _"What?"_

"Yeah Mr. Beale we had a good talk and came to an understanding and well we're on good terms now."

 _"...Oh... We'll talk again when Laura and I get back.."_

"So you're okay with me seeing Chloe?"

Richard sighed. _"What can I do about it all the way from over here?"_

Beca smiled. "I promise I won't do anything disrespectful to your daughter. That whole school thing will never _ever_ happen again."

 _"Thank you Beca.. I love you Chloe and I'll talk to the both of you in a few days."_ He hung up and Beca and Chloe looked at each other with huge smiles.

Chloe kissed Beca. "Babe we're free!"

Beca nodded and stretched. "We are on the path to having your father fully accept our relationship again..." She grabbed Chloe's hands and looked her in the eyes. "When your parents get back I wanna take all of you on a date. I want them to see how much I love you and I want us all to have a peaceful talk, hopefully being somewhere public will keep everything calm."

Chloe smiled. "That's sounds like a brilliant idea my love."

Beca looked at the time. "We've got this room for three more hours."

Chloe bit her lip and started playing with the hem of her shirt. "Well maybe we should make use of the time we have left."

* * *

"We hope you enjoyed your stay." The man at the desk said as Beca and Chloe checked out.

Chloe smiled. "We definitely did, this hotel is absolutely beautiful."

Beca nodded. "We just might be coming back one day."

The man nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you ladies enjoyed your stay."

Beca smiled. "Yeah,have a nice day." She grabbed their bags and walked out the hotel with Chloe.

"Can we go to your house and hang there for while before you take me home?"

Beca nodded. "Of course." They pulled up to Beca's house an hour later and Beca smiled. "Let's head in."

"Aunt Janine?" Chloe yelled as she walked in the house.

Michelle walked to them with a smile. "She and dad are driving around the city. What are you guys up to?"

Beca held up her bags. "Our mini vacation is over."

Michelle nodded and looked at Beca with a smirk. "I see you guys enjoyed the trip." She said as she gestured to her neck.

Chloe looked at Beca's neck and her eyes widened. "Shit! I didn't even realize."

Beca looked in the mirror and laughed seeing the red marks on her. "I think it's pretty cool, but I hope they'll be faded in a couple days before your parents come back."

Michelle laughed. "Should I leave so you guys can enjoy some more alone time?"

Chloe shook her head. "We've had plenty of that, come chill with us."

"Yeah and even if we did want some more alone time, you wouldn't have to leave. This house is big enough you wouldn't even hear, although Chloe can get really loud." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe shook her head and playfully slapped Beca. "Shut up."

Beca laughed. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go put my bag upstairs."

Michelle watched Beca walk away with a smile. "You look really happy Chlo."

Chloe nodded and smiled. "I am, Beca's amazing and we talked to my dad and things might be looking up now."

"That's great, if only we could get Gram to be more accepting.."

Chloe grinned. "We already did! That's the only way I was able to go on this getaway with Beca. There was yelling and tears but in the end grandma came through."

Michelle smiled. "Well there should be a fricking celebration!"

Chloe laughed. "Beca and I celebrated plenty." Chloe said with a wink.

Michelle grinned. "I'm glad you're happy Chlo and I'm glad you've accepted your love for Beca, you seem a lot happier than you did back in New York."

Chloe nodded and smiled. "Honestly I am, I mean I was happy in New York but moving here was great for me... I met the love of my life."

"You're so cute when you're in love."

Beca walked in the room with a smile. "She really is."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter!**

 **Do you think things with Richard are finally improving?**

 **What do you think about the whole PJ situation?**

 **Should Beca go to the store and talk to the guy she shot?**

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing ad everything else you guys do!**

 **Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Beca sat nervously in her car as she waited for Chloe and her parents to come out of the house. The week had gone by faster than she would have liked and Chloe had already told her parents that Beca wanted to take them out for dinner. "You can do this." She said to herself repeatedly.

Chloe came out of the house and got in the car sitting next to Beca. "They'll be out in a minute." She said before leaning over to kiss her.

Beca quickly blocked the kiss and looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "What're you doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend to say hello." Chloe said with a small frown. "What is wrong with you?"

Beca sighed. "We can't do all that with your parents around, especially your dad..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "My parents know we kiss hell they know we have sex, don't worry about that." Chloe said as she started to lean in again.

Beca's eyes widened as she saw Chloe's parents walking out of the house. "No!" She got out of the car and opened Chloe's door. "Let one of your parents sit here!"

"What!" Chloe said with wide eyes. "Beca.."

Beca turned to Chloe's parents with a smile. "Mr and Mrs Beale you both look lovely and really relaxed I hope you guys enjoyed the trip."

Laura smiled. "We definitely did, thanks again for the trip."

Richard nodded. "It was lovely, nice to get away..."

Beca nodded and cleared her throat. "Okay let's get out of here then shall we?" Beca said as she clapped her hands together. She looked at Chloe. "Babe?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and started getting out of the seat. "You're ridiculous."

Laura laughed. "It's fine sweetheart. Richard and I are fine with sitting in the back, stay put Chloe."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Beca and got back in the car.

Beca sighed and opened the door for Laura and Richard. "Here you go."

They got back in the car and Chloe got out the car and looked at her parents. "Excuse us for a minute." Chloe said as she dragged Beca inside of her house.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe closed the door and looked at Beca. "You need to calm down, you're not being yourself and that's the worse thing you can do if you want to impress my parents which you don't need to do, they already know and love you."

"Your parents hate me Chloe. I did dirty things to you in public and they don't like that." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe shook her head. "They don't hate you, they're just disappointed... in _both_ of us."

Beca nodded. "I need to get back in their good graces."

"Acting the way you are isn't gonna do it. My parents know we're affectionate and that we like to kiss, they've seen it before don't act fake around them..."

Beca sighed and nodded. "You're right I'm just freaking out."

"What can I do to help?"

Beca grabbed Chloe by the hips and looked at her with a smile. "Maybe a kiss?"

Chloe grinned and leaned in to kiss Beca. "Better?"

"Much better." Beca said with a smirk. "We sound like a fucking snickers commercial."

Chloe laughed. "We do, now let's get back out there and show them how much we really love each other."

Beca nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Chloe said as she opened the front door. "Let's enjoy tonight."

* * *

"You guys are free to order whatever you want to eat and drink." Beca said as she pulled out Chloe's chair.

Chloe smiled. "Thanks babe." She gave Beca a quick kiss on the lips before sliding in her chair.

"Anything?" Laura said as she sat down.

Beca nodded. "There is no price range."

Richard sat down and looked at Beca. "Don't you think you should be saving your money and putting it to better use?"

"I am, I have more money than I know what to do with and I'm starting a job next Wednesday so I can start making my own money."

Laura nodded. "What kind of job is it?"

Richard smirked. "It's probably some cheap job at a-"

"It's at a radio station, residual heat actually."

Richard's eyes widened. "Residual heat? Are you like an intern?"

Beca shook her head with a small smile. "They want me to play some of my music and they think I'll bring in a younger crowd. This will be great for my future career and this could also be a great opportunity for Chloe."

Richard frowned. "What do you mean?"

Chloe smiled. "They told Beca she could have an assistant and she was thinking of having it be me."

Laura grinned. "That'd be great Chloe!"

Richard shook his head. "Chloe doesn't need a job and even if she did she wouldn't be an assistant."

"Dad I want to do it."

Richard shrugged. "I said no."

Beca let out a small sigh. "We should look over the menus before the waiter comes."

* * *

Everyone was finishing up their meals when Beca stood up. "I'm gonna go use the restroom before we leave."

Chloe nodded and stood up. "Yeah me too."

Richard shook his head. "I don't think so Chloe."

"You're seriously telling me I can't go to the bathroom?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Richard shook his head. "I'm telling you that you can't go to the bathroom with Beca, we don't need a repeat of last time."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Richard enough! You've been being obnoxious all night they won't do it again, have faith in your daughter."

"How am I suppose to believe what she says when she's been seeing Beca when we told her not to?" Richard asked angrily.

Laura sighed. "Go to the bathroom girls."

Richard shook his head. "Don't take another step Chloe Beale."

Laura looked at Richard angrily. "Enough! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

Laura grabbed Richards arm. "Home! Thank you Beca for dinner it was lovely, I hope to see you again." She said as she pulled Richard out of the restaurant.

Beca watched with a frown and looked at Chloe. "I drove them here..."

Chloe sighed. "I guess they'll call a cab... Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Chloe.."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll let my mom know, I just don't feel like being there with him and I know how it'll be tonight."

"What about Caleb?"

"My mom dropped him off with my aunt Alice earlier today."

Beca nodded. "Um okay I guess, your aunt, uncle, and cousin are still at the house they leave in the morning."

"Okay." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca sighed. "I'm sorry Chloe."

"What are you sorry for?"

Beca gestured to the front door where Chloe's parents had walked out. "I'm ruining your family... It's like your dad permanently hates me. He asked to be mature and have a real conversation with me yet he's been being rude and judging me the whole night. How are we gonna work out if your parents hate me?"

Chloe shook her head. "Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head now. I don't care if my parents like you or not, all that matters is that I love you and I want to be with you."

Beca nodded. "You're right, but I liked it better when your parents loved me."

Chloe sighed and grabbed Beca's hand. "My mom doesn't hate you and believe it not neither does my dad.. He's acting like this because he likes you and he wants to find a reason not to... We should get out of here."

"Yeah." Beca said as she pulled out a wad of cash and left it on the table. "I hope tonight wasn't totally a bust for you."

Chloe shook her head. "I actually enjoyed myself a lot. Anytime I'm with you is a good time babe."

Beca smiled. "The feelings mutual." She said before they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

As Beca drove home, Chloe called her mom to let her know she'd be staying with Beca.

 _"Hey Chloe."_ Laura said with a sigh.

Chloe frowned. "Hey is everything okay?"

Laura sighed again. _"Your dad is being an ass that's all, it's a little nonsense at home.. Where are you?"_

"I figured it would be which is why I was letting you know that I'm just gonna stay at Beca's tonight..."

The line was quiet for minute. _"... okay just remember it's a school night Chloe you girls start school again in the morning."_

Chloe nodded. "I know I'll probably go straight to sleep tonight anyway, nothing sexual is happening tonight if that's what you're thinking.. Besides Aunt Janine and Uncle Tim are still at Beca's."

 _"Okay Chloe just make sure you call me tomorrow."_

"I'll be home tomorrow after school, I want to have a talk with him once he calms down."

 _"Alright honey I love you goodnight."_

"Love you too mom, goodnight." She hung up and looked at Beca with a small smile. "We're good to go."

Beca nodded. "Okay." She pulled up to her house ten minutes later. "Back to the old grind tomorrow."

"Yeah, but at least we'll be together."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "That's true." She said as she brought their hands to her lips and kissed them. "We should get inside, I've gotta get Ry ready for bed."

Chloe nodded. "Let's go."

They got out of the car and walked into the house and was immediately ambushed by Riley. "Bec how'd it go with- Chloe!" Riley saw Chloe and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You're here!"

Chloe grinned and hugged her back. "I am, Beca and I are fine."

"Is your dad still mad at my sister?"

Chloe sighed. "Unfortunately he still is, but just a little bit nothing you need to worry about."

Riley nodded. "What did you guys do that made him angry?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked at Beca. "We uh-"

"We did something adults do and he didn't like it very much."

Riley nodded. "So he got mad because you're not adults yet?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Exactly, now enough about that Chloe is here and that's all that matters. You've eaten right?"

"Yeah Aunt Janine fed me."

Chloe smiled at hearing her call Janine her aunt. "Where is she?"

Riley pointed upstairs. "She and Uncle Tim went to pack, she said she wanted to get everything ready before they leave in the morning... I wish they didn't have to go."

Chloe nodded. "I know but I'll make sure you see them and talk to them. I'm just gonna go up and say hello to them." Chloe said as she walked to stairs.

Beca nodded and looked at Riley. "And we should start getting you ready for bed. School starts again you excited?"

"Yeah winter break was fun but I missed my friends." Riley said with a small smile.

Beca nodded and grabbed Riley's hand. "Let's get your bath ready."

* * *

Beca walked into her room with a small smile. She had just finished tucking Riley into bed and said goodnight to Chloe's aunt, uncle, and cousin. "Hey you." She said as she sat on the bed.

Chloe looked up at Beca with a smile. "Hey, I was just looking at some pictures of Riley that Jess sent me."

Beca nodded and started taking her clothes off. "Today has been emotionally exhausting."

Chloe put her phone down and moved to sit behind Beca. She kissed her neck and started massaging her shoulders. "I'm sorry about my dad."

"It's not your fault." Beca said with a shrug. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "I love you." She said before kissing her softly.

Chloe smiled once they pulled away from the kiss. "I love you too. Everything's gonna be okay babe."

Beca nodded and gently pushed Chloe down on the bed. "I know it will." Beca said before kissing her.

Chloe moaned into the kiss and started lifting Beca's shirt. "I love you so much." She moaned out as Beca trailed kisses down her neck.

Beca bit her lip and pulled away with a sigh. "We need to stop."

Chloe groaned. "I like where we were headed."

Beca nodded. "Me too but you did tell your mom nothing was going to happen tonight and Janine and Tim are a few doors down."

Chloe sighed and pushed Beca off of her. "I guess you're right." She said before turning on her side.

Beca frowned. "Hey don't be mad at me..."

"I'm not."

Beca shook her head. "Chloe..." She said slowly as she wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Look at me."

Chloe turned around to face Beca with a sigh. "What?"

Beca cupped her face with her hand and gave her slow; gentle kiss. "Don't be mad at me..."

Chloe nodded and her eyes fluttered closed as Beca connected their lips again. "Why're you so perfect?" Chloe asked when Beca pulled away.

Beca shook her head. "I should be asking _you_ that question, I'm far from perfect but _you_? The word perfect was written with you in mind."

"I know you don't think much of yourself but you should, you're amazing." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smiled. "Thank you.." She looked at the time with a sigh. "We should get some sleep."

"Wait before we do I've been meaning to ask you if you ever opened the present Principal Evans gave you."

Beca's eyes widened and she hopped out of the bed. "I totally forgot about it." She walked to her closet and pulled out the box before walking with it to her bed.

Chloe moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. "I wonder why he got you a gift."

"Me too." Beca said as she started pulling at the wrapping paper. She took the wrapping paper off and her eyes widened. "Holy shit..."

Chloe looked at the box and smiled. "Wow..."

"He- He got me brand new deejaying equipment..."

Chloe looked at Beca. "Is this a good version? I don't really know much about this.."

Beca laughed. "This is a _great_ version, this is something akin to what celebrities use." Beca said as she examined the box.

Chloe nodded and her eyes slightly widened. "So that was probably crazy expensive right?"

"Hell yeah it was, the only reason I didn't buy it myself was because I was trying to go easy on my money after everything I did for Christmas."

Chloe frowned. "Why would Principal Evans give you such a pricey gift and how the hell did he know that you liked to DJ?"

Beca sighed. "I don't know... I'm gonna find out tomorrow though, no more shrugging the things he do off I need answers!"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's lowkey creepy."

"It really is... I reaaaally want to open and set up this equipment but I'm going to be a mature; responsible young adult and get some rest."

Chloe smiled. "I'm proud of you." She said with a wink. "You can set it up after school."

Beca clapped her hands together in excitement. "I'm gonna make you an awesome mix, I've got all these ideas flowing through me now!"

Chloe laughed. "Do you need to write it down?"

Beca put the box down and crawled onto the bed with Chloe. "Nah I'll remember, I just wanna cuddle with you right now."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca before getting comfortable around Beca's arms. "No arguments here.."

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and kissed Chloe on the cheek with a smile before rolling off her bed and onto the floor so she could look at her box. "Hello gorgeous." Beca said with a grin before kissing the box.

Chloe peaked over the edge of the bed and quirked a brow. "I don't know if I should be offended by the fact that you're giving your DJ equipment more attention than me or not.."

Beca laughed and got on her knees to kiss Chloe properly. "I'm sorry babe I just had to make sure it wasn't a dream... But now I'm still stuck on why do I have this."

"I think Principal Evans should be the first stop you make when you walk in school today."

Beca nodded. "Yeah me too... Will you come with me?"

Chloe smiled. "Of course." She got out of bed with a smile. "You go shower and get ready, I wanna make breakfast for everyone. My family leaves today.."

Beca nodded. "It was nice having them here."

"They enjoyed being here, thank you for being so kind to them."

Beca stood up and walked over to Chloe. "It was nice seeing what a genuine family was like." Beca said with a small smile. "I'm gonna go shower." Beca said before walking to the bathroom.

Chloe put her robe on and made her way downstairs where she found her aunt already in the kitchen. "Hey! I was suppose to beat you down here and make everyone breakfast!"

Janine laughed and looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry honey, you can help if you want. Tim and Michelle are still sleep and Riley is getting ready."

Chloe nodded. "Beca's getting ready too."

Janine clapped her hands together. "Well let's get this breakfast done."

Chloe smiled and grabbed a bowl. "Thanks for being so cool about Beca."

"I like Beca and I think she's good for you..."

Chloe looked at aunt with a small smile. "I'm sensing a but coming."

Janine shrugged. "Not really a but, just don't have sex in bathrooms."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah that won't be happening again, not anytime soon."

"I also can tell that she's a rough one and I'm sure things will get tough sometimes but just don't give up."

Chloe started cracking the eggs and looked at Janine. "What do you mean?"

Janine sighed. "Beca's had a rough life and I can tell she's still trying to cope with everything, I saw the same thing with one of my best friends. Sometimes things will get tough but I know you guys will make it, she loves you a lot."

Chloe nodded. "I love her too and I won't let anything from her past mess us up, there have been things that have come up and I've seen her... angry but we always work through it together."

Janine smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you Chlo."

"Thanks." Chloe said with a smile. "I really love her."

"Aw we being sappy this early in the morning?" Michelle asked as she walked into the kitchen with a yawn.

Chloe laughed. "Maybe a little."

Michelle nodded. "I'm gonna miss you guys.. Beca's pretty cool."

"I am aren't I." Beca said with a smirk as she walked in.

Michelle laughed. "You're alright."

Beca smirked and bumped shoulders with Michelle. "Don't switch up on me now."

Chloe smiled at the two before putting the eggs on the stove. "I'm so glad you guys get along."

Michelle nodded. "Abby is gonna love her."

Beca grinned. "You think I'm gonna get the best friend seal of approval?"

"You definitely will." Michelle said with a nod. "Oh! Maybe Abby and I can come down here for spring break!"

Chloe smiled. "That would be awesome."

Beca nodded. "And you guys are free to stay here if that's cool with Janine..."

Janine shrugged. "As long as you girls don't do anything illegal."

Michelle laughed. "Chloe would never let us do anything of the sort."

Janine nodded. "That's true."

Riley came bouncing down the steps with a smile. "Good morning family!"

Beca laughed and kissed Riley on the cheek. "Good morning sis, have a good night sleep?"

Riley nodded. "The best, I wish Aunt Janine, Uncle Tim, and Michelle didn't have to leave though. I had a dream they stayed here forever."

Janine smiled and walked over to Riley. "Don't worry honey bun we'll keep in contact."

Riley smiled. "Okay!"

Janine laughed. "Okay I'm gonna start dishing out plates, Chloe can you wake you Uncle Tim?"

Chloe nodded. "On it." She said as she made her way up the stairs."

Beca let out a sigh as she sat down. "I'm gonna miss having you guys around, I don't know what it is but I just _really_ enjoyed having you guys here..."

Janine smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "You were able to be a teenager, you had your friend watching Riley for a little and then she came back here and looked after her and you were kind of free to do your own thing with your girlfriend."

Beca nodded. "Yeah... I guess it does make a difference having an adult in your life to help out." She looked over at Riley with a smile. "But I love taking care of her so it's fine."

Riley smiled. "Thank you Beca."

"No problem Ry, eat up we gotta get you to school."

Riley looked at Beca with a pout. "Can't I stay here until they leave?"

Beca shook her head. "They leave in an hour and Chloe and I gotta get to school."

Riley nodded sadly. "Fine.."

Janine gave Riley a small smile. "We'll be around." She gave Riley a hug."Enjoy your day at school."

Riley nodded and hugged Janine before walking to Michelle. "I had fun with you."

Michelle winked at her. "I had fun too kid, I'll be back sooner than you expect."

Riley smiled as Tim came down the stairs. "Are we saying our byes already?"

Beca nodded. "We're about to take Ry to school then we've gotta get to school ourselves."

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you guys and I appreciate you guys letting us stay here." Tim said before giving them both hugs.

Chloe came downstairs with a smile and her bag. "You guys ready?"

Beca nodded. "Yup."

Chloe looked at her family. "It was nice seeing you guys, Michelle hopefully you and Abby will be coming back down here for spring break."

Michelle nodded. "I will for sure, I'll talk with Abby about and you can too."

"I will, text me when you guys make it back home." Chloe said with a smile.

Janine nodded. "We will, have a great day at school you guys."

They walked out of the house with a wave and made their way to school.

* * *

"I never realized how much Riley needed and wanted a family..." Beca said as she drove away from Riley's school after dropping her off. "I always thought I was enough and I was giving her what she needed but watching her interact with your family these past few days made me realize she needs more people in her life.."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "I think you're enough for her Beca but I do think she enjoyed having a more... parental figure in her life. I can tell she wants a big family."

Beca sighed and nodded. "I've been thinking about something..." Beca said as she kept her eyes straight on the road.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"I... I think I'm gonna get in touch with my dad... I mean I'm already talking with Katherine about getting Bumper a job so she can tell him I'd like to meet up again and let him meet Riley... That's not crazy is it?" Beca asked with a sigh.

Chloe shook her head. "It's not crazy, I think it's good that you have more people in you and Riley's corner. I don't know if telling her that he's her father is a good idea just yet but meeting is fine I think."

Beca nodded. "Yeah I think so too. I just want her to have a family and I don't know if my dad can give that to her but it could be a start.."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "I think it's a great start."

Beca pulled up to the school and looked over at Chloe with a sigh. "I hope things don't become one big fuck up."

"I'll be there with you if you want.."

Beca nodded. "I definitely want you there, at least for some of it..."

"Okay, so when are you gonna set this up?"

Beca sighed and shrugged. "Sometime this week, I think I just want to take everything that's been weighing on my mind and handle it. I'm gonna go to that store and talk to the owner, and I'm gonna talk to John."

Chloe smiled. "I'm so proud of you babe."

Beca nodded and let out a small sigh. "Let's go in that hell hole." Beca said as she looked at the school. "First stop Principal Evans."

"Let's do it." Chloe said with a small nod.

They walked into the school and Beca walked with Chloe to her locker. "I'm gonna go talk with Principal Evans, I'll see you at lunch and fill you in okay?"

Chloe nodded as she opened her locker. "See you then babe."

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe on the lips before making her way to the principals office.

"Where's Beca off to?" Aubrey asked as she walked up to Chloe with a smile.

Chloe grinned and hugged Aubrey. "Hey! She went to talk to Principal Evans about something, how are you?"

"I'm good, enjoyed the time off from school.. How about you? Seems like everything is fine between you and Beca now."

Chloe nodded. "We're working though it, my dad still isn't thrilled but he can't keep us apart."

"What's up bitches! Where's my bestie?" Jess asked with a smile as she approached them.

Chloe laughed. "Talking to Principal Evans."

Jess nodded. "Have you two gotten over your shit?"

"Somewhat, Beca sent my parents on a little trip during break so we were able to spend a lot of time together..." Chloe said with a grin.

Aubrey laughed. "Look at your face, I'm sure you two spent _a lot_ of time together."

Jess smiled. "I'm glad, just hop your parents get over it soon."

Chloe nodded. "Me too, I mean it's mainly my dad that's upset about it my mom is fine now." Chloe saw Stacie looking at them and gave her a small smile before waving her over. "Hey Stace."

Stacie gave her a shy smile. "Hey Chloe; hey guys."

Jess and Aubrey both smiled and hugged Stacie. "How was your break?"

"It was pretty good, went skiing with my family... Chloe can we talk?"

Chloe nodded. "Sure uh we ca-" _*ding ding*_ Chloe sighed as the bell rung. "Later."

Stacie nodded and all the girls made their way to the classes.

* * *

Beca took a deep breath as she stood outside of Principal Evans office. She opened the door and cleared her throat gaining his attention.

"Beca hey, how can I help you?" He said as looked at her with a small smile.

Beca walked further into his office and sat down. "Why do you treat me the way you do?"

Principal Evans frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I said why do you treat me the way you do? You always seem to have my back, you give me advice, you defend me, you gave me DJ equipment that costs thousands of dollars... why? Why me?"

Principal Evans shrugged. "It doesn't matter Beca.. You're welcome by the way."

Beca frowned. "No! It does fucking matter!"

"I just care about you okay?"

"Do you have like some kind of crush on me because newsflash I like girls and you're way older than me!"

Principal Evans folded his arms and looked at Beca. "Okay first of all I'm not _way_ older than you and second I promise you I don't have a crush, my wife wouldn't enjoy that much." He said with a laugh.

Beca sighed. "Then what is it? Why do you care?"

Principal Evans heard the bell ring and sighed. "Maybe you should get to class.."

Beca shook her head. "Principal Evans please, what are you keeping from me?"

"I'm your uncle okay!"

Beca's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Prinipal Evans sighed. "Your grandmother Martha Evans is my mother..."

"M-My mom had a brother?"

Principal Evans nodded. "I was actually a twin, my twin died in an accident when we were twelve and my mom couldn't look at me anymore so she got rid of me... Once I got older and looked for my sister Melissa, I found out she had gotten married but unfortunately she died... but I saw she had kids, Rebeca and Riley Mitchell... Then you came to this school and I knew it was you."

Beca looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't want you to think I was just some weird guy or anything and I didn't want to say anything to upset you.."

Beca sighed. "I could have really used some family a few years ago.."

"H-How'd she die? If you can't talk about I understand..."

Beca shook her head. "You deserve to know.." She took a deep breath. "She uh fell asleep at the wheel and we drove off a bridge.."

"We?" He asked with wide tear-filled eyes."

Beca nodded. "My mom, Jess and I.."

"Jess? You mean Jessica Scott?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we were in the car with her when it happened. My mom was able to get us out but she couldn't get out herself and we could't get her out... I saw her die..."

"I'm so sorry.."

Beca shrugged. "Yeah me too.."

"Are you okay?"

Beca sighed. "I'm a seventeen year old girl, taking care of an eight year old who has a illness, while I deal with my own personal issues, but yeah I'm fine..."

"Does your father not help?"

Beca let a laugh. "That man has never done anything for us.. He's the reason your sister is dead. He got her into the life of drugs and alcohol and he abandoned all of us."

Principal Evans frowned. "Melissa would never marry someone so terrible."

Beca just shrugged. "The good girl fell for the bad boy, it happens all the time..."

"You're not... doing that stuff are you?"

Beca sighed. "I did some things when I was younger but I got out of it for my sister..."

He nodded. "Do you guys need help? Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm loaded with cash, my father's mother took great care of Riley and I before she died and she left everything to me.."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay.. I'm Michael Evans your uncle and I'm terribly sorry for the life you were given.. If you'll have me I'd like to be in you and your sisters life."

Beca gave him a small smile. "Okay."

"Could I come by your house and maybe talk with you more and meet Riley?"

"I'm actually thinking about talking with my dad today.."

Michael frowned. "What? I thought you sa-"

"I know, but he's been getting sober for a while and he's trying to come back into our lives.."

Michael nodded. "I get it."

"Well this definitely didn't go the way I expected, Principal Evans is related to me..." Beca said, saying the last part to herself.

"Please just call me Michael, Uncle Michael if you're comfortable enough."

Beca smiled. "Uncle Michael.. I think that'd be okay."

Michael smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna be here for you Beca."

* * *

"Beca took my family to this awesome get together on New Years Eve we really enjoyed ourselves." Chloe said with a smile as she talked to Aubrey and Jess.

Aubrey smiled. "How'd your parents feel about going?"

"They weren't back yet, they got back at three in the morning. But it was perfect, celebrating New Year with Beca. My gram came along as well as my aunt, uncle, cousin, Caleb and Riley but they left before midnight.."

* * *

 _"Everything okay?" Chloe asked as she saw Beca approaching her with a small smile._

 _Beca nodded. "Yeah everyone's ready to leave now so I was coming to let you know."_

 _Chloe pouted. "But it's almost midnight and I wanted to be here for that."_

 _"I know i was just letting you say bye to them, you and I are staying here."_

 _Chloe smiled. "Okay." She went and said goodnight to everyone before making her way back to Beca. "So what do we do now?"_

 _Beca stuck out her hand with a smile. "Dance with me."_

 _Chloe grinned and grabbed Beca's hand as they walked to the dance floor. "Show me your moves Mitchell."_

 _Beca laughed and started dancing to the beat. "I think you know how I move." Beca said with a wink. "We have a half an hour until New Year, let's make the most of the last minutes of this year."_

 _Chloe nodded and pulled Beca closer to her as they danced to the beat._

* * *

"Okay hold on, I've known Beca for a very long time and I've never seen her actually dance, is she good?" Aubrey asked with a grin.

Chloe nodded. "She's pretty good."

Jess nodded in agreement. "I've seen her moves and she's got rhythm."

Chloe grinned. "Yeah _a lot_ of rhythm. We danced for what felt like forever."

* * *

 _Chloe let out a deep breath as she tried to catch her breath. "Bec how long have we been dancing?" She breathed out._

 _Beca looked at her watch. "About twenty minutes, we should get a drink and get ready for the countdown." They made their way to the bar and ordered some drinks. "So what do you want to do after this?"_

 _Chloe took a sip of her drink and smiled at Beca. "I think I just want to go to your house with you and enjoy our time together, you know before my dad comes and who knows how he'll act.."_

 _Beca nodded. "That's fine with me, any time spent with you is a great time."_

 _The music stopped and everyone started cheering and shouting._

 _10.._

 _9.._

 _8.._

 _7.._

 _6.._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

 _Beca screamed out as she pulled Chloe to her and kissed her. "Happy New Year Babe."_

 _Chloe grinned and kissed Beca again. "Happy New Year Beca. Here's to the New Year and us being happy together."_

 _Beca nodded and picked up her drink before clinking her glass with Chloe's and taking a sip. "Cheers."_

 _Chloe smiled. "I love you Beca."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Come on, let's go dance some more."_

* * *

"We danced until two in the morning and everything was perfect.. I'm so in love with her." Chloe said with a grin.

Aubrey squealed. "Aw I'm so happy for you guys, falling in love must be amazing."

Jess laughed. "We already know they love each other, why are you acting all excited."

"There's a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with someone." Aubrey said. "Being in love is something much deeper, anyone can say they love someone but being in love... that's much more stronger and intimate."

Jess looked at Chloe. "Do you agree?"

Chloe thought about it for a minute before nodding with a grin. "I do, I'm in love with Beca. We spent a lot of time together alone during winter break and I learned more about her and we just connected more and I definitely _feel_ more."

Jess smiled. "Just make sure Beca let's me be her maid of honor."

"Hey!" Aubrey said with a frown.

Chloe laughed. "I'm sure there's still plenty of time before we have to think about that."

"Speaking of the love of your life, there she is.." Aubrey said as she gestured to Beca and Kate who were walking there way."

Beca approached them with a small smile. "Hello beautiful people, how are you guys."

"You'd make me the maid of honor at your wedding right?" Aubrey said.

Beca's eyes widened. "I'm gonna ignore that question and kiss my girlfriend."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss Beca. "I was talking to them about how our New Years Eve celebration went."

"That was a good night." Beca said with a grin. "I actually was talking to Kate about it too, she was out with your Aunt Alice and her dad on New Years Eve."

Kate nodded. "It was a good time, Alice is fun."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I know, she's the best." She looked at Beca. "So you seem okay, how'd everything go with Principal Evans?"

Beca let out a small sigh. "Well I learned that my grandmother, Martha, who is my mother's mom has the last name Evans and so did my mom before she got married..."

Chloe frowned. "Wait what are you saying.."

"I'm saying Martha Evans gave birth to Melissa and Michael Evans."

Jess gasped. "Principal Evans is your uncle!?"

Beca nodded. "That's what he told me.."

Chloe folded her arms and frowned. "Why have you never heard of him?"

"He had a twin, his twin died and my grandma couldn't take care of him anymore because of the pain of seeing her other son..."

Kate nodded. "So she gave him up?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I just wonder why my mom never talked about him.."

"Well you and your mom never really had moments where you sat down and had conversations..." Aubrey pointed out.

Beca shrugged. "We had our moments.. I wish he would've told me sooner, I thought Riley and I were alone in this but he's here and he has a family.."

Chloe looked at their friends. "Excuse us for a minute." She said before grabbing Beca's hand and walking away. "Are you okay, how are you feeling about this?" Chloe asked once they walked into an empty classroom.

Beca sighed. "Mixed feelings mostly. It's like I'm happy he's been looking out for me and doing small things for me throughout these years that I've gone to this school but another part of me is upset that he knew about Riley and I and did not make his relation to us known.."

Chloe nodded. "Both are valid feelings."

"Yeah, he's gonna come by my house and we're gonna talk some more. After I speak with John.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You're doing that today?"

Beca nodded. "I want to get all of this out of the way, I want to go to that store tomorrow."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Beca's hand. "I'll be here with you every step of the way."

Beca smiled. "Thank you for being the world's best girlfriend." She said before leaning in to give Chloe a kiss.

* * *

"Calm down Babe." Chloe said as she placed her hand on Beca's jiggling leg.

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. She had talked to her dad and he would be coming any minute. "I'm just freaking out a bit.. Uh w-where's Riley?"

Chloe rubbed Beca's back. "She's in her room playing remember?"

Beca nodded. "Y-Yeah, am I making a big deal out of nothing?"

"No, this is a big deal you're going to attempt to have a relationship with your father, this is major and I'm proud of you."

Beca nodded and let out a sigh. "I hope this doesn't go to shit."

"Me too babe.

Beca's breath hitched as she heard the doorbell ring. "Fuck, I don't think I can do this Chloe."

Chloe stood up and grabbed Beca's hands, making her stand up with her. "You can do it babe I know you can." Chloe leaned in and kissed her before giving her a small nod.

Beca stood up straight and nodded. "Okay.." She walked to the door and opened it. "John." She said firmly.

"Hello Beca."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading everyone hope you guys enjoyed. I wanted to get this out a few days ago but I wasn't to sure about it, but I hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **What'd you guys think about how Richard and Laura are acting? Is Richard being too hard or is Laura being too soft?**

 **How about the situation with Principal Evans who turned out to be Beca and Riley's uncle?**

 **How do you think the conversation with Beca and John will go? Does John deserve a chance to explain himself?**

 **Thanks again for reading I really appreciate it!**

 **Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello Beca." John said as he stood in the doorway.

Beca moved out of the way and gestured for him to come in. "Thanks for coming.."

John walked in and nodded. "Of course, I was surprised when Katherine told me you wanted me to."

Beca nodded and closed the door. "Before we get into the conversation..." Beca punched him in the face.

"What the hell!" John yelled as he held his face.

Chloe looked with wide eyes. "Beca!"

Beca shrugged. "I was suppose to kick your ass if I ever saw you again, but when I did I was in a wheelchair.. you're lucky I only punched you."

John looked at Beca with a frown but nodded. "You're right, I deserve it."

Beca laughed and folded her arms. "You have no idea dude, you probably don't remember half of the things you put me through.. I don't even want to remember it."

John sighed. "I remember making you do things Beca."

Beca shook her head. "I know what you remember, but _I_ remember the things you were too high to remember."

"I'm sorry Beca.."

Beca nodded and started walking. "I'm sure you are."

John sighed and looked at Chloe. "Is she gonna punch me again?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't even know she was gonna do that."

John nodded and went in the direction Beca went. "Beca you're right I did do a lot of bad things and I made you do bad things.. Things I don't remember and things I'm not proud of and I'm so sorry for that."

Beca sighed and nodded. "I accept your apology but I don't forgive you and I never will.. The only reason I have you here is because Riley needs more people in her life, she's missing her family and I don't know if you'll be able to help but I figured I could try..."

"What do you mean? Have you been in contact with Riley?"

Beca nodded. "Riley has been with me the whole time.."

John frowned. "W-What?"

"There was no way I was gonna let someone take Riley so I've been taking care of her myself ever since grandma died. My friends and Chloe's parents have helped a lot these past few months too."

John looked at Beca with wide eyes. "Is she here now?"

Beca nodded. "Yes, but before I let her meet you I want to set some rules."

John scoffed. "I'm you guys' father, I don't need to listen to your rules."

Beca folded her arms and looked at him. "In my home you will listen to my rules. You are John, you don't deserve the title of being our father... You will be Mr. John to her for now until I am comfortable and sure that you will be good for her and be in her life, then I will tell her who you really are. You're not allowed to go anywhere with her without me."

John rolled his eyes. "Seriously..."

"I'm dead serious John I don't need any added drama into our lives.. Riley has diabetes just so you know so no bringing her shit loads of candy."

"When did you guys find that out?"

Beca let out a breath. "Luckily it was while grandma was still alive. It was a little after mom died actually.. I ran away from the hospital and I was looking for you and I was in the streets for a bit before Jess found me and took me home and they told me Riley was in the hospital."

"I'm glad.. I'm sorry you lost your way for a bit, but at least it wasn't for a long time and you didn't in too much trouble."

Beca shrugged. "I guess if you can call being gone for months and dealing with bad people and nearly killing someone not too much trouble."

John's eyes widened. "What?"

Beca shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I've moved past it mostly... RILEY!" She called. She looked at John. "Don't fuck this up."

Riley came down the steps with a small smile and looked at Beca. "Is everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "I just wanted to introduce you to someone.. This is Mr. John, he's an old family friend..."

Riley looked at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you sir." She squinted her eyes as she looked at him. "My gram has pictures of you, well she use to... She put them in a box and put them in the basement before she died."

John nodded and had tears in his eyes. "I haven't seen you since you were two... You're so beautiful." He said before looking back at Beca. "Both of you."

Riley grinned. "Thank you Mr. John."

"So what do you like to do?"

Riley smiled. "I like reading, and coloring, and watching TV, and writing, and making music with Beca.. I love when Beca sings to me."

John nodded and smiled. "You sound like a smart little girl."

Riley nodded. "Beca says I get my smartness from my mom, and Beca takes good care of me and makes sure I read so now I enjoy it the most."

John smiled. "Melissa was very smart and I'm glad you've had your sister through all of this."

"You knew my mom?" Riley asked as she looked at John.

John nodded. "I loved your mom very much, she was very special to me but I made some mistakes and I lost her..." John said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Are you sad that she wanted to keep swimming?" Riley asked as she grabbed John's hand.

John frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Beca said my mommy is gone because she went swimming and didn't want to stop so she kept swimming." Riley said with a small smile. "I wish she would stop swimming so I could see her but I understand, swimming is fun."

John looked at Beca as tears rolled down his face. "I wish I could've been there to ask her to stop swimming..." He looked at Riley again. "I uh I should have been in your life and I'm sorry I haven't but I promise I'll be here more."

"Why should have been in my life?"

John sighed. "I'm suppose to be your friend.."

Riley smiled. "It's fine, you're here now." She said as she rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

Beca let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door. "So that went better than I expected.."

Chloe smiled. "What did you expect?"

"Tears, fists, and maybe the police..." Beca said.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand with a smile. "Well I'm glad it didn't turn out that way."

Beca nodded. "Me too, Riley seems to like him."

"Yeah, I got worried for a minute when she recognized him from the pictures."

Beca's eyes widened and she nodded. "So did I."

Riley walked over to them with a smile. "He was nice."

Beca nodded. "Did you like him?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah he's funny."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Cool, um let's go in the kitchen and get ready to eat dinner."

Riley skipped off to the kitchen and Chloe looked at Beca with a smile. "I'm proud of you for doing this for her."

"Me too." Beca said with a smile before walking to the kitchen with Chloe.

As they sat at the table eating dinner Riley looked at Beca. "Did Mr. John date mommy?"

Beca nearly choked on her food. "W-Why would you ask that?"

Riley shrugged. "It seemed like he cared about her a lot.."

Beca nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Uh he did, a very long time ago..."

"Okay." Riley said before finishing up her food.

Chloe looked at the time and sighed. "I've gotta head home, I promised my mom I would."

Beca nodded. "Thanks for being here during... this."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "I'll always be here for you." She picked up her plate and washed it before kissing Riley on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Riley smiled and nodded. "Bye Chloe."

"I'll be right back." Beca said as she stood up and followed Chloe to the door. "Here." She said as she handed Chloe her car keys.

Chloe looked at the keys and shook her head. "I can just use uber, it's three minutes away..."

Beca smiled and put the keys in Chloe's hand. "You don't have to, drive safely and Ry and I will see you in the morning."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe grinned. "I'll see you in the morning."

Beca nodded. "Have a good night babe."

"You too." Chloe said before getting into Beca's car and driving off.

Beca walked back into the house and looked at Riley with a small smile. "Okay, let's get your bath ready."

Riley nodded and stood up. "You gave Chloe your car?"

"I let her use it tonight, she's gonna pick us up in the morning and give me the car back." Beca said as they walked up the steps."

Riley smiled. "I hope you and Chloe stay together forever."

Beca looked at Riley and smiled. "So do I kid." She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. "How would you feel about seeing Mr. John again?"

Riley shrugged and watched as Beca put bubbles in the bath. "I liked him but you looked uncomfortable so if you don't like him I don't have to see him..."

"I uh, I just was nervous about him meeting you after all these years... But if you want to see him again we can."

Riley nodded. "That'd be nice I guess."

Beca let out a small sigh and nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to him and see when he's available."

* * *

Chloe walked into her house and smiled seeing Caleb sitting at the table coloring. "Hey Cal what're you still doing up?"

Caleb shrugged. "I'm just coloring.. daddy's mad because you didn't come home."

Chloe sighed and hugged Caleb before making her way to her parents room. "Mom... Dad?"

Their bedroom door opened and Laura looked at her with a small smile. "Hey Chlo."

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

Laura sighed. "Richard.."

Chloe nodded. "Can I talk to him?" Chloe asked as she gestured to the room door.

"Maybe you can get through to him." Laura said as she moved out of the way.

Chloe nodded and walked in the room, closing the door behind her. "Dad..."

Richard looked up at her with a small frown. "Have fun having sex with Beca?"

Chloe sighed. "We didn't have sex, she's been going through some things so I was just helping her with it."

"I don't like you being alone with her.."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "We're never actually alone and we're teenagers dad.. We love each other and we have hormones.. I can't help it."

Richard folded his arms and looked at Chloe. "You're not really helping..."

Chloe sighed and sat next to him. "I'm a young adult dad."

Richard nodded and looked over at Chloe with a sigh. "I'm just having a hard time accepting that you're growing up..."

Chloe grabbed Richard's hand. "I get it, but doing what you're doing isn't helping anybody.. All it's doing is pushing me away and making everyone miserable, you love Beca."

"I do." Richard said with a sigh. "She's a great girl and I love how she takes care of you but I'm just having a hard time getting past what she did to you in the bathroom."

"I told you that was me dad, I took her to the bathroom and we did it together.. I initiated it."

Richard nodded. "Okay... I'm sorry Chloe."

"It's okay dad I just wish you'd give Beca a chance again and everything can go back to normal."

Richard looked at Chloe and nodded. "It can, I was being immature and I was wrong. You guys have served your punishment long enough, even though you were seeing each other behind my back."

Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry about that, but I love her.."

"You think you can ask Beca to come over tomorrow so I can apologize to her?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I will and she'll be thrilled... Well she'll be terrified but thrilled." Chloe said with a laugh.

* * *

"Beca do you have any plans after school?" Chloe asked as they walked to their lockers the next morning.

Beca nodded. "I do actually, why?"

Chloe smiled. "I talked to my dad last night and he apologized and said he wanted to talk to you so he could apologize to you..."

Beca's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Chloe nodded. "Seriously, so what are you doing after school?"

Beca sighed. "I'm going to that store..."

"Oh.." Chloe said, she grabbed Beca's hand. "How're you feeling about that?"

Beca shrugged. "Nervous as hell.. I talked to Bumper, he'll be coming with me... Are you?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course, I told you I would."

Beca gave Chloe a small smile and nodded. "Okay so after school we'll go to the store so I can talk to him and then we'll stop at your house so I can talk to your dad."

"Okay, have you spoken to your dad today?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "No I have not spoken to _John_ today."

Chloe nodded. "Well maybe you can call him and he can watch Riley while we do all of this.."

Beca frowned and looked at Chloe. "I'm not comfortable with that and Ry is going to one her friends after school today... Can we stop talking about John please?"

"Okay." Chloe said with a small sigh. The bell rang and Chloe hugged Beca. "I'll see you later okay?"

Beca nodded. "Enjoy your day babe I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

Beca walked out of the school with a sigh and stood by her car. "You ready to go?"

Beca's eyes widened seeing Bumper walk to her. "What're you doing here?"

Bumper shrugged. "I figured I'd just come here so we can drive there together.."

Beca nodded. "I'm waiting on Chloe."

"Cool I-"

"Beca is everything okay?" Principal Evans asked as he approached her.

Beca nodded. "Yeah I'm waiting for Chloe to come out."

He looked at Bumper. "Mr. Allen..."

Bumper folded his arms. "Principal Evans.."

Beca looked at them with a small frown. "You two know each other?"

Bumper nodded. "I use to go to this school."

"He wasn't really the best student, what're you doing hanging with him?"

Beca shrugged. "He's a friend of mine and he took care of me when I was going through a rough patch in my life."

Principal Evans nodded. "That's nice but now I think it'd be better if you stayed away."

Bumper frowned. "You have no right! Beca and I are like family and I'm bettering my life."

"I _am_ family." Principal Evans said angrily.

Bumper looked at Beca. "What?"

Beca sighed. "I just found out that he's my uncle.." She looked at him. "Look, you may be family but that doesn't mean you have the right to tell me who I can and can't talk to. Bumper has been there for me when you haven't and I'll talk to him when I want."

Principal Evans nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry.." He looked at Bumper. "How have you been Bumper?"

"I've been okay.. I'm working now thanks to this one." He said gesturing to Beca. "How have you been Mike?"

"I'm good."

Beca awkwardly cleared her through. "It was nice chatting Uncle Mike but here comes Chloe so I'll be seeing you."

"I wanted to see when we could have our talk..."

Beca sighed. "I've got some things to do today but I'm free tomorrow after school okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Chloe walked over to them with a smile. "Good afternoon Principal Evans."

"Hello Chloe, enjoy the rest of your day." He said with a smile before walking off.

Chloe looked at Beca and Bumper with a small smile. "We ready?"

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah.."

Bumper rubbed Beca's shoulders. "It'll be alright Bec."

* * *

They pulled up to the store thirty minutes later and Beca's eyes widened. She hadn't seen the store since the accident. "I-I don't know if I can do this..."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "I believe in you babe you can do this."

Bumper smiled and nodded. "We'll be with you along the way Beca, you've got this."

Beca took a deep breath and looked at the store again. "I'm scared..."

"I know how it is Beca I went there remember, but I promise you'll feel much better afterwards."

Beca sighed. "But you didn't shoot him Bumper... You aren't the reason he can't walk.."

Bumper nodded. "You're right I didn't, but you know what I did do? I made you walk into that store with me and I gave you that gun."

"That still doesn't amount to what I did."

Chloe opened the door and got out of the car. "I'm gonna go in.."

Beca's eyes widened. "What?"

"You don't have to go in but I am."

Bumper nodded and opened his door. "Me too."

They started walking towards the store when Beca sighed and opened her door. "Wait up guys!" She slowly walked over to them and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile and squeezed her hand. "You can do this Beca."

Beca nodded. "I can do this." They walked into the store and Beca saw him sitting in his wheelchair reading a magazine.

He looked up hearing the bell on the door ring and his eyes widened. "Y-You..."

Beca slowly walked to him with tears in her eyes. "My name is Beca Mitchell and I'm the girl that shot you almost four years ago..."

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you guys think of the chapter?**

 **Is John gonna stick around and be apart of Beca and Riley's life?**

 **Do you think John will be good for Riley?**

 **How do you think the talk with the store owner will go?**

 **Thanks reading! Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Beca slowly walked to him with tears in her eyes. "My name is Beca Mitchell and I'm the girl that shot you almost four years ago..."

The store owner said nothing as he looked at Beca and Bumper, memories of the last time he saw them together filling his brain. "What do you want?"

Beca took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm here to apologize sir... I've been haunted by what I did to you since the day it happened and I've finally got the guts to come here and apologize to you. Words can't explain how sorry I am, I was just a kid.."

"What do you want me to say?"

Beca sighed and shrugged. "Honestly I don't know..."

He shook his head and sighed before moving from behind the counter with his wheelchair. He rolled over to Beca and looked at her. "You did this to me..."

Beca nodded as tears started to form in her eyes. "I did."

"I'm still alive right?"

Beca nodded again. "Yes you are and I'm so thankful for that."

"Did you mean to shoot me?"

Beca shook her head and her eyes widened. "Absolutely not!"

He nodded and stuck out his hand. "I'm Ed."

Beca took a deep breath and shook his hand. "Hi Ed, I'm Beca."

Ed smiled. "Beca, how old were you when this happened?"

"Fourteen.."

Ed looked at Bumper before looking back at Beca. "I remember you trying to stop him from robbing me.. Then you tried to pay for your stuff."

Beca nodded. "I felt bad and I wanted to at least pay for what I was taking."

Ed smiled and nodded. "I appreciate it, even though you shot me..." He said with a small laugh.

"She was just trying to protect me you know?" Bumper said with a small smile. "I was all she had at the time."

Ed nodded. "If you are in need of anything, you can work here.." He said looking at the both of them. "You could also pay off your debt.."

Bumper nodded. "I just started working a job but another one won't hurt..."

Ed nodded and looked at Beca. "How about you?"

Beca shook her head. "I don't really need a job, I've come into some money from my family ad I'll be starting a gig at a radio station soon, but I'll definitely be paying my debt in the form of a nice big check."

"You don't have to.."

Beca smiled. "I do, you seem perfectly cool with everything that happened but in my eyes I ruined your life. I took away your mobility.. The least I can do is give some money to the store."

Ed nodded. "Well thank you."

"It's really no problem, I'll come back tomorrow with the check." Beca said as they started walking to the door.

"Hey Beca?" Ed called out.

Beca stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Thank you for coming here today, I always wondered what happened to you.. It looks like you're taking good care of yourself."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah, after everything that happened with you I got my act together."

"Well that's good." Ed said sincerely. "I'm good as well so you don't have to worry... and I don't hate you."

Beca took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Thanks Ed, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ed nodded and looked at Bumper. "And I'll be seeing you soon to pay your debt."

"Yes sir." Bumper said as he followed Beca and Chloe out of the store.

Beca walked to her car and let out a sigh of relief. "Holy shit..." She breathed out.

Chloe looked at her with a grin and kissed her. "You did great babe! I'm so proud of you."

Beca smiled and nodded. "He was so nice and understanding... I should have been did that!" Beca said happily. "I feel free.. Like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders and that's one less thing I have to worry about."

"Yeah you handled it like a champ." Bumper said as he bumped fist with her. "He looked at the time and sighed. "I've gotta get going, I've got somewhere to be."

Beca he could walk off, Beca grabbed him by the arm. "I hope you're not going off somewhere to cause trouble, you have a job and you just received another job offer..."

Bumper sighed. "I've got a meet up, nothing major it's something from the past I'm wrapping up."

"Bump.."

"I'm fine Beca I promise, I'm bettering my life. This is my last time interacting with any of them."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Do you need a ride to where ever you're going?"

Bumper shook his head. "Nah, go be with your girl."

Beca looked at him with uncertainty before nodded and giving him a small hug. "I'll talk to you later Bump."

"You got it." He looked at Chloe and waved. "See you around."

Chloe smiled and waved. "See ya, be safe please."

"I will." Bumper said before walking off.

* * *

Beca looked at Chloe's house as they sat inside of the car. "Okay so I wasn't nervous before but sitting outside your house is all kinds of scary right now..."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "My dad just wants to apologize and hopefully you guys can get back to where you were."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready for this whole thing to be over."

"Me too." Chloe said with a smile. "I miss being able to talk about you to my parents and have you over for dinner."

Beca nodded. "Well let's fix this." She walked out of the car and walked into the house with Chloe.

"Beca!" Caleb said as he ran up to the two of them. "I haven't see you in forever!"

"It has been awhile hasn't it?" Beca said as she hugged him. "How have you been?"

Caleb smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. "I've been great! Riley and I are working on a project in school together!"

"I heard!" Beca said with a grin. "I'm glad you two get along so well."

Before Caleb could reply Richard and Laura walked into the room. Richard folded his arms and looked at them. "Beca.."

Beca stood up and looked at them as panic filled her body. "Mr. Beale..."

Richard took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Call me Richard, and I am so terribly sorry for how I've been acting.."

Beca looked at him with wide eyes. "Uh.. okay?"

Chloe slapped Beca's shoulder. "Forgive him." She mouthed.

"Oh!" Beca said with wide eyes. "Um I forgive you Mr.- Richard.. I forgive you Richard and honestly I should be apologizing to you, I mean I already have plenty of times but I want you to know I mean it when I say that I'm sorry for what happened."

Richard nodded and gestured to his hand. "Are you gonna shake it or..."

Beca quickly grabbed his hand. "Yeah, sorry I'm having like a million thoughts running through my head right now."

"Let's go talk in my office Beca."

Beca looked at Chloe nervously before nodding. "O-Okay..."

Richard looked at Chloe and Laura. "We'll be back."

They walked into Richard's office and Beca sighed. "You're gonna kill me right? Oh god this is where I die, I can-"

"Beca!" Richard said with a laugh. "I'm not gonna kill you. I meant what I said before, I'm sorry and I want things to go back to normal. I miss what we had, it was a father daughter type thing we had going and I honestly miss it..."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I miss it too, it was awesome hanging with you and the little inside jokes we have that piss Chloe off." Beca said with a laugh.

Richard grinned. "Exactly, the way I behaved was unacceptable... I mean I had every right to be upset by what you and Chloe did but I blew it way out of proportion."

Beca nodded. "I agree, on the you had every right to be upset part." Beca said rushing the last part out.

Richard laughed and nodded. "So can we just move on?"

"Absolutely." Beca said with a smile.

Richard nodded. "Bring it in." He said happily as he opened his arms.

Beca grinned and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry we did that at school and I can promise you we will never do that again in school."

"How about you just never do it again..."

Beca's eyes widened. "Uh yeah... That's what I said, we will never do it again... in school."

Richard nodded. "I heard you, now I want you to say you'll never do it again... anywhere."

"Oh!" Beca said with a small smile. "Okay, we'll never do it again anywhere... in school."

Richard laughed and shook his head. "Please take care of my baby girl."

Beca nodded. "Always."

* * *

"So everything's good?" Chloe asked as they sat on her bed.

Beca nodded. "Yup he even asked me to stay for dinner which is why I'm still here." She looked at the time. "I am gonna have to go though and get Riley from her friends house but I'll come right back."

Chloe smiled. "Okay, I'm so happy right now!" Chloe said as she bounced on her bed.

"Me too." Beca said with a grin before leaning in and kissing Chloe. "I love you so much."

Chloe pulled Beca in for another kiss. "I love you too." She smiled at Beca and pulled her close to her before laying down on her bed and gesturing for Beca to come on top of her.

Beca looked at Chloe's door before looking back at Chloe. "I don't know if this is a good idea... Your door is opened a little and I just made peace with your dad."

Chloe smiled at Beca and leaned up. "I just want to make out with you before you go..."

"I don't know Chlo.."

Chloe pouted. "Please baby..."

"Fuck!" Beca said with a sigh. "I can't resist you, you're a bad influence on me.."

Chloe laughed. "And you thought you were the bad ass in this relationship." Chloe said with a grin as she leaned in to kiss Beca.

"And here I thought my daughter was the innocent one." Richard said as he stood by the doorway.

Chloe's eyes widened and she pulled away from Beca. "Dad.."

Beca hopped off of the bed and looked at Richard with pleading eyes. "It's not what it looked like sir."

Richard shrugged. "I saw the whole thing Beca."

"I uh.. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Beca said as she scratched her head in confusion.

Richard smiled and walked further into the room. He looked at Beca and Chloe and let out a small sigh. "When I look at you girls I can really see how in love you two are... I spoke with my mom about how she was able to move on and she knocked some sense into me. You both will be eighteen soon, you're both mature, and you both love each other dearly I can see it." He took a deep breath and sighed before looking at Beca. "So Beca, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with being affectionate with Chloe. I know you guys... do _things."_

Beca awkwardly nodded. "Yeah..."

Chloe looked at Richard with a smile. "Thank you dad, you have no idea how happy I am that you're being more accepting."

Richard nodded. "I get it, I was a teenager once and I know how it is when you love someone and are attracted to each other and you have certain urges-"

"Dude!" Beca shouted.

"Dad stop!" Chloe said at the same time in embarrassment.

Richard laughed and looked at Beca and Chloe with a smile. "I'll leave you girls to it." He said as he walked out of the room. He stood by the door and looked back at them. "I'm gonna leave this opened a little..."

Chloe nodded. "It's fine dad."

Beca let out a sigh of relief once he left and looked at Chloe. "That went better than I expected."

"It did, now we're free to do this.." Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca with a smile.

Beca grinned. "Still a little uncomfortable with doing that with the chance that he can come in at any minute, but totally down to do it." She looked at the time and sighed. "In about twenty minutes, I've gotta pick up Riley."

Chloe sighed but nodded. "Okay, don't be gone too long."

Beca nodded and leaned over to kiss Chloe. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Hey dad?" Chloe said as she walked into his office.

Richard looked up at her with a small smile. "Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for how you handled things today... I know things have been rocky between all three of us since Christmas but really thank you for understanding."

Richard smiled and nodded. "She's the one for you, I can tell."

Chloe grinned. "You really think so?"

"She's not who I expected you to end up with but now that I see it, I can see that she's the one." Richard said with a nod.

Chloe smiled. "I think so too, she's amazing..."

"Where'd she go anyway?"

"She had to pick up Riley."

Richard nodded. "Can I get the full story behind that, she said about her father being dead then she said he wasn't..."

Chloe sighed. "I don't know if it's really my story to tell but basically her father is a dead beat so she's taking care of her sister so she doesn't end up in the system. Things are coming around there and certain things are happening that could change some things."

"Very discreet but anyway it's nice having Riley around." Richard said with a smile.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's nice having both of them around..."

Richard smiled and nodded. "Yes it is."

"So I know we're all gonna have dinner tonight but I was thinking maybe we could all do something... Just me, you, and Beca." Chloe said as she nervously bit her lip.

Richard thought about it before nodding. "Yeah that'd be okay, did you have anything in mind?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not yet but when I come up with it I'll tell you and Beca."

"You got it kiddo." He gestured to the paperwork on his desk. "I've gotta get back to this before dinner."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, see you in a few." Chloe said as she happily walked out of his office.

"Hey Chloe?" Caleb asked as he saw her walk in the living room.

Chloe sat on the couch and smiled at him. "Yeah Cal?"

"Are things gonna finally be better?"

Chloe frowned and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Caleb sighed. "Everyone has been being mean to each other and you and mom have been mad at daddy and daddy's been being mean to Beca..."

Chloe wrapped her arm around Caleb and sighed. "I didn't realize you knew what was going on but yeah buddy everything is going to be better."

Caleb smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Yes!"

* * *

"Where's Chloe?" Riley asked as she got in Beca's car.

Beca put on her seat belt and started driving the car. "She's home..."

Riley sighed. "I wanted to see her today."

Beca smiled. "You see her everyday."

"I know but something happened in school today and I want to tell her about it."

Beca looked at Riley before looking back at the road. "Do you want to tell me?"

Riley shrugged. "I'll tell you after I tell Chloe... whenever I see her."

Beca smiled. "Well you'll be seeing her a lot sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?"

Beca said nothing as she turned onto Chloe's block. "What do you think?"

Riley gasped and she bounced in her seat. "This is Chloe's block!"

Beca nodded as she pulled into their driveway. "We're having dinner with the Beales'"

"Finally!" Riley said happily. "It's been so long!"

Beca nodded. "Yeah well everyone is finally seeing eye to eye again."

"That's great!" Riley said as she took off her seat belt. "Let's go!"

Beca knocked on the door and smiled as Chloe opened the door. "Hello beautiful."

Chloe grinned. "Hey." She leaned over and kissed her before looking down at Riley. "Hey Riley."

Riley smiled and hugged Chloe. "Hey!"

"Caleb's in his room playing if you want to see him." Chloe said as she let them in.

Riley nodded and ran in the direction of Caleb's room. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her to her for another kiss and smiled. "Today's a good day."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "It is... I think I want to go back to your place tonight." Chloe said with wink.

Beca laughed. "I'm with it but will your parents let you?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'll ask after dinner but if I can... it's going down." Chloe said seductively.

"Damn you turn me on." Beca said as she wrapped her arms around Chloe.

Chloe grinned. "The feelings mutual."

"What's going on here ladies?"

Beca looked at Richard and pulled away from Chloe. "J-Just talking.."

Richard nodded. "About?"

"How we make each other feel.." Beca said with a small smile. She grabbed Chloe's hand and smiled. "She's my heart."

Richard smiled and nodded. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

Richard folded his arms with a frown. "Why do you want to stay at Beca's tonight?"

Chloe sighed. "Because she's my girlfriend and I love her and I love waking up next to her..."

"Why can't Beca stay here?"

Chloe gestured to Riley. "She has her own room to sleep in and she has school tomorrow and no clothes here.."

Laura smiled and wrapped her arm around Richard. "She'll be fine honey, let's trust our daughter.."

Richard sighed but nodded. "Fine..."

Chloe squealed and hugged her parents. "Thanks! I love you guys so much!" She looked at Beca. "Let's go Bec!"

"Whoa slow down, don't you need to pack something to wear tomorrow?" Richard said.

Chloe shook her head. "I've got things at her house."

"Okay..."

Chloe nodded and looked at Beca. "Ready?"

Richard frowned. "Why are you in such a rush to leave?"

"Uh.." Chloe looked at the time. "It's almost Riley's bedtime and I don't want to mess up the schedule."

Beca looked at the time and nodded. "Yeah we really should be on our way."

Richard sighed and nodded. "Alright, be safe girls."

They nodded and made their way outside to the car. They got in the car and Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "Things are finally looking up for us."

Beca smiled. "Yeah it is and it'll only go up from here." She said before pulling off. They got to Beca's house fifteen minutes later and Beca let out a satisfied sigh. "It's been a long day and it feels so good to be home."

Chloe nodded. "That's for sure."

"I'm gonna get Riley ready for bed, call your parents and let them know we made it home safely and I'll be in the room in a sec." Beca said as she made her way up the steps with Riley.

Riley hugged Chloe and ran up the steps. "Goodnight Chloe!"

"Goodnight Ry!" Chloe said before making her way to Beca's room.

* * *

Riley walked into her bedroom fresh from her bath and sat down on her bed. She smiled when Beca walked in slightly after. "Today was a good day."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah it was." Beca said as she tucked Riley in.

"Can you lay with me for a sec?"

Beca nodded and laid next to Riley. "Is everything okay?"

Riley laid there quietly and nodded before speaking. "When are you gonna marry Chloe?"

Beca's eyes widened. "Uh why?"

"You've always been a good sister to me and you always take care of me, but when you met Chloe you became even better and I can see how happy she makes you." Riley said with a small smile.

Beca smiled. "She does make me happy but we're still very young... I mean I'd love to marry her one day but it's way too soon, we've only been dating for almost five months."

Riley nodded. "I heard that's a big deal... I know I'm only eight and I have no idea about love but I can tell how much you love her and how much she loves you and I don't want you to lose that. You don't cry as much as you use to."

"Ry-"

Riley shook her head. "I know you were sad Beca, you tried to hide it from me but just like you say you know me, I know you just as well."

Beca sighed and grabbed Riley's hand. "I felt alone.. I know I had you and I love that we're together but all we have is each other and I hated that I couldn't give you more stability. With Chloe we get her family as well and I love that. She makes both of us happy and her family makes us feel like we're apart of their family."

Riley nodded. "You're right... Thank you Beca for making the right choice."

"What do you mean?"

Riley looked at Beca and smiled. "Remember when you were with Kate and Chloe admitted she liked you and I told you to make the right choice that day?"

"Oh yeah!" Beca said with a smile as she remembered. "You plotting to get us together that day too."

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I'm so happy you took the risk and got with Chloe."

"Me too."

Riley yawned and looked at Beca. "You can go to Chloe now, I'm tired."

Beca smiled and kissed Riley on the forehead before getting out of the bed. "Goodnight Riley."

"Goodnight Beca."

* * *

Beca walked into her bedroom and smiled at Chloe. "Hey beautiful."

Chloe looked up from her phone and grinned. "Hey babe."

Beca crawled onto her bed and kissed Chloe. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and smiled. "I never realized how much you changed my life until Riley talked with me about it."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "What'd she say?"

"She just told me how much happier I've been since you came into my life and she's right, I am much happier."

Chloe kissed Beca and looked Beca in her eyes. "I'm much happier too."

Beca grinned. "Life's much more prettier with you... I'm gonna marry you one day you know?"

"I hope so." Chloe said with a grin. "I can't see myself marrying anyone else."

Beca nodded and bit her lip as her hand crept up Chloe's shirt. "I can't see anyone else _touching_ you like I do either..."

Chloe shivered at the touched and pulled Beca in for a rough kiss. "I can't see anyone else making me cum the way you do." Chloe said with a wink as she unbuttoned Beca's pants.

"Let me show you how well I can do it." Beca said with a wink as she got on top of Chloe.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought.**

 **Are you shocked at how Ed handled seeing Beca?**

 **Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

"You're gonna have to be quiet okay? Riley's room is right down the hall and I don't want her to hear." Beca said as she pulled Chloe's shirt off.

Chloe nodded and sighed. "This is our first time doing this with her here, you sure we should continue?"

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe passionately. "I'm not gonna not make love to you just because my sister is home. She lives here and will be here 99 percent of the time and I'm not gonna let that prevent us from doing _this_." Beca said before leaning down and nipping on her neck.

Chloe let out a low moan and nodded. "You're right."

Beca smiled and took off Chloe's clothes. She looked over her body in amazement. "I'll never get over how beautiful you are." She said as she leaned down and kissed all over her body.

"Take em off." Chloe said tugging at Beca's clothes.

Beca nodded and pulled of her clothes before continuing her journey down Chloe's body. "Looks like someone's excited." Beca said with a smirk as she saw the wetness on Chloe.

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "I've been waiting all day for this moment."

Beca nodded with a smirk before taking a long lick between her folds. "So good."

Chloe moaned. "Fuck! Keep going baby."

Beca continued licking between her folds before she dipped her tongue inside of Chloe.

"Shit.. That feels amazing!" Chloe moaned as she gripped Beca's head.

Beca nodded and she started plunging her tongue in and out of Chloe at a steady rhythm.

Chloe's hips began to buck as she pulled Beca's face closer. "Baby you're making me cum."

Chloe said with a moan as her voice started getting louder and louder.

Beca continued her actions but lifted her hand to Chloe's mouth to quiet her down a bit.

"Mmmmm." Chloe yelled into Beca's hand as she came.

Beca took one last lick up Chloe's folds before getting up and looking at her with a smile.

Chloe looked at Beca with a grin a she tried to catch her breath. "I'm a little embarrassed at how fast that just happened.."

Beca laughed. "You were _really_ turned on… and I'm amazing with my tongue." Beca said with a wink.

Chloe nodded. "You really are, you didn't even use your fingers or anything." Chloe let out a breath before rolling on top of Beca and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca said before reattaching their lips.

Chloe moaned into the kiss and slowly started lowering her hand before entering Beca with two fingers.

"Fuck!" Beca moaned out.

Chloe smiled and started quickening her pace as she started kissing Beca's neck. "That feel good baby?"

Beca nodded rapidly as she moved in sync with Chloe's fingers. "So good."

Chloe continued pumping her fingers in and out of Beca as she lowered herself down Beca's body. She placed herself between Beca's legs and pulled her clit into her mouth as she added another finger.

"Oh my god!" Beca yelled.

Chloe used her free hand to cover Beca's mouth and grinned as she felt Beca's walls clenching around her fingers. "I feel you baby." Chloe said as she moved up Beca's body. "I want you to cum for me okay?"

Beca nodded. "F-Fuck!" She said as Chloe picked up her speed and started kissing her. "I'm cumming!" Beca said quietly as her body jerked forward. "Shit!"

Chloe smiled and pressed kisses to Beca's neck as she held her fingers in place inside of her.

"T-That was…"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I know."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe. "You've been my rock today, I don't think I would have been able to handle talking to Ed or your father without you so thanks for being there for me."

Chloe smiled. "You know I'll be there for you through anything.." Chloe looked at the time and sighed. "We should get some sleep."

Beca nodded and wrapped her arm Chloe. "I love you Chloe, goodnight."

Chloe smiled and let out a sigh of contentment. "I love you too."

* * *

"There goes my favorite couple." Jess said with a grin as she approached them.

Beca smirked. "What do you want?"

Jess's grin turned into a smile. "You know my birthday is coming up right?"

"I'd never forget it." Beca said with a nod.

Jess looked at Chloe. "My birthday is January 10th."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "That's next Saturday."

Jess nodded. "Right, you two don't have anything planned do you?"

Beca shook her head and looked at Chloe. "We usually don't plan our dates or anything, they just happen most of the time…"

Jess grinned. "Great! So Bec you have that huge lovely house.."

"I can tell where this is going…" Beca said with a smirk.

Jess nodded. "I wanna have a party there… I won't sugar coat it Bec it's gonna be a shit ton of people and I understand if you don't want to do it bu-"

"Let's set it up!" Beca said with a grin.

Jess widened her eyes. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah! It's been awhile since we've partied."

Jess looked at Chloe. "Well you have this one and Riley to look after now."

Beca smiled and looked at Chloe. ""You're gonna come to this party right?"

Chloe nodded. "Uh yeah, should be fun."

"Oh it will be, Jess and I throw a killer party… I just gotta figure out what to do with Riley." Beca said with a small sigh. "Or this whole thing is gonna get shut down."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "I could ask my parents to watch Riley, they love having her around and I know she loves being there with Caleb."

"That could work." Beca said with a smile.

The warning bell rung and Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. "I've gotta get to class."

Beca nodded. "I'll see you at lunch, love you."

Chloe smiled as she walked away. "Love you too."

Jess grinned as she watched Beca watch Chloe walk away. "You are trapped forever.."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked with a frown.

Jess smiled. "Okay trapped was the wrong word, but the way you look her and the way you two act, you're really in it for the long haul.."

Beca nodded. "Oh yeah I am, I can't imagine myself with anybody else."

"I'm proud of you Bec." Jess said genuinely. "You got your life together and you're with an amazing person."

Beca smiled. "Thanks, you're doing pretty good too you know. This is the longest you've been in school in years and you're actually taking it serious."

Jess nodded. "Seeing you happy with Chloe and seeing Riley again… It just made me want to stick around and do better."

"Well I'm proud of you too." Beca said with a smile as she pulled Jess in for a hug. "We should get to class too."

Jess nodded and wiped the tears that formed on her eyes. "Let's go before we're late."

Beca smiled noticing the tears in her eyes and grabbed her hand. "Everything's good."

Jess nodded with a grin. "Yeah, it's perfect."

* * *

"Okay so I'm thinking glow in the dark body paint." Jess said with a grin as she talked to Beca in the lunchroom.

Beca nodded with a small smirk. "Glow in the dark body paint I'm listening…"

Jess grinned harder. "This is gonna be so much fun! Uh I'm gonna need a huge sound system and lights!"

"Planning for you party are we?" Stacie said as she approached the table with Aubrey.

Jess nodded and clapped her hands happily. "You know! I'm gonna be fucking 18, I need this to be EPIC!"

Stacie smiled and nodded. "So where and when?"

"Obviously on my birthday, and it's gonna be at Beca's." Jess said with a small smile before looking at Beca.

Beca nodded. "Yeah I think we're gonna have a really good time, but hey don't tell anyone just yet I gotta make sure Chloe's parents will be able to watch Ry."

"If not she could always stay at my house, I know it's been awhile but my parents love her and she gets along with my sister." Aubrey said with a smile.

Beca let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thanks Bree I'll let you know."

"Hey everyone!" Chloe said happily as she walked to the tabled and leaned over to peck Beca on the lips.

Beca grinned. "Why do you seem happier than usual?"

Chloe shrugged. "I just found out I aced a test I was worried about failing and then I walked in here and saw you smiling and then… well I started thinking about.." She looked at their friends before whispering into Beca's ear. " _Last night.._ "

Beca's eyes widened. "I guess I'd be pretty happy too." Beca said with a wink.

Stacie pouted. "Boo you guys are no fun."

Aubrey laughed. "Let them have their privacy."

"Yeah but don't let them go to any bathrooms alone." Jess said with a smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes. "It was one time!"

* * *

"Hey Principal Evans." Beca said as she walked into his office.

Michael looked up at Beca and smiled. "Beca hey, I told you Michael or Un-"

"Uncle Michael right, good afternoon." Beca said as she sat down.

Michael looked at the time and frowned. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Beca shrugged. "Last period who cares… I've been busy lately so I was thinking maybe we could use this time to talk more…"

Michael sighed. "I feel like I should be sending you to class.."

Beca smirked. "But.."

"But I think we're gonna sit here and talk." Michael said with a laugh. "Just give me a sec." He picked up the school phone and called the class Beca was suppose to be in. "Hi Ms. Mosby, I have Beca with me I was just letting you know she'll be in my office during the duration of your class."

"What'd she say." Beca said once he hung up.

Michael laughed. "She thought you got in trouble again and wanted some gossip."

Beca rolled her eyes. "The teachers here are fucking ridiculous."

"Hey watch the language.. So what do you wanna talk about?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know where to start Unc… Tell me something about my mom when she younger."

Michael smiled. "Melissa was amazing and she did anything for my brother and I. One day when my brother and I were ten and Melissa was fifteen she took us to this museum we had been bugging our parents to take us to. Our mom kept telling us no and that she was busy and didn't have the money to spare so Melissa came to us bright and early one morning and we walked the hour walk to the museum and we snuck inside and had the time of our lives."

Beca's eyes widened as she grinned. "How the hell do you sneak in a museum?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know how but we did.. She grabbed our hands and there was a big family going in and we just walked right on in with them and it was honestly one of the best days of my life. Melissa was our older sister so she never really like hung out with us or had deep conversations with us because she was a teenager and we were still kids, but that day we all talked for hours and just walked around the museum. When we got home mom had a fit but she forgave us and apologized for not making time for us. We were close to Melissa after that…"

Beca nodded. "I'm sure it was hard losing your twin brother and then losing the rest of your family too…"

Michael sighed and nodded. "Yeah.. It was fucked up what my mom did to me, excuse my language."

Beca laughed. "In case you haven't realized, I have a bit of a potty mouth myself don't hold back."

"I just… I get she felt pain every time she saw my face because I look just like my twin brother, but just imagine how _I_ felt looking in the mirror or looking at pictures. She snatched me away from my remaining family and left me alone to deal with the pain of losing my brother."

Beca nodded. "When mom was still alive and when she still talked to grandma, she never mentioned having sons.."

"Melissa stopped talking to mom?" Michael asked in confusion

Beca nodded. "Yeah grandma didn't like John, my dad.. She was right not too, he ruined our lives."

Michael shook his head and sighed. "Do you know where Melissa and my mother's grave is?"

"Yeah they're in the same lot.. I-I haven't been to either in years.." Beca said shyly.

Michael nodded in understanding. "You can just tell me where it is if you want.."

Beca shook her head. "I think it's time I pay them a visit."

"Whenever you're ready Beca."

Beca smiled as she looked at the time. "We can discuss a day to go tomorrow, right now school is over and I wanna see my girlfriend."

Michael laughed and nodded. "Go see Chloe, maybe all of us can get together for dinner and you and Riley can meet your cousins.."

"Uh yeah maybe in a few weeks, I still have to get use to the idea of having family…" Beca said with a small smile.

Michael nodded. "I understand just give it some thought and when you're comfortable let me know."

Beca stood up and nodded. "I'll tell Riley about you and talk to her about it."

Michael stood up with a nod and walked Beca to the door. "I will see you tomorrow Beca please be good and enjoy the rest of your day."

Beca smiled and gave him a small wave. "Same to you." She walked out of his office and made her way to Chloe's locker. "Hey Chlo."

Chloe put her stuff away and closed her locker before looking at Beca with a smile. "Hey babe." She leaned over and kissed her. "How was your last couple of classes?"

Beca shrugged. "Class was class, boring as hell I spent last period in the principal's office.."

"What happened?" Chloe asked with a small frown as they started walking out of the building.

"Nothing happened I didn't feel like going to class so instead I went and had a little talk with my uncle.

Chloe smiled. "How'd that go?"

Beca opened the car door for Chloe and then got in the car with a grin. "It went pretty good I like him… He wants to go to my mom and grandma's burial site, I mean it makes sense it's his sister and mom so we're gonna go one of these days and he wants a dinner with _us_ and Riley and his family."

Chloe nodded. "Why not just you and Riley?"

Beca shrugged. "I feel like he's trying to take on a fathering role with me so I guess he wants to know you more because he knows how much I love you and how important you are too me."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Well just let me know when this dinner is." Chloe said happily. "It's like meeting the parents."

Beca laughed. "And you're excited?"

"Definitely! I love meeting new people, so meeting Principal Evans wife and kids knowing they're your family is gonna be awesome." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca smirked and shook her head in amusement. "We'll get it set up soon then."

Chloe laughed. "Come on Bec get more excited!"

Beca shrugged. "The thought of family dinners don't really excite me.."

"Well we're gonna have lot's of family dinners with our kids so you should start getting use to it." Chloe said with a grin.

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. "You're gonna make us have a cheesy family aren't you…"

Chloe laughed. "Maybe a little.. But don't worry they'll be plenty badassness in our family too."

Beca looked at Chloe with nothing but love before leaning over and kissing her. "I think you were made just for me… I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too Bec never forget it." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded and drove off the school lot.

* * *

"So what do you have going on today?" Chloe asked Beca as they were on their way home.

Beca shrugged. "Nothing.. I actually have no plans today." Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe grinned. "Great! Let's have a night in, I'll cook dinner for all of us and you and RIley can pick a movie to watch."

Beca sighed. "I was with you until you said movie.."

Chloe laughed. "Come on Bec it'll be fun we'll eat dinner, then we can pop some popcorn and eat candy!"

"Riley can't.." Beca pointed out.

Chloe grabbed her bag and pulled out a box. "Sugar free and it taste delicious."

Beca nodded. "I know it says sugar free but it still has stuff in there that can hurt her if she eats too much, but she'll love this we'll just have to limit how much she has."

Chloe looked at the box and nodded. "The kid deserves some chocolate in her life."

Beca laughed. "She does eat chocolate, she eats all different types of candy it's just something she can't do often. Like if I buy her a chocolate bar I'd only give her a small piece for that day, you can't be too careful.."

"Yeah I get it, you don't want anything happening to her."

Beca nodded. "Yeah but she can have more than a piece of that so thank you, I should've thought to buy her sugar free candy."

They pulled up to the house just as they saw Riley getting off the school bus. "Hey guys!" Riley said happily as she skipped over to them.

Beca hugged Riley and held her hand as they walked to the front door. "Hey Ry how was your day?"

"It was great! We had free time!" She said with a grin as they walked inside the house. She looked at Chloe with a grin. "Caleb is hilarious he had the whole entire class laughing all day."

Chloe laughed. "He didn't get in trouble did he?"

Riley shook her head. "Ms. Jameson had to raise her voice once that's all."

"Want an after school snack?" Beca asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Riley nodded. "Yeah I'm starving!"

"How does a salad sound?"

Riley smiled and sat at the table. "Sounds like I'm still gonna be hungry but sounds delicious."

Beca and Chloe laughed. "Don't worry I'm making dinner soon." Chloe said with a smile as she got Riley's medicine. Chloe helped give Riley her medicine with a smile. "Do you want to help me cook?"

Riley's eyes widened. "I'd love to!" She looked over at Beca. "Can I?"

"Of course." Beca said with a smirk. "That way you can start cooking me dinner."

Riley laughed. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Beca smiled as she watched Chloe and Riley cooking. "Hey guys I'm gonna head out for a little."

Riley nodded as she continued her job at stirring everything together. "Don't be gone too long, we're almost done!"

Beca laughed and nodded. "Okay chef Riley."

"I'll be right back." Chloe said as she followed Beca to the door. "Everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah I just realized I really want to talk to my mom today.."

"Oh.. uh you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked in concern.

Beca smiled and nodded. "I promise, I just have a lot to tell her now… I want to bring you and Riley one day soon."

Chloe nodded. "Okay.."

A car pulled up and Beca looked at it. "That's my uncle… it still feels weird saying that." Beca said with a small smile. She kissed Chloe. "I won't be gone long."

Chloe nodded and watched as Beca got into the car and they drove away. Chloe walked back into the kitchen and smiled at Riley. "You're doing such a good job."

"Is Beca okay?" Riley asked as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "She's fine, how about you and I pick out some movies to watch while we wait for this food to finish cooking."

Riley smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

"I was surprised when you called me.." Michael said as he looked over at Beca.

Beca nodded. "I was surprised when I got the urge to go, but I guess talking about her and thinking about her got me wanting to go see her… I want to talk to her about Chloe."

Michael smiled. "Show me to my mother's grave and I'll give you some alone time with your mother."

Beca nodded and got out of the car with a deep breath. "Gram is over here." They walked down the path and soon enough they saw the name _'Martha Rose Evans'_ "My other grandma asked the groundskeeper to make sure they took care of her tombstone, looks like they did."

Michael nodded and blinked the tears out of his eyes as he knelt down. "Hi mom.."

Beca took a deep breath and backed away, making her way to her own mother's grave. She looked at the grave that had fresh flowers on it _'Melissa Margaret Mitchell'_ "Who gave you flowers?" She said as she knelt down. "Um hey mom it's me Beca, your oldest daughter… I know I haven't been here like at all to visit you but I'm here now. I'm actually doing good now and I'm taking care of Riley, and I'm dating someone amazing.. Her name is Chloe and I love her so much. I know when you were alive I wasn't the best kid and I was acting out and I treated people badly but I've changed mom. I know you're watching me so you already know this.

I'm a good person now, I mean I've always been a good person but Chloe has brought out this whole other side of me and it's amazing. I'm gonna marry her one day.. I can see myself having a family with her. She's so good with Riley and our families get along great. Speaking of family, you never told me you had a brother. I don't know why you didn't but I found out, he's my principal he'll be talking to you soon. I've also been talking to John, I don't want to have anything to do with that man but Riley needs more family in her life so I'm easing him in and seeing how things go. Everything seems to be coming together and I'm ready to start my life… I think I want to move to LA after I graduate so I may not be able to visit much, I still don't know because I have Chloe to think about now." She looked up and saw Michael walking over to her. "I'll be back soon mom I love you…" She kissed her hand and gently placed it on the tombstone before standing up and looking at her uncle with tears in her eyes. "I'm just gonna wait in the car."

Michael nodded. "Do you need more time?"

Beca shook her head and started walking towards the car. She sat in the car and took a deep breath. She didn't realize how much she missed her mom until she went to her grave.

* * *

Beca walked back into her house twenty minutes later and found Chloe and Riley sitting on the couch watching a movie. She walked over to them with a smile. "Hey hope I wasn't gone too long."

Riley looked at Beca with a grin and hugged her. "Nope you're just in time right Chloe?"

Chloe nodded. "Yup dinners just about done."

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe. "Great let's eat then."

Chloe made everyone's plates and they sat at the table and ate dinner. "We look like a family." Riley said with a grin as she looked back and forth between Beca and Chloe.

Chloe smiled and grabbed Riley's hand. "We are a family." She said as she stared at Beca.

Beca grinned and continued eating her food. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Tangled!" Riley says with a grin. "The characters remind me of you and Chloe." Riley said as they made their way to the couch.

* * *

The movie was halfway through and Beca looked at Riley with a small frown. "Why do I feel like I'm suppose to be Flynn…"

Riley laughed. "You guessed it so it must be true." She looked at Chloe with a smile. "And obviously you're Rapunzel."

Chloe nodded. "I figured." She looked at Beca. "Flynn does kind of remind me of you."

Beca laughed. "And Rapunzel reminds me of you."

Chloe reached over Riley and grabbed Beca's hand. "Well Rapunzel and Flynn end up together so you know what that means…"

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's hand. "You're gonna drive me crazy and make me marry you?"

Chloe laughed. "I was thinking the other way around but yeah."

Riley grinned. "I can't wait until you guys get married."

Beca gave Chloe a small smile and looked at Riley. "It's time for bed Ry." Beca said as she looked at the time. "We can finish the rest of this movie tomorrow okay?"

Riley pouted but stood up. "Thanks for watching with us Bec I know how much you hate movies so I appreciate you doing this."

Beca smiled. "Anything to spend some time with my favorite girls." She leaned over and kissed Chloe. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna get Ry ready for bed."

Chloe nodded and stood up. "I'll clean up and meet you upstairs."

* * *

"How did everything go at the grave site?" Chloe asked as she laid down next to Beca. "I wanted to ask earlier but I didn't want to talk about it in front of Riley."

Beca nodded. "I appreciate it I wasn't ready to talk about yet either, I needed time to process. I didn't realize just how much I missed my mom until I stood above her… I had so many thoughts running through my head I didn't get to say everything I wanted to, but I told her about you and how much I love you and I told her how you changed my life and made me a better person. I definitely want to go talk to her again but when I do I'm bringing you and Riley."

Chloe nodded. "Like I said earlier, whenever you're ready."

Beca turned on her side to face Chloe. "I don't understand how I got so lucky… How did I get you?"

Chloe smiled. "You looked at me and smirked."

Beca laughed. "Is that all it took?"

Chloe nodded. "I was trying to resist but eventually I gave in. Your charming personality helped too." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca smirked. "I knew it. Do you know what drew me to you?" Beca asked as she played with Chloe's hair.

"My bubbly personality and lack of personal space?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca laughed and grabbed Chloe's hand. "There was that, but there was also how you approached me when Stacie and Aubrey told you I was a person that you shouldn't approach and you pushed me to be your friend and you kinda just did your own thing, it's always like you're in your own little world."

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad I approached you that day, I knew you weren't mean."

Beca grinned and leaned forward to kiss Chloe. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." Chloe said as she rolled over and wrapped herself in Beca's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Do you think it's time for Riley to go to her mother's grave?**

 **How do you think Jess's party is going to go?**

 **Thanks again for reading and to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews you guys are the best!**

 **Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Riley groaned as Beca packed her bag. "Why can't I stay here for the party? I want to celebrate Jess's birthday."

Beca shook her head. "You're a kid Ry and we're all much older, it's not gonna be a kid party."

"I'm gonna be bored wherever you're making me stay."

Beca smiled. "Oh did I forget to tell you that you're staying with the Beales?"

Riley grinned. "Really?!" She stood up and zipped her bag. "Well let's get going!"

Beca laughed. "Alright let's get going." As they walked down the steps Beca smiled at the decorations. "What do you think?"

Riley looked around the house with a grin. "I think this is gonna be a cool party, I wish I was old enough to be here."

"One day." Beca said as she opened the front door.

* * *

"What kind of party is this." Richard asked as he watched Chloe fix her hair.

Chloe sighed. "Dad I already told you it's Jessica's birthday."

"So it's a birthday party with like balloons and stuff?"

Chloe smiled. "Let me remind you that Jess is turning eighteen dad, none of us are kids either.."

Richard frowned and folded his arms. "I hope there won't be any drugs or alcohol.."

"Dad I don't control what other people do or bring, I won't be doing it so you don't have to worry about it."

"Call me every hour."

Chloe looked at dad and sighed. "It's a party dad I'm gonna be having fun with my friends and dancing with my girlfriend, I'm not gonna be focused on calling you every hour."

"Richard she'll be fine leave her alone and let her get ready." Laura said as she grabbed his arm.

Richard sighed and nodded. "What time will you be home?"

Chloe looked at her parents with a pleading smile. "I was actually hoping you guys would let me stay at Beca's tonight."

"Absolutely no-"

"Sure honey." Laura said cutting Richard off. She looked at Richard. "Parties last long Richard you know how it is let her stay."

Richard sighed. "Fine but I want a phone call when you wake up."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys." She stood up and looked at her phone. "Beca's here… how do I look?"

Richard frowned. "That dress is too short."

Laura smiled. "You look wonderful sweetie, enjoy your time."

Chloe nodded as she walked to the front door. "And thanks for watching Riley." She opened the door and Beca and Riley walked in.

"Wow.. You look- wow." Beca said as she took in Chloe's outfit.

Richard frowned. "Her face is up there."

Beca nodded and looked up at Chloe. "How are you?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm great!" She looked at Riley. "Hey Ry."

Riley smiled. "Hi! Where's Caleb?"

Chloe laughed. "He's in his room playing."

Riley smiled and nodded. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Beale." Riley said with a smile. She hugged them before making her way to Caleb's room.

"See you later Riley, love you too." Beca said sarcastically as she watched Riley run up the steps.

Laura laughed. "She's excited it's been awhile since she's been here."

Chloe nodded. "Well we should probably head out."

Richard looked at Beca sternly. "Don't let anything happen to my daughter."

Beca nodded. "You have my word."

"It's just a party dad." Chloe said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

Laura smiled. "You two get out of here, enjoy the party!"

* * *

Chloe walked into Beca's house with a smile. "You did an amazing job."

"Well Jess helped, she went back home to get ready."

Chloe nodded. "How long until people start coming?"

Beca shrugged. "An hour or so."

"Okay so are there any last minute things that need to be done?"

Beca smirked and wrapped her arm around Chloe. "Nothing I can think of, except you.."

"Me?"

Beca nodded. "I think I need to do you."

Chloe laughed. "That was…. Terrible, you've had smoother lines."

Beca shrugged. "Doesn't make it any less true."

Chloe shook her head. "Not now, we have to make sure everything is ready."

Beca nodded. "Check on the food while I make sure everything music wise is set."

Chloe nodded and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

"Where's Jess." Chloe asked as she danced with Beca. The party had been going on for an hour and Jess still hasn't showed up.

"She wants to make an entrance." Beca said as she looked at her phone. "She'll be here in two minutes, I've gotta get to the booth so I can announce her arrival."

Chloe nodded. "I'll come with."

Beca got a text from Jess saying she was at the front door so she stopped the music and picked up the mic. "Hey everyone thanks for coming tonight, the reason you all are here tonight has finally arrived!"

Everyone in the room started cheering and Beca smiled. "So I want everybody in this fucking room to scream a loud happy birthday to my best friend JESSICA SCOTT!"

The front door opened as everyone screamed out happy birthday and Jess looked at all of them with a grin. "Thank you all for coming!" She hugged a few people as she made her way to Beca and grabbed the mic. "Thank you guys for coming, I'm here now so the party can really get started, let's get lit!" Jess said as she grabbed a bottle of vodka out of her bag. Everyone cheered and she disappeared into the crowd of people.

Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. "You ready to experience the best party of your life?"

Chloe gave Beca a small smile and nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Bec! Bec! I-I need you to come with me!" Jess slurred as she draped herself over Beca.

Beca laughed. "I'm dancing with my girlfriend, what do you need?"

Jess smiled. "Well there are some people in the back using some party favors and I want to do it with you!"

Beca looked over at Chloe before looking back at Jess. "It's not a good time Jess I-"

"Come on it's my birthday!"

"What party favors are you talking about?" Chloe said as she folded her arms.

Jess smiled at Chloe. "We've got a lot of things.. But I'm only interested in the mary jane kind for now." She said with a wink.

Chloe frowned. "Beca she's talking about drugs.."

Beca nodded. "I know." She said with a small sigh. She looked back at Jess. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Oh come on! It's just weed I'm not asking you to do crack or anything!" Jess said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Is everything okay?" Aubrey said as she walked over to them.

Beca nodded. "Yeah Jess just wanted me to have some 'party favors' with her."

Aubrey nodded. "Maybe you should go check on her."

"Uh.."

"It's okay Bec go check on her and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy." Chloe said with a small smile. She kissed Beca and gestured for her to follow Jess.

"You okay?" Aubrey asked once Beca walked away.

Chloe sighed and nodded. "I'm alright… I've never really been like this party girl and seeing how into it Beca and Jess are is.. Different."

Aubrey nodded. "They've toned it done a lot though, I don't know if Beca ever told you this but they were really into some bad things and they had parties like every other day."

"Yeah she told me a little about it.. This is just different to me." Chloe said with a shrug. "I expected Beca to be more so of the person who is too cool for parties, or even a wallflower but she likes to but front in center when it comes to this."

"Bec and Jess were literally the life of the party, two years ago they were the go-to people for parties and all of that."

Chloe nodded. "I guess I just kinda feel like I don't fit in.."

Aubrey smiled. "Just be yourself Chlo you fit in everywhere, I on the other hand stick out like a sore thumb. Parties aren't really my thing but when you're friends with the party bunch, Stacie included, you kinda get dragged to them."

"I guess we both got thrown in the party bunch huh?"

Aubrey laughed. "More like fell in love with people from the party bunch."

Chloe quirked a brow. "What?"

Aubrey blushed. "I.. I meant you.."

"Did you?" Chloe asked with a small smirk.

"Uh.. yeah."

Chloe grinned. "Who is it? Please don't be Beca."

Aubrey scoffed. "Beca's like my sister, it's no one I said that for you."

"You like Jess don't you.."

Aubrey eyes widened. "No!"

"Then you like Stacie?"

"I.. I don't like anyone!" Aubrey said as she grabbed a drink.

Chloe smiled. "You're gonna tell me eventually."

"There's nothing to tell." Aubrey said as she sipped her drink.

* * *

"Jess."

Jess looked up at Beca with a frown. "What?"

"Don't be mad at me." Beca said as she walked over to her.

Jess sighed. "I miss you Bec.."

Beca grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her away from the people. "We see each other everyday."

"We don't hang out the way we use to and we never have fun together anymore."

Beca frowned. "Jess that _fun_ we use to have got us both into a lot of trouble."

Jess sighed. "I don't mean bad fun I just… when's the last time you and I had our best friend time? When's the last time we had a real deep meaningful talk? When's the last time we laughed all night together?"

Beca frowned as she tried to think about the last time. "Jess I'm sorry I-"

"I get it, you've got a girlfriend now and you've got Riley to take care of and a bunch of other shit going on.. There's no time for me."

Beca sighed and shook her head. "There's always time for you, I'm sorry I've been neglecting our friendship."

"It's fine Bec I just.. I needed to get that off my chest, we're cool."

Beca gave Jess a small smile and nodded. "Let's celebrate your day you young adult!" Beca said as she grabbed two cups. "I believe you said something about some maryjane?"

"You don't have to Bec I know Chloe doesn-"

"Jess it's fine, come on." Beca said as she pulled Jess to the people outside.

* * *

"Hey you guys I feel like I haven't seen you guys the whole party!" Stacie said as she walked over to Aubrey and Chloe with a grin. "Why aren't you two in the backyard with Beca and Jess?"

Aubrey shrugged. "We didn't know they were back there and we were enjoying ourselves in here."

"What are they doing out there?" Chloe asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Just having fun it's a bunch of people out there, everybody's just doing there own thing." Stacie said happily. "Come on let's go back there!" Stacie said as she grabbed them and dragged them to the back.

"Oh no." Aubrey said with a small sigh when she saw what Beca and Jess were doing. She looked at Chloe. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. Looks like a lot of fun out here." Chloe said as she started walking over to Beca.

Beca's eyes widened as she saw Chloe approaching her. "Hey babe.."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "Hey.. you alright?"

Beca nodded. "I'm.. great, are you okay?"

"I'm great too… Can I have some of that?" Chloe asked gesturing to Beca's hand.

Beca's eyes widened. "Uh what?"

"The weed, I want some…"

Jess looked at Chloe with a smirk. "All aboard the high train!" She said as she took it out of Beca's hand and handed it to Chloe.

Beca grabbed Chloe's wrist as she put to her mouth. "I can't let you do that."

"Why? It's just weed right? Not laced with anything?"

Beca nodded. "But I promised your dad I'd look out for you."

Chloe frowned. "So you can do it but I can't?"

Beca sighed. "I told your da-"

"My dad isn't here and I'm not going home tonight. If you can do it than I can do it too." Chloe said as she put to her mouth and inhaled. "Not bad." She said with a small smile.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled with wide eyes.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Beca! It's a party right? Let me have fun, if everyone else can do whatever they want so can I."

Stacie smiled. "Just let her be Beca she's a big girl. Enjoy this awesome party with your girlfriend."

"Yeah don't be a debby downer." Chloe said with a small frown.

Beca sighed. "I just know this isn't you… You don't do stuff like this."

Chloe shrugged. "There's first time for everything now dance with me before I find someone else to with." She said gesturing to the guy that was eyeing her.

Beca frowned and took another puff before grabbing Chloe and dancing to the music with her.

Stacie looked at Aubrey with a small smile. "I think you need to get on our level…"

Aubrey's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm fine with my drink."

Stacie pouted. "You should try just a little…"

Jess nodded. "Just a little like Chloe did and if you don't like it then we'll move on."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay."

"You feel okay?" Beca asked as she and Chloe danced.

Chloe laughed and nodded. "I'm fine babe."

"I'm sorry." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe pulled Beca closer to her. "What are you sorry for?"

"I know you probably didn't want me to smoke but I did.."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "It's fine babe as long as you didn't do anything more serious…"

Beca quickly shook her head. "No I've learned from my mistakes."

Chloe nodded. "Good now stop worrying and dance with me."

Beca smiled and nodded before turning Chloe around and pulling her against. "Let's dance then." She whispered into her ear seductively.

Chloe grinned and started grinding into Beca with the beat of the music.

"If Beca had a dick it'd be hard right now." Stacie said as she looked at Beca and Chloe dance.

Jess smirked. "I didn't know Chloe had it in her to be _that_ sexy."

Stacie laughed. "There's a reason Beca picked her."

"How about we go dance to instead of standing here like losers watching them." Aubrey said as she wrapped her arms around both Stacie and Jess.

Stacie smirked. "Feeling good?"

"I feel great! Come on!" Aubrey said as she started swaying to the beat.

* * *

"BODY SHOTS!" Someone yelled excitedly.

Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk. "I'm so gonna do a body shot off of you."

Chloe grinned. "How much longer is this party gonna be?"

"I don't know." Beca said with a shrug. "Why?"

Chloe let out a small sigh. "I've been turned on since our dance and I really want you to things to me.."

Beca smirked. "We could alway-"

"Not with all these people, someone might come in.."

Beca shrugged. "Then they'll leave when they realize what's going down."

Chloe laughed as they made their way to the shots. "You're gonna have to get more liquor in me before I agree to that."

Beca smirked. "Challenge accepted.

Chloe took a deep breath as Beca placed a shot glass between her breast, she opened her mouth as Beca put the lime to her mouth. Beca winked at her before leaning down and expertly removing the shot glass from Chloe with her mouth before seductively licking her way up to Chloe's mouth to get the lime. "That was so hot." Chloe breathed out before pulling Beca in for a kiss.

The crowd cheered and Beca laughed as she pulled away. "We'll be doing that again later when it's just the two of us." She whispered.

Chloe nodded and watched with a grin as Stacie did a body shot off of Aubrey who instantly started blushing. "Have you ever thought there could be something between Aubrey and Stacie?"

"Aubrey and Stacie? Nah.."

Chloe shrugged. "What if Aubrey had a thing for Stacie?"

Beca's eyes widened. "Did Bree say something?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not really, I could be reaching.."

"They have always been close but as you know, Stacie has always been pining after me.." Beca said with a shrug. "So I can't really say."

"Beca I want you to dance with me!" Jess said as she walked up to them. "It's my birthday and we haven't had the proper dance yet!"

Chloe smiled. "Go dance with her." She said as she pulled her phone out. "I want to record this."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Come on Jess."

Jess grinned and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Make sure you get my good angle." She said before going to dance happily with Beca.

* * *

"It's getting pretty late we should sing happy birthday and get ready to wind down don't you think?" Chloe said to Beca as she admired the body paint art she put on her girlfriend.

Beca nodded. "Yeah can you go get the cake from the kitchen and bring in while I get everyone's attention?"

"Yup." Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss before rushing to the kitchen.

Beca walked to where her equipment was and grabbed the mic. "Hey guys I want to thank you all for coming out and celebrating my best friends birthday. It's getting late now and the party's almost over but we can't end it with singing happy birthday to the birthday girl." Beca saw Chloe waiting for her to tell her start walking so she nodded. "Everybody sing with me." She said as Chloe started walking with the cake.

 _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday day Jess, Happy Birthday to you!_

"I love you Jess and I hope you enjoyed your fucking birthday party, I sure as hell did."

Jess smiled and blew out the candles. "Thank you everyone!" She hugged Beca and Chloe with a grin. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Beca said happily. She grabbed the mic again. "Let's go to town on this ridiculously huge cake and then that's a wrap for tonight!" Beca said before grabbing a knife to start cutting the cake.

"Mmm so fucking good!" Jess moaned out as she ate the cake.

Beca laughed. "Got your favorite."

"Thank you so much for this incredible party Bec this is one of the best ones I've ever had." Jess said with a smile.

Beca nodded. "I love you girl you deserve the best."

Jess grinned and pulled Beca into a hug. "I love you too."

Aubrey smiled. "GROUP HUG!" She said before pulling everybody around them in for a hug.

* * *

"So I have tequila, I have limes, and I salt…. All I'm missing now is a hot girl." Beca said as she walked into her bedroom a few hours later.

Chloe looked at her with a smirk and pulled off her shirt. "Well I'm available…"

Beca bit her lip and crawled onto the bed. "You're so damn sexy." She opened the bottle of tequila and poured it on Chloe's belly button before sprinkling salt up her body and placing the lime in her mouth. She winked at Chloe before slurping the tequila from her body and licking the salt all the way up to her mouth. She grabbed the lime and bit into it before dropping onto the nightstand and pulling Chloe into a passionate kiss.

Chloe pulled away from Beca with a smile. "You failed baby."

Beca frowned. "Failed what?"

"You said you'd get enough alcohol in me that'd I'd be okay with having sex with a house full of people." Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca sighed. "I completely forgot about that…"

Chloe laughed. "Well there's only one thing you can do to make up for it.."

Beca nodded. "And what's that?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Beca smirked. "That's kinda what I was about to do.."

Chloe shook her head. "I want you to fuck me hard Beca. I want it hard and rough."

Beca's eyes widened. "Whoa.. Are you sure."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "I'm positive."

* * *

 **A/N: I think the crew deserved to have a good time at the party, what'd you guys think of the chapter?**

 **Does Aubrey have a crush on someone?**

 **Do you think Beca has been neglecting her friendship with Jess?**

 **And most importantly, should the next chapter be a continuation?**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Beca smirked and quickly pulled Chloe's panties down. "I'm gonna make you feel so good Chloe." She said as she leaned down to kiss all over her neck.

Chloe moaned and pulled at Beca's shirt. "Take it off."

Beca nodded and quickly pulled off her clothes before leaning down to kiss Chloe again. "You ready?"

Chloe nodded rapidly. "Fuck me Beca!"

Beca felt the pit of her stomach tingle and moaned before plunging three fingers into her girlfriend. "Damn babe you're so wet."

Chloe moaned and started rocking against Beca's fingers. "Harder!"

Beca quickened her pace and bit down on Chloe's neck. "You like it rough like this?"

"Fuck! Yes it feels so good!" Chloe moaned out.

Beca smirked. "I've got a surprise for you…"

"What is it?"

Beca moved off of Chloe. "Jess got this for me as a joke for Christmas but I really wanna use it on you now." Beca said as she grabbed something out of her closet.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Hell yes.." She whispered.

Beca grinned. "I guess that means you wanna use it."

Chloe nodded. "I want you to fuck me hard with it."

Beca's eyes darkened and she quickly put it on before climbing back onto the bed and roughly pushing Chloe down. "You want this in you?" She asked as she rubbed it against Chloe's clit.

Chloe nodded rapidly. "Please baby."

Beca smirked and slowly entered Chloe with the strapon before pulling it back out.

Chloe groaned. "Becaaa…"

Beca laughed before lining it back up with Chloe and pounding it into her.

Chloe moaned as she wrapped her legs around Beca. "That feels so good baby."

Beca nodded and buried her face into Chloe's neck as she quickened her pace and pounded harder into Chloe.

"Fuck I'm about to cum." Chloe moaned out.

Beca moaned into Chloe's neck and gently bit her neck. "Cum for me Chloe."

Chloe moaned as her body stiffened and she came. "Shit!" Chloe let out a shaky moan as Beca pulled out of her.

Beca smirked and rolled off of Chloe. "That was pretty good.."

Chloe laughed and looked at Beca. "Pretty good?" She breathed out. "That was amazing, _the_ best sex I've _ever_ had."

Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk. "So you like it rough I take it…"

Chloe blushed and covered her face. "I don't know where that came from but I really liked it."

Beca smiled and moved Chloe's hand from her face. "Don't be embarrassed, I liked it too it was great.. Maybe next time I'll tie you up or something."

Chloe eyes widened. "Really?"

Beca laughed. "I was joking but if you wanna try that I'm game."

"Maybe…" Chloe said with a grin.

Beca took the strapon off and wrapped her arm around Chloe. "I'm beat, let's get some sleep."

Chloe nodded. "Remind me to thank Jess for getting you that gift." Chloe said with a grin before closing her eyes.

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe on her forehead. "Will do." She said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"The party was amazing last night, thank you Beca." Jess said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Beca nodded as she sat at the table. "I'm glad you had fun."

Jess smirked. "So where's Chloe?"

"In the shower." Beca said as she grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel.

Jess nodded. "Surprised you're not in there with her after what I heard last night…" She said with a grin.

Beca was mid bite into her bagel as she looked up at Jess. "You heard?"

Jess smirked and nodded. "Oh I heard alright." Jess said with a grin "Oh Bec fuck me harder! Yes!" Jess with a laugh as she pretended to be Chloe.

Beca laughed. "Shut up… I'm too exhausted to be doing anything sexual right now, so is she that's why I'm eating this bagel and drinking this coffee right now, I need energy."

Jess nodded. "Sounded like a rough night."

"We didn't keep you up did we?" Beca asked as she sipped her coffee.

Jess shook her head. "No you know the sounds of orgasms lull me to sleep." She said with a wink.

Beca laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Next time you're staying in a room further away from mines."

Jess grinned. "I hope you guys are never that loud when Ry is home."

Beca sighed. "We've only done it once while she was home and we've never done anything like what we did last night before…"

"I never pegged Chloe as someone who liked it rough."

Beca nodded. "Me either I think she might be into bdsm... "

Jess's eyes widened. "That's… hot…"

"So fucking hot." Beca said in agreement. "But weird at the same time… We used the strapon last night.."

"Holy shit! I never thought you'd actually use it, how was it?" Jess asked as she sat across from Beca.

Beca smiled. "It was great it really helped with the whole… mood we were in last night."

Jess nodded. "You think she'd be into whips and chains?"

"Oh my god are you guys talking about me?" Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen.

Beca laughed. "Maybe…"

"Why would I be into whips and chains?"

Jess grinned. "Maybe because you like it rough and hard.."

Beca looked at Chloe. "She heard us last night."

Chloe blushed. "Oh.. I don't know what came over me last night.."

"But you'd totally do it again?" Jess said with a smirk.

Chloe's blush deepened and she smiled. "Yeah…"

Beca smiled and stood up as she walked behind Chloe before giving her a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about babe, it was hot." She said whispering the last part in her ear.

Chloe nodded. "Whips and chains are hot too…" She said as she grabbed a bagel.

Beca looked at Jess with wide eyes before looking at Chloe. "Who are you?" She said with a laugh.

Chloe shrugged. "I'm a girl whose sexual beast has been awaken thanks to you." She said before biting her bagel.

Jess laughed. "Damn Bec you must've hit it in all the right places."

"Oh she certainly did." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca smirked and nodded. "I've got a freaky girlfriend… This'll be fun."

* * *

"Hey Riley?" Caleb said as they played with toys.

Riley looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Our sisters are in love with each other right?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah they are.."

"You said Beca wanted to move to Los Angeles and that you'd be going with her… Do you think that means Chloe will be going too?" Caleb asked quietly.

Riley looked over at him and sat next to him. "I hope she'd want to go, they make each other so happy.. But Beca said that decision will be up to Chloe and that'd she make it work with whatever she chooses."

Caleb sighed. "I don't want Chloe to go.."

Riley frowned. "That's mean and selfish, you can't keep Chloe here all for yourself."

"You're mean and selfish!" Caleb said as he folded his arms. "It's not fair that Beca gets everyone and I get no one!"

"What are you talking about?"

Caleb sighed. "When Beca leaves she automatically takes you and your my girlfriend… Now she has to take my sister too?"

Riley's eyes widened. "Girlfriend?"

Caleb nodded. "You are my girlfriend right?"

Riley grinned and nodded. "I guess I am!"

Caleb sighed. "But you're gonna leave _and_ you and Beca are taking my sister.."

Riley nodded in understanding. "Just like Beca said she'd make it work with Chloe, we'll do the same besides it's a year away."

Caleb nodded. "Yeah you're right, let's finish playing."

Riley grabbed the toys while making a mental note to talk with Beca and Chloe about what had happened.

* * *

"So what do you and the girlfriend got planned for the day?" Jess asked as she pulled her hair in a ponytail.

Beca shrugged. "Nothing she's going home and I'm spending time with you."

Jess's eyes widened. "What?"

Beca grinned. "I remember what you said last night about how I don't make time for you and you're right, I only make time for you when I need you for something and that's not something a best friend should do."

Jess shook her head. "It's fine Bec it's different now that you have a girlfriend _and_ you have to look over Riley."

"I love you Jess and I'm not gonna just toss you to the side just because I have a girlfriend." Beca said firmly. "Chloe's leaving in a few and then you and I will talk and just hang out like old times."

Jess smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Chloe came walking down the steps with a smile. "I'm ready to go."

Beca nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna drop her off, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Jess nodded. "I'll be showering and getting dressed."

Chloe smiled. "Your party was amazing Jess thanks for inviting me and I hope you enjoy your day with Beca."

"Thank _you_ for coming and for thoroughly enjoying yourself." Jess said with a smirk. "We'll have to party again soon."

Chloe nodded as she walked to the door. "For sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jess smiled as they walked out of the door. She was happy to finally be having the best friend time she so desperately needed with Beca.

* * *

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Beca asked as she pulled up to Chloe's house."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "That's the plan unless something comes up."

Beca nodded. "Thanks for this, Jess and I really haven't had any best friend time in a while."

"Babe you don't have to thank me, you can do what you want. Jess is your friend and I trust you, plus I have been taking up a lot of your time."

Beca smiled. "But it was welcomed." She said as she leaned over and kissed Chloe. "I'll call you tonight."

Chloe nodded and opened the door. "I love you Bec."

Beca smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

Chloe grinned and got out of the car, waving as Beca drove away. She walked in her house and smiled seeing her family and Riley sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning family."

Richard looked up with wide eyes. "You're here! I wasn't expecting you home so early."

"Yeah I'm giving Beca and Jess some alone time."

Richard frowned. "Alone time? Aren't _you_ the girlfriend?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah but Jess is the best friend who has been getting neglected because I'm the girlfriend."

Laura nodded. "Well it was nice if you to do that for her."

Riley smiled. "Was the party fun?"

Chloe grinned. "Oh totes, we all enjoyed ourselves especially Jess and that's all that matters."

"Where'd that bruise come from?" Richard asked staring at her arm.

Chloe eyes slightly widened. She knew _exactly_ where that bruise came from but she couldn't tell her dad. "Oh there was this guy and had a few drinks and he bumped into me roughly and I fell and hit my arm."

"Does it hurt?" Caleb asked with worry.

Chloe shook her head. "It did at first but Beca took care of me.." Chloe said with a smile. "I'll be in my room if you guys need me."

* * *

"Jess?" Beca called out as she walked into her house.

"In the kitchen!" Jess called out happily.

Beca walked into the kitchen with a smile. "What are you up to?"

Jess smiled. "Making cupcakes."

Beca gasped. "I thought we only made cupcakes together!"

Jess laughed and handed Beca a bowl. "Well let's get started."

"Pass me the mix." Beca said happily.

* * *

"Hey Chloe?" Riley said as she walked into Chloe's room.

Chloe looked up from her phone and looked at Riley, noticing her nervously hovering by her door. "Everything okay sweetie?"

Riley sighed and walked further into her room before sitting on the bed. "I want to talk to you about something but I don't want it to affect you and Beca's relationship…"

Chloe sat up and nodded. "Then it won't."

"You promise?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Promise, what's on your mind Ry?"

"I was talking to Caleb earlier and he was talking about how we all might move to LA and leave him and I feel kind of bad… You're Beca's girlfriend and you love her so you'll probably move to LA with her and I'm Caleb's girlfriend and I think I love him so I should probably stay here with him but I don't want to be apart from Beca but I also don't want to leave Caleb alone.."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Riley's hand. "Okay, I think it's sooo cute that you think you and Caleb are falling in love and it makes me happy that he has someone in his life who cares enough about this but it's okay Ry, Caleb will be fine if you leave with Beca. He might be sad for a bit but he'll be fine."

Riley nodded. "Are you coming too?"

"Uh-"

"If you really love my sister you'd say you're coming.." Riley said as she nervously bit her lip.

Chloe sighed. "That's hard to answer Ry… I mean yes I love Beca, I love her so much and I wish it were easy to just say yes I'm gonna move to LA with Beca but it's not.. I have my family here and in New York and LA is super far, not to mention my plans on going to Barden University. I had a plan when I moved here and none of them were to fall in love and move to LA."

"But you did!" Riley said as she felt herself getting frustrated. "You fell in love and you made my sister the happiest she's been, now you're just gonna leave her all alone?"

Chloe gave Riley a small smile. "She wouldn't be alone… She has you Ry but honestly that's so far away we don't have to think about that right now. This is a talk I need to be having with Beca and when the time comes I will."

Riley sighed. "You and Beca keep saying it's far away but it's not! A year will pass us by before you know it and then what?"

Chloe nodded. "You're right Riley and I do need to think about what I want to do and I need to have that talk with Beca soon… Thank you for pushing me. You can tell Caleb that no matter what, whether I stay or go I'll always be with him and that I'm just a phone call away."

Riley smiled and nodded. "Okay.."

"Feel better now?"

Riley nodded. "Much… I-I don't want Caleb to be alone but I _really_ want you to move to LA with Beca and I want you two to raise me together."

Chloe smiled as she felt her eyes tear up. "I'd honestly like that too Riley."

Riley hugged Chloe. "I should get back to Caleb.." She said before running out of the room.

Chloe took a deep breath and wiped away a tear that managed to fall. "Lot's to think about." She said to herself.

* * *

"We've been doing quite well for ourselves." Beca said with a smile as she ate a cupcake.

Jess nodded. "Your beautiful girlfriend came along and changed both of us for the better. Seeing her change you, changed me. I love how happy and confident you are now."

Beca smiled. "Me too… I love how caring and devoted _you_ are."

"I've always been caring and devoted." Jess said with a playful frown.

Beca laughed and nodded. "To me, but now you care about other people and yourself more and you're more devoted to school and passing and living a good life."

Jess smiled and nodded. "It's all because of you Bec. You and your family and by family I mean Riley and Chloe."

"You're my family too Jess."

Jess nodded. "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you.." Jess said sadly. "I don't think I'd be alive right now."

Beca sighed and nodded. "Me either, if it wasn't for Riley and you constantly telling me to get my shit together I wouldn't be here either… That's why I gotta get out of here Jess it's too many bad memories here, once I finish school and I'm legal I'm catching a plane and starting a new life."

"Life is gonna be tough without you Bec…"

Beca smiled. "You're a dumbass if you think I'd actually leave you here… I'd buy like a nice ass three or four bedroom house and we could all live in it."

"A house?" Jess said surprised. "After living in this mansion I thought you'd go for something bigger."

Beca shrugged. "Not yet, eventually I'd buy a bigger place but for my first move I'd want something with a more… homey feel to it for Riley."

Jess nodded. "And Chloe."

Beca sighed. "If she decides to come along."

"Are you sure I fit in this family Bec?"

Beca nodded. "Of course Jess I would never leave you behind. Obviously you won't live with us forever, it's just until you get yourself stable and can buy your own place... "

Jess nodded. "Have you and Chloe had any conversations about this?"

Beca shook her head. "I don't think it's time yet, right now I'm just making stories about it in my head."

"Maybe you should…"

Beca nodded. "Either way you are coming with Ry and I to LA, whether Chloe comes or not."

"And what if she doesn't come?" Jess asked cautiously.

Beca shrugged. "I'd be a little hurt but hopefully we could work through it and still be together. Now enough of this future talk shit, let's enjoy the now."

Jess smiled and nodded. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Chloe flopped on bed and smiled as she saw Beca was calling her, she quickly answered. "Hey babe!"

 _Hey beautiful how are you?_

"I'm good, just getting ready for bed. How was your day?"

 _It was great! Jess and I had a lot of fun doing some of the things we did when we were younger… all the legal things._ She said with a laugh

Chloe smiled. "That's great! It seems like it's something the both of you really needed."

 _Yeah it was. I didn't realize how much I missed my best friend until we spent this time together having nothing but pure fun. We had a few serious talks about life and stuff but yeah it was….. Refreshing._

"I'm glad babe.. I had a serious talk about life with RIley too earlier.. I uh I think we should have a talk tomorrow."

 _Uh-oh nothing too serious is it?_

"Maybe.. It's about our future but we'll talk tomorrow about it.

Beca nodded. _Okay.. uh should I come super early in the morning to help you guys get Ry ready?_

"Nah I can handle it, just be there to pick us up."

 _Alright I'll let you go babe, I love you._

"I love you too Beca, goodnight."

 _Goodnight._ Beca said before hanging with a smile.

* * *

"When is Beca getting here?" Riley asked as she ate her breakfast.

Chloe looked at the time. "Any minute now, you miss your sister?"

Riley nodded. "I'm kinda ready to go home and spend time with my sister."

Chloe smiled. "That's sweet." She heard a car pull up and looked out the window. "She's here!"

Riley smiled and quickly finished her breakfast before standing up. "Thank you Mrs. Beale!" She said as she made her way to the door. She opened it before Beca could knock. "Beca!"

Beca smiled and hugged her. "Hey Riley!"

"I know it hasn't been long but I missed you."

Beca nodded. "I missed you too, I was thinking maybe next weekend could be me and you time…"

Riley smiled and nodded. "I'd like that a lot! Oh hey Jess!"

Jess smiled. "Good morning Ry."

"We're all ready to go, Chloe and Caleb are saying bye to their mom."

Beca nodded. "Well I guess we can go say hello."

As they walked inside, Chloe and Caleb walked to the door. "Hey babe."

Beca smiled. "Hey, you look beautiful on this wonderful Monday morning."

Chloe laughed. "Thanks, you ready?"

Beca nodded. "Yup let's hit the road."

After dropping Caleb and Riley off, they made their way to their own school. "So you two enjoy your day yesterday?" Chloe asked as they drove to school.

Jess smiled and nodded. "We really did, it's been awhile since we've had any best friend time."

Chloe nodded. "Sorry for taking so much of her time."

"It's fine Chloe trust me, you're keeping her from doing shit she's not suppose to do." Jess said with a smile. "You're greatly appreciated."

Chloe smiled. "Well I'm glad."

Beca grinned as she pulled up to the school. "I missed you a lot though."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Look what you've turned my best friend into."

Beca laughed. "She hates when I get all sappy."

Chloe smirked. "It's my killer body and awesome sex that makes her that way." She said with a wink before getting out of the car.

Jess looked at Beca with a smile as she playfully shook her head. "Marry her." She said with a shrug as she got out of the car.

* * *

"Hey Bec?" Chloe said as she sat down a plate in front of Riley. "Can we talk for a little?"

Beca looked at Riley and then back at Chloe before nodding. "Sure… Is this a talk that needs to be done in private?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, I'd like us to be alone during this talk."

"Okay." She looked at Riley. "We'll be in the back room talking, when you finish eating your after school snack you can get started on your homework. Any problems you don't know just skip it and we'll help you when we come back okay?"

Riley smiled and nodded. "Thanks Bec."

"No problem, we'll be back." Beca said as she and Chloe walked out of the dining room and into the back room. "Is everything okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, we're fine it's just a lot of future talk being thrown around… by our younger siblings…"

"I actually had a talk with Jess yesterday about the future too…" Beca said nervously. "What are you thinking?"

Chloe sighed. "I honestly don't know, you really plan on moving to LA?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I don't really want to be here anymore."

"What about your friends and this house?"

Beca shrugged. "Friends can visit and I plan on keeping the house, it was my grandmothers so I want to keep it… It'll be a place to stay when I come back to visit. I know this is a hard decision and you still have a lot of time to think about it but I want you to know that I love you a lot and I'd really want you to be there with me."

"Riley told me that Caleb voiced his concerns to her… He's sad that we're all gonna leave him." Chloe said with a small frown. "Then Riley tells me that she wants me to move to LA with you guys so that we could raise her together."

Beca smiled. "She said that?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I'm confused babe and I don't know what to do. On one hand I really want to go with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have our own little family but there's another part of me that doesn't want to move again so soon. I just moved to Atlanta five months ago and I know we still have a little over a year until you leave but still, I just- I don't know.."

Beca let out a small breath and nodded. "That's understandable Chloe, I get it and I won't be mad if you decide that you want to stay. I just hope we can make our relationship work long distance."

"There's no convincing you to stay, at least a little bit longer?"

Beca shook her head. "If I could I'd be ready to go now."

"How does Jess feel about this?"

Beca shrugged. "If she was staying here I'm sure she'd be a lot more upset but she'd be coming to LA too, can't leave my best friend here to fend for herself."

Chloe quirked a brow. "She'd be staying at our house?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, until she's got a job and is able to have her own place."

"And she'd be going with you if I stay or go?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah… She's family. Does that bother you?"

Chloe shook her head before giving a small shrug. "I just didn't imagine a life with Jess living with us.. When I think about our future it's me, you, and Ry living happy in our own place."

"It's not like it would be forever, it'd probably only be for a few months to a year at the most. Although if you don't come I might have her stay with us longer."

"Why?"

Beca shrugged. "It'd be nice to have another adult around the house and someone to help me with Ry…" Beca sighed and grabbed Chloe's hand. "You still need time to think and we've got time babe don't stress just do what feels right."

Chloe folded her arms. "But you'll be fine with what I do either way right? Because you're gonna have Jess with you.."

Beca frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know Bec, do you honestly care if I go or not?"

Beca's eyes widened. "Of course I do! But I'm okay with whatever decision you make because I love and _trust_ you, what's your deal?"

Chloe shrugged. "I just don't like how you're so okay with the possibility of us splitting up because you'll have Jess."

"That's not what's happening Chloe! I support your decision! You made valid points on why you'd want to stay and I understand! I said I'd hope we can still be together even with the distance like two fucking minutes ago!"

Chloe let out a frustrated breath. "I think I should go home.."

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and shook her head. "No! You're not gonna just run away from this conversation Chloe! No running this time from either of us!"

* * *

 **A/N: Super late with this I know and i'm sorry about that. Been dealing with a little writers block and stuff going on but I've finally got this chapter and I really hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **What do you guys think about Chloe's wild side?**

 **Should Jess be able to go with them to LA?**

 **Does Chloe have a right to feel the way she does about Jess going?**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and again I'm sorry it's so late.**

 **Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know I've been lacking with the updates and I'm sorry, hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter... Well the best you can...**

* * *

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and shook her head. "No! You're not gonna just run away from this conversation Chloe! No running this time from either of us!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now Beca! Let me go!" Chloe said angrily.

Beca sighed and shook her head again. "I'm not letting you leave mad at me…"

"Fine." Chloe said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not okay with you whisking Jess away with you and Riley to Los Angeles while I stay here… I'm not okay with that at all!"

Beca nodded. "So you do plan on staying…"

"Is that all you got from what I just said Beca?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Beca shook her head. "I heard you loud and fucking clear Chloe but you just said you were staying!"

Chloe folded her arms and looked at Beca angrily. "You know what, I _am_ staying! I'm staying and I don't plan on leaving ever! So you and Jess can be a happy fucking family with Riley because I'm done!" Chloe said angrily before running out the room, walking out the front door and slamming it behind her.

Beca's eyes widened and she quickly chased after Chloe. "Wait what do you mean?"

"It means I'm done and I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Chloe said before running down the street.

Beca walked wordlessly into her house and stood there as she tried to process everything.

"Beca?"

"Y-Yeah…" Beca said as she looked up at Riley with tears in her eyes.

Riley walked over to Beca. "I heard everything… Are you okay?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "I'm fine."

Riley shook her head and hugged Beca. "I know you two will work things out, Chloe loves you."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, you finish up your homework.. I'm gonna go upstairs for a minute."

Riley nodded and let out a small sigh as she watched Beca slowly walk up the stairs.

* * *

Chloe stopped running and let out a sigh. "What the hell just happened…" She pulled out her phone and hovered over Beca's name. She felt herself get angry again and pressed Aubrey's name. "I'm done with her." She whispered to herself.

 _Hey Chloe._ Aubrey answered happily.

"Hey Bree do you think you can pick me up? I'm a couple blocks away from Beca's.."

Aubrey frowned. _Why can't Beca just pick you up?_

Chloe sighed. "We're done, I broke up with her…"

 _What?_ Aubrey screeched in disbelief. _Chloe what the hell happened?_

"Aubrey I honestly don't want to get into it right now, especially over the phone can you come get me?"

 _Yeah I'm on my way._

Aubrey pulled up to where Chloe was five minutes later and let out a small sigh as Chloe got in the car. "What the hell happened Chloe?"

Chloe put her seatbelt on and shrugged. "We got in a fight and I broke up with her… Can you take me home?"

Aubrey pulled off and started driving in the direction of Chloe's house. "I'm not understanding…"

Chloe sighed. "Bree this is between Beca and I.. you don't have to understand it, it's over."

"Fine." Aubrey said before wordlessly driving Chloe home.

Chloe gave Aubrey a small smile as she pulled up to her house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Aubrey nodded. "See ya." She watched as Chloe walked in the house and pulled out her phone to call Jess. "Hey, there's an issue, you need to get to Beca's."

Chloe walked in her house and slammed the door shut with a sigh.

"Chloe?" Laura said as she looked at her daughter. "You're home early, is everything okay?"

Chloe shook her head as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm really not mom."

"What happened honey, is it Beca?" She asked as she wrapped Chloe in a hug.

Chloe nodded as the tears now flowed freely. "We got into an argument and I broke up with up with her."

Laura gasped. "What? Why?"

Chloe sighed and wiped her tears. "I was getting so angry at her and I just wanted to get away… She'll be leaving eventually anyway so it's for the best."

"I'm sure you two can make it work." Laura said as she gently rubbed Chloe's back.

Chloe shook her head. "She won't miss me anyway, she has Jess." Chloe said mockingly. "She doesn't even care if I go to LA with her or not.."

Laura sighed. "So this is about the best friend she's super close to.."

"Something like that.. she already has it planned that Jess is going with her to LA and she'd be staying in her house whether I'm there or not."

Laura nodded. "And that makes you think she doesn't care about you."

Chloe sniffed and wiped a tear. "Yeah pretty much… When I look into the future I see Beca, Riley and I, while when Beca looks into the future she sees Riley, Jess and hers-"

"You." Laura said cutting her off. "Don't lose that amazing girl over something like this sweetheart.. If that girl didn't care for you she wouldn't have done half the things she's done in the four and half months you two have been dating. Talk to her and work it out Chloe, talk to Jess all three of you need to talk."

Chloe nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go lay down."

* * *

"What's going on?" Jess asked as she walked out of her car and walked over to Aubrey's.

Aubrey got out of the car with a sigh. "Chloe and Beca broke up.. I don't know why but I know Beca will most likely talk to you more than me.. I couldn't get Chloe to tell me why, I just dropped her off at home."

Jess sighed and shook her head. "What the hell happened." They walked up to Beca's house and Jess used her key to get inside. "Beca?"

Riley made her way over to them with tears in eyes. "Beca and Chloe got in a fight and broke up, Beca went upstairs and she won't talk to me." She said sadly.

Jess nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'm gonna check on her and see if I can make her feel better okay Riley?"

Riley nodded and wiped away a tear that fell.

Aubrey grabbed her hand. "How about you and I start dinner… have you taken your medicine and finished your homework?"

Riley nodded. "But can you check over my math?"

"Of course." Aubrey said with a smile. She looked at Jess. "You go take care of Beca, I've got Riley."

Jess nodded. "I'll be back down hopefully soon." She made her way up the steps and to Beca's room, she opened the door and looked at Beca. "What's going on?"

Beca looked at Jess blew some smoke in the air. "Nothing.. smoking.." Beca said with a small smile.

"Really? Because Chloe called Aubrey asking her to pick her up and then Aubrey called me and told me what happened… Why'd you and Chloe break up?"

Beca sighed and took another puff before looking at Jess. "We talked about LA… I old her how I wanted you to be there whether she came or not and then everything just fucking blew up and she left me. She told me she never was gonna go to LA and broke up with me."

Jess sat next to Beca on her end and grabbed her blunt. "Well fuck…" She said before taking a puff. "You guys got in a fight because of me…"

"No Jess clearly it wasn't meant and she just doesn't want to go with me."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Don't be an idiot Beca, that girl loves the fuck out of you, when we all graduate after that it's time to start planning for the rest of our lives… it time to make plans and so things. Chloe is probably upset that you're more so worried about me being in LA with you than her."

Beca sighed. "But I'm not! I want the both of you there with me. The love of my life and my best friend, I just understand that Chloe just moved here and that maybe moving somewhere else so soon isn't her plan… I wasn't saying to her well I don't care that you're not coming I'll have Jess.. I was saying I would love for you to come but I understand if you can't, Jess will be there to help me with Ry and so I don't be alone."

Jess nodded. "Answer me this, how would you feel if Chloe moved to another state she had sex with before? Not even that,. Just how would you feel about her loving to another state with another person that wasn't you?"

Beca frowned and took another puff. "I'd be fucking pissed, especially if she had slept with that person…"

Jess raised her eyebrows. "That's exactly what you're doing to her."

"But Chloe knows that door has closed with us now, you're like my sister.." Beca said with a shrug.

Jess shook her head and let out a laugh. "Bec just put yourself in her shoes, you would not want her moving in with someone she is attracted to. Whether she knows that door has closed or not, she'll always know that at one point you were attracted enough to me for us to date and have sex and she'll worry about that. I know I would, she'll be here hours away from you and we'll be in LA playing house."

Beca nodded. "But I love you Jess.. I-i can't leave you."

Jess gave Beca a small smile. "You're not leaving me.. I'm choosing to stay."

Beca's eyes widened. "What? Jess you can't be serious!"

"I'm not gonna be the reason you lose the love of your life, I don't need to go with you, I'll be fine here I promise."

Beca shook her head. "Jess I already lost her! She broke up with me, she left me and didn't leave any room for discussion. She said she's done and I'm gonna respect that."

Jess sighed and grabbed the blunt back from Beca. "Don't be a fucking idiot Rebeca, fight for your girl! You're at your best when you're with her and I refuse to see you downward spiral into pre-Chloe Beca." Jess said gesturing to the stash of weed Beca had.

"I don't see you complaining." Beca said looking at the blunt currently in Jess's hand.

Jess shrugged. "Weed isn't bad Bec but I know sometimes it can lead you down a road of more dangerous things and that can't happen."

Beca nodded. "It won't I just need some time."

Jess smiled and nodded. "So you're good?"

"I'm good, just need to prepare myself for life without Chloe."

Jess shook her head. "No you need to prepare a sweet ass speech and get Chloe back. "All your friends are friends with Chloe so you can't avoid her."

Beca sighed. "Yeah.. I need some time to think and I guess I should start dinner or something, gotta take care of Ry."

Jess smiled. "Bree is taking care of it, you take some time we'll feed Ry and take care of everything tonight, you just get yourself ready for tomorrow."

Beca nodded and let out a sigh. "Okay…"

* * *

Chloe took a deep and walked into the school building, preparing herself for her inevitable run-in with Beca. She spotted Jess and Aubrey making their way to her with a small smile. "Hey guys."

Aubrey smiled and waved. "Hey Chlo how are you feeling?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm alright.."

Jess cleared her throat and folded her arms. "So I talked to Beca last night…"

Chloe nodded. "I figured."

"You know you have nothing to worry about right? Beca and I are never going back there again and if it makes you feel any better, I'm not going with her to LA I don't want to be the reason you guys break up with

Chloe sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry for making it seem like I don't trust you, I do and I know Beca would never cheat it's just my insecurities and the way everything happened yesterday was all wrong… Hopefully we can talk today and patch things up or at least be friends."

"Fuck that." Jess said with a laugh. "You two are getting back together."

Chloe nodded and smiled. "I love her so much.. Have you guys seen her today?"

Aubrey shook her head. "No but the first bell is about to ring so I'm sure she'll be running in here any minute."

As the bell rang, the school door opened and Chloe waited anxiously to see who was coming. She let out a sigh as she saw Stacie running in. "Hey guys! Waiting for me?"

Jess shook her head. "We thought you were Bec, have you heard from her?"

Stacie nodded. "She asked me to take Riley to school this morning, that's why I was running late I got sidetracked. Let's get to class."

Chloe sighed and looked at Jess as Aubrey and Stacie started walking. "Why couldn't she take Riley to school and why isn't she here?"

Jess shook her and shrugged as she held her phone up to her ear.

 _You reached Beca, you know what to do when you hear the beep._

Jess sighed. "I don't know what the fuck you're doing Beca but you better get your ass to school. Call me back." Jess said firmly before hanging up and looking at Chloe. "Let's just get through this day."

Chloe sighed and looked at the door one more time before walking with Jess to class.

* * *

"So wait you broke up with Beca?" As Stacie asked a few hours later as they say at the lunch table.

Chloe sighed. "Yeah I was pissed and insecure and stupid. Did she say anything to you this morning about what she was doing?"

Stacie shook her head. "They were standing outside and Beca just said thanks and hugged Riley before making her way back inside her house."

"Maybe she's just being a mope at home." Aubrey said with a small sigh.

Chloe bit her lip nervously. "I'll stop by her house after school and let you guys know." She looked at Stacie. "Did she ask you to pick Riley up?"

"No she said she'd take care if it… wow I can't believe you guys are broken up."

Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up. "Hopefully not for long, so don't get too excited."

* * *

"Remember to talk things out sweetheart." Laura said to Chloe as she pulled up to Beca's house.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "I know, I love her and I'm not leaving until we're back together."

Laura smiled and nodded. "Call me later and let me know how things go, although I'm pretty sure things will be fine."

"Thanks mom." Chloe took another deep breath and opened the car door. She got out the car and waved goodbye to her mom before making her way to Beca's door. She knocked on it and waited a few minutes, sighing when she got no reply. She bent over and dug in the flower pot until she found the spare key. "Please be here." She whispered to herself.

She opened the door and heard music playing. "Beca?" She tried flicking the lights on and sighed when they stayed off. "Beca I'm sorry… I love you and I didn't mean what I said yesterday." She said as she walked in the house. Chloe took a deep breath as she walked to the living room. "Bec please…"

A single light turned on and Chloe gasped.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think Chloe saw when the light turned on?**

 **Do you think Chloe had the right to react to the fight the way she did?**

 **Is Beca even home?**

 **Did Jess make the right decision in deciding to stay?**

 **Let me know what you guys thought! Thanks for reading guys and hopefully the next chapter will be up much quicker!**

 **Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chloe gasped as a single light turned on and Beca kneeled there on one knee under the light with tears in eyes. "Beca?"

"I'm sorry Chloe.. I'm sorry." Beca said sadly.

Chloe slowly walked into the room eyeing the small velvet box in Beca's hand. "Beca what's going?"

"I-I spent the whole day running a lot of different ideas through my head. I thought about going down that dark path again… I thought about just packing my bags and leaving with Ry… I thought about smoking away the day, which is somewhat of what I did.. But then I thought of you, I can't lose you Chloe." Beca said before opening the box.

"Beca no.. Don't do this.." Chloe said as she stared at the ring.

Beca shook her head. "It's not an engagement ring, I know after the way I've acted you'd say no… It's another promise ring."

Chloe sighed and kneeled in front of Beca. "You don't have to buy an expensive ring to prove how much you love me Beca…"

Beca sighed and wiped her tears. "I just want you to know.. I got you this ring because I promise to always put you first. I got you this ring because I promise not to leave without you."

"Look at me Beca." Chloe said as she put her finger on Beca's chin and made her look at her. "God Beca you're high…" She said as she looked into Beca's eyes.

Beca sighed. "It's not like that, I promise. I just smoked, I smoked and did a lot of thinking… and maybe some drinking."

"Where's Riley?

"I asked Katherine and Emily to pick her up.. My head's on straight Chloe I know what I'm doing." Beca said as she took the ring out of the box and handed it to Chloe. "I know this doesn't fix things and I know we still need to talk but please, take this."

Chloe sighed and grabbed the ring and box before putting the ring back inside the box and closing it. "I'm not putting this on, not until we talk things out and see where we stand with each other."

Beca nodded. "Okay then, let's talk."

Chloe shook her head. "I know you said your head's on straight Bec but we can't have this talk right now. You've been smoking all day and doing who knows what else, you need to rest and get your head cleared. I'll pick up RIley from Katherine's in a few hours and I'll bring her back here and make you guys dinner and then we talk okay?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Still taking care of me and my sister even when you're pissed at me."

"Bec you've gotta be able to take care of yourself, you were doing good before you met me, don't let us getting into fights or breaking up destroy you… You're stronger than that, and Riley needs you to be stronger than that."

Beca nodded. "I know, I'm sorry I've made some mistakes today but it won't happen again.."

Chloe placed the box with the ring on the table. "I'll leave this here, come on let's get you upstairs to bed and then I'll be back in a few hours with Ry."

Beca stood up and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "I love you."

Chloe sighed and hugged Beca back. "I know and I love you too."

* * *

Chloe sighed as she looked at Beca's sleeping body. "I don't know Bree, when I walked in her house she had music playing and was on one knee with a ring. I don't know what she was doing but I know she was high." Chloe said as she spoke into her phone.

 _What's she doing now? Is she okay?_

"She's fine, I told her to lay down.. She's been sleep for about two hours now. I'm about to pick up Riley."

 _Are you sure it's a good idea, bringing her home with Beca being the way she is?_

Chloe sighed. "Well.. I don't know Bree. I mean when she get's home I'll feed her and make sure her homework is done and then it'll probably be time for her to get ready for bed. Beca will still be sleep most likely."

 _Just call me if you need me okay?_

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, thanks Aubrey."

 _No problem, I'll see you tomorrow._

Chloe hung up and let out another sigh before closing Beca's room door and taking her car keys so she could go pick up Riley from Katherine's' house.

Twenty minutes later Chloe was walking up Katherine's front porch on knocked on the door. She smiled when Emily opened the door. "Hey Em."

"Chloe.. Hey.." Emily said nervously.

Chloe quirked a brow. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh-"

"Who's at the door Emil- Oh… Chloe what are you doing here?" Katherine asked.

Chloe gave Katherine a small smile. "I'm here to pick up Riley, I texted you.."

Katherine nodded. "Don't have my phone on me.. Uh the thing is… Riley isn't going back to Beca."

Chloe squinted her eyes in confusion. "What? What the hell does that mean?"

Katherine sighed. "John.. He wants to keep Riley. When we spoke with Beca earlier, we noticed the state she was in.. It isn't safe for Riley to be around Beca if she's relapsing.."

Chloe shook her head. "That's not what's happening.. Some things happened but we're moving past it and I need to take Riley home!" Chloe said as she felt worry fill her body.

Katherine sighed and shook her head. "I can-"

"Riley!" Chloe yelled. "Katherine please don't do this."

Riley ran to the door and looked at Chloe. "Can I go home now?"

Chloe nodded and held her hand out. "Yes, do you have your bag?"

Riley nodded and tried to walk out the door. "Excuse me Ms. Katherine."

Katherine shook her head. "You're gonna stay here."

Riley frowned. "I don't want to."

"Mom.." Emily said getting Katherine's attention. "Just let her go.."

"Em she's safer here and her father wants her here." Katherine said sternly.

Riley pushed her way outside and held onto Chloe. "I'm going with Chloe! I don't have a father."

Katherine smiled. "Honey John is your father… Let's get you back inside."

Chloe shook her head. "You had no right saying that! She's going with me!"

Katherine sighed. "Fine, you can take her but we won't go down without a fight. When John comes back he won't be happy and he'll take this to court."

"Beca's almost eighteen." Chloe said as she held Riley's hand. "Leave us be."

Katherine shrugged. "I guess we'll have to make this quick then.."

Chloe shook her head in disappointment. "I thought we could trust you." Chloe said before turning away with Riley. "Let's get you home Ry."

* * *

The car ride back to Beca's was quiet for the most part until Riley finally spoke. "Was she telling the truth? Is John really my dad?"

Chloe sighed. "Maybe you should wait for Beca to have this conversation…"

"It's a simple yes or no.."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Yes, he is."

Riley's eyes welled up with tears. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Chloe sighed. "It's complicated Ry.. I don't have the right to talk about this with you, this is a talk you and Beca need to have."

Riley nodded. "Is Beca okay? She didn't take me to school and she didn't pick me up… I heard you break up with her last night."

Chloe nodded sadly. "I did.. Beca is resting right now. She's gonna be okay and we're gonna make sure you can stay with Beca."

"Are you gonna get back with her?"

Chloe shrugged. "I think I'd like to, I'm in love with her but time will tell." She pulled into the driveway and looked at Riley. "You hungry?"

"Yeah Katherine didn't feed me anything after school." Riley said with a sigh.

Chloe frowned. "Are you okay? Did you take your medicine?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I need to eat something soon though."

Chloe nodded. "I'll make something for you, did you do your homework?"

Riley nodded. "Emily helped me.. Where's Beca? Can I talk to her?"

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "Beca's not feeling well, today isn't a good day for her so we're just gonna leave her alone but I'll take care of you tonight if that's okay with you.."

Riley smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's cool."

Chloe smiled. "Great! How does a grilled chicken salad sound for dinner?"

"Delicious!"

* * *

Chloe let out a small breath as she closed Riley's room door, it took a little longer than usual but she got Riley to falll asleep without Beca. She walked to Beca's room and looked at the still sleeping body and felt tears well up in her eyes. Everything went from being perfect to not so perfect in a day and she didn't know how or when to tell Beca what Katherine and John were planning. She shook her head with a sigh and turned to leave before a voice called out to her.

"Chloe?"

She turned back around and looked at Beca who was now sitting up. "Everything okay?" Chloe said as she slowly walked in the room.

Beca nodded slowly. "I'm feeling better… Is Ry okay?"

Chloe sat on the bed next to Beca and nodded. "She's fine, she just went to sleep… We need to talk about something tomorrow when you're a hundred percent.."

"We can talk now Chlo, I want to… I know I fucked up and I'm sorry." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe shook her head. "It's about Riley."

Beca frowned. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow Bec, you should get something to eat. I made grilled chicken salad and saved you some I'll be right bac-"

"Chloe… Talk to me."

Chloe sighed. "I don't want to put this on you tonight Beca please.."

"I could use some water with that salad." Beca said with a small pout.

Chloe nodded. "I'll be right back."

As Chloe walked out of the room, Beca grabbed her phone and called Jess.

 _Hello?_

"Jess I'm such a fucking idiot.."

Jess sighed. _I heard what happened Beca, are you okay?_

"I'm feeling better now but I don't know if Chloe will ever forgive me." Beca said sadly.

 _Is she still there with you?_

"Yeah she picked up Riley and made some dinner, she's bringing me a plate now."

 _That's a good sign, she still cares.. She could have left you and Ry to deal with everything on your own but she's still there and she's taking care of you guys. You have to fix things and don't fuck up again Beca…_

Beca sighed. "It was a moment of weakness.. I love Riley and Chloe too much to fall into that pit of relapse again.."

 _Well get your lady back and stop being a dumbass.. I better see you in school tomorrow._

Beca nodded. "Absolutely, I'll see you tomorrow."

 _Alright, I love you Beca and please be careful._

"I will; I love you too." Beca said before hanging up and letting out a small sigh. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, deciding to take a quick shower to wash away the day.

Chloe walked in a few minutes later as Beca walked out the bathroom. "You okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah I just wanted to take a shower real quick, I feel a lot better now."

Chloe nodded and placed the plate and water down. "That's good, I'll uh leave you to it…" She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Beca said pleadingly. "Stay, please.. Talk to me.. We don't have to talk about the Riley thing, I just need you here.. Don't leave me."

Chloe sighed and nodded before making her way to Beca's bed and sitting on it. "Put your clothes on and let's talk, and eat because I'm sure you haven't all day."

Beca nodded and quickly put on her clothes before sliding on her bed and sitting next to Chloe. "Thank you Chloe, for everything… I- It really means a lot."

Chloe nodded. "Well you mean a lot to me so obviously I wasn't gonna leave you to figure everything out yourself."

Beca gave Chloe a small smile and ate some of the salad. "So are we still broken up?" Beca asked quietly.

Chloe sighed and slowly nodded. "It's not right for us to be together right now.."

"But I love you."

Chloe felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at Beca. "I love you too, you know I do but I can't be your girlfriend right now after everything.. I need time, the best I can be is your friend."

Beca nodded and ate more of her salad to keep her emotions in check. "Okay.." She said between bites. "So that's it? You don't want to be with me anymore?"

Chloe groaned. "Beca listen to me okay? I love you, I love you so damn much and I love being with you but I can't right now. I can't just forget this day, I can't forget my worries! All I'm asking for is a little bit of time! That's it!"

Beca nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry… I've been really shitty and I know I've ruined things between us but I'm gonna fight for us and I'll fix things." Beca said before drinking her water and putting her empty bowl and glass on the night stand. "I-I know we're not together right now, but I really don't want to be alone… Can you lay with me?"

Chloe nodded as a tear rolled down her face and she cuddled up to Beca and closed her eyes as Beca wrapped her arm around her.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah... That happened. How do you guys think things are gonna pan out?**

 **Thanks so much for reading guys! See you next chapter..**

 **Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

"I'll see you after school Ry." Beca said as she parked in front of Riley's school.

Riley nodded. "Okay.. bye." She got out of the car and walked in the building.

Beca sighed. "Something's up with her…"

Chloe nodded. "It's what I need to talk to you about.."

Beca put the car in park. "Talk to me Chloe, my mind is all cleared up… What's going on?"

Chloe sighed. "Yesterday when I went to Katherine's to pick up Ry and she refused to give her to me.. Riley had to run out of the house. Then Katherine told her that John was her father and told me they were gonna take things to court and get Ry.."

"What?" Beca said with tears in her eyes. "Why would she do this?"

Chloe sighed. "Because you were high."

"Fuck! What do I do?" Beca asked as she began to panic.

"You calm down and get your shit together!" Chloe said firmly. "You're not gonna lose her if you get your life in order again."

Beca nodded. "You're right."

"Prove to them that you are a responsible adult and that you can take care of yourself and Riley… if you're lucky you'll be eighteen when this happens so you'll be safe."

Beca sighed. "I don't know what to do to prepare for this.."

"Dig up some dirt on them.. Find out anything bad about them that you can because I guarantee you they're doing the same."

Beca took a deep breath and nodded as she gripped the steering wheel. "Maybe I should pack up and flee the country with her."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Your recklessness is what got you in this predicament in the first place."

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry…" She reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand. "I'm gonna fix everything." She said before starting the car and driving.

* * *

"How're you holding up Bec?" Jess asked Beca as she sat next to her.

Beca shrugged. "I don't have a girlfriend anymore, my sister is being distant, and I found out Katherine and John are planning on taking Riley away from me."

"Dude seriously?" Jess said with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"eca sighed. "I'm trying to be… I'm trying to stay focused and motivated and not let all of this weigh down on me and make me relapse but honestly all I want to do is walk out of this building and lose myself.."

Jess shook her head. "That's not the way B, you've got to hold it together. You want to keep Riley right? You want Chloe back right?"

Beca nodded. "Of course."

"Then don't fuck this up."

* * *

Beca walked into the lunchroom and slowly sat down next to Chloe. "Hey.."

Chloe gave her a small smile. "Hey Bec."

"How's your day going?"

Chloe shrugged. "It's alright I guess.. kinda tired."

"Hey Beca." Stacie said with a grin. "How you feeling?"

Beca looked at Stacie. "I'm okay." She said before looking at Chloe. Who was now looking down at her food. "I'm just gonna go eat somewhere else.."

"Be-"

Beca cut her off. "It's cool Jess." She said before walking out of the lunchroom.

Aubrey looked at Chloe. "Things still rocky between you two I take it?"

Chloe sighed. "I want to forgive her and just go back to normal but I'm just so disappointed in her."

"Understandable." Jess said with a small nod. "But she's trying, you guys need to talk more."

"You're right, I'll talk to her later."

Everybody made a face at Chloe and she laughed. "I mean it! She's my ride."

Aubrey nodded. "I really hope you two work things out."

"Me too." Stacie said. "Even though I don't act like it, I like you guys together."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you Stacie." She stood up and went to get herself something to drink.

Jess stood up. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Beca."

Aubrey looked over at Stacie with a smile. "That was sweet, what you said to Chloe."

Stacie nodded. "I meant it.. I put them through a lot and it was always so obvious that Beca didn't want me.. Would I get with her if she decided she did? Hell yeah, but I don't see that happening so I think it's time for me to move on.."

"I'm proud of you Stace.. Who knows the person you move on with could be right under your nose." Aubrey said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Stacie smiled and nodded. "You're probably right."

* * *

"Are you guys back together?" Riley asked as she sat in the backseat of the car.

Beca sighed and looked at her sister through the rearview mirror. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"I'll take that as a no.."

Chloe turned in her seat and looked at Riley. "We're trying to work on things…"

Beca looked over at Chloe. "Are we?"

Chloe sighed. "We all need to do some talking but right now isn't the best time.."

Riley frowned. "What do I need to talk about?"

"Everything that happened yesterday Ry, you and Beca need to talk."

Riley nodded. "You're right.."

Chloe looked at Beca. "Maybe you should take me home so you guys can talk.."

"But we need to talk too…"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah you're right, I'll make you guys something to eat while you talk or something."

Riley smiled. "Please do, I love when you cook… No offense to you Beca but it-"

"Tastes better, like a real home cooked meal with love." Beca said with a smile.

Riley grinned. "Exactly."

* * *

"Talk to me Ry… How're you feeling?" Beca asked Riley as she sat next to her.

Riley shrugged. "I'm okay I guess."

Beca nodded. "You know you can tell me how you're feeling. I know things have been going on our relationship has changed a bit I'd like to think we're still as close as we use to be…"

Riley sighed. "Why didn't you tell me John was our dad?"

"I- John isn't a very good guy… I didn't want to bring him into your life as dad if he was just gonna screw up again and leave." Beca said with a small sigh. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay before telling you."

Riley nodded. "I guess I understand."

"I want you to be honest with me… If you feel any anger or anything, just let it all out." Beca said as she grabbed Riley's hand. "You can yell at me, you can cry… Whatever you need, I know you're going through alot right now."

Riley shook her head. "I don't want to do any of that… I just want to know that you're okay and that they won't take me from you."

Beca sighed as her eyes started to water. "I'm good now Ry and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure we stay together."

Riley hugged Beca tightly and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt tears threatening to spill. "I love you."

"I love you too sis, I've got your back… I'll never mess up like I did yesterday ever again, I promise." Beca said as she rubbed Riley's back.

* * *

Beca walked into the kitchen and smiled as she saw Chloe sitting at the table doing homework. "You okay?"

Chloe looked up at Beca with a small smile and put her pencil down. "Yeah just finishing up some math homework… Is everything okay with Riley?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, she's good… She's just worried that they'll take her away." Beca sat down and let out a sigh. "I can't lose her."

Chloe reached over and grabbed Beca's hand. "You won't, we'll work hard and find a way."

"Thank you Chloe. I really mean it, I'm a mess and everything that happened yesterday only pushed you away more I'm sure but you're still here supporting me and taking care of my sister and I."

Chloe smiled. "Beca I love you.. We're in a rough patch right now, but I love.. There isn't a doubt in my mind that we will get back together, I love you too much to stay apart."

Beca scooted closer to Chloe and rested her forehead against Chloe's. "I love you so much." She said before connecting her lips to Chloe's in a soft kiss. She pulled away before it could get deeper. "I'm sorry, I needed that."

Chloe nodded and said nothing as she pulled Beca's face back to hers, enveloping her lips in another kiss.

"Mmm Chlo what're you doin-"

Chloe just reattached her lips to Beca's. "Shut up.." She said as she climbed on Beca's lap and straddled her before kissing her again.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe as she kissed her before remembering the situation they were in. She pulled away and looked Chloe in her eyes. "As much as I love this… and you, we can't do this right now.. Ry could come down at any second and we still haven't talked."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry I've just missed that, I got caught up in the moment."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "It's fine, I get it.. But can we talk about everything?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course, the only way to get through this is to talk.. So where do we start?"

Beca sighed, "I know I've already said this but I'm sorry about everything… I get why you got so upset about me saying Jess was gonna come to LA and how I just kinda brushed you off. I was wrong and she isn't coming… You both made me realize that we're growing up and it's time for us to be apart for awhile, I know she'll always be my best friend no matter the distance just as I know you'll be the love of my life no matter the distance. I was an ass and I really want you to come with me but like I said before, I understand if you can't."

"Apology accepted but I'm sorry too, I may have overreacted." Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca nodded. "I overreacted after the fact, so no judgment here. I made some made choices after you broke up with me and now it could cost me my sister. Beca said with a sigh. "I'm an idiot and I'm sorry… Because I'm losing everything."

Chloe laced her fingers with Beca's. "You're not losing me, and we're not losing Riley. We're gonna find a way and make it work. I'll ask my parents for help maybe they can get involved somehow…"

"Thank you Chloe, you're honestly amazing." Beca said as she kissed Chloe's hand.

"About the ring…"

Beca sighed and shook her head. "It was a dick move I don't know why I thought buying you another ring would automatically fix things.."

Chloe nodded. "You should return it."

"I'd still like for you to have it Chlo."

Chloe shook her head. "I want you to be in your right mind the next time you buy me a ring."

Beca nodded. "Okay, I'll take it back tomorrow."

Chloe smiled. "It was really beautiful, but I can't accept it."

"I understand." Beca took a deep breath and bit her lip as she thought about everything they had just discussed.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "What's going on in the mind of yours?"

Beca looked up at Chloe. "Can you look out for Ry for an hour or so? I need to do something…"

Chloe quirked a brow. "Something like what?"

"There's someone I need to talk to.. Please Chloe."

Chloe sighed and nodded at Beca's vague answer. "Just... be careful with whatever you're doing."

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe. "Nothing harmful I promise." She said before grabbing her keys and rushing out of the house.

* * *

Beca took a deep breath as she walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. "You can do this." She said to herself before raising her fist and knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds before the door opened and a talk brunette answered. "Emily… hey."

Emily have Beca a small timid smile. "Hey Beca."

"Is your mom home?"

Emily nodded. "Are you sure you want to see her?"

Beca sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I have to."

"I'm sorry." Emily said before opening the door and letting Beca in. "MOM!" She yelled out. "Beca's here."

Katherine came walking down the steps a few minutes later and looked at Beca with a small smile. "Hello Beca, what brings you by?"

Beca clenched her jaw and walked closer to Beca. "Why are you trying to take Riley away from me?"

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, it's just what's best… Her father wants her and she'd be in better care with us, you're unstable Beca."

Beca sighed. "It was one mistake Katherine, one mistake that will never happen again… John.. h-he can't take my sister from me. I get that he wants to prove he's changed but this isn't the way.. She's in the best care with me, someone who loves her more than they love themselves, someone who knows when they're not in the right mind to get someone else to help. John is in recovery here Katherine and tell me how is he recovering?"

Katherine shrugged. "He has good and bad days…"

"It's been three years Katherine… If that man is still having a bad days, he's still using and you know it! My sister needs to be far away from him."

Katherine sighed and shook her head. "That may be true Beca but he's hell-bent on getting her."

Beca stepped closer to Katherine. "Help me then.. He wants to take this to court, fine! But be on my side Katherine, I made one mistake that won't happen again and Riley needs me, please just be on my side. Don't help the man that can turn Riley into me."

Katherine sighed. "You're a wonderful young lady Beca.. I need time to think."

Beca sighed feeling slightly disappointed. "Okay, but please,please make the right decision. You know John's bad news right?"

Katherine nodded. "He is.. but I'm here."

"It doesn't matter, he'll find a way to corrupt her." She said before walking out the house. She got in her car pulled her phone out of her pocket that had been recording the whole time. "I'm not losing Riley." Beca said to herself before playing back the recording.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading guys! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to get this out to you guys sooner but my internets been acting weird so I've been using my phone. What'd you guys think of the chapter?**

 **Are things with Beca and Chloe turning around?**

 **Do you think John is still up to no good?**

 **Should Katherine help Beca? And will she?**

 **Let me know what you all thought of the chapter and thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it!**

 **Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Beca walked into her house a couple hours later and found Chloe and Riley cuddled on the couch watching a movie. "Hey guys."

They both looked up and Riley ran to Beca and hugged her. "Where were you? I was worried."

Beca hugged Riley. "It's a bit past your bedtime, what are you still doing up?"

Chloe stood up and walked over to them. "She was ready to go to bed but couldn't fall asleep without you, so I told her we could hang down here and watch a movie for a bit, I hope you don't mind."

Beca shook her head. "It's fine." She looked down at Riley. "I was at Katherine's."

Chloe's eyes widened and she gave Beca a look.

Beca looked at Chloe before looking back at Riley. "We can talk tomorrow okay? Right now you should be getting some sleep."

Riley sighed but nodded. "Okay."

"Go on upstairs, I'll be there in a sec."

Riley nodded and hugged Chloe before making her way up the steps to her room.

Chloe waited until Riley was up the steps before speaking. "What were you doing at Katherine's?"

Beca sighed. "I had to talk to her about everything, I also recorded our conversation and a lot of what she said will help our case if John decides to take this to court and Katherine decides not to help us."

"I'm confused, why would Katherine help us?"

Beca took her jacket off and hung it up. "Let me go check on Ry and then we'll talk okay?"

Chloe nodded and sat back down on the couch as Beca walked back up the steps. She pulled out her phone and called her mom. "Hey mom, it's cool if I stay with Beca tonight right?"

" _Sure, did you two patch things up yet?"_

Chloe sighed. "Not quite.. We're on our way to that road but there's still some things that need to be said."

" _I get it sweetheart, I hope you two work things out soon."_

"Me too mom, oh Beca's coming back down so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

" _Okay honey, have a goodnight.. Love you."_

Chloe smiled. "Love you too mom, goodnight."

"Everything okay?" Beca asked as she sat down next to Chloe.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I was just letting my mom know I was staying here tonight."

Beca nodded. "Oh okay.."

"So what happened with Katherine?"

Beca went on to tell Chloe everything that happened when she went to talk to Katherine and played her the recording.

"Wow.. So Katherine knows John wouldn't be a good a parent and she'd still help him?" Chloe said in disbelief.

Beca shrugged. "I'm just hoping she decides to help me.."

Chloe nodded. "Me too, are you hungry? I made you a plate.."

"Starving."

Chloe stood up with a small smile and placed her hand out for Beca to grab. "I haven't eaten yet either, I wanted to wait for you… Let's eat in the kitchen and.. Talk."

Beca smiled and stood up. "About..?"

"Us."

* * *

"I totally understand why you were mad and you had every right to be." Beca said as she grabbed Chloe's hand.

Chloe nodded. "And I understand why you were cool with me staying here for awhile, I'm sorry for overreacting."

Beca shrugged. "Like I said before, we both overreacted."

"Yeah but you can't go flip out and relapse every time something happens between us." Chloe said with a sigh. "Because I'm sure that's not gonna be the only argument we get into…"

"I know, and I won't.. It was a moment of weakness and I definitely learned from my mistakes, it's nearly taking away everything I love."

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand. "I'm still here."

Beca smiled. "And I love you for it."

"Everything is gonna be okay Beca."

Beca nodded. "I know and I'll fight until everything is the way it's suppose to be."

* * *

"So you and Beca look happier today." Aubrey said with a smile as she noticed Beca and Chloe stealing small glances at each other from across the hall.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. We're on the road to fixing things."

Aubrey nodded. "So you two got back together last night?"

Chloe frowned and shook her head. "We actually didn't discuss that I guess we probably should, there isn't anything stopping me from wanting to be with her. We had a nice long talk last night and I feel closer to her than I did before."

Aubrey smiled at the look on Chloe's face. "You look really happy Chloe, I'm happy for you." She saw Beca approaching and grinned. "I'll catch you later." She said before smiling at Beca and walking away.

"Hey gorgeous." Beca said with a smile as she stood by Chloe's locker.

Chloe grinned and looked at Beca. "Hey yourself."

"So am I able to kiss you or…"

Chloe laughed "You can kiss me, I know we didn't discuss it last night but I'd really like to be your girlfriend again."

Beca grinned and wrapped Chloe in a hug before kissing her passionately against the lockers.

"Beca…"

Beca pulled away from Chloe and looked at the person who interrupted them with an annoyed look before realizing who it was. "Oh… uh hey principal Evans.."

"Beca.." He said with a small nod. "Uh how are you?"

Beca shrugged. "I've been better but I'm doing pretty good today."

He nodded and looked at Chloe. "And you?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm doing good as well principal Evans."

"Alright." He said awkwardly. "No pda in the hallways… or the bathroom." He said before walking away.

Chloe laughed and looked at Beca. "I still can't believe he's your uncle."

" I know, but it does feel nice knowing someone's watching out for me."

Chloe nodded. "Maybe you should have a talk with him about everything that's going on with Riley… and maybe tell him about some of your past and what just happened the other day."

Beca nervously bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah maybe you're right… You think you can take my car and pick up Riley after school? I'm gonna hang back and talk to him."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Of course Becs, talk to him and figure everything out."

* * *

Beca took a deep breath as she stood outside of the principal's office. She walked in the room. "Principal Evans?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Beca hey, is there something I can help you with?"

Beca nodded."Yeah, but I need to talk to you as your niece and not your student."

Principal Evans nodded and cleared his throat. "Of course, I am your uncle after all… uh close the door and have a seat."

Beca nodded and closed the door before taking a seat. "I've had a stressful week, well a stressful year but this week in particular has been very hard."

"Talk to me, what's going on?"

Beca took a deep breath. "I've had a hard life growing up… my parents exposed me to a lot of things I shouldn't have seen and my father allowed me to to do things I shouldn't have been able to do, like drugs… I've been doing well for the past two or three years but I recently relapsed and now it could cost me my little sister.. I'm freaking out."

Michael sighed and looked at Beca sadly. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, what happened? Why did you relapse?"

"Chloe and I got in a fight and I got upset and I lost control of myself." Beca said with a sigh. "I knew I wasn't in the right mindset to pick up Riley so I asked a family friend who has been taking care of my father. Only now they're threatening to take me to court and take Riley away."

Michael's eyes widened. "Why?"

"They could tell something wasn't right with me and John is just a jackass, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Michael reached over his desk and grabbed Beca's hand. "I know you don't know me all that well as your uncle but I'm gonna help you, maybe I can look into being you guys' legal guardian.. I know you'll be 18 soon but you'll be under my care for a few months.."

"We're fine though, we have a house, the bills are paid, everything is good."

Michael nodded. "But all of this isn't legal, you're under age Beca."

Beca nodded. "Okay, that could be a good idea but you think you could stay with us? That's our home and we don't want to get rid of it."

"I have a family Beca…"

"Talk to your wife! There are seven bedrooms we can make it work!"

Michael sat back in his chair and sighed. "I'll talk with her and I'll see how things go legally and I'll talk with you again. I'd like to meet Riley before putting anything into motion."

Beca nodded. "Yeah of course, this meeting was supposed to happen awhile ago. Maybe Riley and I can come over to your place for dinner tonight…"

Michael smiled. "Yeah that'd be great." He wrote down his address and handed to Beca. "We eat at seven."

Beca nodded. "We'll be there." She stood up with a small smile. "Thank you uncle Michael. Even if this doesn't work, thank you."

"You've had a rough life Beca and I wish I could have been there to help you sooner."

* * *

"He offered to be your legal guardian?" Chloe said as Beca told her what happened.

Beca nodded. "I wasn't sure about it at first but he's family and I need help or I could lose my sister. I told him Ry and I would come over for dinner, you wanna come along?"

Chloe shook her head. "Maybe another time, this should be a family thing."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "You are family."

Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Beca. "You know what I mean."

Beca nodded and kissed Chloe. "I do, I'll take you home when we're on our way there."

Chloe nodded. "Sounds good. I hope everything works out."

"Yeah me too. I'll call you later tonight and let you know how dinner goes."

* * *

"Whose house is this?" Riley asked as they stood in front of the door.

Beca looked at Riley and gave her a nervous smile. "So apparently mom had a brother, so we're going to see our uncle.."

Riley frowned. "Uncle? How'd you find him?"

"He's my principal and he found out about us and told me."

Riley's eyes widened. "Wow.."

Beca nodded. "Listen Ry, there's a lot going on right now and he could really help us out so let's see how we like them okay."

Riley nodded. "Yeah okay."

Beca knocked on the door and Michael opened it with a grin. "Hey you made it!"

Beca nodded. "Yup told you I'd be here, Ry this is uncle Michael, mom's younger brother… uncle Michael, this is your youngest niece Riley."

Michael smiled and crouched download or Riley's level. "It's so great to finally meet you, Beca's told me about you."

Riley smiled. "Nice to meet you too Uncle Michael."

* * *

"So what'd you think?" Beca asked Riley as they walked out of the house a few hours later.

Riley grinned as she skipped to the car. "I had a great time and I actually have cousins! They're awesome, Julia is the same age as me and we like the same things." She said happily.

"So you wouldn't mind if they came to live with us so they can help us out?"

Riley got in the car and looked at Beca. "Of course not! Is that what's going to happen?"

Beca shrugged. "It could but I'd only allow it if you're comfortable with it."

"I am." Riley said happily. "It's nice having a bigger family."

Beca nodded. "Yeah it is."

* * *

"So what'd you think of them?" Michael asked his wife Lisa as he helped her wash the dishes.

Lisa shrugged. "They seemed like lovely girls, Beca is a little closed off and I can tell she's protective over Riley."

Michael nodded. "She's been through alot… So did you give any thought to what we talked about earlier?"

Lisa sighed. "The whole moving in with her thing?" Seeing Michael nod she continued. "I don't know Mike we're all just meeting, don't you think that'd be weird?"

Michael shrugged. "Everyone seemed to get along great, I want to help my nieces and they've got plenty of space at their place."

Lisa nodded. "Can we have more time to think about this and talk as a family?"

"Of course, I've still gotta see what I have to do to become their legal guardian anyway."

Lisa smiled and wrapped her arms around Michael. "You're extremely sweet and I love you."

Michael shrugged. "I just want to help my nieces, I haven't been there for them but I want to be there for them now."

* * *

"Everything was pretty great." Beca said with a smile as she dropped on her bed. She was talking to Chloe on the phone and telling her how the dinner went. "Riley got along great with her cousins… it's so weird saying that, we have cousins."

Chloe smiled. " _I'm so happy things went well, how was his wife?"_

"Lisa was cool, I could tell she was trying to read me.. I hope I left a good impression."

" _I'm sure you did babe you're amazing."_

Beca smiled and let out a sigh. "I miss you, I wish you were here lying next to me… I got use to you being here with me."

" _Me too."_ Chloe said with a small sigh.

Beca let out another sigh. "I hate to be the one to bring this up but when I go to LA it's gonna suck not having you in my arms every night."

" _I know Beca."_ Chloe said sadly. _"Let's not get down okay babe.. We just got back together and honestly who knows what's gonna happen next year. I might decide to go with you, I could go to school down there.. Nothing's for certain Bec so let's just enjoy us right now."_

Beca smiled and nodded. "You're right."

" _It's getting late babe, we should probably get some sleep."_

"Yeah…." Beca said with a sigh. "I love you."

" _I love you too baby, happy a goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

* * *

"I want my daughter Katherine!" John yelled angrily.

Katherine sighed. "John calm down, maybe you should just leave them be."

John shook his head and stood up. "No! Beca thinks she's better than me and can talk to me anyway she wants? Fuck that, she's just as bad as me and getting my daughter."

Katherine shook her head. "I don't think this is a good idea anymore John.."

"I don't want to hear it Katherine, we're going to court.."

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awhile.. Hope you guys are still with me. What'd you think of the chapter?**

 **Do you think Michael *Principal Evans* should try and take care of Beca and Riley? Should him and his family move in with them?**

 **We're almost finished with this I think, a few more chapters. I'm so sorry for not updating this in two months, I'll be better. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Please Review and let me know what you guys thought!**


	36. Chapter 36

"Maybe he's laid off on the whole getting Riley thing." Chloe said as she ran her fingers through Beca's hair. "It's been a month and we haven't heard anything.."

Beca sighed. "I don't know.. I feel like he's planning something."

"Well you've got some tricks up your sleeve too, Principal Evans is working on becoming you and Riley's legal guardian anyway so hopefully he can do it before John tries anything."

Beca nodded. "Maybe I should go talk to Katherine and see if she knows anything."

Chloe shrugged. "You could do that I guess, but that could also make things worse if he sees you."

Beca let out a frustrated sigh. "I just want to live my life without any worries for once." She sat up and faced Chloe. "I spend everyday of my life worrying that someone will bust down my door and take my sister away from me."

"That's not gonna happen Beca we'll find a way around it."

Beca closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I'm sorry.. I've been so stuck in my own little world." She looked at Chloe with a small smile. "How have you been?"

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "It's fine babe I understand you've been going through a lot."

Beca nodded. "Yeah I have, but enough about me.. How's Laura?"

"My mom's good.. Honestly things have been quiet in the Beale household, nothing to say honestly."

"Okay… Let's go out then! Uncle Mike has Riley for a couple more hours, let's go on a date it's been a while."

Chloe smiled. "It has been a while and I'd love to go on a date with you."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "Good, you go get ready and I'll make some plans real quick."

Chloe got up happily. "Okay!" She said before running up the steps.

Beca sighed. "Get it together Beca…" She said to herself before making some reservations.

* * *

"Lisa can we talk for minute?" Michael said as she sat next to her.

Lisa nodded. "Of course, what's up?"

"So uh I got permission to be the girls' legal guardian and all I've gotta do is sign the papers.."

Lisa's eyes widened. "Wow.. That happened a lot quicker than expected."

Michael nodded. "Is that something you're okay with? I'd like for you to sign them too."

Lisa sighed. "I- I don't know…"

"I understand.."

Lisa grabbed his hand. "Mike.. " She sighed. "Okay… Okay let's do this, let's save our nieces"

Michael smiled at Lisa saying _our_ and leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you! I love you so much! Thank you!"

Lisa nodded. "I'll talk with the kids again and make sure Riley is okay, you call Beca."

Michael nodded. "Okay I'll be up in a minute." He grabbed his phone and called Beca. "Hey Beca I have some news."

* * *

Beca put her phone down and smiled as Chloe walked down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked as she approached Beca. "What's going on?" She said seeing Beca's face.

"I just got off the phone with my uncle and he said everything went through… All they've gotta do is sign papers."

Chloe's eyes widened. "That's great Beca!" She wrapped Beca in a hug. "How're you feeling?"

Beca let out a deep breath. "Relieved.. Shocked.. Happy." Beca let out a light laugh. "Scared.. Things are gonna change now."

Chloe nodded. "Change for the better babe." She said as she grabbed her arm. "You won't have to be so worried."

"That's true."

Chloe smiled. "How about you go over there, we can go on a date another day."

Beca shook her head. "We need this, it's been a while but I do want to go over there for a little.. Come with me, we won't be long I just want to talk to them face to face and see how Riley is."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Michael walked into the room where Lisa and the kids were and smiled. "Hey how's everything."

Riley walked over to him. "Aunt Lisa said you guys are gonna be taking care of me and Beca now, is that true?"

Michael smiled and crouched down to her level. "If that's something both you and Beca are comfortable with.."

Riley grinned. "Of course, but Beca already takes care of me."

Michael nodded. "That's true, but Beca needs to be taken care of too. She's a teenager so she shouldn't have the responsibility of taking care of you and herself all on her own."

Riley nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"Are Riley and Beca coming to live with us?" Julia, their cousin asked.

Michael shook his head. "There's not enough room here, but remember when we went to their house?"

Julia smiled and nodded. "It was fun there."

Lisa smiled. "We're gonna go live there."

"What?" Malcolm, their oldest son, said with wide eyes. "Why would we do that?"

"Like I just said son, there's not enough room here." Michael said.

Malcolm sighed. "I don't want to move."

"It's the best thing to do Malc." Lisa said.

"For who?" Malcolm said angrily. "We're perfectly fine here!"

Before anyone could respond the doorbell rang. "Go see who's at the door and we'll finish this discussion later."

Malcolm sighed and ran to answer the door. He saw Beca and sighed.

"Hey Malcolm wassup!" Beca said happily.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "My dad's upstairs."

Beca frowned and grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Hey hey what's going?

"Let go of me." Malcolm said angrily.

Beca let him go with a sigh. "Dude seriously what's going on? I thought we were cool…"

"We were cool until you do decided to move my family in with you, I'm happy here in my house where I grew up!"

Beca looked at Chloe. "Can you excuse us for a moment."

Chloe nodded. "Sure I'll go find Riley and the others."

Beca looked over at Malcolm. "I'm sorry Malc.. I-I didn't think this would affect you." Beca took a deep breath. "If you're really not comfortable with it then it won't happen, I'll tell your dad to just forget it.."

"Why do you want them to move in with you anyway?"

Beca sighed. "You know it's just Riley and I… I'm only seventeen and legally I can't take care of her alone and I have a dickhead of a father who wants to ruin our lives and try to take her away from me and I can't lose her… My father's a terrible guy and he won't take care of her, he'll ruin her the same way he ruined me, maybe even more."

"So my parents need to take care of you and Ry so your dad can't hurt you guys?"

Beca nodded. "But it's okay I'll do what I have to to make sure he doesn't bother us, I'll tell your dad nevermind."

Malcolm sighed and shook his head. "Don't do that…"

"No Malc I know what's it like being somewhere you don't want to be, it's not fun and makes you miserable… I don't want to do that to you."

Malcolm gave Beca a small smile and grabbed her hand. "Really Beca I mean it, I like you and Riley's cool too and I think the whole music thing you do is awesome so maybe you can show me it.. I just- I'm comfortable here but sometimes a new territory is good, you only live twenty minutes away from here anyway so at least I'll still be able to go to the same school."

"You sure dude cause we can ax this whole thing."

Malcolm nodded. "I'm sure Beca, I was just having a freak out moment."

Beca nodded. "Okay." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go see what your pops is doing."

* * *

"So all this really happened this fast?" Beca asked as she sat at the table with Michael and Lisa.

Michael smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know a guy so he pulled a few strings and got things done a bit quicker."

Beca let out a deep breath. "Thank you, both of you so much…"

Lisa smiled. "I was hesitant at first but I couldn't let anything happen to you and your sister, you're family now."

Beca's eyes watered. "It feels so good to have family… I have an aunt and uncle, and cousins!"

Michael laughed. "You do and you have the rest of Lisa's family, they want to meet you guys and my foster parents and their family… Everyone wants to be in you and Riley's life, you don't have to be alone anymore."

Beca got up and wrapped her arms around Michael and Lisa. "Thank you.. I know I haven't known you guys long but I love you guys."

"We love you too." Michael and LIsa both said at the same time.

Beca wiped her tears and let out a breath. "So when is everything happening?"

Michael shrugged. "We'll probably start packing tomorrow and start the moving process in a week or so." He looked at Lisa. "Sound good?"

Lisa nodded. "That works, does Chloe live with you too?"

Beca shook her head. "No, she lives with her parents although she is at the house a lot and spends the night sometimes.. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't want to come and start changing things up." Lisa said.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Cool.. I should get going, Chloe and I have a date planned."

Michael grinned. "That's good, I love young love."

Beca stood up. "I love being young and in love, I'm just gonna run upstairs and get Chloe."

Michael waited for Beca to walk up the stairs before speaking. "You good with everything?"

Lisa nodded. "I am, just hope we don't ever walk into Beca and Chloe doing anything… Didn't you say you had to suspend them for having sex in the bathroom?"

"Yeah." Michael said with a small sigh. "When we move in we'll have a family meeting and discuss that along with other things."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"You look beautiful Chloe." Beca said with a small smile as she sat across from Chloe at the restaurant they were dining at.

Chloe laughed. "You already told me that a few times but thank you."

Beca grinned. "I just think you should know how beautiful you are." She reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand. "And I want you to know how much I appreciate you. Things have been so hectic lately that I've forgotten to give you the love and care you deserve but you've never complained."

Chloe shook her head. "That's because I understand babe. I know you're going through a lot."

"Yeah but you don't deserve to be pushed to the side."

Chloe smiled and laced her fingers with Beca's. "Baby I promise I don't feel like I'm being pushed to the side. It honestly feels like we're closer than ever to me, you're expressing yourself and talking to me about your feelings more."

Beca nodded. "I guess I am…. I just don't want you to think I'm taking you for granted."

"I'm happy Beca, I'm really happy I wish you could see that."

Beca smiled. "I'm glad and I know you're happy I just wanna make sure you're happy with me."

Chloe smiled and leaned over to kiss Beca. "I've honestly never been happier."

* * *

"I'm glad we did this." Chloe said with a smile as she swayed her and Beca's hand back and forth.

Beca nodded. "Me too, it was much needed." She opened the car door for Chloe. "M'lady."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca's cheek. "Thanks babe."

Beca smiled and closed the door before getting in on her side. "Dinner was a success." Beca said happily. "What's next?"

Chloe shrugged. "We could go back to your place and enjoy each other's company."

Beca smiled. "That sounds nice." She looked over at Chloe. "Thank you for being you."

"And thank _you_ for being you." Chloe said happily before kissing Beca.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are looking up it seems, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it's been a while but I thank those who are still sticking with me.**

 **Do you guys think everything with Michael becoming their legal guardian is going to go okay?**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Please Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

"That's the last of them." Michael said as he let out a breath.

Lisa walked up next to him and looked at her new home. "This is really happening now."

Michael nodded. "This is home now…" He grabbed Lisa's hand. "Are you ready?"

Lisa smiled at Michael and nodded. "Let's get the kids settled in their new rooms."

* * *

Michael knocked on Malcolm's door and slowly walked in. "How's everything going?"

Malcolm gave his dad a small smile and shrugged. "It's going… You and mom finished bringing in the boxes?"

"Yup, we just bought the last few in." Michael said as he sat on the bed. "How do you like the room?"

Malcolm smiled. "Honestly I love it, It's bigger and I have a lot more space in this one."

"I'm glad… I know you were a little iffy about the whole moving thing but I'm glad you came around."

Malcolm shrugged. "It's for Beca and Riley, I know we haven't known them long but it feels like we have and they're family and I love them… If doing this is gonna help them then I have no problem doing it."

Michael smiled. "I knew I was raising my kids right." He said with a wink. "I'll let you finish unpacking." He said before walking out the room.

* * *

"Principal Evans is really moving down the hall…" Chloe said as she laid on Beca's bed.

Beca let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah… it's for the best though… Riley needs him and his family."

Chloe nodded. "You need them too." She said as she grabbed Beca's hand. "Hopefully this won't put a damper on our alone time."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I won't let it. They said they wanted to talk to be about some things so I'm sure what you and I do will be apart of that discussion."

Chloe nodded and looked at the time. "I've gotta head home."

Beca sat up and grabbed her keys. "I'll take you."

"Thanks babe."

Beca nodded and they made their way down the stairs and out the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going?" Michael asked before they could get out the house.

Beca quirked a brow. "Out…"

Michael folded his arms. "Beca…"

"What?" She looked at Chloe who was looking at her with wide eyes. "What ?" She asked again in confusion.

"That's not how you talk to people when they ask you where you're going, especially when they're taking care of you." Chloe whisper yelled.

Beca sighed and looked up at her Uncle. " Sorry Uncle Mike, I'm taking Chloe home then I'll be right back… twenty minutes tops."

Michael nodded. "Okay, twenty minutes."

Beca rolled her eyes and walked out the door with Chloe. "I'm regretting this already."

Chloe laughed. "Babe he just wanted to know where you were going."

Beca shrugged. "I'm not used to having to answer to anyone.. it's different having an authoritative figure in my life."

Chloe smiled. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

Beca pulled up to Chloe's house and smiled. "I wanna come in for a bit and see everybody, it's been awhile."

"My mom would love that." Chloe said happily.

They got out the car and walked into Chloe's house. "I'm home you guys." Chloe called out.

"And she's got someone with her!" Beca yelled.

Caleb ran into the room and hugged Beca. "I missed you!"

Beca laughed and hugged him back. "I missed you too Cal, how've you been?"

"I'm great! I lost a tooth the other day and got some money!"

Beca grinned. "That's awesome!"

Laura walked in the room with a smile. "I thought I heard my future daughter in law."

Beca laughed at the name Laura used for her and pulled her into a hug. "It's great to see you Laura."

Laura squeezed Beca tightly with a smile. "How are you? Chloe's told us a little of what's been going on."

"I'm good now." Beca said with a small nod. "I don't know how much Chlo told you, but it turns out Principal Evans is my uncle so we got to know each other and he decided to become Ry and mines guardian. Him and his family are actually in the process of moving in now."

"Wow that crazy that he's your uncle, but it's a blessing too." Laura said happily. "Now we don't have to worry about anyone splitting my Mitchell's up. I was actually talking to Richard about trying to do something to help, but Chloe told me you were already receiving help."

Beca smiled. "That's amazing… You're amazing Laura. I really appreciate you even having the thought to do something."

Laura nodded. "Of course, you've become apart of this family Beca."

Beca grinned. "I'm glad you feel that way, I love you guys."

"We love you too." Laura said happily. "Can you stay for dinner?"

Beca nodded. "Sure.."

Chloe nudged Beca's arm. "Babe you told your uncle you'd be back in twenty minutes."

Beca sighed. "I guess I can't.. I gotta get back to Ry anyway." Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you too." Chloe bit her lip with a smile. "Can I come by after school tomorrow?"

"You sure can." Beca said happily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe nodded. "See you tomorrow, and I know it's gonna be hard having an authority figure in the house now but please try to keep the temper down."

"Will do, see ya babe, bye Laura."

Laura smiled. "See you next time honey."

* * *

Beca walked into her house with a small sigh. "Ry?"

"In the kitchen!"

Beca walked into the kitchen and found Riley sitting at the table with the Evans family. "What's going on here?"

Riley smiled. "Family dinner! We were waiting on you! Wash your hands and sit so we can eat."

Beca quirked a brow before making her way to the sink to wash her hands.

Michael smiled as Beca sat at the table. "Now we can get started…"

Beca nodded. "Yes the food looks great Aunt Lisa!" Beca said as she started eating.

Michael cleared his throat. "Beca have you said your prayer over the food?"

Beca frowned and shook her head. "Did you see me say my prayer over the food? No? I didn't think so…"

Lisa sighed. "Do you always have to make a smart remark."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying.. He asked me a dumb ass question that he already knew the answer to. I never say a prayer of my food and neither does Riley."

"Would it kill you to try?" Riley asked angrily.

Beca's eyes widened. "Ry.."

"Don't mess this up Beca! This is our chance at happiness!"

Beca stood up. "I uh.. I'm actually not that hungry so I'm gonna go to my room."

"Bec-"

"Please! Just let me go.." Beca said pleadingly before running up the stairs.

Lisa shook her head. "I told you this would be a bad idea."

Michael sighed. "Come on Lis she's just having a hard time adjusting."

"Please don't leave us…" Ry said with wide eyes. "Beca's hardheaded but we need you.."

Lisa gave Riley a sad smile. "I know sweetheart, don't worry we'll never leave you."

* * *

"They've turned my sister against me!" Beca said to Chloe as she talked to her on the phone. "They're talking about saying a prayer over the food.. I've never done that before it's not how I was raised so how was I supposed to know I had to do that?"

Chloe let out a small sigh. "Babe they're not turning Riley against you, she's just more open to doing new things, although you have no problem praying with my family when you come for dinner."

"I don't have a problem with it all, it's just they expected me to do it and got all pissy with me when I told them I didn't… Riley fucking yelled at me!"

Chloe nodded. "And I'm sure you told them politely that you didn't…"

Beca sighed. "No.." Beca let out a frustrated breath. "Look I know I'm an ass but I just wanted to call my girlfriend to rant but it seems like I'm getting the same lecture I get from them from you so I'm gonna go."

"Be-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Chloe, goodnight." Beca said before hanging up. She let out a breath. "This sucks.." She stood up and walked out of her room going downstairs.

"Beca-"

"Look I'm sorry okay! I suck at the whole respecting adults thing… I just I need some space, I'm gonna go take a walk."

Michael shook his head. "If you need space you can go back to your room but you're not leaving out anymore tonight."

Beca quirked a brow and smirked. "You wanna bet? Listen man I get that you're doing me and my sister a huge favor and I appreciate it and I also know you're like our guardian now but I'm use to being on my own and I don't take well to people telling me what to do. I'm sorry but I'm going out and I'll be back."

Michael sighed. "Beca if you leave this hou-"

"What Uncle Michael? What are you going to do to me?" Beca said with a shrug. "I've been through anything you can imagine so what are you gonna do?"

Michael shook his head. "Who are you? Why are you acting like this?"

Beca laughed bitterly. "I'm a fucking Mitchell, we suck and do shit we aren't suppose to do. I'm sorry I'm not like you Evans."

"You are an Evans Beca.. Having your father's last name doesn't mean anything." Michael said pleadingly.

Beca shook her head. "I'm nearly eighteen unc it's too late for me.. You can still save Riley but you just gotta let me be."

"If you leave Beca don't come back tonight.."

Beca laughed. "Kicking me out of my own house… Wow."

"I'm not kicking you out, I'm telling you as your guardian not to leave or you can not return for the rest of the night."

Beca nodded. "Got it." She walked into the living where Riley was watching TV. "I'll see you in the morning Ry goodnight."

"Where you going Beca?"

"Just need some space, it's suddenly super crowded in here.. I'll be here in the morning to take you to school."

Riley sighed. "Okay, be safe."

Beca smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course babygirl." She walked past Michael with a small nod. "See ya in the morning."

Michael sighed. "Beca." He said sternly.

"Just let me go." Beca said before walking out the door.

* * *

Beca pulled up to Chloe's house a few hours later with a sigh.

 _[Becs 2:17 AM] I'm outside your house, you awake?_

 _[Chlo 2:20 AM] Babe it's late, I was sleep why are you outside my house?_

 _[Becs 2:22 AM] Can I come in?_

A few minutes passed before Beca saw the front door open. Beca let out a sigh of relief and got out of her car. "I'm sorry I know it's late, I just I needed space and he told me not to come back tonight if I left. I understand if you don't want me to stay, I can just sleep in my car."

Chloe grabbed Beca by the arm. "I'd never turn you away babe, come on but stay quiet."

Beca nodded and followed Chloe inside. "Thank you."

They got in Chloe's room and Chloe laid back in her bed. "So…"

"I'm fucking this up already Chloe but I just… ugh! I can't stand someone having power over me… I've had people telling me and forcing me to do things for so long that when I didn't I felt free.. And to have that freedom taken from me I just can't…"

Chloe nodded. "You know you're gonna have to apologize right? I get what you're saying and I'm sorry you're feeling that way but you need to apologize to him. If you want him to respect you and give you your space you're gonna have to respect him first, you came to _him_ for help."

Beca sighed. "I know.. I can't wait until I turn eighteen."

"Hey…" Chloe said with a frown. "Principal Evans is doing you a favor Beca, he moved his whole family to you because you asked him to now you want him gone because a few things aren't going your way? You're acting like a baby.."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Chloe it's not like that."

"It sure as hell seems like it. You don't seem appreciative at all!"

Beca sat up with a sigh. "Maybe coming here was a mistake.."

"And now you wanna run off because you can't handle what I'm saying.." Chloe said with a frown. "You act like you're all grown up but really you act like a child Beca you need to grow up."

Beca nodded. "Okay.. You're right.. I'll fix things in the morning I promise and I'll try to be better… I'm sorry Chloe."

Chloe sighed. "I know you're sorry Beca."

"I don't want you to go to sleep angry with me.."

Chloe sat up and looked at Beca. "I think you need to learn to stop being so disrespectful and how to control your temper. If your guardian tells you that you can't leave the house after a certain hour you listen, it's okay to get upset sometimes but you don't just say fuck you and do it anyway."

Beca nodded. "You're right, I'll work on it I promise.." She grabbed Chloe's hands. "Are we good?"

Chloe gave Beca a small smile and nodded. "We're good."

Beca smiled and leaned forward to kiss Chloe. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Chloe said with a yawn. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Beca laughed. "Yes you may." She said as she laid next to Chloe.

"Get comfy Bec, take your clothes off it's fine."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Hopefully no one comes in to check on you tonight."

* * *

"Chloe?" Beca whispered the next morning. "I should head home."

Chloe nodded. "I'll see you at school." She yawned out.

Beca kissed Chloe with smile before putting her clothes on. "Love you." She said as she walked out of Chloe's room. She tiptoed through the house and let out a sigh of relief when she made it out of the house without getting caught. She drove to her house and walked in with a small sigh.

"Good morning…"

Beca gave her uncle a small smile. "Uh good morning… Can we talk?"

Michael nodded and watched as Beca sat across from him in the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I'm fine.. Look Uncle Mike I'm sorry about last night and how I was acting, I was a dick and I should be a lot more appreciative towards you."

Michael let out a small sigh. "I understand this is hard for you, but you were very disrespectful to me and I don't appreciate you doing it in front of my kids and your sister.. It's setting a bad example and I know you're better than that."

Beca nodded. "You're right, I need to work on my anger and learn to respect you and your wife, hell the whole family… I just I'm not use to having someone controlling me."

"I don't want to control you Beca.. I just- kids and teens need some type of discipline, that's why there are parents, and teachers, and principals… Do you get it?"

Beca nodded. "I do, I just ask that you bear with me… I'm trying to better myself and Chloe has been on my ass about it."

"Could you try to calm down the language… at least around the kids.."

Beca gave Michael a small smile and nodded. "Of course.'"

Michael smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere… Go get ready for school."

Beca stood up and nodded. "Yes sir." She said obediently before making her way to her room.

Lisa walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him. "Think that was a breakthrough?"

Michael let out a small sigh and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, I hope so… I can tell she really wants to try."

Lisa smiled. "I think she can.. She's had a rough life but hopefully we can make it a little easier."

* * *

 **A/N:Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Do you think Beca is gonna handle having parental figures in her life okay?**

 **Do you think the Evans are gonna be good for Beca and Riley?**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
